Final Fantasy IX - Livre 3 - La quête chimérique
by Stele33
Summary: Plus qu'une novélisation de Final Fantasy IX, un véritable roman de fantasy, qui reprend l'histoire tout en l'enrichissant et en la réinventant si nécessaire, mais en sachant aussi rester fidèle quand il le faut. Nul besoin d'avoir joué au jeu pour le lire, le comprendre et l'apprécier. Épopée en quatre livres, ceci est le troisième.
1. Les réfugiés

**L** **es réfugiés**

Juchés sur leurs montures, Djidane, Grenat et Bibi filaient à toute allure dans le paysage désolé. Partout autour d'eux, les volutes blanchâtres noyaient l'horizon d'une pâleur spectrale. Fendant les vapeurs délétères, les trois chocobos qu'ils chevauchaient, volatiles gracieux au plumage jaune éclatant, se révélaient dociles et maniables. Passé le temps bien naturel d'apprentissage et d'apprivoisement, même Bibi contrôlait son oiseau de manière satisfaisante et suivait ses compagnons sans guère de souci. En fait, le mage noir avançait même plus inlassablement que les deux autres : son métabolisme particulier souffrait moins de l'atmosphère de brume environnante. À un moment, Djidane et la princesse demandèrent à faire une pause dont, quant à lui, il se serait bien passé : tant que la fatigue ne le gagnait pas, il comptait bien aller de l'avant.

Cette détermination lui venait également de sombres réflexions qui avaient alimenté sa nuit précédente. Il avait songé aux révélations du roi Cid concernant ce fameux Kuja. Le jeune trafiquant d'armes aux cheveux blancs fournissait la reine Branet. En particulier, il avait apporté à l'affreuse souveraine d'Alexandrie son armée de mages noirs. Il était donc responsable de l'embrigadement de ses semblables dans cette terrible guerre. Responsable des massacres commis par les mages dans le royaume de Bloumécia. Bibi le haïssait pour cela. Mais d'un autre côté, le sinistre individu était aussi, d'une certaine manière, son créateur.

Même s'il aurait voulu avancer le plus vite possible, cependant, le sorcier était aussi limité par la fatigue de sa monture. La halte avait permis de laisser boire les chocobos à l'eau d'un ruisseau qu'ils longeaient depuis un moment. Djidane et lui-même s'étaient souvenu de ce détail dans leur périple précédent en ces terres : pendant une partie de leur trajet, ils avaient suivi ce cours d'eau paresseux, aux flots presque immobiles. Ils n'en avaient dévié qu'après un lacet particulier qu'ils reconnaîtraient facilement. Méné le mog leur avait confirmé ce souvenir, et ils étaient bien contents d'avoir ce point de repère, car tenir une direction globale vers le nord, dans cette ambiance de brume où le soleil ne se distinguait guère à travers le voile blanchâtre, tenait de la gageure.

ooo

Ils avaient maintenant quitté les rives boueuses et progressaient au jugé en espérant ne pas se tromper. Ils furent rapidement rassurés : le paysage devint peu à peu plus végétal, avec des bosquets d'herbes hautes qui apparaissaient à l'horizon, signe qu'ils approchaient du marécage. Le voyage n'avait pas duré bien longtemps : à dos de chocobos, les distances raccourcissaient grandement. Djidane demanda une nouvelle pause près d'un bouquet d'arbrisseaux malingres.

— Il faudra ensuite se frayer une chemin dans le marais, expliqua-t-il en descendant au bas de son oiseau. Ils filent sur la vase sans souci, nous a dit Méné, mais on pourra pas trop mettre pied à terre, alors profitons de notre dernière chance de nous dégourdir les jambes.

Il marcha quelques pas et laissa son chocobo picorer calmement le sol.

— Ce sont des animaux vraiment fantastiques, nota la princesse. Ils avancent à toute vitesse, malgré le poids sur leurs dos.

Djidane hocha la tête.

— Je sais plus qui, à Tréno, avait proposé d'organiser des course de chocobos. Chacun serait venu avec sa monture, et le trajet devait faire le tour du lac, en partant du manoir de Dame Stella et en arrivant à la salle des ventes.

— Tu sembles bien connaître cette ville, s'étonna Grenat. Pourtant, tu es originaire de Lindblum.

— Oh, j'ai aussi eu l'occasion de traîner mes guêtres à Tréno, une fois ou deux…

Un cambriolage qui avait failli mal tourner, bien des années auparavant, lui revint en mémoire, mais il le chassa aussitôt de ses pensées.

— Je me souviens plus exactement pourquoi le projet de course avait été abandonné, poursuivit-il. Mais je crois que c'était une histoire de bruit et d'odeur. Les nobles de la ville avaient peur d'être incommodés, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Grenat huma l'air par réflexe. L'odeur âcre de la brume agressait ses narines en permanence, de toute manière, masquant la forte odeur du plumage des bêtes. Elle se rendit compte qu'à une époque pas si lointaine, dans le cocon douillet de sa vie de princesse, elle aurait refusé tout net de souiller ses vêtements d'une telle puanteur. Les temps avaient bien changé.

— C'est dommage qu'ils ne volent pas, ces chocobos, intervint Bibi. Ce serait bien pratique pour observer depuis le ciel et trouver la carrière qu'on cherche.

Une manière subtile de recentrer les réflexions de ses amis. Djidane porta son regard vers le marécage qui s'étendait devant eux. La mine qui, soupçonnait-on, menait jusqu'au continent extérieur se trouvait de l'autre côté, quand le bourbier rencontrait les premiers contreforts montagneux.

— Pour trouver l'entrée plus facilement, on pourrait demander l'aide de Kwell au village des kwes.

Son visage s'assombrit.

— Mais il faudra lui annoncer le mort de Kweena, compléta Bibi.

ooo

Pendant ce temps-là, plus loin au nord, deux aéronefs volaient à basse altitude. Utilisant un sauf-conduit signé du sceau royal d'Alexandrie, Lamia avait réquisitionné deux petits engins à vapeur de la flotte de Lindblum, du genre de ceux utilisés par les arbitres de la fête de la chasse. Elle arrivait à la limite de son autonomie, mais en dessous d'elle, elle voyait enfin la carrière, atteinte en un temps record, sans doute bien avant ses cibles. Sur le flanc d'une colline parsemée de touffes de joncs, une clairière s'étendait, partiellement terrassée par la main de l'homme. On y trouvait même des vestiges de constructions en bois, peut-être de vieilles remises de matériel. Au centre, un portail de pierre avait été bâti pour consolider l'entrée de la grotte proprement dite. Lamia fit signe au deuxième vaisseau et commença sa descente. Dans celui-ci, l'homme de haute taille soupira de soulagement. Engoncé dans un habitacle bien trop petit pour lui, il attendait avec impatience leur arrivée pour se déplier enfin. Ils se posèrent tous deux à la lisière de la végétation et entreprirent de dissimuler leurs vaisseaux du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. L'homme ébroua ensuite sa chevelure rousse tressée et observa les alentours pour guetter les présences éventuelles aux abords du site. Tout autour d'eux, seuls les vrombissements des insectes et les croassements des batraciens déchiraient le silence. Un sourire énigmatique sur le visage, il enfila ses gants de combat garnis de griffes de métal, qu'il avait ôtés car ils étaient peu pratiques pour piloter.

— Je te rappelle qu'ils sont à moi, aboya Lamia. C'est moi qui ai découvert leur destination.

— J'aurais eu plus de mal que toi à écouter innocemment aux portes, plaisanta le mercenaire rouquin. Tant que tu me laisses le voleur à queue de singe, ça me convient. Mais tu les sous-estimes peut-être.

Il se retint de préciser que, plus encore, il pensait qu'elle se surestimait beaucoup.

— Ils sont assez dangereux, concéda Lamia. Mais je vais bien trouver un moyen de les réduire à ma merci.

L'homme renifla d'un air désapprobateur. Il la savait rusée et vicieuse, des caractéristiques qui s'accordaient mal avec son propre tempérament. Il était beaucoup plus du genre à affronter et vaincre d'homme à homme.

— Fais comme tu veux, de toute manière nos chemins se séparent ici. Je me fiche pas mal de ramener la breloque à la reine, tu sais.

— Tu ne m'accompagnes pas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Je préfère les suivre à distance… Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'interférerai pas.

Elle leva un sourcil étonné puis haussa les épaules. Si elle avait tuyauté ce type – rien ne l'y obligeait, après tout, ils étaient plus ou moins concurrents –, c'était uniquement dans l'espoir qu'il puisse la soutenir en cas de difficulté, et voilà qu'il se défilait. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, elle se débrouillerait toute seule sans problèmes. Elle se tourna alors vers la grotte et s'avança d'un pas résolu, se délectant par avance de sa victoire.

ooo

— C'est le meilleur endroit pour attraper plein de grenouilles, miam.

L'enfant kwe, déjà dodu à son âge, se promenait dans le marais, empruntant des chemins connus seulement de son peuple. Il était accompagné d'un jeune rat de Bloumécia avec qui il avait facilement sympathisé. Ce dernier s'abstint de demander ce qu'il faisait ensuite de ses prises. Il connaissait déjà la réponse et trouvait ça répugnant.

— Tu vas voir, je vais t'apprendre, ajouta le garçon grassouillet.

— On peut pas plutôt jouer à cache-cache ?

— C'est quoi, ça ?

— Je me cache quelque part et toi tu dois me trouver.

Le kwe secoua sa grosse tête flasque.

— Pas possible, dit-il.

Il avança encore sur le sentier qui débouchait entre deux massifs de roseaux vers une zone encore plus spongieuse. Il fit volontairement un pas de côté, et son pied commença à s'enfoncer avec un bruit de succion. La concentration se lut sur son visage à l'aspect gluant. Il tira encore plus son épaisse langue dans l'effort de s'extirper de la vase, puis la fange lui rendit son extrémité tout d'un coup et il tomba les fesses sur le sol.

— Il faut vraiment que tu restes derrière moi, expliqua-t-il. Il faut pas sortir des sentiers, miam.

Le jeune rat hocha la tête. Il avait bien compris la leçon. Soudain, ses oreilles frémirent.

— C'est quoi ce bruit bizarre ?

Il scruta l'horizon laiteux obstrué çà et là par d'autres touffes de végétation humide. Au loin, il distingua trois points jaunes en mouvement. Au-dessus de l'un d'entre eux, un chapeau pointu…

— Il faut partir ! s'exclama le rongeur. Les mages noirs nous ont retrouvés !

— Les mages noirs ?

— Oui ! Il faut prévenir les autres !

Le kwe ouvrit la voie au pas de course, son camarade sur les talons.

ooo

Bibi avançait sur son chocobo, suivi par ses deux amis. Ils progressaient beaucoup moins rapidement, maintenant qu'ils avaient pénétré dans le marécage. Certes, leurs montures les empêchaient de s'enfoncer mais ils cherchaient des points de repère pour éviter de se perdre et de tourner en rond. Et finalement, comme ils trouvaient des sentiers plus rigides parfois renforcés de planches en bois, ils préféraient marcher au pas sur un sol ferme. De plus, Bibi n'était pas rassuré. Il se souvenait de leur dernière visite et de l'attaque du gigantesque crapaud, et au moindre mouvement sous la surface, il craignait qu'un monstre ne surgisse.

— Vous êtes sûrs qu'il y a pas de serpent géant dans le coin ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante. J'ai l'imp ression qu'il y a quelque chose qui gigote sous nos pieds.

— Tu te fais des idées, Bibi, le rassura Grenat.

Le trio avança encore quelques minutes.

— Et là-bas derrière, je suis sûr que ça a bougé ! reprit Bibi en pointant du doigt un massif d'herbes hautes.

— Mais non, ne t'en fais pas ! s'impatienta Djidane.

— Halte ! N'avancez plus ! intervint une voix non loin de l'endroit indiqué.

Surpris, ils s'immobilisèrent. De derrière la végétation apparurent un autochtone kwe et trois rats blouméciens brandissant des arcs.

— Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici, alexandriens ! Vous et vos satanés mages noirs, partez !

— Vous vous méprenez, nous… commença la princesse.

— Taisez-vous !

Djidane scruta les visages, mais le kwe n'était pas Kwell, et les autres… se ressemblaient un peu tous.

— Attendez ! s'exclama l'un des rats. Je le connais, lui. Il m'a aidé, à Bloumécia.

Le rongeur, en livrée militaire, s'avança en boitillant, un sourire redressant ses vibrisses. Les autres se détendirent imperceptiblement, mais ne relâchèrent pas leur attention pour autant.

— Il m'a sauvé la vie quand une statue a failli s'effondrer sur moi. C'est un des compagnons de Dame Freyja.

Djidane se souvenait de cet épisode et de la compagne enceinte du soldat.

— Euh… Gal, c'est ça ? Comment va votre femme ?

Le rat se réjouit d'être reconnu, et de la sollicitude affichée envers son épouse.

— Plutôt bien, compte tenu de son état, répondit-il. Wei est presque à terme, alors elle reste alitée et lasse.

— Hélas ! plaisanta Djidane.

Gal hocha la tête.

— Ça l'embête vraiment, parce qu'elle voudrait s'occuper des blessés.

Il se tourna vers les autres.

— Laissez tomber, vous vous trompez. Je me souviens aussi du petit mage, sans lui je serais mort là-bas.

À ce moment-là, les arcs se baissèrent enfin. Un autre rat, qui semblait plus gradé, prit la parole à son tour.

— Toutes mes excuses, mais je vous avoue que… quand le petit Tim est arrivé en courant et en hurlant que les mages noirs pénétraient dans le marais, nous avons craint le pire.

Djidane leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

— Pas de souci, c'est normal. Vous êtes beaucoup de réfugiés, ici ?

— Vingt-six adultes et trois enfants. Pas mal de blessés. On fait ce qu'on peut à coup de décoctions et de cataplasmes avec les plantes des marais, mais…

— Je suis guérisseuse, intervint Grenat. Amenez-moi à vos blessés, je vais voir si je peux les soigner.

Les visages des blouméciens s'illuminèrent à cette nouvelle.

— C'est le moins que je puisse faire, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

ooo

Ils arrivèrent au village des kwes, qui avait bien changé depuis la fois précédente. De nombreuses paillasses de roseau avaient été installées en son centre pour les blessés les plus graves. Quelques rats y étaient allongés, certains couverts de bandages. Et tout au bout…

— Kweena ? s'exclama Djidane.

Il se précipita vers le kwe, Bibi sur les talons, tandis que la princesse, qui n'avait en fait jamais rencontré personnellement le gastronome, commençait à incanter pour une bloumécienne à la jambe gravement brûlée.

— Mais co… comment c'est possible ? bafouillait le mage noir.

Kweena se trouvait en effet là, assoupi. Son tablier était déchiré en de multiples endroits et des contusions meurtrissaient sa peau par endroits. Comme il dormait, Djidane se tourna vers un autre kwe à son chevet.

— On a vu la destruction de l'arbre de Clayra. Il se trouvait au sommet de l'arbre. C'est impossible de survivre à ça, impossible !

Le kwe haussa les épaules.

— Il paraît qu'il a volé, miam.

— Pas volé, flotté, intervint une autre voix.

Kwell, le chef du village, s'avançait vers eux, sa toque de cuisine posée un peu de travers sur sa tête. À ses côtés, une espèce de gros chaton rose voletait, un sac en bandoulière. Djidane reconnut tout de suite ce mog pour l'avoir croisé à plusieurs reprises lors de son périple.

— Bonjour Maître Kwell, bonjour Steelskin !

— Euh… vous voulez dire quoi par « flotté » ? demanda Bibi.

— C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, expliqua le mog. Je me dirigeais vers Clayra avec des blouméciens rescapés quand j'ai vu l'explosion au sommet et l'effondrement de l'arbre, coubo. Quand la fumée et la poussière se sont dissipées, Kweena dérivait dans le ciel en flottant. Nous l'avons suivi jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se poser.

— C'est encore un pouvoir de la voix du gastronome ? demanda Djidane.

— Non, c'est pas ça, miam, intervint une voix faible.

Kweena se réveillait. Il ouvrit des yeux las et salua ses amis. On lui porta une outre d'eau à ses lèvres et, après avoir avalé une généreuse rasade, il entreprit d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Il parla d'un ton pâteux.

ooo

 _Dans le grand temple de Clayra, à travers une fenêtre, la Bloumécienne Learie avait observé le bref combat entre Beatrix et ses adversaires et avait vu avec résignation leur défaite. Derrière elle, les prêtres clayrans se lamentaient de la perte de leur pierre sacrée._

— _Comme si la gemme avait plus d'importance que toutes les victimes, grogna-t-elle._

 _À ses côtés, ses enfants sanglotaient, les yeux rougis de larmes. Elle-même s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer pour éviter d'ajouter à leur chagrin._

— _Dan… murmura-t-elle cependant._

 _Son mari n'avait pas reparu et elle craignait le pire. N'y tenant plus, elle explosa de fureur tandis que les mages noirs, sur l'esplanade, s'envolaient dans de multiples bulles de magie._

— _Vous allez réagir, oui ?_

 _Son exclamation prit tout le monde de court._

— _Il y a encore un blessé là-dehors, vous ne pensez pas aller le secourir ?_

— _Mais… balbutia un prêtre de la nuit… nous sommes cernés par les sorciers._

 _Des pas résonnèrent plus en arrière. Le roi de Bloumécia s'avançait d'un pas décidé._

— _Elle a raison, dit-il. De toute manière, il semblerait que les agresseurs s'enfuient. Ils ne devraient pas intervenir._

 _Il hocha la tête à l'attention de sa concitoyenne et lui adressa un franc sourire sous sa moustache raffinée. Puis, afin de montrer l'exemple, il ouvrit la porte du temple d'un geste majestueux, comme une sorte de défi à l'adversité. Son manteau mauve dériva derrière lui tandis qu'il descendait les marches. Learie lui emboîta le pas en lançant un regard peu amène aux couards derrière elle._

 _Ils arrivèrent à Kweena qui se redressait avec peine. La potion de santé que lui avait administrée Djidane avant de partir pour la Rose Rouge lui avait redonné quelques forces, mais pas suffisamment pour se lever, tant il avait frôlé la mort par le coup meurtrier de la générale d'Alexandrie. Le roi lui attrapa une épaule, Learie l'autre._

— _Bon sang, quel poids… gémit la rate._

 _Ils n'arrivaient pas à le déplacer d'un pouce tandis que les forces du kwe lui permettaient à peine de bouger un orteil._

— _Attendez, je vais vous aider !_

 _Une Clayranne, frêle d'apparence dans sa robe brodée d'or, sortit à son tour du temple. Laerie reconnut Eileen, une prêtresse du vent avec qui elle avait eu l'occasion de converser. Elle douta que ce renfort si chétif leur soit d'un grand secours, mais au moins, quelqu'un faisait preuve d'un peu de courage et de sens des responsabilités. La nouvelle venue leva les mains, qui commencèrent à luire faiblement._

— _Écartez-vous, s'il vous plaît, dit-elle._

 _Ils obtempérèrent et une brise légère commença à filer entre les doigts qui brillaient maintenant d'un franc éclat bleuté. Le vent alla envelopper Kweena qui se mit alors à léviter._

— _Voilà, conclut la prêtresse. Maintenant, ça va être beaucoup plus facile._

 _Le roi saisit le kwe par l'épaule et commença à le tirer vers le temple. À ce moment, un grand cri retentit de l'intérieur. Tous levèrent la tête : ils virent les cieux se déchirer, comme si une porte vers l'enfer s'ouvrait. Des langues de flammes s'échappèrent et Odin, le chevalier apocalyptique, apparut sur son destrier maudit._

 _Quand la lance d'Odin percuta le sommet du temple, le souffle de l'explosion projeta Kweena, toujours en lévitation grâce au sortilège de vent. Il partit dériver au large de l'arbre, loin des restes de l'édifice, des frondaisons qui s'écroulaient et des rats condamnés à un trépas effroyable._

ooo

— Quelle histoire… murmura Djidane quand Kweena eut fini son récit.

Le kwe se tut et ferma les yeux, fatigué par le simple effort de se souvenir et de raconter. Bibi fixait ses pieds, semblant bouillir d'une colère contenue. La princesse, qui s'occupait de soigner des blessés un peu plus loin, avait quand même entendu l'essentiel des propos du kwe et regardait Djidane, la mine défaite : tous ces témoignages de victimes directes de la folie de sa mère lui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche. Et renforçaient également sa détermination.

Le malandrin s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule tandis qu'elle incantait pour un enfant rat souffrant d'une vilaine estafilade.

— Ça va aller, Dagga ?

Son habitude persistante d'utiliser le pseudonyme de son amie se révélait bien pratique en ces lieux : ils pouvaient en effet craindre que les rats ne manifestent leur colère envers la fille de leur bourreau. Sous le nom de « Dagga », elle gardait un minimum d'anonymat.

— C'est inconcevable… tous ces gens… dit-elle après avoir achevé sa litanie.

— Tu pourras t'occuper de Kweena en suivant ?

Elle hocha la tête.

— Mais je pense qu'il faudra passer la nuit ici. J'aurai besoin de me reposer.

— Bien sûr.

Djidane se doutait bien de cette contrainte. Il savait que la magie n'était pas inépuisable et son usage intensif fatiguait beaucoup. Avec un tel groupe de blessés, la princesse allait bientôt tomber de sommeil.

ooo

Il fut décidé, en effet, qu'ils resteraient dans le village des kwes pour la nuit. En fait, tous les habitants pensaient qu'ils étaient venus ici exprès pour les aider, sans se douter qu'une autre mission d'une importance cruciale les attendait ensuite. Quand vint le soir, autour d'un repas hétéroclite pour convenir aux préférences de chacun, Kwell demanda ce qu'ils comptaient faire une fois leur tâche ici achevée. Djidane choisit alors d'exposer les grandes lignes de ce qu'ils entreprenaient.

— Nous cherchons une ancienne mine, pas loin d'ici. On pense qu'elle mène sur un autre continent.

— Un autre continent, miam ?

— On l'appelle le continent extérieur.

— Nous pensons qu'un dénommé Kuja y vit, expliqua la princesse. C'est lui qui fournit les armes de m… la reine d'Alexandrie.

Elle avait failli dire « ma mère » par inadvertance. Steelskin le mog, qui connaissait sa véritable identité, esquissa un petit sourire mais s'abstint de commentaire.

— On veut l'empêcher de lui en apporter d'autres.

Dans l'assistance, plusieurs rats hochèrent la tête. Ils avaient suffisamment été confrontés à ces vecteurs de destruction pour comprendre l'importance de la mission. Le souvenir cuisant des mages noirs était très vivace dans leurs esprits.

— J'ai entendu parler de cette grotte, coubo, intervint Steelskin. Mais je crois qu'on n'a aucune vraie preuve qu'elle mène en effet au continent extérieur.

Djidane haussa les épaules en signe de fatalité.

— C'est tout ce qu'on a. L'armée d'Alexandrie a confisqué tous les bateaux de Lindblum, de toute façon.

Pendant quelques instants, seules les mastications des convives troublèrent le silence, avant qu'un kwe ne prenne la parole à son tour.

— C'est vrai qu'on voyait parfois passer des humains, miam, avec des outils pour creuser.

— Et des armes, aussi, abonda un autre. C'est que c'est dangereux, par ici.

— Des pillards qui cherchent des cailloux. Des cailloux qui brillent, miam.

— Et qui sont même pas bons à manger !

Les voix fusaient, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire. Le chef Kwell attendit un moment que ses congénères se calment un peu.

— Nous savons où se trouve la mine que vous recherchez, miam, mais il faudra traverser les marécages pour l'atteindre. Les trafiquants qui exploitaient la mine étaient des imprudents.

— Ils atteignaient pas toujours leur but sans se perdre, miam, approuva un autre.

— Sans parler des monstres…

— Fallait vraiment qu'ils soient amateurs de ces cailloux brillants…

— Vos indications devraient bien nous aider, lança Djidane au milieu du brouhaha.

Un peu plus loin, Kweena finit de mastiquer une grenouille et se leva.

— Je peux peut-être les guider ?

Depuis l'intervention de la princesse, le gastronome s'était très rapidement remis sur pied. Comme il avait déjà bénéficié d'une potion de guérison auparavant, la magie blanche lui avait effacé les derniers restes de blessures et même la fatigue de sa courte convalescence s'était envolée. Ainsi rétabli, il s'était d'ailleurs senti suffisamment en forme pour aider la princesse à finir le travail, grâce à sa propre magie.

— Un autre continent, il y aura sans doute plein de choses à manger, miam, ajouta-t-il.

— Bien sûr ! s'exclama Djidane.

Il s'agissait là d'un étrange compagnon, mais le malandrin ne pouvait oublier combien il avait été utile à plusieurs reprises. Sa voie du gastronome se révélait surprenante, imprévisible et, à l'occasion, bizarrement appropriée.

— Il a déjà failli mourir alors que notre cause lui est étrangère, glissa la princesse à l'oreille de Djidane.

Elle était un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée que tant de personnes non concernées soient prises dans cette tourmente, même si elle admettait sans peine qu'il fallait accepter toute l'aide possible.

— Il a ses raisons gastronomiques, répondit-il. Et puis, comme il a failli mourir, on peut plus vraiment dire que la cause lui est étrangère, tu crois pas ?

Elle soupira. Bien sûr, il avait raison.

ooo

Ce fut ainsi convenu, à la grande satisfaction de tous et en particulier de Maître Kwell. Ce dernier se réjouissait du fait que son meilleur gastronome continue de parcourir le monde pour s'accomplir dans son talent. Le lendemain matin, quand ils se levèrent après une nuit de sommeil sous des tentes de fortune, Kweena était déjà prêt et les attendait.

— Bien dormi, miam ?

— Une fois qu'on réussit à faire abstraction des coassements, la nuit peut être agréable, répondit la princesse.

— Les grenouilles, on s'y fait, miam. Par contre, les gémissements de douleur des blessés, on était contents de plus les entendre.

La princesse se demanda s'il s'agissait là d'une manière saugrenue de la remercier pour avoir soigné tous ces gens. Sans doute, décida-t-elle. Elle regarda tout autour, les habitants et les réfugiés qui s'éveillaient, le village qui prenait vie. Chez beaucoup de ces personnes, on pouvait lire un certain soulagement et même une note d'espoir. L'idée qu'elle y ait contribué la ragaillardit.

Quand Djidane et Bibi furent également debout, le groupe se prépara rapidement à partir, car ils ne voulaient pas perdre de temps inutilement. Ils prirent un frugal petit déjeuner à base de graines réduites en farine et rassemblèrent bientôt leurs affaires. Ils laissèrent les chocobos sous la responsabilité des kwes et confièrent à Steelskin un courrier pour Méné, l'éleveur, qui lui indiquait où récupérer ses montures. Ensuite, ils saluèrent tout le monde. Les rats, en particulier, remercièrent chaudement la princesse pour ses talents de guérisseuse. Elle ne pouvait bien entendu pas refuser ces remerciements sous prétexte qu'elle était la fille de sa mère, mais elle se sentit quand même un peu gênée.

Au moment où ils se mettaient en mouvement pour quitter le village, un cri retentit plus loin en arrière, qui fit se retourner tout le monde. Un rat arriva en courant vers eux. Il s'agissait du soldat Gal.

— C'est Wei, annonça-t-il, je crois qu'elle est sur le point d'accoucher !

— Déjà ? demanda un autre rongeur.

— Sans doute les émotions de ces derniers jours… tenta un autre.

La princesse se tourna vers Djidane.

— On n'est peut-être pas à une heure près, tu ne crois pas, Djidane ?

Il sourit et lui fit un signe de la main.

— Oui, approuva aussi Bibi. Mam'zelle Dagga, tu vas pouvoir l'aider, hein ?

Ils pouvaient lire dans les yeux de la jeune femme combien cela serait important pour elle que de rester et de proposer son assistance, même si elle n'avait sans doute aucune compétence en matière d'obstétrique. Ils retardèrent donc un peu leur départ.

En réalité, dans la tente où avait été placée la parturiente, la princesse sut tout à fait se rendre utile. Outre ses capacités de guérisseuse, qui furent mises à contribution pour calmer les douleurs, elle aida un – ou une ? – sage-kwe ventripotent en tenant la main de la rate pour la soutenir pendant l'effort de la mise bas.

Finalement, le couinement d'un raton microscopique retentit, au grand soulagement de tous ceux qui s'étaient amassés à l'extérieur. Les rats félicitèrent chaudement Gal qui était resté dehors également, et les exclamation de joie fusèrent d'autant plus facilement que les derniers jours avaient donné peu d'occasion de se réjouir.

ooo

Rapidement après, les quatre compagnons s'apprê tèrent à nouveau à partir. Comme un symbole, après avoir presque vu la destruction du peuple de Bloumécia, ils venaient d'assister à sa renaissance. Cela donnait du sens à leur quête. Au moment où ils quittaient le village, Gal vint leur souhaiter une dernière fois bonne chance. Le nourrisson avait été nettoyé et reposait désormais dans un linge, dans les bras de son père.

— Dame Dagga, couina-t-il, je veux vous remercier pour ce que vous cherchez à accomplir et pour tous ceux que vous avez aidés hier soir et ce matin.

Il s'avança vers la princesse, la minuscule tête de son fils dépassait à peine du tissu.

— Nous en avons discuté avec ma femme et nous sommes facilement tombés d'accord. Nous avons décidé de l'appeler Dag.

La princesse fut saisie d'un hoquet de surprise. Sous ses longs cheveux noirs, son visage se teinta d'un rose vif au niveau des joues. Ensuite, elle hocha la tête avec un sourire ému, s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur le front du nourrisson. Elle scellait ainsi ce nom de baptême.

Ils partirent, enfin, vers leur quête et leur destin. Sous les meilleurs auspices, songeaient-ils.


	2. Les racines du monde

**Les racines du monde**

Les trois jeunes gens en mission suivirent Kweena dans le labyrinthe des marais, bien contents d'avoir à nouveau un guide à leur disposition. La zone qu'ils traversaient, en direction du nord et des arêtes escarpées qui s'élevaient à l'ouest de la caverne de Guismar, était moins spongieuse, plus luxuriante que celle qu'ils avaient parcourue avec leurs chocobos. Les massifs de roseaux, hauts et compacts, formaient parfois de véritables parois, au point que dans certains sentiers, ils avaient l'impression d'arpenter une ruelle étroite entre deux rangées de bâtiments. Si l'on faisait abstraction des bruits de la faune nombreuse, bien sûr… Grenouilles, moustiques, quelques oiseaux aux cris discordants et sans doute des créatures bien plus étranges encore les entouraient, invisibles. Quant aux odeurs, elles agressaient moins les narines que dans la journée précédente, comme si l'épaisse végétation, ici, absorbait une partie de la brume et la rendait moins présente, malgré les volutes blanchâtres omniprésentes.

Pendant leur trajet, ils rencontrèrent peu d'obstacles notables. Bien entendu, ils durent mettre en fuite quelques bêtes sauvages vaguement menaçantes. À un moment, ils dérangèrent même près de leur nid une bande d'axolotls – la version locale, terrestre et de deux mètres de long – et durent s'employer un peu plus, mais rien qui ne représente un véritable danger pour eux.

Après deux bonnes heures de marche, ils débouchèrent enfin. Les roseaux s'évasaient en une sorte de clairière au flanc des premiers contreforts des monts Eligophiens. Cette clairière, ils le réalisèrent bien vite, n'avait rien de naturel. Des hommes avaient nettoyé une zone assez grande pour creuser des galeries dans un sol qui montait en pente douce. Par ici, la terre suffisamment sèche permettait ce genre d'édifice, absolument illusoire quelques lieues plus en arrière Le travail semblait assez ancien. Ils découvrirent un cabanon à moitié effondré contenant des outils inutilisables tant les manches étaient vermoulus. L'entrée de la mine elle-même était renforcée par des montants de pierre taillée au-delà desquels un large boyau s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité.

— Maintenant, on va savoir si les intuitions de l'oncle Cid valent quelque chose, nota Djidane.

— Pas avant un moment, objecta Grenat. J'ai montré la carte à Steelskin ce matin, et il a évalué le temps de trajet. Selon lui, il faut un jour de marche environ pour atteindre les rives de la mer, puis plusieurs autres pour traverser la mer et arriver au continent extérieur. Si tant est que cette grotte débouche quelque part.

— C'est vraiment long, intervint inutilement Bibi.

— Cette évaluation tient compte d'une marche à un bon rythme, sans obstacle majeur. Comme s'il y avait une route bien délimitée qui traversait ce tunnel de part en part.

Djidane haussa les sourcils.

— Ouais, ça, ça m'étonnerait.

Il se tourna vers le tunnel qui exhalait une atmosphère confinée, troublée par des restes de brume au ras du sol.

— Raison de plus pour pas traîner.

ooo

Ils avancèrent tous les quatre dans une galerie large renforcée de bois, éclairés par une lumière magique fournie par Bibi ainsi que, de loin en loin, par des flambeaux.

— On dirait que la grotte est toujours en activité.

— Oui, miam, confirma Kweena. Je pense qu'il y a encore quelques humains qui cherchent ici. En plus des mineurs, j'ai vu passer une fois des chasseurs. Ils venaient chercher des créatures inconnues, miam. On dit qu'il en apparaît parfois dans la grotte. Amusant, non ?

Au regard que le kwe lançait, Djidane devina qu'il pensait déjà à un possible festin à base de viande d'un animal étranger. Un haut-le-cœur le prit un instant, mais il se maîtrisa et s'approcha d'une torche fichée dans une applique sur la paroi. Il s'en saisit.

— C'est bizarre… C'est comme si elle avait été allumée il y a quelques minutes à peine.

— Tu veux dire qu'on est suivis ? demanda Bibi.

— Plutôt précédés, précisa la princesse avec bon sens.

Brandissant sa source lumineuse devant lui, Djidane poursuivit son chemin dans le corridor de terre. Un vieux chariot à bras reposait contre le mur un peu plus loin, à moitié défoncé. Au-delà, un rail débutait et s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs.

— Avançons, dit simplement le malandrin.

Ils arpentèrent le boyau en pente douce, croisant çà et là du matériel de minage abandonné. Ceux qui exploitaient la mine cherchaient à en retirer du minerai de valeur, mais les parois qu'ils longeaient, criblées de coups de pioche, n'offraient à l'œil que de la terre boueuse. Sans doute, plus loin, des veines plus précieuses avaient été mises au jour.

Au bout d'un moment, les quatre compagnons atteignirent un coude dans le couloir. Le rail poursuivait sur leur gauche, mais un tas de planches et de pierres avait été entreposé là pour condamner ce passage. En revanche, sur leur droite, un autre tunnel plus étroit perçait le mur. Ils l'empruntèrent, pour bientôt constater qu'il débouchait sur un profond précipice. Ils lorgnèrent vers le bas. Des barreaux fichés dans la paroi sous leurs pieds permettaient de descendre, en direction de l'inconnu : la torche dans la main de Djidane ne permettait pas d'éclairer jusqu'au fond, pas plus que la magie de Bibi. En face, la paroi apparaissait à trois mètres d'eux et s'étirait à perte de vue sur leur gauche, laissant deviner qu'ils surplombaient un étroit défilé au fond duquel un nouveau chemin les attendait sans doute.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda le mage noir.

Djidane continua à faire danser sa lumière dans les ténèbres en contrebas, sans grand succès. Ensuite, il s'accroupit et éprouva le premier barreau, solidement enfoncé dans le mur.

— Je vais y aller en premier et je vous dirai si vous pouvez me suivre sans risque.

Après des hochements de tête mal assurés de ses compagnons de route, le brigand commença à descendre dans les profondeurs. Il emportait la torche avec lui qu'il tint tant bien que mal tout en s'accrochant aux barreaux, s'aidant également de sa queue légèrement préhensile. Au bout d'un moment, il put enfin poser pied.

— C'est bon, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de danger. Seulement, le sol est bizarre.

Sa voix se répercutait en écho dans la caverne. Bibi regarda vers le bas, où il apercevait un minuscule Djidane au centre d'un halo de lumière.

Soudain, il reçut une formidable poussée dans le dos qui le fit basculer dans le vide.

ooo

Un cri d'effroi retentit tandis qu'il chutait. La princesse, restée dans le noir avec Kweena, cria son nom. Près d'elle, un rire narquois éclata.

— Une bonne chose de faite, grinça une voix féminine désagréable.

Grenat fronça les sourcils pour essayer de distinguer sa vis à vis grâce au peu de lumière qui filtrait depuis en bas. Elle réussit à peine à en discerner les contours. Cependant, elle était presque sûre d'avoir déjà entendu la voix quelque part.

— Princesse Grenat, je vous cherchais.

— Qui… qui êtes-vous ? lança la princesse en serrant les dents de colère.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement à cause de la colère et de la surprise, mais elle réussit à la maîtriser. En-dessous, Djidane lançait des exclamations qu'elle choisit d'ignorer. À ses côtés, Kweena restait immobile, sa fourche brandie vers l'agresseuse.

— Je suis Lamia, répondit la voix dans les ténèbres. Je travaille au service de la reine. J'ai été chargée de vous trouver, princesse.

Grenat reconnut ce nom et sut où elle avait déjà entendu ce ton détestable : la chasseuse de primes avait invectivé le ministre Olmetta de Lindblum quand celui-ci l'avait bannie de la fête de la chasse pour tricherie.

— Ma mère ! Encore ? Je ne retournerai pas à Alexandrie, vous entendez !

Lamia ricana doucement.

— J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles pour vous, princesse. Ce n'est pas vous que je dois ramener. Le pendentif : ça vous dit quelque chose ? Il appartient à la reine et vous allez me le remettre bien gentiment.

Lamia joua de sa lame devant elle pour effrayer sa victime. La princesse recula d'un demi-pas, mais elle se trouvait au bord du précipice. Kweena s'interposa entre les deux femmes.

— Bas les pattes, le crapaud, glapit Lamia. Je n'ai pas pour instruction d'épargner qui que ce soit. Si je dois tous vous tuer pour obtenir ce que je suis venue chercher, je le ferai sans la moindre hésitation. Et au cas où vous vouliez tenter de fuir, sachez que je suis nyctalope. Donnez-moi le bijou, sans faire d'histoires.

Soudain, tout se passa très vite. Kweena se retourna, saisit la princesse par la taille comme s'il allait l'étreindre, et se jeta avec elle dans le vide. Grenat poussa un cri de stupeur pendant que le kwe tendait son bras libre, armé de son arme, vers l'avant. La pointe du trident creusa un sillon dans la paroi d'en face, raclant la terre et freinant leur chute. Pendant des secondes interminables, ils longèrent ainsi dans le vide tout en recevant des monceaux de terre qui giclèrent sur eux, arrachés de la paroi. Au-dessus, Lamia hurlait de rage.

Le kwe et la princesse finirent par aboutir au sol non loin de leurs deux amis. Ils étaient maculés de la tête au pied, écorchés par endroits, mais sains et saufs.

— Tu es complètement fou, Kweena ! s'exclama Djidane qui était accroupi à côté du corps inanimé de Bibi.

— On pouvait pas se battre là-haut, miam. Trop de risque de tomber de la corniche.

Sa voix dénotait une analyse froide de la situation. Il fallait croire qu'en situation critique, le kwe était capable d'une clairvoyance insoupçonnable. Mais la manœuvre avait été particulièrement dangereuse. Si l'arme lui avait simplement échappé des mains…

Sous l'effet de la frayeur, la princesse frissonnait, muette, presque catatonique. Le kwe lorgna vers le haut.

— Je me demande si elle va oser descendre, miam.

Djidane suivit son regard. Il évalua que la situation se retrouvait à leur avantage, car l'agresseur – dont lui-même ignorait l'identité – constituerait une cible de choix, perché sur l'échelle. Il reporta son attention sur Bibi. Ce dernier était tombé non loin de lui dans un bruit mat de mauvais augure. Il respirait encore, quoique faiblement. Heureusement pour lui, la consistance étrange du sol avait quelque peu amorti sa chute.

— Dagga, tu peux t'occuper de lui pendant que je guette l'échelle ? demanda-t-il en pointant le petit mage du doigt.

À cette apostrophe, la princesse sortit soudain de son immobilité. Elle reprit ses esprits, secoua la tête pour chasser les derniers lambeaux de sa panique et se pencha vers Bibi. Elle saisit son bâton de magie et commença à incanter tandis que Djidane se relevait et rejoignait Kweena qui scrutait les hauteurs.

— Qui c'était ? demanda-t-il.

— Une voix de femme, miam, répondit le kwe en haussant les épaules.

— Lamia, la chasseuse de primes, indiqua Grenat tandis qu'un halo éclatant de magie blanche nimbait le corps de Bibi. Elle a dit qu'elle était envoyée par ma mère pour récupérer mon pendentif.

— Encore cette fixation sur les bijoux ?

La princesse palpa compulsivement son joyau pendant que Bibi toussotait et tentait maladroitement de se redresser. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider.

— Quelqu'un m'a poussé, crut-il bon d'expliquer.

— Je pense qu'elle va rester là-haut pour l'instant, dit Djidane. Il va falloir avancer, mais on va devoir surveiller nos arrières constamment.

Bibi esquissa quelques pas et écouta en silence les précisions de la princesse qui lui expliquait l'identité de celle qui l'avait agressé.

— C'est une vilaine… grommela-t-il en se souvenant de sa dernière rencontre avec la gredine.

Il rejoignit les deux autres qui observaient toujours la pénombre au-dessus d'eux.

— Elle est nyctalope, miam, donc elle doit sans doute nous guetter, mais elle ne tentera rien.

Le petit mage ralluma l'aura de son bâton de magie et observa les alentours immédiats.

— Je me demande où on est exactement…

Djidane reporta son attention sur le sol. Sous des volutes éparses de brume, sa consistance très étrange, comme striée, interpellait. À la lumière blafarde diffusée par Bibi, on pouvait constater qu'il était d'une couleur verdâtre qui tranchait avec le brun des murs. De plus, il s'incurvait légèrement.

— On dirait une énorme tige, conclut Bibi, ou une racine. Ça me rappelle quelque chose.

— La route de la gorgone ! s'exclama la princesse qui lançait un regard vers le lointain, le long de ce sentier végétal. Sauf que là-bas, on circulait sous la racine. Cette fois-ci, nous marchons dessus.

Djidane hocha lentement la tête : c'était pourtant vrai. Bibi tentait de rassembler ses souvenirs.

— Quand on était du côté de Tréno, on pouvait voir des tunnels latéraux, comme si les racines formaient un réseau. Peut-être que ce réseau passe même sous l'océan.

— Jusqu'au continent extérieur… ajouta Djidane.

— Pour cela, il faudrait que l'arbre dont ce sont les racines soit immense, observa la princesse.

— Je connais un arbre de ce genre, commenta sombrement Bibi en se remémorant la destruction de Clayra.

Un instant de silence passa.

— Qu'importe, conclut Djidane. Il faut avancer. Je vais surveiller nos arrières.

Ils s'enfoncèrent alors dans ce nouveau tunnel, tout en lançant de fréquents regards derrière eux.

ooo

Ils progressèrent sur la racine, d'abord à la lueur du bâton de Bibi. Rapidement, ils quittèrent l'étroit boyau pour déboucher dans une sorte de caverne naturelle. La racine qu'ils parcouraient la traversait de part en part, surplombant un petit lac souterrain. Ici, ils y voyaient mieux. Une lumière diffuse nimbait la grotte, sans doute amenée là à partir d'anfractuosités menant à la surface. Ils avancèrent encore, avec davantage de précautions car l'atmosphère était moite et le sol pouvait s'avérer glissant. Ils ne voulaient pas tomber dans le lac, aussi firent-ils particulièrement attention. Ils gardaient également les oreilles aux aguets, attentifs à tous les dangers. De la brume résiduelle se prélassait autour d'eux et des bruits d'animaux inconnus agressaient par moments leurs oreilles. Djidane se retournait constamment pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Pour le moment, ils ne rencontrèrent rien ni personne. Au bout d'un moment, le chemin végétal s'engageait dans un nouveau tunnel. Juste avant, alors qu'ils avançaient au-dessus des rives du lac, la princesse pointa un endroit sur le côté : deux flambeaux étaient fichés dans le mur, encadrant un couloir creusé de la main de l'homme et renforcé de maçonnerie.

— Nous devrions aller voir par là.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se laissèrent glisser le long de la tige jusqu'au sol boueux de la grotte. Une volée de marches plus loin, ils s'engageaient dans ce nouveau passage. Rapidement, ils débouchèrent dans une caverne abondamment éclairée.

Des échafaudages de bois et de pierre soutenaient de nombreuses constructions sur plusieurs étages devant le mur du fond de la grotte. Sur le côté, une réserve de matériel regorgeait de caisses et de boîtes. Au sol un peu plus loin, des monceaux de gravats témoignaient des travaux d'excavation. Un chariot empli de terre attendait d'être évacué, sans doute pour être vidé dans le lac. De l'autre côté, un baraquement sommaire servait de chambre pour les mineurs. À la lueur des flambeaux, ils ne virent personne, mais ils entendaient des bruits de chocs métalliques : quelqu'un donnait des coups de pioche un peu plus loin.

— Bonjour ! lança Bibi. Il y a quelqu'un ?

La princesse se tourna vers lui, vaguement inquiète.

— Nous ignorons l'accueil que l'on va nous réserver, s'alarma-t-elle.

Pourtant, un homme apparut bientôt et il ne paraissait guère belliqueux. Vêtu d'une salopette maculée de terre, plutôt court sur pattes, il masquait sa calvitie par un foulard bleu qui rappelait un peu Markus. Son visage bonhomme et mal rasé se barrait d'un froncement de sourcil surpris devant l'irruption d'inconnus, mais il portait son outil sur son épaule sans l'ombre d'un geste menaçant.

— Qui va là ?

Ils s'approchèrent du nouveau venu.

— Bonjour, monsieur, salua la princesse.

— Vous venez pour les trésors, vous aussi ?

— De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Djidane.

— Ah, vous savez pas ? Dans ces mines, il y a des tas de minerais précieux, et parfois aussi des fossiles rares. On trouve de tout ici, si on a la patience de chercher.

L'homme leur adressa un sourire, dévoilant des dents peu soignées. Il s'essuya la main sur son pantalon et la tendit galamment à la princesse pour l'aider à gravir un degré du sol.

— Venez par là. Je m'appelle Groy.

— Vous n'avez pas l'air dérangés qu'on puisse venir vous concurrencer, Groy, nota Grenat.

Le mineur haussa les épaules.

— Avant, on était beaucoup sur le coup, mais maintenant, presque personne n'ose s'aventurer jusqu'ici. Il y a largement assez à trouver pour tout le monde.

Il les emmena en direction de la paroi criblée de coups de pioche. À côté d'un échafaudage qui lui permettait de se hisser à hauteur de son ouvrage actuel, il brandit sa dernière trouvaille : un crâne fossile long de plus d'un mètre et garni de restes de dents effilées.

— À Tréno, je peux vous dire qu'il y a des gens qui payeront des fortunes pour ça.

— Ce genre de monstre hante la grotte ? demanda Bibi en frissonnant.

— J'en ai jamais vu d'aussi terrifiant qui soit de chair et de sang. Par contre, on voit parfois des gros oiseaux au bec recourbé, du genre à vous éventrer d'un seul coup de patte. C'est le plus dangereux qu'on croise par ici, à ma connaissance. Une fois, j'ai dû plonger dans le lac pour lui échapper.

— En fait, intervint Djidane, on n'est pas ici pour creuser. Est-ce que vous savez si ces tunnels se connectent au continent extérieur ?

Groy gratta sa barbe naissante.

— Le continent extérieur ? Vous voulez ressortir de l'autre côté ? Hmmm…

Il pointa sa pioche vers l'entrée d'où ils arrivaient.

— Ces tunnels sont comme une toile d'araignée. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où ils vont. Pour continuer, vous pouvez emprunter les racines, elles semblent aller partout. Mais il y a un bout de chemin, vous devriez vraiment utiliser une gorgone.

— Il y a des gorgones sauvages dans ces tunnels ?

— Oh, des tas, oui. Pour les amadouer, on peut leur donner à manger. Vous trouverez des grandes fleurs jaunes, elles adorent ça. Vous pourrez alors grimper sur le dos de la bête. Le souci, c'est que c'est un labyrinthe. Parfois, il y a un embranchement, et c'est pas garanti que la gorgone ira du côté que vous voulez.

— Vous voulez dire qu'on pourrait tourner en rond ?

Groy hésita un instant.

— En fait, certains collègues avaient exploré plus loin et dévié des sources souterraines, je crois. Je sais pas si elles sont toujours en place, mais…

Il se gratta la tête dans un geste d'indécision.

— Quel est le rapport ? demanda la princesse.

— Les gorgones détestent l'eau, donc si on dévie une source pour qu'elle coule sur la racine, la gorgone ira ailleurs.

— Je comprends, dit Djidane en hochant la tête.

— Le souci, objecta Bibi, c'est qu'on sait pas vraiment quel embranchement de racine serait le bon chemin, de toute façon.

— Tu dis vrai, p'tit gars. Cela dit… le collègue disait que les racines devenaient de plus en plus épaisses, plus solides, à mesure qu'on s'enfonçait. Si ça peut vous aider… Et puis de toute manière, le continent extérieur est au nord, vous avez bien une boussole ?

Djidane se figea. Il se sentait soudain particulièrement idiot. Il lança un regard à la princesse qui accusait aussi le coup.

— En fait… non.

Groy gloussa et se dirigea vers une remise de matériel non loin.

— En creusant, on trouve parfois des pierres magnétiques. Un camarade s'amusait à les tailler et les enchâsser pour fabriquer des boussoles – son père était marin. Je crois qu'il en a laissé par ici.

Il ressortit bientôt avec un petit disque de pierre polie muni d'une aiguille et la tendit à la princesse.

— Mais je sais pas si elle marchera très bien. En plus, son effet risque d'être perturbé par les roches du coin. Mais peut-être qu'en vous éloignant…

En effet, pour le moment, l'aiguille s'agitait erratiquement.

— Merci quand même, nous verrons ça.

Ils saluèrent le mineur et retournèrent à l'entrée de la grotte, jusqu'aux rives du lac souterrain.

ooo

Ils gravirent ensemble des rochers pour revenir à hauteur de la racine verdoyante et Djidane, en particulier, aida ses compagnons à se hisser là-haut. Il observa ensuite les environs dans la semi-pénombre du lac souterrain. Un peu plus loin, une touffe de buissons épais survivait tant bien que mal sur les rives du plan d'eau, en dépit de l'obscurité. De grandes pousses aux fleurs jaunes fusaient par grappes, semblables à d'immenses pissenlits, mais avec des pétales plus grandes et des tiges épineuses. Djidane demanda à ses amis de l'attendre ici et bondit jusqu'à ces plantes pour cueillir une branche fleurie de plus d'un mètre. Il revint à ses amis.

— Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver une gorgone, dit-il.

Ils avancèrent dans un nouveau tunnel qu'empruntait la racine et ils se rendirent vite compte à quel point Groy avait raison en parlant de toile d'araignée. Ils pouvaient voir de nombreuses ramifications qui partaient en tous sens. À chaque fois, ils conservèrent une direction globale vers le nord et l'embranchement le plus épais, mais ils observaient les fragments secondaires en quête de leur moyen de transport. Au bout d'une heure de marche à la lumière vacillante du bâton de Bibi, leur patience fut enfin récompensée. Un couinement retentit au-dessus d'eux, venant d'un rameau adjacent, et bientôt une gorgone sortit de la pénombre. Contrairement au spécimen rencontré précédemment, celui-ci était sauvage, libre de ses mouvements, et n'était pas harnaché ni pourvu d'une nacelle. Djidane et ses amis pouvaient donc l'observer au naturel pour la première fois. L'insecte aux reflets verdâtres dardait vers eux une tête à la chitine robuste, presque une cuirasse, et pourvue de deux puissantes mandibules. Derrière la tête et le thorax, deux petites ailes vrombissaient, produisant le « cri » de la bête. À part cela, elles ne semblaient pas servir à grand-chose. Mais le plus notable dans l'anatomie de la créature était sans doute ses pattes, des pattes épaisses, solides et munies de griffes qui lui permettaient sans doute de creuser la terre. On aurait pu croire au croisement improbable entre un phacoche et une courtilière, et de la taille d'un petit aéronef.

Le monstre les dévisagea – si l'on peut dire – de ses deux yeux rouges. Djidane s'avança et agita du bras le bouquet épineux. La gorgone approcha avec circonspection et, arrivée au niveau du jeune malandrin, elle saisit l'offrande de ses deux pattes avant pour la porter à ses mâchoires.

— Dépêchons-nous de grimper dessus avant qu'elle ne finisse son repas, dit Grenat.

La princesse joignit le geste à la parole, non sans avoir d'abord flatté le flanc de la bête en un geste de remerciement. Ils se hissèrent avec quelque difficulté sur le dos de la gorgone et s'agrippèrent fermement au duvet de sa carapace.

— Tenez-vous bien, quand elle va démarrer, ça va secouer, avertit Djidane. Et – non ! – elle ne se mange pas.

— Je n'ai rien dit, miam, assura Kweena.

Bientôt, la créature se remit en route au petit trot. Chaque pas était un soubresaut pour les passagers qui durent rester concentrés, d'autant que les parois du tunnel se rapprochaient parfois dangereusement de leurs têtes. La gorgone ne filait pas à toute allure, heureusement. Quoique bien plus rapide qu'ils ne l'auraient été à pied, et capable d'emprunter des passages qui leur auraient été inaccessibles, elle avançait avec une certaine précaution, sans doute par crainte de monstres ou des sources d'eau qu'elle semblait détester. En effet, comme l'avait dit Groy, des flots dévalaient parfois les racines et la gorgone les évitait systématiquement. Quant à la faune locale, elle comportait pour l'essentiel des vers inoffensifs et des chauve-souris craintives.

Tant que l'insecte suivait une direction vers le nord, attestée par la boussole dont l'aiguille s'était calmée, il n'eurent pas besoin de tenter de la diriger, et le trajet se révéla inconfortable mais monotone. Cependant, au bout d'un long moment, la gorgone ralentit à un embranchement et tourna sa tête vers un rameau secondaire qui semblait l'intéresser. Elle fit alors vibrer ses élytres en un crissement menaçant.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Les quatre compagnons lorgnèrent dans la direction en question et virent un oiseau des plus étranges : le corps d'un imposant rapace aux plumes bleues et à la tête orangée et, en plus de sa paire de puissantes ailes, non pas deux mais quatre pattes griffues.

— Je crois que j'ai lu quelque chose à ce sujet dans un ouvrage de la bibliothèque de maître Toto, dit la princesse à voix basse. Les anciens appelaient ça un griffon, mais il est censé avoir disparu il y a bien longtemps.

Le volatile était en train d'attaquer un nid de chauve-souris et la gorgone semblait vouloir s'en mêler, ce qui n'aurait pas arrangé les affaires de ses passagers.

— On peut pas rester là… grogna Djidane. Bibi, tu peux faire quelque chose ?

— Comment ça ?

— Elle a peur de l'eau : tu peux pas en faire jaillir pour l'empêcher d'aller par là ?

Bibi secoua la tête.

— Mais elle doit pas aimer le feu non plus, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

— Oui, ça peut marcher… Il va falloir s'agripper, parce qu'elle va peut-être partir à toute vitesse.

D'une main, le mage noir affermit sa prise sur le dos de la bête, et de l'autre il empoigna son bâton. En un instant, le joyau à son extrémité rougeoya et une fournaise se déclencha derrière la gorgone. Celle-ci poussa un couinement apeuré, et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, délaissant le griffon.

Il fallait avoir le cœur bien accroché tant leur monture détala pendant de longues minutes à travers la pénombre des tunnels. Quand enfin elle ralentit pour se maintenir à une allure soutenue mais soutenable, ses quatre passagers se mirent à respirer plus calmement.

Le voyage dura encore bien longtemps, probablement plusieurs heures, sans anicroche particulière.

— Une chose m'étonne, confia la princesse, rompant un silence qui durait depuis trop longtemps.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Djidane.

— Les racines deviennent de plus en plus grosses à mesure que l'on progresse vers le nord.

Le jeune brigand hocha la tête.

— Oui, c'est ce que nous a dit Groy.

— Sauf que, si ce sont les racines de Clayra…

— Ça devrait être l'inverse, compléta Bibi. Donc, il doit y avoir un autre arbre du même genre sur le continent extérieur.

Ils méditèrent longuement ces paroles dans un silence retrouvé, seulement terni par le sifflement de l'air dans leurs oreilles. La fatigue commençait à les gagner. Ils ignoraient depuis combien d'heures ils voyageaient ainsi, mais sans doute la nuit tombait-elle quelque part. Bibi dodelinait de la tête.

— Encore une grande grotte, miam ! intervint soudain Kweena.

Ils traversaient à ce moment une caverne de grande taille. Ils plissèrent les yeux pour mieux y voir malgré l'obscurité et Bibi fit luire son son bâton pour éclairer jusqu'aux parois. Un tapis de mousse bien grasse se répandait de part et d'autres de leur racine, formant comme une cocon apaisant.

— On devrait peut-être descendre et dormir. On trouvera bien une nouvelle gorgone en repartant.

Djidane hocha la tête. Elle avait raison, lui-même tombait de sommeil. Rapidement, avant que la monture ne s'engouffre dans un nouveau tunnel, le brigand aida ses compagnons à se glisser au bas de son dos et, quelques instants plus tard, elle disparaissait dans le lointain, dans l'obscurité.

À la demande du malandrin, Bibi utilisa une dernière fois sa magie pour lui allumer une torche, puis il trouva une position confortable contre un rocher recouvert de végétation et s'endormit dans l'instant. Pendant ce temps, Kweena ne put s'empêcher de goûter la végétation avant de s'allonger à son tour, peu convaincu par les saveurs rencontrées. Djidane utilisa la lumière tremblante dans sa main pour explorer la grotte. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger et la princesse l'accompagna. Elle semblait préoccupée.

— Tu penses qu'on est encore loin ? demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Difficile à dire. Cela dit, on a parcouru une sacrée distance et on a au moins dû atteindre la mer. Du coup, avec toute cette mousse, c'est possible qu'on soit près de la terre.

Elle hocha la tête avec un air absent, un froncement de sourcil toujours aussi inquiet assombrissait son visage.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

— Ma mère… Pourquoi me pourchasse-t-elle comme ça ? Elle a déjà récupéré mes chimères. Pourquoi vouloir me reprendre mon pendentif ?

— Tu es sûre que c'est pas Lamia qui t'a menti ? Après tout, c'est une voleuse. Ton bijou, il doit valoir très cher.

— Peut-être, concéda Grenat. Mais il a surtout une valeur symbolique. Un symbole national légué par mon père le roi.

Ils revenaient au camp de fortune où leurs deux amis dormaient déjà profondément.

— C'est peut-être ce symbole qu'elle cherche, ta mère, raisonna Djidane. Elle a récupéré les joyaux de Lindblum et Bloumécia. Avec celui d'Alexandrie, elle pourra vraiment réunir tout le continent sous son autorité.

La princesse esquissa une moue dubitative et s'installa à son tour le plus confortablement possible. Quand le brigand s'endormit non loin d'elle, elle se posait toujours des questions sur le dessein de sa mère.


	3. Destination commune

**Destination commune**

Bien loin de là, d'autres que la princesse se posaient des questions similaires. À Tréno, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie de maître Totto, le capitaine Steiner veillait tard. Débarrassé de son armure et de son casque, le valeureux chevalier n'en restait pas moins d'une carrure imposante et mettait à rude épreuve le bois de la table sur laquelle il s'accoudait en lisant une missive. Il se gratta le menton.

— Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que fait Sa Majesté, marmonna-t-il.

Son savant hôte, installait à ses côtés dans un divan à moitié défoncé, acquiesça et se massa l'arête du nez sous sa paire d'épaisses lunettes.

— Pourquoi faire appareiller une flotte de navires ? Elle domine le continent tout entier et il n'y a pas grand-chose qui vaille la peine ailleurs. Ça n'a aucun sens.

La lettre qu'ils lisaient, signée de la main du ministre Olmetta de Lindblum, était arrivée un peu plus tôt par Mog-poste. L'homme et son souverain le roi Cid expliquaient les derniers funestes événements survenus dans leur cité ainsi que la mission confiée à la princesse et ses amis. Ils demandaient également des nouvelles des trois héros qui avaient affronté la reine Branet et ses affidés au péril de leur vie. À ce sujet, Totto était en train de rédiger une réponse à même de les rassurer : il les avait recueilli chez lui, sains et sauf quoique blessés. Depuis lors, ils y faisaient profil bas car ils étaient recherchés, mais ne restaient pas les bras croisés pour autant. L'érudit lança un bref regard sur une horloge murale.

— Si tout va bien, l'aéronef du soir en provenance d'Alexandrie vient d'arriver. Notre invité ne devrait pas tarder. Vous avez confiance en lui ?

Steiner hocha la tête.

— En tout cas, je ne me fais pas de souci, il ne nous trahira pas. Bien sûr, je ne puis être certain qu'il aura des renseignements utiles, mais il a des talents particuliers qui me font le penser.

— Si vous le dites.

L'attente fut de courte durée. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, une cloche résonna dans la tour. Maître Totto lorgna à une fenêtre et s'approcha de l'extrémité d'un tuyau obstrué d'un petit couvercle. Il retira ce couvercle et parla dans l'orifice pour annoncer qu'il descendait. Il avait en effet verrouillé la porte à la base de la tour. Ce n'était guère dans ses habitudes, mais les temps avaient bien changé.

— Nous allons voir ce que vaut votre contact, indiqua-t-il à Steiner.

— Ingénieux, votre système de communication, dit le chevalier en souriant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme au visage avenant poussait la porte de la pièce où un feu de cheminée flamboyait dans l'âtre, projetant sur lui des lueurs dansantes. Steiner se leva, faisant grincer les ressorts du canapé, mais ne s'avança pas à sa rencontre.

— Content de te revoir, soldat.

Le visage de Weimar se fendit d'un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

— Je ne suis pas plus soldat que vous n'êtes capitaine, capitaine. J'ai été renvoyé de l'armée dès le lendemain de votre départ dans l'aérothéâtre. Pas étonnant, la borgne n'a jamais pu me sentir, de toute façon.

Un toussotement l'interrompit alors que, d'un couloir adjacent, émergeait la générale Beatrix. Contrairement aux deux soldats habillés en civil, elle portait toujours son pourpoint de cuir de service, car il passait plus inaperçu qu'une armure lourde de brutos. Elle fit voler ses boucles de cheveux auburn d'un geste majestueux de la tête et le regarda avec un air de défi.

— La borgne vous salue, Weimar.

Elle se tourna vers Steiner sans se préoccuper de la réaction de son ancien subalterne.

— Freyja s'est assoupie. Les calmants ont fini par faire effet.

La rate avait été sérieusement blessée lors des combats au château d'Alexandrie. Même si ça n'avait pas posé de problème au mage soigneur que maître Totto leur avait trouvé, la plaie avait hélas eu le temps de s'infecter entre temps, ce qui nécessiterait une convalescence un peu plus longue. Beatrix fixa à nouveau son œil unique sur Weimar.

— Vous avez quitté votre poste pour aller faire un massage à une de mes adjudantes, et vous osez dire que je vous ai viré parce que je ne vous aimais pas ? Vous ne manquez pas de culot !

— Elle, elle aimait ça… marmonna Weimar.

Beatrix soupira en levant le regard au ciel.

— De toute façon, poursuivit l'ex brutos, même si j'étais viré, j'ai continué à fréquenter certaines de mes copines, et je devine que ça vous arrange un peu, maintenant, non ?

— Poursuis donc, soldat, demanda Steiner.

Il essayait de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation, tandis que maître Totto remontait enfin, après avoir surveillé les alentours pour s'assurer que Weimar n'ait pas été suivi. Le vieil homme retourna s'asseoir pour écouter lui aussi son visiteur.

— La reine a envoyé des chasseurs de primes à la poursuite de la princesse, annonça le brutos. Dans le but de récupérer le pendentif du trésor royal. L'amazone qui m'a raconté ça a entendu elle-même la reine donner ses ordres, donc l'information est fiable.

Le capitaine grogna.

— Enfin, au moins, elle ne cherche plus à la tuer.

— Eh bien en fait… elle a autorisé la mercenaire à en arriver là en cas de besoin.

Ils méditèrent ces paroles en silence quelques instants. Finalement, Totto reprit la parole.

— C'est vraiment étrange que la reine tienne tant à ce bijou. Je vais essayer de faire des recherches à ce sujet, peut-être y a-t-il une raison qui nous échappe.

Les autres approuvèrent naturellement. La réputation de rat de bibliothèque de Totto était sans égale.

— J'ai une autre information, reprit Weimar. La reine a fait appareiller l'essentiel de la flotte maritime d'Alexandrie et de Lindblum.

Totto hocha la tête.

— Oui, nous le savons déjà.

— Les navires se rendent au continent extérieur.

— Au continent extérieur ? s'exclama Beatrix.

— Pourquoi enverrait-elle toute la flotte intercepter la princesse ? demanda Steiner.

Il jeta un coup d'œil un peu contrarié à Weimar en réalisant que ce dernier n'était pas dans la confidence de la mission de la princesse. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle se rendait là-bas elle aussi. Le soldat haussa un sourcil intéressé mais ne releva pas davantage.

— C'est peu probable, répondit la générale, soucieuse. Elle n'aurait pas embauché des chasseurs de primes si elle avait prévu de lui envoyer toute une armée. Non, ça doit être une coïncidence. Elle y va pour une autre raison. Ça n'empêche qu'elles pourraient bien se retrouver nez à nez.

— Voilà qui pourrait sérieusement compliquer la tâche de la princesse, raisonna Totto. Peut-être la reine rejoint-elle Kuja pour récupérer de nouvelles troupes et entreprendre une autre action.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau.

— Je vais envoyer un message au roi Cid tout de suite pour lui expliquer tout cela, même si je doute qu'il puisse encore en informer la princesse.

Puis, se tournant vers le brutos :

— Je vous remercie pour ces informations, monsieur Weimar.

Le vieil homme se retira sur ces mots. Steiner regardait son ancien subordonné en fronçant les sourcils.

— J'ai quand même une question, lui demanda-t-il. Ces informations, tu aurais tout aussi bien pu nous les fournir par simple retour de courrier. Pourquoi avoir fait le déplacement jusqu'ici ?

Weimar resta songeur quelques instants avant de répondre, son visage s'éclairant d'un sourire de connivence.

— Presque toutes mes copines de la capitale ont embarqué, donc je me sentais un peu seul. Du coup, je me suis dit, puisque la jolie générale est à Tréno…

Beatrix écarquilla l'œil de stupeur. Steiner, furieux, tapa du poing sur la table.

— WEIMAR ! beugla-t-il.

Le soldat leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

— Je plaisante, je plaisante.

Son visage se ferma soudain et devint beaucoup plus sérieux, peut-être plus sérieux que jamais son capitaine ne l'avait vu.

— Mon frère s'est toujours passionné pour les machines, expliqua-t-il. Tellement qu'il est parti depuis plusieurs années pour étudier l'ingénierie à Lindblum. Il vivait dans le quartier industriel qui a été rayé de la carte par l'attaque de la chimère.

Steiner hocha lentement la tête. Sous la façade en général goguenarde de Weimar se cachait un jeune homme désormais meurtri.

— Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider, alors je suis disponible, conclut le soldat d'une voix inhabituellement cassante.

Beatrix s'avança. Sans pour autant sombrer dans le sentimentalisme, le regard qu'elle lança à Weimar se montrait bien plus respectueux qu'auparavant.

— Hélas, dit-elle, il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous puissions faire à notre niveau. J'ai bien l'impression que tout repose sur la princesse et ses compagnons.

— Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, ajouta Steiner. La princesse seule avec maître Bibi et ce malandrin de malheur…

— Freyja, pourtant, a toute confiance en ce Djidane, objecta Beatrix.

Le chevalier opina.

— Pour être sincère… moi aussi, admit-il. Je pense qu'il a de nombreuses qualités et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais nous ne savons même pas s'ils réussiront à atteindre le continent extérieur. Et s'ils y arrivent, que peuvent trois jeunes personnes isolées, sans destination précise, dans une terre inconnue, et alors qu'ils risquent de croiser l'armée entière d'Alexandrie, celle que vous avez si bien formée ?

Il appuya sa conclusion d'un haussement d'épaules fataliste. Apprendre que l'armée de la reine avait choisi la même destination que la princesse Grenat lui avait mis un rude coup au moral.

— Il n'y a pas si longtemps, le roi Cid voulait à tout prix éviter à la princesse d'aller risquer sa vie sur le champ de bataille. Une position tout à fait raisonnable, car ce n'est qu'une enfant qui a rarement quitté son château. Et maintenant, il l'envoie presque seule là-bas ? C'est de la folie ! conclut-il.

ooo

Dans la lointaine caverne, la princesse Grenat émergeait doucement d'un sommeil sans rêve. Elle se redressa, un peu ankylosée par une nuit inconfortable malgré le tapis de mousse, et s'étira. Ses amis dormaient encore et elle porta donc son regard au-delà d'eux. Une faible lueur baignait la grotte, permettant de distinguer un plafond irrégulier dont les concrétions aux formes fantastiques pouvaient alimenter bien des imaginations fertiles. Profitant de ce moment de calme, elle se prit d'amusement à comparer telle excroissance rocheuse à la tête d'un dragon furieux, telle autre au nez proéminent d'un géant difforme, et ainsi de suite.

Soudain, prise d'une pensée subite, elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Ensuite, elle s'avança vers Djidane et lui secoua l'épaule.

— Djidane, réveille-toi !

Le jeune homme grogna dans le sommeil qui fuyait et finit par ouvrir les yeux et à cligner plusieurs fois. Enfin, il s'assit et fixa la princesse d'un regard embrumé.

— Bonjour, Dagga. Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver des manières plus agréables de me réveiller.

La princesse garda un petit sourire sur les lèvres, car elle ne s'offusquait même plus des plaisanteries de son ami, mais ne releva pas. Elle pointa du doigt le fond de la caverne.

— Regarde.

Djidane se releva pour mieux voir l'endroit qu'elle indiquait et écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit : un tunnel quittait la grotte par là-bas, et la lumière qui nimbait les lieux semblait en provenir.

— Tu veux dire qu'on est arrivés à une sortie ?

— Je ne suis pas allé voir. Pas sans mes fidèles gardes du corps. Mais on dirait bien.

Djidane s'avança de quelques pas vers cette issue apparente. La princesse le suivit tout en surveillant les deux derniers dormeurs du regard.

— Quand on est arrivés, ça devait être la nuit, donc on n'a rien remarqué, dit le jeune homme.

— Je pense qu'on était trop épuisés, de toute manière, nota-t-elle.

Il se retourna.

— Il faut y aller.

— Laissons-les encore dormir, ils étaient encore bien plus fatigués que nous, hier. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas à cinq minutes près. Nous avons parcouru une distance inespérée hier, grâce à la gorgone.

Djidane lui lança un regard perçant.

— Il faut les laisser dormir, eux, mais ça ne t'a pas posé de problème de me réveiller, moi ?

La princesse éluda d'un gloussement et se retourna pour rejoindre le camp. Ce demi-tour lui permit aussi de masquer le léger trouble qui la saisissait, car il avait raison, à l'évidence. Elle l'avait en effet réveillé, sans vraiment y réfléchir, alors qu'elle aurait pu le laisser dans le sommeil lui aussi. Sans doute avait-elle besoin de compagnie. Sans doute se sentait-elle particulièrement bien, en compagnie de son brigand préféré. Elle se rendit compte, en rejoignant Bibi et Kweena, qu'elle allait s'asseoir en silence, que son ami allait venir à ses côtés et que, si ces ceux-là mettaient du temps à émerger, il allait sans doute tenter de se rapprocher d'elle.

Et dans ce cas, elle ne savait plus vraiment comment elle allait réagir.

Heureusement, comme pour dissiper son dilemme, Kweena se secoua à ce moment-là et se redressa en tirant la langue.

— J'ai faim ! s'exclama-t-il.

La princesse partit d'un petit rire, et toute sa gêne se trouva dissipée par cette diversion bienvenue.

— Toujours fidèle à tes convictions de gastronome ? railla Djidane.

— C'est pas des convictions, miam, la faim est un besoin vital, répliqua le kwe avec un parfait sérieux. En plus hier soir, je me suis endormi sans manger et c'est mauvais pour la santé.

— Qui parle de manger ? intervint la petite voix ensommeillée de Bibi.

— Question idiote, plaisanta Djidane.

Il se tourna vers Kweena et montra son sac.

— Si tu veux, il y a toujours les rations séchées que j'ai emportées de Lindblum. Cependant…

Il montra l'issue.

— Peut-être que nous trouverons quelque chose d'intéressant par là-bas.

Il doutait bien sûr qu'ils puissent trouver une taverne accueillante au bout du tunnel, mais il avait tant hâte d'aller de l'avant qu'il ne se gêna pas de le suggérer. Il espérait surtout titiller la curiosité de ses amis. Kweena avança d'un pas dans la direction, pencha la tête et se mit à humer l'atmosphère.

— Un courant d'air chaud vient de là-bas, miam.

— Tu réussis à le sentir d'ici ?

Le kwe hocha la tête.

— Odeur chaude de sable, de mer et d'oiseaux.

— Quel odorat fin !

— Une plage ? demanda la princesse.

Kweena haussa les épaules.

— Peut-être. Il faut aller voir !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils partaient tous les quatre. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du boyau et, s'ils ne pouvaient pas déceler les fragrances dont parlait le kwe, ils purent en revanche percevoir un léger souffle tiède qui caressait leurs visages.

Ils gravirent le corridor de terre, qui faisait de nombreux tours et détours de sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir la sortie proprement dite. Au fur et à mesure, le sol s'agrémentait de végétation rase et brunie, ainsi que de la même mousse qui avait commencé à envahir la caverne. Enfin, au détour d'un nouveau virage, un coin de soleil apparut. Depuis quelques mètres déjà, l'odeur d'oiseau que Kweena avait constaté avait forci au point que ses camarades pouvaient aussi la sentir. Ils comprirent pourquoi quand il débouchèrent dans un abri sous roche où reposaient deux larges nids avec quelques œufs. Des plumes de toutes tailles jonchaient le sol autour, de couleur bleue, blanche ou vermillon. Au-delà, une steppe rase s'étendait, à la végétation rare et au relief déchiqueté. Sur leur gauche, cependant, un miroitement azur dénotait la présence de la mer. Mais autre chose les frappa d'emblée.

— Il n'y a pas de brume ! s'exclama Djidane.

— Donc, nous sommes arrivés.

La princesse avait prononcé ces mots avec une expression de soulagement et d'accomplissement. Pourtant, elle le savait, ils étaient loin de la fin de leur périple. Elle avança de quelques pas et observa les alentours. Quelques arbres rabougris apparaissaient çà et là et, en direction de la côte, le sol était bien plus vert, mais ici, l'aridité prévalait.

Pendant ce temps-là, Kweena fourrageait dans les nids et en sortit quelques œufs, chacun de la taille d'une grande main humaine. Il en ouvrit un pour l'avaler d'un trait mais en posa d'autres dans sa besace.

— Moi je m'en fiche, miam, mais je suppose que vous préférerez les cuire dans un endroit tranquille.

— Oui… le souci si on reste ici, c'est que papa et maman risquent de revenir, prévint Djidane.

— Oh, j'en prends qu'un peu, miam, je leur laisse le reste, comme ça ils auront plein de petits quand même. Qui pourront pondre de nouveaux œufs.

— Enfin, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils voient ça de la même manière.

Une fois que le kwe eut fini sa récolte, ils commencèrent à avancer hors de leur abri. À ce moment, ils entendirent des cris de rapaces qui leur avaient été masqués jusque-là. Ils levèrent la tête et constatèrent qu'ils se trouvaient à la base d'une falaise creusée de plusieurs autres anfractuosités. Il semblait que chacune devait contenir des nids et certains étaient occupés. Un gros griffon, semblable à celui qu'ils avaient vu dans la grotte avec la gorgone, sortit la tête d'une caverne et leur lança un regard mauvais. Un autre arrivait de la mer et tenait des poissons entre les serres de ses quatre pattes, sans doute pour en nourrir ses petits.

— Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pas traîner ici, pressa Djidane dans un souffle.

Ils se dépêchèrent de quitter les abords des nids, convaincus qu'une attaque en masse de leurs habitants leur causerait de graves ennuis. Sur leur droite, la falaise se poursuivait sans autres nids à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait plus dans l'intérieur des terres. Ils progressèrent pour mettre le plus possible de distance avec les griffons et, une fois rassurés, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'ombre d'arbres chétifs afin de manger et faire le point.

Le délicat fumet des œufs cuits s'offrit bientôt à leurs narines tandis que Djidane dépliait la carte du monde que le roi Cid lui avait donnée. Il regarda sur sa droite, dans le lointain, où la muraille se poursuivait en un étroit canyon, et pointa du doigt un endroit sur le plan.

— Je pense qu'on se trouve ici.

Grenat et Bibi écoutèrent ses explications tout en mangeant, tandis que Kweena s'en désintéressait. Selon Djidane, ils se trouvaient sur une des parties les plus méridionales du continent, ce qui paraissait logique. Le canyon qu'ils voyaient était orienté du sud-est au nord-est et était bordé sur son flanc sud par un plateau parsemé de forêts et sur son flanc nord par une chaîne de montagnes. Au-delà de ces montagnes, d'autres parties du continent seraient sans doute difficiles à atteindre, à moins de réussir à gravir les hauteurs où à trouver un passage que la carte ne leur révélait pas.

— Il va falloir chercher des traces d'habitations, si on veut trouver le repaire de Kuja. On va explorer cette zone-ci, et pour les autres, si on ne trouve pas de moyen de traverser ces montagnes, ça va être compliqué…

— Ces bras de mer sont étroits, nota la princesse en désignant ce qui ressemblait plus à des « doigts » de mer, entre la plaine du sud et les autres parties du continent. Peut-être qu'on trouvera un pont, ou qu'on pourra traverser en barque.

— Peut-être un radeau, si on trouve assez de bois.

Djidane disait cela sans aucune conviction.

— De toute façon, on verra bien quand on sera de ce côté-là. Pour ça, il faut avancer dans le canyon.

Il mangea ensuite ses œufs en silence comme les autres. Le goût était fort mais pas désagréable. Il attrapa également une outre d'eau et s'y désaltéra avec délectation avant de la faire circuler. La chaleur montait avec le soleil et promettait de les faire souffrir.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur repas par un glatissement strident. Ils tournèrent la tête dans cette direction.

— Un griffon !

En effet, un gros oiseau volait dans leur direction et s'apprêtait à fondre sur eux. Qu'il soit le propriétaire du nid qu'ils avaient profané ou un simple prédateur opportuniste repérant des proies appétissantes n'avait que peu d'importance.

— Mettez-vous à couvert ! cria Djidane en s'avançant au contraire et en brandissant ses dagues.

Kweena le rejoignit dans un « miam » conquérant, son trident en main comme s'il voulait le lancer sur leur agresseur. La princesse resta prudemment en retrait avec Bibi, tout de même prête à agir. L'oiseau tournait maintenant en cercles autour d'eux. Ses grandes ailes bleues brassaient l'air avec majesté tandis que son regard ne les lâchait pas.

Soudain, il chargea vers eux en un piqué fulgurant. Quand il arriva à portée, Kweena propulsa de toute ses forces son arme vers la tête de l'oiseau. Celui-ci écarta la menace d'un coup de bec, l'envoyant valdinguer un peu plus loin. Cela ne l'avait pas ralenti. Au dernier moment, Djidane se propulsa sur le côté pour éviter les puissantes pattes griffues, qui tentaient de le frapper. Au passage, il trancha dans les mollets du monstre. L'oiseau hurla et, en colère, se dressa sur ses deux pattes arrière. Il atteignait ainsi trois fois la hauteur d'un homme. Djidane se releva pour faire face tandis que Kweena se dépêchait de récupérer son arme. À ce moment, l'atmosphère crépita autour du volatile et une fournaise magique se forma au niveau de sa poitrine, roussissant son plumage et lui arrachant une nouvelle plainte. Il chercha à s'abattre de tout son poids sur Djidane qui bondit en avant pour passer entre ses pattes tout en le blessant à nouveau. Le griffon posa un genou à terre, les tendons de sa cheville sectionnés. Pendant ce temps, Bibi intensifia son sortilège de feu, forçant l'oiseau à reprendre son envol. Il s'éloigna d'abord, refit un cercle au-dessus d'eux puis, semblant considérer que le risque était trop grand, s'enfuit à tire d'aile, sa patte ensanglantée pendant lamentablement et l'obligeant à un vol déséquilibré et malaisé.

— Dommage, miam, lança Kweena qui avait retrouvé sa fourche et voyait son repas s'en aller.

Djidane et lui rejoignirent Bibi et la princesse.

— Partons d'ici vite, dit cette dernière. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit allé chercher des renforts. Djidane, tu es blessé ?

— Juste quelques écorchures, dit-il en grimaçant. C'est plus la faute de ce fichu sol caillouteux que de l'oiseau : il a pas réussi à me toucher.

La princesse brandit néanmoins sa baguette de soin pour panser les quelques plaies souillées de terre qui maculaient le flanc de son ami.

— Est-ce qu'on part par là ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en désignant le canyon de la tête.

— On n'a pas vraiment d'autre choix.

ooo

Ils progressaient depuis plusieurs heures dans le défilé rocheux et le soleil, maintenant à son zénith, les accablait. Le végétation se faisait rare tant chaleur et sécheresse se cumulaient, mais l'atmosphère aride semblait tout à fait naturelle par rapport au désert magique de Clayra. Çà et là, des buissons et des cactus se nichaient hors du sol et, malgré la température, la faune n'était pas en reste. Insectes vrombissants, serpents couleur de roche, petits mammifères carnivores que Bibi désigna sous le nom de « mangouste », toute une vie s'ébattait au pied des murailles. À un moment, un martèlement du sol se répercuta à la fois à leurs oreilles et dans leurs corps. Par prudence, ils grimpèrent sur un éboulis rocheux et virent bientôt passer un troupeau entier de phacoches au galop. Passée la première stupeur, ils admirèrent les dizaines de quadrupèdes colossaux qui partaient sans doute vers des pâturages plus verts. Leurs défenses effilées étincelaient au soleil de midi, comme autant d'armes meurtrières, et les quatre compagnons restèrent prudemment à couvert le temps qu'ils disparaissent de vue. Quand ils s'apprêtèrent enfin à quitter leur position, la princesse mit une main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux et regarda un point dans le lointain.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Une forme étrange, en altitude, semblait enjamber le canyon, mais ils ne pouvaient pour l'instant rien distinguer de mieux. Ils se remirent en route et, après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, ils purent enfin comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. De gigantesques tiges végétales loin au-dessus de leurs têtes, qu'ils jugèrent semblables aux racines des gorgones, mais en encore plus épais et volumineux. Elles jaillissaient sur un flanc et s'engouffraient de l'autre côté, s'entrecroisant en un tressage serré. Et sur ce pont naturel fantastique, une construction de pierre gardait le passage, bastion de granit en équilibre au-dessus du vide.

— Vous croyez que c'est le château de Kuja ? demanda Bibi, le regard rivé vers cette bâtisse à la localisation improbable.

— On peut pas dire pour l'instant, répondit Djidane. On va essayer d'y aller. Il faut ressortir à l'autre bout et tâcher de monter sur le plateau.

— Ce qui est intéressant, c'est qu'on a une preuve que le continent est habité, au moins, nota la princesse.

— Oui, et si c'est pas là-haut qu'est Kuja, peut-être au moins que le passage pourra mener de l'autre côté des montagnes.

Ils continuèrent à avancer sous un soleil de plomb, qui commença enfin à quitter son apogée, ce qui leur permit de passer à l'ombre. Pas pour très longtemps : ils émergèrent enfin du défilé et la muraille de droite commença à descendre et s'incurver. En avançant encore, ils allaient sans doute pouvoir la gravir pour rejoindre le lieu étrange qu'ils avaient repéré. En attendant, leurs outres d'eau avaient été consommées depuis longtemps, mais heureusement, Kweena trouva une solution.

De loin en loin, de hauts cactus s'épanouissaient et le kwe voulut en goûter, comme souvent. Il s'avança vers le végétal qui présentait une colonne principale de presque deux mètres de haut et trois « bras » latéraux. Il en sectionna un morceau avec son arme, débarrassa le morceau de ses épines et le dégusta.

— C'est très bon, miam, annonça-t-il.

La chair du végétal, surtout, était gorgée d'eau et très rafraîchissante, aussi en profitèrent-ils tous, avec délectation. Ils étanchèrent ainsi leur soif.

— Il faudrait en profiter pour remplir nos gourdes, proposa Djidane.

Il saisit une de ses dagues et incisa le cactus devant lui pour puiser le précieux liquide et faire le plein.

— Je te prends l'autre, dit la princesse.

Elle attrapa la deuxième dague qui pendait à la ceinture de Djidane et jeta son dévolu sur un autre spécimen plus petit, quelques mètres plus loin. Djidane reboucha son outre en la regardant s'éloigner. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Après tout, je suis Dagga, plaisanta-t-elle.

— Attention ! hurla-t-il.

Il se précipita vers elle et, sans ménagement, la percuta d'un rude coup d'épaule, l'envoyant valser au sol un peu plus loin. À ce moment, un chuintement retentit et le malandrin s'écroula sur place.

— Djidane ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le trouva affreusement touché, le corps criblé d'aiguilles. Elle comprit enfin ce qui s'était passé : le végétal non loin était désormais nu, délesté de toutes ses épines. Elle se pencha sur le jeune malandrin qui gémissait faiblement. Il avait eu la présence d'esprit de se protéger le visage des bras avant de prendre le jet de plein fouet, de sorte que ses yeux, en particulier, avaient été épargnés.

Elle se mit à genoux devant son ami, saisit son bâton de magie curative et se mit à incanter. Un halo de lumière blanche les recouvrit tous deux et la guérison démarra. Elle dut rester ainsi longtemps pour aider le corps de Djidane à expulser toutes les aiguilles. Pendant ce temps-là, Kweena découpait rageusement le monstre-cactus en glapissant des insultes. Pendant que la magie de la princesse faisait effet, Bibi saisit également une potion dans le sac pour en supplémenter les effets.

— C'est peut-être pas utile, mais on sait jamais, dit-il.

Il avança le goulot aux lèvres du malandrin, qui but lentement. Tout autour de lui, les épines tombaient petit à petit, extraites par la peau à mesure que les centaines de microscopiques plaies se refermaient.

Finalement, le sort de guérison s'acheva et la princesse glissa le sac sous la tête de son ami pour qu'il puisse se redresser à demi sans trop d'effort. Il sourit faiblement.

— Merci de m'avoir poussée, dit-elle.

— Que veux-tu, c'est dans ma nature, souffla-t-il. Je suis un tombeur.

Elle rit doucement et repensa à tous ce qu'ils avaient croisé depuis leur arrivée sur le continent : griffons, phacoches, et maintenant ces démoniaques cactus. L'inconnu ne manquait décidément pas de danger.

Ils restèrent sur place pendant une demi-heure environ, le temps pour Djidane de reprendre des forces, puis ils purent enfin repartir. Rapidement, ils trouvèrent un chemin pour gravir le plateau sur leur droite. Leur route devint plus difficile à cause du dénivelé, et Djidane, moins alerte, n'avançait pas très vite, mais ils réussirent à atteindre la crête à l'aplomb du défilé au fond duquel ils avançaient précédemment. À l'opposé, sur leur gauche, la terre beaucoup moins sèche se parait de vert, avec des prairies grasses et quelques forêts éparses. Et au loin devant eux, ils apercevaient l'étrange construction bâtie sur les racines. Ils ne mettraient plus longtemps à l'atteindre.

— Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, miam, se réjouit Kweena.

La princesse Grenat se tourna vers lui, le visage grave. Les difficulté qu'ils avaient rencontrées rien que face aux éléments naturels l'amenaient à douter. Cela pourrait devenir encore plus difficile quand ils atteindraient la civilisation locale.

— Bientôt arrivés, oui. Mais où ?


	4. Le vert et le noir

**Le vert et le noir**

Les racines entrelacées enjambaient le canyon comme un pont naturel de verdure. Larges comme une route, elles étaient barrées à mi-chemin par cette étrange bâtisse qu'il avaient remarquée précédemment. En cette fin d'après-midi, celle-ci se dressait maintenant devant eux, comme un inconcevable mausolée. Les murs épais de pierre grise donnaient à l'édifice un air de solidité millénaire. Pourtant, le sommet, à la rigueur géométrique douteuse et aux encorbellements bigarrés, paraissait avoir été construit par un architecte ivre. Ils jetèrent un dernier regard derrière eux, sur cette terre dépourvue de brume, puis ils s'avancèrent sur le pont végétal.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bâtiment ? demanda Djidane. À l'intérieur, vous pensez que c'est une sorte de… de village ?

— Peut-être un temple, ou quelque chose du genre, proposa la princesse.

— Ça me met en appétit, miam. Il doit y avoir des spécialités, là-dedans.

Le kwe se précipita le long de la racine, vers l'entrée au linteau aussi de biais que le reste.

— Décidément, il pense qu'à ça… soupira Djidane.

La princesse s'avança à son tour.

— Chacun ses lubies, Djidane. Lui, il ne pense qu'à manger et toi, tu ne penses qu'aux filles.

— C'est vrai, répliqua-t-il après un instant de réflexion. Une, en particulier.

Mais elle s'était déjà trop éloignée pour l'entendre. Il la regarda qui atteignait l'entrée à son tour.

— Bref…

Il se mit en route derrière Bibi pour la rejoindre. Quand il arriva à la porte de pierre, une surprise l'attendait. Un petit bonhomme, à peu près de la taille du mage noir et à la peau verte, gardait le passage. Vêtu d'un haut aux couleurs criardes, d'un pantalon bouffant et de sandales, il portait ses cheveux châtains en crête et une petite barbiche de même teinte sur un visage carré et anguleux. Derrière, dans le bâtiment, Djidane put voir d'autres personnages de la même espèce qui prenaient ses amis à partie, dont une femelle d'apparence assez similaire, si l'on excluait l'absence de barbe.

— Yao ! lui lança le garde d'une voix enjouée.

Il accompagnait cette interjection inconnue d'un geste étrange de la main, qui partait du front pour s'écarter brusquement. Un mouvement un peu intermédiaire entre un salut militaire et une gifle du revers.

— Yao ! s'exclamèrent de même les autres devant ses compagnons de route, reproduisant le même geste.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces petits hommes verts ?

— Ya… Yao ? répéta la princesse en tentant d'imiter leur salut.

Bibi et Kweena dirent la même chose. Les bonshommes face à eux répétèrent encore le mot, puis repartirent vaquer à leurs occupations. Bibi avança dans un couloir en face tandis que Kweena s'engouffrait sur le côté, humant sans doute une odeur de nourriture. La princesse, seule, resta là à attendre Djidane.

— Bon, allons-y ! lança ce dernier.

Hélas, le garde à la peau verte semblait décidé à lui empêcher le passage. Il demeura dans l'embrasure et répéta à nouveau l'étrange mot.

— Yao !

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— « Yao » est not' chadlutachion chacrée, expliqua-t-il, prononçant enfin des mots à peu près intelligibles si l'on faisait abstraction de l'accent épouvantable.

La femelle, qui portait une petite robe rose et bleue, ainsi qu'une sorte de foulard informe sur la tête, revint sur ses pas vers lui.

— Chi vous n'dijiez pas « Yao », nous vous laicherions pas entrer à Condéa, précisa-t-elle.

— Condéa ?

Elle embrassa les lieux d'un geste du bras.

— Le vidlage des nains d'la montagne, indiqua-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Djidane se gratta la tête. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses concernant cet étrange endroit, mais certainement pas à ça. Le nain le toisa du regard.

— Yao ! répéta-t-il encore.

— Oui, bon, d'accord : Yao !

— Yao ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur, d'un ton joyeux.

Ils s'effacèrent enfin pour le laisser passer. Bibi et Kweena étaient désormais hors de vue mais la princesse l'attendait patiemment pour l'accompagner.

— J'espère qu'on n'aura pas à répéter ça à chaque fois qu'on croise quelqu'un, grommela-t-il.

Elle pouffa.

— Tout souverain qu'il était, mon père disait souvent : « À Tréno, fais comme les Trénoliens ».

Il haussa un sourcil.

— Sauf qu'on n'est pas à Tréno.

— C'est une expression, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix amusée. Il faut se conformer aux usages des gens que l'on visite, même les plus inhabituels. C'est une question de politesse, de respect.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, ils pouvaient constater qu'une véritable bourgade avait été bâtie entre ses murs. De nombreux couloirs formaient autant de rues, flanquées par autant de petites maisons. On y trouvait aussi des magasins et au moins une taverne, qui proposait même quelques lits. Elle semblait surtout servir de lieu de rendez-vous pour les villageois, qui s'y retrouvaient pour discuter autour d'une tasse de thé local. La vie paraissait paisible à Condéa, et les habitants aussi avenants que difficiles à comprendre.

— J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on n'est pas, mais alors pas du tout, au bon endroit, dit Djidane après avoir parcouru le village un moment.

— Oui, il est peu probable que Kuja vive ici, confirma la princesse. Mais il est peut-être déjà passé par là, on peut toujours demander.

Un jeune nain se promenait un peu plus loin, accompagné d'un petit chien, et Djidane décida de l'aborder.

— Bonjour ! le héla-t-il.

— Bonchour, m'chieur.

Heureusement, la salutation rituelle ne semblait pas systématiquement requise. Le garçon s'arrêta devant lui et se mit à caresser son chien en attendant que vienne la question. L'animal de compagnie, au pelage roux et blanc, frétilla de la queue tandis que les doigts potelés du nain lui grattaient le sommet de la tête.

— Tu pourras peut-être m'aider, dit Djidane. Je cherche un grand type louche, il s'appelle Kuja…

— Vous cherions grand et d'adlure louche, vous-même, avec vot' queue de chinge, répondit le nain sans lui laisser de le temps de finir sa phrase.

— Il va falloir être plus précis dans tes descriptions, s'amusa la princesse.

Il se tourna vers elle, un peu agacé.

— J'allais y venir. Et puis, j'ai peut-être l'air étrange pour eux, mais Kuja, lui, il est carrément sinistre.

— Vous jauchi, vous cherions chinichtre.

— Comment ça ? répliqua Djidane, piqué au vif.

— Vous chavez l' teint tout pâle. Noujautr' on a de jolies coudleurs.

La princesse éclata de rire.

ooo

Pendant ce temps, Bibi déambulait lui aussi dans les couloirs comme dans autant de ruelles de cette ville intérieure. Il appréciait cette ambiance bon enfant. Les gens d'ici, simples et enjoués, semblaient mener une vie paisible. Souvent, ils le saluaient poliment en le croisant. Il avait tant l'habitude de recevoir des regards étonnés, méfiants ou même craintifs dans la plupart des villes qu'il avait visitées, que l'attitude des habitants de Condéa le réconfortait.

Tandis qu'un nain portant un chandail en laine à carreaux sortait brusquement d'une pièce dans le couloir devant lui, il entendit une voix énervée l'interpeller dans son dos.

— Eh ! Toi !

Il se retrouva devant une dame au visage exaspéré, les poings posés sur ses petites hanches potelées. Son petit nez retroussé frémissait de colère.

— Oh, excusez-moi, dit le mage noir.

— Où tu vas ? Tu irions point te promener adlors qu'il y a du travail, tu m'entends ?

Bibi comprit alors qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à lui mais à l'autre nain.

— Oh, la barbe ! s'exclama celui-ci. Tu cherions ennuyante, à la fin, ma chérie !

Bibi resta là, presque fasciné par cette furieuse épouse qui se disputait devant lui, reprochant à son mari de ne pas assez participer aux tâches de la maison, le tout en le prenant même à témoin de temps en temps en lui demandant son avis. Il dut répondre plusieurs fois à des « Vous ne croyions pas, m'chieur ? » ou encore à des « Che chommes chûr que le pitiot chapeau pointu est d'accord, hein ? ». Le mage noir se borna à hocher la tête sans vraiment s'impliquer dans la conversation et en attendant que l'orage s'éloigne.

Finalement, l'époux battit en retraite, à la grande satisfaction de sa dame qui remercia Bibi de son soutien, avant de lui souhaiter de bonnes courses à l'épicerie du coin et de s'engouffrer à nouveau chez elle. Bibi resta quelques instants stupéfait. Il était fort agréable d'être considéré comme normal, mais les paroles des adultes prenaient parfois des tours inattendus. Finalement, il décida de chercher le magasin mentionné. Discuter avec les commerçants pourrait sans doute lui en apprendre davantage. Le souci étant qu'il ignorait où il se trouvait. Sans savoir son chemin, le mage noir gravit les marches d'un escalier.

ooo

Kweena, guidé par son odorat, se trouvait lui-même dans un magasin de fruits et légumes. Construit au bord de la bâtisse, il baignait dans un soleil couchant qui l'inondait via une ouverture dans le mur. De nombreux primeurs de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs encombraient les étals disposés sous cette lumière, aiguisant l'appétit du gastronome, qui n'avait de toute manière pas besoin de cela.

— Yao ! s'exclama la vendeuse, une naine joviale à la peau tirant sur le gris.

Elle portait un tablier et finissait de servir un client qui emportait un panier de tubercules difformes mais appétissants.

— Yao, miam, répondit le kwe.

Le nain quitta l'établissement en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux. Kweena s'approcha des étals.

— Il y a plein de spécialités, ici ? demanda-t-il.

— Oh que voui, répondit la commerçante d'un air guilleret. Condéa avions les plus dédlichieux fruits des montagnes.

Elle se renfrogna un peu en poursuivant sa tirade entre ses dents.

— Ch'est pour cha qu'on m'en pique chouvent.

— On vous vole, miam ? C'est des méchants ! C'est criminel de voler la nourriture !

La vendeuse acquiesça avec conviction pendant que Kweena scrutait les présentoirs pour mieux juger les victuailles devant lui. Il admirait en particulier un potiron de taille impressionnante.

— Ch'est un peu cher, mais ch'est très bon, cha ! dit-elle en remarquant son intérêt.

Le kwe la regarda, semblant ne pas comprendre.

— Pourquoi ? Il faut payer pour manger ?

Surprise, la vendeuse le dévisagea. Son sourire avait maintenant tout à fait disparu.

— Manger sans payer, cha ch'appelle vodler… Tu cherions donc v'nu me vodler ?

— Non, non ! Je suis pas un voleur, miam ! se défendit Kweena.

Venant d'un village où la nourriture se partageait naturellement, il ne comprenait pas cette pratique étrange qu'il avait déjà constatée à Lindblum. Devant le visage courroucé de la naine, il jugea préférable de quitter le magasin sans épiloguer.

Il poursuivit son exploration jusqu'à ressortir du bâtiment. Là, une autre échoppe se tenait, qui vendait divers articles de première nécessité, ainsi que quelques armes. Le fait que ce genre de produit se vende ne lui posait par contre aucune difficulté conceptuelle. Au-delà, la racine se poursuivait jusqu'à l'autre rive du canyon, où un chemin continuait ensuite vers le nord. Des gardes empêchaient de s'avancer dans cette direction et, plus proches de Kweena, trois nains discutaient.

— Choyez vigidlant, il devions pas nouj'échapper, disait le plus âgé, un robuste nain aux canines inférieures proéminentes.

— Che vodleur n'a qu'à bien ch'tenir ! s'exclama un adolescent.

Comme le kwe s'approchait d'eux, ils se tournèrent vers lui. Celui qui semblait commander au groupe le dévisagea en penchant la tête sur le côté.

— Je… je suis pas un voleur, miam ! assura Kweena en secouant vivement la tête.

L'un des nains fronça les sourcils.

— Mais… perchonne ne t'accuje !

— Qu'est-che que tu cherchions ici ?

Le kwe détourna les yeux devant le regard inquisitorial du nain.

— Non, rien. Je me promène, miam, répondit-il.

Il tourna les talons, mal à l'aise face à ces personnages. Ceux-ci se désintéressèrent de lui et des directives furent données pour se disperser et ainsi mieux traquer le fameux voleur.

Cachée derrière un étal, une petite fille aux cheveux bleus agrémentés d'un grand ruban rose regardait Kweena qui s'éloignait.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il est bizarre, celui-là, Moug, dit-elle à voix basse.

ooo

Djidane et Grenat espéraient qu'ils pourraient obtenir des informations plus pertinentes dans l'auberge, où des nains d'âge avancé discutaient. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, une puissante odeur de thé fouettait les narines, un breuvage que les habitants buvaient à toutes petites gorgées. Les tasses étaient peu remplies, sans doute car l'eau était ici une denrée rare que l'on ne gaspillait pas.

Les nains autour de la table étaient en grand conversation, et les deux amis attendirent poliment avant d'intervenir. Il était question du fils de l'un d'entre eux qui arrivait à l'âge de se trouver une épouse.

— Je voyons pas qui pourrions voudloir de lui, benêt comme il est, railla une dame âgée.

Le père nota la présence des visiteurs et se tourna vers eux, l'air intéressé.

— Et pourquoi pas chette jolie jeune femme ?

— Pardon !?

— Ma foi, ch'est vrai, elle cherions pas chi moche que cha, renchérit un autre.

— Mais elle est chi maigre, je penche pas qu'il en voudrions pour l'accompagner à la Terre Chacrée.

— Mais ça suffit, enfin, intervint la princesse. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'épouser votre fils !

Le vieux nain hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

— Echcusez-moi, je n'avions pas réadlijé que vous j'étions avec votre compagnon.

— Mon compagnon ?

Elle se retourna vers Djidane. Celui-ci leva les mains d'un air désolé, mais avec un petit sourire espiègle sur le visage. Ensuite, il se tourna vers les nains pour tenter de recentrer la conversation.

— Peut-être que vous pourrez nous aider. On cherche un homme jeune, grand, aux cheveux blancs. Il s'appelle Kuja. On pense qu'il habite pas loin d'ici. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Le nain se gratta le menton, puis il secoua la tête.

— Non, répondit-il. Cha ne me dit rien. Et on n'avions pas chouvent de vijiteurs ici, vous chavez.

Les autres approuvèrent cette réponse. Les deux amis, eux, n'étaient guère plus avancés. Djidane essaya une autre approche.

— Il se déplace souvent sur un dragon blanc, tenta-t-il.

À cette pensée, il se remémora l'envol de la créature, dans les ruines de Bloumécia, après l'éclatante victoire de la générale Beatrix. Un événement qui semblait désormais appartenir à une autre époque, tant les choses avaient changé.

À la mention de la monture de Kuja, une étincelle brilla dans les yeux d'une des naines.

— Cha oui, on voyons parfois pacher un grand dragon blanc dans le chiel. Le prêtre dijions que ch'est peut-être un animal chacré.

Djidane et Grenat se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Enfin, une ouverture dans leurs recherches. La princesse fit un rapprochement bien naturel avec une terme mentionné par les nains juste avant.

— Nous voudrions nous rendre à votre Terre Sacrée, déclara-t-elle. Serait-ce possible ?

— Ah ! s'exclama le vieillard. Je me dijions aussi !

Djidane haussa le sourcil sans comprendre.

— Il faut que vous montions à l'étage pour voir le prêtre au Bato-Chanctuaire, indiqua sa voisine.

Les villageois indiquèrent aux deux amis le chemin pour trouver l'escalier le plus proche et leur souhaitèrent beaucoup de bonheur. Ils se mirent en route, un peu perplexes. Une interprétation germait dans leurs esprits.

— Tu crois que… commença Djidane après être sorti de l'auberge.

— Tais-toi, Djidane, répliqua la princesse.

ooo

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils finirent de gravir les marches qui menaient dans la partie haute de la ville. Arrivés en haut, en dépit de la bizarrerie des lieux, ils s'immobilisèrent, admiratifs : l'étage consistait en une immense salle très lumineuse, aux murs couverts de végétation. En son centre, une grande barque aux couleurs éclatantes reposait face à une sorte de chapelle en hauteur, qui faisait sans doute office de chaire pour le prêtre. Ici, la supposition initiale de la princesse, comme quoi le bâtiment était une sorte de temple, prenait tout son sens. Ils restèrent un moment à détailler la beauté et l'harmonie des formes du Bato-Sanctuaire. Sa coque semblait en céramique, richement travaillée, aux carnations bleues et or. De ce qu'ils pouvaient en distinguer, l'intérieur était tapissé de velours écarlate brodé de motifs géométriques complexes. L'engin, soutenu par des arches de pierre, reposait au-dessus du niveau du sol, surplombant un précipice. En se penchant, ils pouvaient distinguer le fond du canyon en contrebas.

Ils s'avancèrent vers l'oratoire. À côté des marches qui permettaient d'y monter trônait un panneau enluminé avec goût. On pouvait y lire « Au nom de Katz, prêtre céleste, du Ciel, du Soleil, des Arbres et de la Terre, que la Terre Sacrée accueille dignement les couples bénis en ce jour. »

— Donc, c'est bien ce que j'avais compris.

Ils s'approchèrent du prêtre, un nain à la barbe fournie et toute blanche. Ses habits d'apparat semblaient au final plus sobres que les vêtements bariolés de ses congénères. Il parlait avec un couple qui venait sans doute d'être marié et leur expliquait leur prochain pèlerinage en Terre Sacrée.

— Si Kuja est là-bas, ça veut dire qu'il… travaille avec des jeunes couples de nains ? plaisanta Djidane.

La princesse haussa les épaules.

— Personne n'a reconnu sa description, ça n'a sans doute absolument rien à voir.

À ce moment-là, ils remarquèrent Bibi à l'autre extrémité de la salle, en grande conversation avec un nain. Ils le rejoignirent. Bibi les avisa du coin de l'œil et se tourna vers eux, l'air un peu confus.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Bibi ?

— C'est vraiment bizarre, ils… ils me parlent comme si on se connaissait.

Le nain s'éloignait déjà mais il lança une dernière apostrophe par-dessus son épaule :

— Et voudlions bien nous ramener encore de cette viande rôtie, elle étions jekchtraordinaire ! Quel fumet !

— Tu es déjà venu ici ? demanda la princesse.

Elle se doutait de la réponse, mais après tout, elle ne connaissait pas le mage noir depuis si longtemps.

— Non, mam'zelle Dagga. Jamais.

— C'est très bizarre.

Le nain était déjà hors de vue, le prêtre toujours très occupé, personne d'autre à l'horizon pour leur donner des explications. Ils avisèrent un autre escalier proche. Djidane le montra d'un signe de tête.

— Allons par là, il faut tirer ça au clair.

Ils commencèrent à descendre les marches. À mi-chemin, Bibi se figea de stupéfaction. En bas, ils arrivaient dans l'épicerie du village et un mage noir se trouvait là, tout à fait semblable à ceux qu'ils avaient vu sur l'aérocargo, à Bloumécia ou à Clayra. À en juger par les bras chargés de la commerçante, il venait d'effectuer une livraison. Il tourna les talons et sortit de l'échoppe, baissant légèrement la tête pour que la pointe de son chapeau n'accroche pas le linteau.

— Merchi, m'chieur. Vos jarticles cheriont toujours les bienvenus jichi ! salua l'épicière.

À l'extérieur, des voix d'enfants interpellaient également le sorcier.

— Au revoir, Papi Noiro ! À bientôt !

— Ça alors ! s'exclama la princesse.

Bibi restait comme statufié sur place.

— Que…

Soudain, il sembla reprendre ses esprits et se mit à courir à la poursuite de son semblable. Djidane le rattrapa en quelques enjambées, à l'entrée du magasin, et le retint par le col.

— Enfin, Djidane ! Laisse-moi ! piailla le petit mage, en colère contre son ami.

Le malandrin le força à se retourner pour le regarder en face, tandis que Grenat les rejoignait.

— Écoute, Bibi. Tu sais que c'est Kuja qui a expliqué à la reine Branet comment on…

Il hésita un instant sur la formulation, car il savait très bien qu'il s'agissait là d'un sujet particulièrement sensible pour son jeune compagnon.

— … comment on fait pour avoir une armée de mages noirs. Donc si on le suit, il nous mènera sûrement à Kuja.

— Raison de plus pour le suivre !

Djidane hocha la tête.

— Oui, mais sans se faire remarquer. S'il sait qu'il est suivi, il va peut-être chercher à nous semer, ou à nous amener ailleurs. Si on reste discrets, alors peut-être qu'on en apprendra plus.

La princesse acquiesça lentement. Déjà, dans les sous-sols de Dali, ils avaient joué de prudence afin d'obtenir davantage d'informations, plutôt que de foncer tête baissée à la rescousse de Bibi. À l'époque, se souvint-elle d'ailleurs, c'était elle qui avait tempéré les ardeurs de son ami pour l'empêcher de se ruer sur les ravisseurs du mage noir.

— Les nains sauront sans doute nous dire où il vit, fit-elle remarquer. On dirait qu'on ne posait pas les bonnes questions, tout à l'heure.

Ils partirent en direction de l'entrée du bâtiment, vers où le mage noir allait également. En chemin, ils croisèrent Kweena qui se joignit à eux. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler de sa quête de nourriture, ils le mirent au courant en quelques mots.

— Un mage noir, miam ? La reine nous a retrouvés ?

Ils songèrent un instant à cette possibilité, car c'était une idée à laquelle ils n'avaient pas songé, mais Djidane secoua rapidement la tête en signe de dénégation.

— Non. On dirait que les nains sont habitués à la visite de ces mages noirs. À mon avis, ça peut pas être ceux de Branet.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'entrée du village. Le même garde que tantôt se tenait là, sa silhouette se découpant dans le soleil maintenant presque disparu. De part et d'autres, des torches avaient été allumées. Le village commençait à se préparer à la nuit.

— Vous avez vu passer le mage noir ? demanda Djidane sans préambule.

— Vous voudlions parler du chapeau pointu ?

Le brigand hocha la tête.

— Il étions parti chez lui, répondit le nain. Vous demandions parch'k il a oublié le pitiot ?

Djidane éluda la question.

— C'est où, chez lui ?

— Les noirauds, ils vivions au fond de la forêt, au chud-echte.

D'un signe de tête, les quatre compagnons l'invitèrent à poursuivre. Djidane nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'ils étaient plusieurs.

— Ch'est plutôt loin, continua-t-il en se grattant la tête. Il faut tout travercher et dechendre le plateau juchk'au rivage pour trouver la grande forêt. Il paraît qu'ils vivions tout au fond. Même les janimaux des bois vont pas chi profond.

— Et ils viennent jusqu'ici pour… commercer ? demanda Grenat.

— Voui, il troquent plein de chojes chuper.

— Allons-y, déclara Bibi.

Ils se regardèrent. Djidane hésita.

— La nuit tombe… Et puis, maintenant qu'on sait où il est allé…

— Il vaudrait peut-être mieux passer une bonne nuit avant de repartir, renchérit la princesse. On a eu une grosse journée, on a beaucoup marché.

— Ça, Dagga, c'est bien vrai.

Djidane se sentit soulagé que la princesse le soutienne à ce sujet. Il ressentait encore bien des douleurs dues à l'attaque du cactus et il ne trouvait pas prudent de partir dans la nature en pleine nuit, vu les dangers qu'ils avaient déjà croisés depuis leur sortie de la caverne de la gorgone. Le petit mage baissa la tête, déçu, mais il finit par accepter leur avis d'un hochement las. Il était d'ailleurs lui-même très fatigué.

ooo

Ils retournèrent à l'auberge. La grande pièce était éclairée par de nombreuses lanternes dont les flammes dansaient, donnant un air festif à l'ambiance. Quelques personnes attablées mangeaient déjà et l'odeur appétissante les ravit, car Kweena n'était pas le seul à avoir faim. La tenancière naine s'avança vers eux et leur proposa une table. Djidane précisa qu'ils comptaient aussi dormir sur place. La dame se tourna vers Bibi pour s'adresser plus particulièrement à lui.

— Vous jétions rechté trop longtemps et vous javions été rattrapé par la nuit, pitiot noiraud ? Ch'est la première fois qu'un des vôtres rechtions manger et dormir ichi.

Le petit mage leva les yeux vers elle, mal assuré, ne sachant trop que répondre.

— Bibi est un noiraud voyageur, dit la princesse pour écourter le débat.

La naine n'insista pas et retourna à sa cuisine. Elle revint bientôt avec de la volaille rôtie qui dégageait un délicieux fumet. La viande venait justement du marchand itinérant noiraud, et elle se répandit en louanges sur leur capacité à faire griller les aliments à la perfection.

— Ch'est à croire que vous javions une chorte de magie pour réuchir cha… dit-elle à Bibi.

Accompagné de carottes, le plat se révéla à la hauteur des promesses de son odeur. Les quatre compagnons se régalèrent et réussirent même à apprécier ce moment de calme, de répit dans leur quête. Rapidement, le sommeil se fit plus pressant et ils quittèrent la table pour aller se coucher. Pendant que ses amis entraient dans le dortoir, Djidane sortit des gils de sa bourse pour régler la note pour toute l'équipe.

— Ch'est quoi cha ? demanda l'aubergiste.

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Les habitants d'ici ne connaissaient sans doute pas la monnaie utilisée sur l'autre continent. La naine saisit la pièce et la tourna et retourna entre ses doigts avec curiosité.

— Ch'est plutôt joli. Cha brille. Ch'aimions bien. Che vous le troquerions contre le repas, un pour chacun de vous, et une autre pareille pour la nuit. Cha vous va ?

Djidane resta interloqué. Huit gils pour l'ensemble ! À Lindblum, tout cela aurait coûté une somme bien plus importante. Les gens d'ici ne connaissaient vraiment pas la valeur des choses.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour payer le prix demandé et rejoignit ensuite ses amis dans le dortoir. Les couchages y paraissaient assez confortables, quoiqu'un peu petits. Djidane s'assit sur les draps, massa son flanc endolori, puis se coucha. La princesse et Kweena dormaient déjà, avec leurs pieds qui pendaient au-delà des montants de leurs lits. Bibi lui adressa un petit signe de tête ensommeillé avant de se tourner et de fermer les yeux. Le malandrin l'observa quelques instants. Malgré son trouble actuel d'avoir rencontré inopinément un de ses semblables, le mage noir s'endormit rapidement. De toute manière, il fallait reprendre des forces car le lendemain promettait d'être riche en émotions. Djidane se laissa à sont tour gagner par le sommeil.


	5. Cachés dans l'ombre

**Cachés dans l'ombre**

Quand la princesse Grenat se leva, le lendemain matin, elle eut la surprise de trouver Bibi déjà debout et prêt à partir. Dans le dortoir, Djidane et Kweena se réveillaient à peine tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce, mais dans le réfectoire, le petit mage les attendait déjà, avec impatience. Il avait pris la carte du monde du roi Cid, qui était étalée sur une table. Autour de lui, deux nains discutaient avec lui d'une voix animée. Grenat comprit que son ami s'était fait expliquer et avait noté sur le plan la localisation du repaire des noirauds mais que, ce faisant, il avait ouvert des perspectives insoupçonnées aux habitants. En effet, jusqu'ici, ceux-ci ignoraient tout de l'existence d'un autre continent que le leur.

— Bonjour Bibi, appela-t-elle en interrompant la conversation.

Il se tourna vers elle.

— Bonjour, Mam'zelle Dagga. Je leur racontais le continent de la brume.

Les deux habitants descendirent de leur siège et, se postant devant la princesse, la saluèrent à leur manière habituelle.

— Yao, répondit-elle de bon cœur.

— Vous venions d'un étrange lieu, s'exclama l'un, un adulte à l'embonpoint prononcé. Une ville où il pleuvions toujours, une autre où il fejions nuit…

— J'aimerions bien qu'il pleuvions pluch'ouvent ichi… marmonna l'autre qui devait être son fils.

La princesse s'avança pour regarder le plan. Bibi avait posé une pièce de monnaie pour marquer leur destination. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avec les nains qui finirent ensuite par les laisser là pour vaquer à leurs occupations. D'ailleurs, les deux autres membres de l'équipe sortaient à leur tour de la chambre.

— Eh bien, vous vous êtes levés de bonne heure ! lança Djidane. Le soleil est à peine levé.

— On a du chemin à faire, rétorqua le mage noir. Alors le plus tôt on sera partis…

Bibi prenait de plus en plus d'assurance, et la situation particulière semblait encore plus affermir sa voix. Pendant que Kweena attrapait une tartine à la tomate, Grenat s'approcha du sorcier et lui parla à voix basse.

— Tu n'as pas un peu peur ? Kuja se trouve sans doute là-bas, entouré de ses mages noirs. Ce qui veut dire… que nous allons peut-être devoir les affronter.

— Je sais bien, mais on est pas sûr de comment ça va se passer. Sur le cargo, ils m'avaient protégé contre le valseur, alors…

La princesse ne chercha pas à le contredire, mais elle doutait que la garde rapprochée du trafiquant se laisse attendrir aussi facilement. Djidane revint vers eux après avoir mangé un fruit.

— Bon, dépêchons-nous. Bibi a raison, on a pas mal de route.

Il se pencha à son tour sur la carte.

— Une promenade en forêt, donc…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous partis.

ooo

Ils s'étaient fait indiquer un point d'eau qui, en dépit du léger détour que cela demandait, leur permit de faire une halte salutaire. Après avoir descendu le plateau herbeux parsemé de quelques bosquets, ils purent ainsi se rafraîchir. Il leur restait environ une demi-heure de marche avant l'entrée de la vaste et profonde forêt qui abritait, semblait-il, le repaire des mages noirs. La fin de leur trajet se passa dans une atmosphère beaucoup moins sèche, car ils longeaient un étroit bras de mer. L'air charriait son lot d'embruns et une brise légère soufflait dans leurs cheveux. Bientôt, les arbres apparurent au loin. Ils se pressaient d'un bout à l'autre de la vallée, depuis les falaises jusqu'à la côte où leurs racines tutoyaient le sable de la plage.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt, l'effet fut saisissant : le bruit ambiant se coupa tout d'un coup. On entendait à peine le bruissement de l'air dans les feuilles, et avec le soleil qui perçait à peine les frondaisons, ils avaient l'impression de s'introduire dans un temple particulièrement silencieux. Ils commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans les bois, progressant au jugé. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de sentier, mais le sous-bois était suffisamment clairsemé pour qu'ils puissent avancer sans difficulté.

— C'est censé se trouver tellement au fond que même les bêtes n'y vont pas.

Des bêtes, ils n'en voyaient guère, mais rapidement, ils entendirent le chant d'un hibou. À celui-ci en répondit un autre, puis encore un. Parfois un battement d'aile attirait leur attention, mais ils ne parvenaient pas à distinguer l'oiseau derrière les épais feuillages. Ils avancèrent ainsi longtemps, sans trop réussir à compter les minutes qui passaient. Au bout d'un temps indéfinissable, Kweena s'arrêta brusquement.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Kweena ?

Le kwe humait l'air avec insistance.

— Sève et écorce… On dirait que quelqu'un a coupé du bois par là, miam.

Il suivirent prudemment leur guide jusqu'à une partie de la forêt où, en effet, des arbres avaient été abattus. Dans cette zone plus clairsemée, le soleil s'infiltrait beaucoup plus et ils avaient une bien meilleure visibilité. Un peu plus loin en arrière, un massif d'arbres morts se dressait, gris et morne. Les arbres en bonne santé, de l'autre côté, servaient visiblement à fournir du bois d'œuvre à la communauté locale.

— On ne doit plus être très loin, indiqua inutilement la princesse.

— Chut ! J'entends du bruit.

Djidane leur fit signe de se dissimuler derrière des troncs, et il jeta lui-même un coup d'œil. Non loin, un mage noir s'avançait. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à ceux qu'ils avaient affrontés à Clayra, mais quelques signes trahissaient sa vie dans les bois : sous son chapeau pointu fièrement dressé, sa veste mauve était maculée par endroits et avait subi quelques malencontreux accrocs.

Le sorcier passa devant eux sans les voir et fila à belle allure vers le bosquet mort. Arrivé aux premiers arbres secs, il s'arrêta. Les quatre compagnons, qui l'avaient suivi sans se faire remarquer, attendirent dans l'expectative. Le mage leva les bras. Un miroitement étrange emplit l'atmosphère.

Soudain, comme si l'on déchirait un écran protecteur, une nouvelle forêt en pleine santé apparut derrière ce qui était sans doute une illusion. Un large chemin partait de là où se trouvait le mage et la traversait.

— Bon sang ! Quelle magie ! s'exclama la princesse.

— Vite, il faut le suivre ! s'exclama Djidane tandis que leur cible reprenait son chemin.

Ils quittèrent le couvert et se dépêchèrent de passer le seuil de l'illusion. Ils arpentèrent la route pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle débouche sur…

— Un village ?

Devant eux, plusieurs maisons rondes aux toits de bois se serraient les unes contre les autres. Des mages noirs déambulaient entre elles, sur des sentiers bordés de plates-bandes bien entretenues. Un peu plus loin, un petit ruisseau coulait, produisant un clapotis joyeux.

Là où ils s'attendaient à sans doute découvrir la forteresse inexpugnable de leur adversaire, il se trouvaient en réalité face à un petit coin de sérénité.

Interloqués, ils oublièrent un instant leur prudence et s'avancèrent à pas lents, observant les alentours. Un habitant les remarqua.

— Des humains !

Il donnait l'alerte. En réponse, les mages s'enfuirent et se dispersèrent. Bibi courut pour entrer dans le village et les suivre.

— Bibi, attends !

Le petit mage s'arrêta à peine pour lui lancer un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il semblait comme habité.

— T'as entendu Djidane ? Il parlait ! Donc, ça veut dire qu'il y en a d'autres comme moi !

Il disparut dans le village. Grenat rejoignit Djidane.

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi nous nous attendions, je crois.

Le jeune malandrin hocha la tête et s'avança à son tour vers les maisons. Partout les habitants se cachaient. Djidane et ses amis sentaient les regards qui les observaient, mais personne n'osait s'approcher.

— Tu as raison. Ils ont peur de nous, ça peut pas être des soldats de Kuja.

— Que faisons-nous, maintenant ?

— Il faut retrouver Bibi.

Kweena les dépassa alors et marcha de manière résolue vers la porte d'une maison sur leur droite.

— Y'a une bonne odeur par là, miam !

— C'est pas vrai ! C'est toujours la même histoire ! s'énerva Djidane.

Mais comme c'était une manière comme une autre d'établir un premier contact avec les mages d'ici, et comme il songeait qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser le kwe seul en un lieu inconnu – surtout s'il y avait de la nourriture – il le suivit à l'intérieur.

Cette maison-ci était flanquée d'une roue à aubes qui tournait lentement au gré des flots du ruisseau. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, ils se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une sorte de grange. À l'intérieur, une unique pièce était couverte d'une fine couche de paille. Pendant du toit, un mécanisme constitué de pâles de bois tournait au rythme de la roue et ventilait l'intérieur. Au fond de la salle, deux mages noirs s'étaient réfugiés le plus loin possible des envahisseurs. L'un d'eux portait un gros œuf dans les bras.

— C'est bien ce que je sentais, miam !

— Sortez d'ici, laissez-nous tranquilles ! glapit l'un des mages.

Djidane s'interposa.

— Kweena, laisse cet œuf tranquille, ordonna-t-il avant de se retourner. Vous parlez ?

Mais le kwe ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'engager une conversation sérieuse.

— C'est un œuf de chocobo ! C'est très bon, miam. Vous pouvez au moins partager.

— Certainement pas ! répondit l'un.

— Nous ne le mangerons pas. Sa maman s'est arrêtée, alors nous élevons l'œuf jusqu'à ce qu'il éclose et qu'un chocobébé en sorte.

Kweena ronchonna dans son coin. Grenat fronça les sourcils.

— La femelle chocobo s'est arrêtée… de le couver ?

— Non, elle s'est arrêtée tout court. On s'est enfuis avec elle de l'usine où vous nous séquestriez, et elle était blessée. Elle a fini par s'arrêter de bouger après avoir pondu.

La princesse se tourna vers Djidane, stupéfaite. La mention de la séquestration avait ramené un souvenir dans son esprit. Un souterrain, avec des chocobos qui travaillaient autour d'étranges machines. Le jeune malandrin la devança.

— Tu crois qu'ils viennent de Dali ? demanda-t-il.

ooo

Le mage que Bibi poursuivait arriva au fond du village. Il s'arrêta enfin dans un petit carré de verdure et de fleurs. Une stèle de pierre moussue trônait au milieu et un épouvantail coiffé d'un chapeau pointu gardait les lieux, accompagné d'autres sculptures diverses en bois. L'endroit respirait la sérénité, plus encore que le reste de ce village bucolique. Un autre mage, portant un grand bâton de cérémonie surmonté d'une crosse de métal, se trouvait déjà là qui méditait.

— Des humains nous envahissent ! cria le nouvel arrivant d'une voix paniquée.

— Les humains… Ils nous ont retrouvés…

— Penses-tu qu'il va falloir nous défendre ?

Le mage méditant se tourna à nouveau vers la large pierre plate. Il resta silencieux de longues secondes, semblant chercher des réponses dans son environnement. Puis, il soupira.

ooo

Pendant ce temps-là, Djidane et la princesse, qui avaient réussi à raisonner Kweena, avançaient dans le village. Ils étaient déterminés à tirer au clair la situation. Comme les éleveurs d'œufs s'obstinaient à défendre leur bien au lieu de discuter raisonnablement, ils décidèrent de trouver d'autres habitants. Ils entrèrent dans une maison dont la porte était entrouverte. Dans celle-ci, deux autres mages attablés les regardèrent avec appréhension. Ici, tout le mobilier était rudimentaire, mais fonctionnel, comme dans une vraie maison. Ils pouvaient voir une table, trois chaises approximatives, une armoire et une échelle permettant de monter sur le toit.

— Excusez-moi… commença la princesse.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? s'exclama l'un des sorciers.

— Ceci est notre village ! Partez !

Le premier hocha la tête avec vigueur.

— Vous avez forcé le petit à vous guider jusqu'ici, hein ? Vous l'avez utilisé. C'est tout ce que les humains savent faire : nous utiliser.

— Vous parlez de Bibi ? demanda Djidane.

— Vous vous trompez, assura Grenat. Nous ne savions même pas qu'il y avait d'autres mages noirs comme lui, qui savaient parler. Tous ceux que nous avons vu auparavant étaient des soldats… dressés pour détruire.

Les deux sorciers frissonnèrent à ces mots.

— D'ailleurs, poursuivit Djidane, on est là pour arrêter celui qui vous envoie au combat.

— C'est la vérité ? lança l'un des habitants d'un ton soupçonneux.

— Mensonges ! contra le deuxième. Tous les humains sont des menteurs. Ils se servent de nous ! Nous ne voulons plus être utilisés.

— Nous ne vous mentons pas, plaida la princesse. Nous avons décidé d'agir pour empêcher des choses horribles de se produire.

— C'est vrai ! assura Djidane.

Dans le même temps, il lui revenait à la mémoire les mages sans âmes qui tuaient tous les rats, à Bloumécia et à Clayra. Ils brûlaient et détruisaient tout sans distinction. Le seul mot qu'il les avait entendu prononcer était « Tuer ». Ceux-ci étaient assurément différents. Ils avaient la même apparence que ceux de l'armée de Kuja, à la différence de Bibi, plus petit, mais ils lui ressemblaient beaucoup plus.

ooo

Bibi, lui, parvenait à son tour au fond du village. Dans le jardin, les deux mages l'attendaient et l'observaient tandis qu'il approchait. Celui qui portait une crosse prit la parole le premier.

— C'est donc lui qui est venu avec le groupe d'humains ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Il s'approcha et se pencha vers lui un instant. Bibi se laissa faire, comme figé. Puis, le grand sorcier se redressa et se retourna vers son congénère.

— Tout va bien. Regarde ses yeux. Il s'est éveillé à la conscience, tout comme nous.

Bibi hocha faiblement la tête.

— Je m'appelle Bibi.

— Cependant, il est différent de nous, poursuivit l'autre. Je ne vois pas de numéro de série.

Bibi prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, tous ?

— Nous nous sommes échappés. Depuis Alexandrie, depuis Dali, depuis un vaisseau cargo… nous avons tous convergé ici.

— Si loin ?

— Au départ, nous nous étions réunis dans un endroit reculé du royaume d'Alexandrie, mais il nous est vite apparu que l'on risquait d'être retrouvés. Alors nous avons pris un bateau et traversé l'océan. Nous voulions fuir les humains. Pour pouvoir vivre en paix.

Bibi respirait faiblement, presque écrasé par la stupeur et les émotions. Ses semblables ! Des mages comme lui, libres de l'influence de leur créateur, tous réunis. Ce qu'il rêvait d'accomplir s'était déjà produit. Il avança d'un pas et embrassa du regard le carré d'herbe et la stèle.

— Et ici, c'est quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

L'autre mage, celui qu'il avait poursuivi jusqu'ici, dodelina de la tête.

— C'est un… commença-t-il. Euh… Comment dit-on, déjà, numéro 288 ?

— C'est un cimetière, 56.

— C'est ça, un cimetière.

Quelques secondes de lourd silence passèrent.

— Un cimetière ? répéta Bibi. Ça veut dire que, sous la terre…

Celui qui portait le numéro 288 hocha la tête.

— Oui, nos amis sont enterrés ici. Ils restent immobiles sous la terre.

— Mais, pourquoi ?

— Parce que…

Mais l'autre lui coupa la parole.

— Je me suis enfui avec 36. Lui et moi, tous les deux. Nous avions tant de choses à apprendre, à comprendre, mais nous nous soutenions l'un l'autre. C'était effrayant, mais l'entraide nous a sauvés. Nous avons participé à la construction de ce village. Nous étions heureux. Et un jour, 36 est tombé immobile. Sans raison. Il ne pouvait plus ni bouger ni parler.

Il montra 288 du doigt.

— Mon ami ici, qui sait beaucoup de choses, m'a dit que c'était à ça que ressemblait la « mort » dont parlaient tant les humains, et que les morts devaient se cacher dans la terre. Alors, il est sous le sol, maintenant. Il se cache depuis tout ce temps. Mais je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi.

Il s'adressait désormais à son ami et non à Bibi.

— Il sortira de là-dessous, bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? Et quand il sortira, nous pourrons aller nous promener au bord de l'étang, comme avant. Il faudra d'abord qu'il lave son corps plein de boue.

Le mage se détourna alors pour cacher sa tristesse. Bibi s'avança vers le mage 288.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Une maladie ? Une blessure grave ?

Le sorcier ne lui répondit pas.

ooo

Dans l'autre maison, les mages discutaient toujours avec Djidane et la princesse. À force de persuasion et de diplomatie, cette dernière avait réussi à les convaincre de leur bonne foi. Ils commençaient à comprendre. Djidane était admiratif : son ton de princesse, son langage précis de jeune femme bien éduquée, tout cela pouvait se révéler utile, par moments. Du moins, si on le débarrassait des accents hautains de la haute société, ce qu'elle faisait à merveille. Sentant qu'elle avait la situation bien en main, il se pencha à son oreille et lui dit qu'il partait à la recherche de Bibi. Il quitta la maison.

Juste alors qu'il sortait, le petit mage lui passa justement devant et pénétra dans un autre bâtiment. Il le suivit et entra à son tour. Ici, l'intérieur n'était guère aménagé. Il s'agissait juste d'un carré d'herbe avec un toit au-dessus. Tout au plus, sur le côté, des étagères étaient-elles fixées au mur, avec des outils posés dessus. Bibi s'arrêta là.

— Bibi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça va pas ?

Le mage se tourna vers lui, surpris de le trouver là.

— Oh, Djidane ? Non, c'est rien.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ? J'ai l'impression que les mages d'ici sont sympas, pourtant.

— Il s'est rien passé. Ils… ils m'ont dit qu'on peut se reposer ici, si on veut, personne vit dans cette maison.

Bibi parlait d'une voix un peu préoccupée, et Djidane sentit qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Cependant, il choisit de respecter son silence. À ce moment, la princesse entra à son tour, accompagnée de Kweena. Elle semblait contrariée.

— Arrête de les énerver avec ça ! Il faut qu'ils aient confiance en nous !

— Mais j'ai faim, miam ! Ils ont rien à manger.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Bibi.

— Comment vas-tu Bibi ? Tu étais où ? Ça ne va pas ?

Djidane se porta à la rescousse de son ami.

— Il est juste fatigué. Pas vrai, Bibi ?

Le petit mage hocha la tête, reconnaissant envers le malandrin.

— C'est vrai qu'on a encore beaucoup marché, aujourd'hui, constata la princesse. On pourrait en rester là pour aujourd'hui.

— Bibi a eu l'autorisation qu'on se repose dans cette maison, indiqua Djidane.

— Alors, je vais dans la forêt chercher à manger, miam !

Kweena sortit du bâtiment. La princesse secoua la tête de dépit. Cependant, elle devait admettre qu'il fallait bien se nourrir.

En fait, malgré leur isolement, les mages semblaient connaître les notions de base de l'hospitalité. Ils leur ramenèrent eux-mêmes de la nourriture. Visiblement, ils savaient chasser et ils cuisaient les aliments à merveille avec leur magie du feu. Les visiteurs se souvinrent qu'ils commerçaient ainsi avec les nains de Condéa. Ce fut donc après un bon repas que les quatre compagnons se préparèrent à s'allonger sur l'herbe moelleuse. Kweena s'endormit dans l'instant et se mit à ronfler, ce qui incita les autres à s'éloigner à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils trouvèrent un endroit adéquat. Djidane posa son sac sous sa nuque comme un oreiller et, après avoir souhaité bonne nuit, il trouva rapidement le sommeil.

ooo

Au milieu de la nuit, le malandrin fut réveillé par un murmure.

— Djidane !

C'était la princesse. Il ouvrit les yeux et réprima un grognement : après tout, il ne pouvait pas râler après sa chère Dagga.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

— Bibi vient juste de sortir.

Le malandrin se redressa. En effet, à part Kweena, ils étaient seuls sous ce toit. La porte d'entrée entrouverte laissait filtrer une légère clarté lunaire. Djidane sourit.

— Il a compris qu'il fallait nous laisser un moment romantique, juste tous les deux.

— Je suis sérieuse ! s'agaça Grenat.

Djidane hocha lentement la tête et cessa de plaisanter.

— Je ne me ferais pas trop de souci à ta place, Dagga.

— Mais…

— Il cherche juste des réponses.

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— Réfléchis. Il avait jamais rencontré des mages noirs comme lui avant. Il avait jamais eu d'amis qui soient ses semblables. Il a été élevé par un kwe, tu te souviens ? Et la première fois qu'il a croisé d'autres mages, c'était à Dali.

— Mais il ne les connaît pas. Ils pourraient… mal le traiter.

— Tu y crois vraiment ? On leur a parlé, il ont pas l'air méchant, ils cherchent seulement à vivre en paix. Alors non, je pense pas qu'ils voudront lui faire du mal.

Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Et peut-être… peut-être bien qu'il va trouver ce qu'il cherche.

— Ce qu'il cherche ?

— Un endroit qui sera son foyer.

— Son foyer ?

— Oui, un chez-soi. Un endroit où il pourra rentrer un jour, plus tard, et vivre le reste de sa vie.

ooo

Pendant ce temps, Bibi errait dans les sentiers silencieux entre les maisons. Pensif, il regarda la Lune brillante, comme si elle pouvait lui amener des réponses. Puis il reporta son regard sur les maisons. Les maisons construites par ses semblables. Par sa famille.

ooo

— Un foyer… murmura Grenat après un long moment de silence.

Djidane se retourna vers elle et lui lança un regard étonné. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était sans doute en train de se rendormir. Elle était restée si longtemps perdue dans ses pensées.

— Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, Dagga ? demanda-t-il. Peut-être qu'il faut que je te raconte une histoire.

— Et c'est reparti, toujours à plaisanter…

Cela dit, elle l'avait bien cherché, songea-t-elle.

— Il était une fois… poursuivit-il.

— Djidane !

— Il était une fois, répéta le malandrin avec insistance en regardant le plafond, un jeune homme qui ignorait d'où il venait. Depuis tout petit, il espérait retrouver son lieu de naissance. Un endroit qu'il ne revivait qu'en rêve.

— Pourquoi le cherchait-il ? demanda Grenat.

Elle décida de jouer le jeu. Cela semblait étonnamment important.

— Il voulait en apprendre plus sur lui-même, peut-être. Au travers de cet endroit mystérieux, c'était lui-même qu'il recherchait. Un jour, il quitta la maison de son père adoptif et il partit en quête pour trouver des réponses. Son seul indice était une lumière bleue dans ses songes.

— Une lumière bleue ?

Grenat se rendait compte que son ami ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de lui-même.

— Oui. Il pensait que ça pouvait être un souvenir de ses origines. Enfoui dans ses rêves. Peut-être… peut-être la mer, qui sait ?

Un autre rêve, plutôt un cauchemar revint fugacement dans la mémoire de la princesse, une scène avec un bateau battu par les flots, mais elle le chassa bien vite pour se concentrer de nouveau sur le récit de Djidane.

— Il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait ? demanda-t-elle.

— Tu vas directement à la fin de l'histoire, là. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées entre temps… Enfin, tu as raison, on peut sauter des passages. Non, il n'a jamais rien trouvé. Comment imaginer qu'il le pourrait avec un indice si maigre ? Une lumière bleue… Alors, il rentra chez son père adoptif. Et tu sais ce qu'il a fait, son père, quand il est revenu ?

La princesse réfléchit deux secondes. Son caractère optimiste prit le dessus.

— Il l'a accueilli chez lui ?

— Il a levé le poing et lui en a collé un, pour lui apprendre à partir comme ça.

— Oh…

Grenat découvrait des meurtrissures insoupçonnables dans l'histoire de son ami. Elle repensa aussi au gros homme à tête de chauve-souris, le chef des Tantalas, Bach. Elle essayait de l'imaginer en train de lever la main sur un enfant.

— Mais, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je sais pas. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est qu'après, il a rigolé. Alors, il devait quand même être content de le retrouver. Je sais pas trop… Mais c'est ce qu'il a pensé, en tout cas, à ce moment-là. Que, malgré tout, c'était ici son foyer. Alors, ensuite, il a continué à chercher d'où il venait, mais il avait déjà un foyer.

La princesse hocha la tête en silence. Jamais personne ne lui avait confié de la sorte des secrets intimes et importants auparavant.

— C'est pour ça que je crois que, peut-être, Bibi est pareil, conclut Djidane. Il cherche un endroit où il pourra rentrer un jour. Un endroit qui sera chez lui.

Une idée effleura Grenat.

— Je me demande s'il va rester dans le village ? Il n'est pas obligé de continuer à nous accompagner.

— Qui sait… C'est à lui de décider.

ooo

Les pas de Bibi le menèrent à nouveau jusqu'au cimetière des mages noirs. Il fut surpris d'y retrouver 288, mais il lut dans le regard de ce dernier que lui, en revanche, s'attendait à ce qu'il vienne ici. Il le salua.

— Ah, te revoilà, petit ! Content de te revoir.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et les étoiles.

— Belle nuit pour réfléchir, n'est-ce pas ?

Bibi s'approcha de lui et observa le cimetière. Il devina que chaque bâton planté devait représenter un défunt.

— J'ai une question.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— En fait, je me demandais combien de vos amis se sont… arrêtés.

Le regard du sorcier flamboya un instant, tandis qu'il rassemblait sans doute des souvenirs douloureux.

— C'est très gentil de ta part d'utiliser notre vocabulaire. Mais tu as vécu avec des humains, tu connais le concept de vie et de mort. Tu sais que nos amis sont morts, ils ne se sont pas seulement arrêtés.

Bibi acquiesça timidement.

— Plusieurs de nos amis ont arrêté de fonctionner récemment. Je pense que notre espérance de vie est limitée. J'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion dès le premier décès. Cela varie un peu, mais je crois que nous nous arrêtons un an après notre création.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Bibi.

— Oh non… murmura-t-il.

— Mais tu es peut-être différent. Tu ne fais pas partie de la même série que nous. Plus ancien, plus récent, je ne saurais dire. Tu n'as même pas de numéro de série. Tu es peut-être un prototype. Alors, tu ne devrais pas forcément en tirer de conclusion pour toi-même.

— Je ne me souviens pas de ma création. Je me souviens juste que j'errais dans les bois, et que mon grand-père m'a recueilli.

— C'était il y a combien de temps ?

— Je dirais… à peu près six mois. Les autres… ils savent qu'il y a une limite ?

288 secoua la tête.

— Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Sinon, ils éprouveraient le même sentiment que moi.

— Que ressentez-vous ?

— Je ne sais pas, de la peur peut-être ? Je n'ai pas… je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter. Si je pouvais fuir mon destin, je le ferais. En même temps, vivre dans ce village avec tous les autres, avec tous mes amis, c'est une réelle joie. Et cette joie surpasse même ma peur de la mort.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Bibi.

— N'est-ce pas la même chose pour toi ? Voyager avec tes amis ne donne-t-il pas du sens à ta vie ?

Bibi resta pensif. Il n'avait pas vraiment songé à ça.

ooo

Le lendemain matin, quand Djidane se leva, il faisait déjà clair dehors et le soleil filtrait à travers les feuillages, produisant des rais de lumière enchanteurs. La princesse était déjà debout et discutait avec un mage noir, adossée au mur extérieur de la maison. Le jeune brigand prit la conversation en cours de route.

— Vraiment ? disait Grenat.

— Oui, je crois que c'est ce que vous cherchez, répondait le mage noir.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Dagga ? intervint-il.

— Il me dit que Kuja se rend souvent dans la partie nord-ouest du continent. Ils voient passer son dragon argenté, de temps en temps. Cet endroit-là, je pense que c'est la Terre Sacrée des nains de Condéa, celle dont l'entrée est réglementée.

Le sorcier opina du chef.

— Certains dans le village ont connu ce « Kuja » en personne avant de s'éveiller. Il parlait d'un secret caché là-bas. Ça avait à voir avec la brume, je crois.

« C'est à dire avec vous » songea Djidane.

Il ne pensait pas utile de révéler à ce pacifique peuple solitaire qu'ils avaient été créés à partir de brume concentrée et de machineries étranges. Il ne leur servirait à rien de le savoir.

— On en apprendra plus si on y va, poursuivit la princesse. Et peut-être trouvera-t-on un moyen de soustraire ma mère à l'influence de Kuja.

— Bien sûr, Dagga ! approuva Djidane en hochant la tête avec conviction.

La princesse fronça les sourcils.

— Mais je ne sais pas ce que compte faire Bibi.

Djidane secoua la tête. Il l'ignorait également. Mais justement, à ce moment-là, Bibi arriva en courant.

— Attendez !

Il s'arrêta devant eux, un peu essoufflé.

— Ils m'ont demandé de partir avec vous. Comme ça, j'aurai plein d'histoires d'aventure à leur raconter.

— C'est bien, ça, approuva Grenat.

Djidane esquissa une moue faussement désabusée.

— C'est dommage, moi qui croyais que je pourrais passer du bon temps avec Dagga, juste tous les deux.

La princesse lui lança un regard blasé. Elle avait tant l'habitude de ses piques que ça en devenait lassant. Derrière eux, Kweena s'approcha.

— Comment, miam ? Tu peux pas me laisser là. Je vais mourir de faim.

— J'allais oublier…

La princesse coupa court à ces discussions en avançant de quelques pas vers la sortie du village. Sa silhouette se découpait devant les arbres immenses, nimbée par la lumière du soleil matinal. Elle leur adressa un coup de menton opiniâtre.

— Allons-y, tout le monde ! Partons pour Condéa et leur Terre Sacrée !

Ils se mirent en route vers la prochaine étape de leur périple.


	6. Le chemin des amants

**Le chemin des amants**

Le trajet de retour vers Condéa se déroula sans guère d'encombres. Tout au plus croisèrent-ils quelques brigands gobelins cachés dans un bosquet – comme quoi cette sale engeance avait pullulé partout – mais ils ne leur posèrent guère de difficultés et s'enfuirent à toutes jambes quand Bibi lança son premier sortilège. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le village des nains, et après les salutations d'usage, ils demandèrent sur-le-champ à être présentés au grand prêtre du Bato-Sanctuaire. Le nain de garde à l'entrée doucha quelque peu leur enthousiasme en leur indiquant que ce dernier était « en promenade » mais, sans se laisser abattre, ils se mirent à sa recherche. Ils finirent par le trouver près de la salle commune, où il venait de discuter avec des habitants. Sa petite taille et sa barbe blanche, soigneusement entretenue, lui donnaient l'air d'un très vieil homme, pourtant sa démarche était alerte et son visage à la couleur d'une pomme verte ne présentait guère de ride. Djidane l'interpella alors qu'il retournait à son temple.

— C'est vous, le grand prêtre ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

— Oui, mon garchon, je suis le prêtre Katz. Que puis-je pour vous, vijiteurs ? J'avions cru comprendre que vous cherchiez noj'amis noirauds ?

Ce fut Bibi qui répondit.

— En fait, on leur a déjà rendu visite.

— Et maintenant, on voudrait aller de l'autre côté du village, à travers la montagne, ajouta Djidane.

Le prêtre leur sourit avec bienveillance.

— Nos tradichions cherions claires à che chujet. Cheuls cheux qui ont chédlébré la Chérémonie de la Chacradlijachion pouvions che rendre en Terre Chacrée.

— Et c'est quoi, cette cérémonie ?

Djidane jeta un regard en coin à la princesse. Il avait cru deviner de quoi il s'agissait, par certaines conversations précédentes.

— Ch'est la bédnédikchion par les dieux de l'union d'un couple. Ils font enchuite un pèdlerinage en Terre Chacrée.

Djidane se gratta la tête, un peu gêné.

— Donc, un mariage et une lune de miel, quoi ?

— J'idgnorions ches mots, mais je chuppoje que vouj'avions compris.

La princesse s'avança.

— Donc, nous pourrons passer uniquement si nous effectuons cette cérémonie, c'est ça ?

Djidane leva une main comme pour l'arrêter.

— On dirait bien, Dagga. C'est assez embêtant.

— Faisons-le !

Le jeune brigand se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Le prêtre haussa un sourcil.

— Vous voudlez vouj'unir, donc ?

Il se remit en route et, d'un geste, les invita à le suivre.

— La chérémonie, elle est réservée aux nains. Enfin, je croyons que ch'est churtout que le cas ne ch'est jamais préjenté. Et nouj'avions peu de nouveaux couples, de nos jours.

Il arriva aux marches montant au temple et commença à les gravir lentement.

— J'en cherions à quatre-vingts dijneuf couples depuis mon ordinachion, avec chelui d'avant-hier. J'avions trèj'envie d'unir le chentième, je dois l'avouer. Alors pourquoi pas ?

Quelques marches plus bas, alors que le groupe suivait le nain, Djidane tira la manche de la princesse.

— Mais enfin, Dagga, tu veux vraiment faire ça ? Il parle de mariage, là !

— Ah parce que ça te dérange, maintenant, de te rapprocher de moi ? lui répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

A la lumière du temple réfléchie sur les pierres, le visage du jeune homme se parait de teintes rosâtres. Ou peut-être y avait-il une autre explication.

— Enfin, c'est… un grand honneur, mais c'est une solution un peu extrême, tu crois pas ?

La princesse cessa de sourire.

— Visiblement, on doit en passer par là pour avancer. Et puis… ce n'est pas une cérémonie officielle au sens des coutumes de nos pays, donc nous ne serons pas vraiment mariés, si ça peut te rassurer.

Elle se tourna vers Bibi qui les suivait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Bibi ?

Pris au dépourvu, le mage noir se mit à bafouiller.

— Euh… je… je sais pas. Je suis pas très au courant de ce genre de coutumes, éluda-t-il.

Grenat se tourna à nouveau vers Djidane.

— Et de toute manière, nous allons être marié devant leur « dieu du soleil ». Tu crois en un dieu du soleil, toi ?

— Bon, vous j'étions intérechés ? intervint la voix de Katz qui était arrivé en haut de l'escalier.

La princesse, en tout cas, semblait décidée.

ooo

Grenat et Djidane se retrouvèrent bientôt debout côte à côte sur le riche tissu qui recouvrait le Bato-Sanctuaire. Face à eux, juchés sur l'oratoire, le prêtre et ses deux assistants les regardaient avec solennité en prononçant des paroles rituelles.

— Echprits de la forêt, echprits des bois…

Djidane écoutait peu, trop embarrassé par la situation pour se soucier de leurs élucubrations. Même pour de faux, ça restait un mariage. Entre lui et la princesse.

 _Qu'est-ce que je fiche là, bon sang ?_ songeait-il. _On a besoin de la cérémonie pour passer de l'autre côté, je sais, mais…_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la princesse qui restait quant à elle concentrée sur la litanie des nains. _Elle devrait s'énerver et dire que c'est hors de question !_

— Dans la chanté et dans la madladie… psalmodiaient les prêtres.

 _Mais on dirait que ça la dérange pas. Peut-être qu'en fait, elle a vraiment le béguin pour moi._

Il repensa à la nuit passée dans le village des mages noirs, à leur discussion. Il s'était ouvert à elle comme jamais à personne. Même Frank, même Freyja ignoraient l'histoire qu'il lui avait alors contée.

 _Peut-être que c'est là qu'elle a commencé à vraiment m'aimer. Elle est tombée sous mon charme. Parce que j'ai été sincère avec elle._

Il fronça les sourcils, constatant une faille dans son raisonnement.

 _J'avais jamais parlé de ça à personne avant, donc… c'est elle ou c'est moi qui suis tombé sous le charme ?_

— Que le ciel bénichions l'union de chet homme et de chette femme ! conclut Katz.

Djidane leva les yeux. Dans le temple un peu plus loin, deux jeunes nains poussaient des « Yao » enthousiastes. Il se tourna vers Grenat.

— Dagga ! Maintenant, on est mari et femme ! La tradition, c'est d'embrasser la mariée, non ?

Il avait dit ça pour détendre l'atmosphère et dissiper la gravité du moment, sans s'attendre à ce qu'elle lui réponde favorablement. Mais la réaction de la jeune femme, complètement à l'inverse, le désola un peu : elle se détourna simplement et descendit du navire, le laissant planté là.

En bas, Kweena et Bibi les attendaient. Le petit mage paraissait contrarié.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Bibi ? demanda la princesse.

— Si les jeunes mariés peuvent passer de l'autre côté, ça veut dire que nous, on est coincés ici ?

Elle se figea un instant. Elle n'avait pas songé à ça.

Djidane les rejoignit à ce moment-là.

— Le prêtre dit qu'on doit annoncer notre mariage aux gardes jumeaux qui gardent la route vers la Terre Sacrée, annonça-t-il.

Il se rendit alors compte que quelque chose clochait.

— Euh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Je ne sais pas si on peut les emmener avec nous, dit la princesse avec dépit.

— Oh…

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

— Ils pourraient se marier eux aussi ! proposa-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Elle lui lança un regard lourd.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi, là.

— C'est vrai, quoi, s'entêta-t-il. Après tout, les kwes sont à la fois homme et femme, alors ça pourrait marcher.

Il songea également que, de par ses origines, Bibi n'était techniquement ni mâle ni femelle, mais il s'abstint de formuler ce commentaire à haute voix.

— Arrête de dire des bêtises, rétorqua Grenat. Déjà que le prêtre hésitait pour nous parce que nous ne sommes pas des nains…

Elle avança d'un pas et leur fit signe de la suivre.

— Allons déjà annoncer la nouvelle de notre union aux gardes à la sortie de la ville. On verra si on peut emmener des invités avec nous.

— Quoi ? Vous voulez gâcher notre lune de miel ? railla Djidane.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Aucun sourire ne venait égayer son visage.

— Que les choses soient claires : dès que nous sommes sortis du village, plus question de parler de ce mariage, c'est compris ?

Elle se mit en route vers le rez-de-chaussée sans aucune autre parole.

ooo

Les deux nains à la sortie de la ville apprirent avec une grande joie qu'ils venaient de s'unir.

— Ch'est très bien, cha ! Fédlichitations !

Un peu plus loin, les commerçants acclamaient également la nouvelle de leurs vivats. Kweena et Bibi se tenaient un peu en retrait, dans l'expectative.

— Et du coup, on peut passer ? demanda Djidane. Pour aller à la Terre Sacrée, je veux dire.

— Yao, bien sûr !

Ils s'écartèrent du passage et allèrent rejoindre l'échoppe voisine pour discuter avec les marchands. Une conversation animée démarra, où l'événement d'une union entre deux étrangers prenaient une place importante. Djidane se demanda s'ils pourraient profiter de ce moment d'inattention pour faire passer leurs deux compagnons en douce.

À ce moment, une cavalcade retentit derrière eux. Des voix vociféraient et se rapprochaient d'eux.

— Au vodleur ! Arrêtions-les !

Le jeune couple se retourna, juste à temps pour voir une petite fille qui courait à toute vitesse vers eux. Légèrement plus petite que Bibi, elle portait une chevelure bleue tirant sur le mauve, coupée en carré et rehaussée d'un ruban noué par un nœud volumineux. Son haut rouge aux manches bouffantes et sa large salopette mal attachée ne facilitaient pas sa course, et pourtant elle se déplaçait à une vitesse surprenante. Derrière elle, un mog voletait à sa suite.

— Vite, Moug, ils nous rattrapent ! s'exclama la gamine d'une petite voix flûtée.

Elle dépassa Djidane et s'engouffra sur la racine en direction de l'autre versant, avant même que les gardes ne puissent revenir à leur poste et s'interposer. Ceux-ci coururent à sa poursuite, mais elle se déplaçait avec une agilité surprenante pour une petite fille. Arrivés à mi-chemin du pont végétal, les deux nains s'arrêtèrent. Djidane, Grenat, mais aussi Bibi et Kweena les rejoignirent.

— On n'avions pas le droit d'adler plus loin, sur le chemin chacré, grommela l'un des jumeaux. Ch'est une jone interdite pour nous.

— Nous, on y va, et si on la rattrape on vous la ramènera, d'accord ? proposa Djidane. Mais vous devriez retourner surveiller au cas où elle repasse par ici.

Les deux hochèrent la tête et revinrent à leur poste. Perturbés qu'ils étaient par les larcins de la petite filles, ils n'avaient pas fait attention que Bibi et Kweena se trouvaient toujours là.

— Toujours saisir les opportunités ! sourit Djidane en regardant ses amis quand les deux nains se furent suffisamment éloignés.

— Elle était étrange, cette petite fille, dit Grenat avec une expression songeuse sur le visage.

— C'est vrai qu'elle était bien jeune pour voler à l'étalage. Quoique moi, à son âge…

La princesse secoua la tête.

— Ce n'est pas ça. Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

— Quoi ?

— Je crois qu'elle portait une corne sur la tête.

ooo

Ils se mirent en route et descendirent la racine jusqu'à l'autre versant du canyon. Au-delà, elle s'enfonçait dans la roche tandis qu'ils pouvaient rejoindre un chemin qui serpentait dans la montagne. Une terre rougeâtre disputait la vue à une végétation basse et souvent épineuse. Au sol, des colonies de fourmis s'égaillaient en tous sens. Ils avancèrent sur le chemin qui se divisait çà et là en plusieurs branches.

Ils entendirent alors un sanglot. Djidane leva un bras pour leur faire signe de s'arrêter et continua sur quelques pas. À ce moment, il vit la petite voleuse, la jambe coincée dans une anfractuosité du chemin. Devant elle, le mog battait frénétiquement des ailes avec l'air désemparé. Djidane le regarda plus attentivement : un mog petit et rabougri, avec un étrange collier d'épaisse fourrure.

— Coubo ! disait-il.

— Aide, moi, Moug, avant qu'on se fasse rattraper !

Le dénommé Moug leva les yeux et avisa le malandrin. Il frissonna.

— Cou… coubo !

Pendant ce temps, les trois autres compagnons rejoignaient Djidane. De peur, le petit être au pelage rose s'enfuit en voletant, au grand dam de la fillette.

— Attends ! Me laisse pas toute seule !

Elle se remit à sangloter.

— Trahie par mon amie mog, que vais-je devenir ?

Djidane s'avança suffisamment pour entrer dans son champ de vision.

— Et voilà que j'ai des hallucinations. C'est pas possible, cette personne a pas de corne. Mais elle a une queue, par contre.

Le malandrin à la queue de singe l'observa plus attentivement et constata avec stupeur que la princesse n'avait pas rêvé : la petit fille portait bel et bien une petite corne pointue qui fusait du sommet de son crâne. À part cet élément, elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle petite fille humaine. À ce moment, elle sembla avoir réfléchi et compris qu'elle n'hallucinait pas.

— À l'aide, au secours ! Ne me mangez pas ! J'ai un goût affreux !

Djidane gloussa et se tourna vers le kwe qui suivait.

— Tu entends ça, Kweena ?

— Dommage… Mais il y avait ce mog bizarre, miam. Je vais le poursuivre et le manger.

— Non ! vociféra la fillette. Touchez pas à Moug !

Djidane fit signe à Kweena de s'arrêter et assura que personne ne mangerait personne. Ensuite, il se baissa et dégagea la jambe coincée pour permettre à la petite fille de se libérer. Elle le regarda d'un air méfiant, recula de quelques pas puis s'arrêta. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour se raisonner, et enfin elle hocha la tête à l'attention de son sauveur.

— Merci, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Grenat, qui rejoignait Djidane, s'avança vers elle.

— Tout va bien ?

— Oui, ça va.

— Pas de blessure ?

Elle avait déjà saisi son bâton de magie pour le cas où. La petite fille s'empourpra.

— Puisque je vous dis que ça va ! s'énerva-t-elle. Je suis pas un enfant, moi, pas comme ce gamin en bleu.

Bibi, ainsi apostrophé, écarquilla les yeux.

— Tu as pas l'air bien vieille, pourtant, dit-il.

— Arrête de plaisanter ! Et puis j'ai un nom, tu devrais l'utiliser, je m'appelle Eiko.

Décidément, la petite fille avait un sacré caractère, songea Djidane. Voler à l'étalage, tenir tête aux gens ainsi… Elle devait pourtant avoir huit ans, pas plus.

— Et tu pourrais te présenter avant de t'adresser à une jeune femme, continua-t-elle. Ça s'appelle la politesse.

La princesse salua d'un signe de tête, calmement, pour tenter de l'apaiser.

— Je m'appelle Dagga, lui c'est Bibi et lui Kweena.

Eiko se retourna vers Djidane.

— Et toi ?

— Moi c'est Djidane.

— Djidane ? D'accord.

— Pourquoi tu as volé dans le village, Eiko ? demanda le malandrin.

Il craignait de connaître la réponse. Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'une fille de cet âge-là ne vole pas sans raison. Elle devait en avoir besoin.

— J'avais faim, c'est tout ! se défendit-elle, confirmant ainsi ses conclusions.

Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'appesantir là-dessus, aussi n'insista-t-il pas.

— Tu habites dans le coin ? intervint la princesse.

— Tout en bas du chemin. C'est un peu loin, mais on y sera bientôt. Moug a dû partir devant, je pense.

Grenat se tourna vers Djidane.

— Pourquoi ne pas la raccompagner chez elle ?

Le brigand lui adressa un sourire narquois.

— Je suis aux ordres de ma chère épouse, railla-t-il.

Eiko les regarda alternativement.

— Vous… vous êtes mariés ? hésita-t-elle.

— On vient juste de… commença Djidane.

— Non, on est juste des amis, coupa la princesse.

Le malandrin la regarda d'un air peiné, pas tant par les mots eux-mêmes, car c'était une évidence, que par la virulence avec laquelle ils avaient été prononcés.

— Et moi, je peux être votre amie ? demanda la fillette avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

Djidane soupçonna qu'en plus du manque de nourriture, elle manquait peut-être aussi de compagnie. Il hocha la tête.

— Eh bien, en route vers la maison de notre amie, alors ! déclara-t-il en ouvrant la marche.

ooo

Ils avancèrent sur un sentier qui serpentait entre les collines. La végétation broussailleuse les paraient de toutes les teintes de vert imaginables, et malgré l'absence d'arbres à proprement parler, de petits oiseaux égayaient l'atmosphère de leurs pépiements permanents, voletaient en tout sens et grattaient le sol à la recherche d'insectes omniprésents. Des puluches bondissants, plus gros que ceux du continent de la brume, constituaient leurs proies les plus volumineuses. Kweena, fidèle à ses préceptes, ne manqua pas de prélever son dû à la faune locale pour garnir sa panse rebondie. La route vers la maison d'Eiko promettait pour le moment d'être tranquille.

— Il y a des risques d'être attaqués par ici ? demanda Grenat à la petite fille.

— Oh oui, répondit-elle, il y a des bandes de gnolls et de trolls qui vivent dans le coin. Il vaut mieux les éviter.

La princesse réfléchit un instant. Ces noms de monstres apparaissaient dans certains livres de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. De vieilles légendes d'anciennes peuplades sauvages semi-humaines, repoussées bien des siècles plus tôt.

— Cela dit, poursuivit Eiko, ils vivent plutôt du côté de l'Ifa, heureusement.

— L'Ifa ? demanda Bibi, curieux. C'est quoi ?

— Je vais vous montrer. On va pouvoir le voir bientôt.

Un peu plus loin, en effet, un détour du sentier passa le sommet d'une arête rocheuse et leur offrit un panorama vers les terres de l'ouest. Au loin, un immense arbre trônait au milieu d'une plaine noyée dans le brouillard.

— C'est l'Ifa, annonça Eiko.

Ils restèrent un long moment à le regarder, les yeux écarquillés.

— On dirait Clayra, murmura Djidane.

— En moins beau, quand même, objecta Bibi. Je le trouve… sinistre.

En effet, vu d'ici, le feuillage de l'Ifa semblait bien moins éclatant, plus décrépit que l'arbre de Bloumécia. On aurait presque pu le comparer à une immense pustule, plus qu'à un véritable arbre. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas pu admirer la beauté de Clayra avant d'avoir passé la tornade et monté au-dessus des sables. Ici, sans doute le brouillard masquait-il en partie la véritable magnificence de l'arbre.

— Il y a des gens qui habitent là-bas, miam ? demanda Kweena avec bon sens.

Eiko secoua la tête.

— Les nains y vont parfois pour écrire leurs noms sur une grande pierre près du tronc, mais ils vont pas plus loin. Ça m'étonnerait qu'on puisse y vivre. Mon grand-père le surnommait l'arbre de mort.

— C'est gai… plaisanta Djidane.

— C'est donc ça, la fameuse Terre Sacrée des nains ? demanda Grenat.

Eiko hocha la tête.

— Oui, c'est comme ça qu'ils l'appellent. Pour nous, c'est juste l'Ifa.

— C'est là qu'on va, dit Djidane.

Eiko se retourna et posa ses petits poings sur ses hanches, le regard énervé.

— Non, non, non ! Vous venez d'abord chez moi ! Vous avez promis ! Alors, il y a pas à discuter, vous venez avec moi. Non mais !

Elle leva un doigt.

— De toute façon, on peut pas y aller : il y a une barrière magique qui empêche de s'approcher. C'est pour ça que les nains vont pas au-delà de leur pierre sacrée.

Grenat fronça les sourcils.

— Ça, tu viens de l'inventer, n'est-ce pas ?

Les joues d'Eiko rosirent, mais ce n'était ni de la honte, ni de la confusion. Juste de la colère.

— C'est méchant de parler comme ça à une amie ! Non, je l'ai pas inventé, c'est une barrière dressée par les chimères !

La princesse se figea.

— Les chimères ? répéta-t-elle, interloquée.

À ce moment, un grondement sourd retentit et la terre trembla, coupant la conversation. Les cris affolés d'un mog suivirent.

— Moug ! s'exclama Eiko en se mettant à courir.

ooo

À la suite de la petite fille, ils continuèrent sur le chemin qui descendait en pente douce vers une dépression herbeuse. La source du bruit précédent leur apparut aisément : un immense être à la peau verte essayait d'attraper le mog qui battait frénétiquement des ailes pour s'enfuir. En notant le couleur du monstre, Djidane pensa tout de suite à un nain de Condéa pris d'une croissance particulièrement anormale.

— Un géant des collines ! cria Eiko. Vite, il faut sauver Moug !

Le malandrin se précipita à sa suite.

— Elle est folle, elle va se faire broyer !

Il n'avait pas vu la moindre arme dans les mains de la fillette, et de toute manière, il ignorait même si ses propres dagues pourraient entamer le cuir épais du colosse. Eiko se campa à une dizaine de mètres de l'être et, pour tout geste offensif, sortit de sa poche une flûte. Un bête instrument en bois qu'elle saisit entre ses doigts et porta à ses lèvres.

— Elle veut lui jouer une comptine pour l'endormir ? s'étonna Bibi qui courait derrière.

La fille entonnait quelques notes aigrelettes quand un nouveau grognement retentit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent pour se trouver face à un autre monstre juché sur une crête. Un loup au long pelage blanc et mauve se tenait majestueusement là, les yeux rivés sur le géant.

— Un… gnoll ? murmura la princesse.

Parmi les créatures locales citées par Eiko, elle savait que le gnoll était une sorte de fauve, mais elle se ravisa bien vite : ces créatures humanoïdes formaient, si elle se souvenait bien, une peuplade vaguement civilisée. La créature qui venait d'apparaître semblait tout à fait sauvage. À ce moment, le ciel s'assombrit mystérieusement autour d'eux. Le loup hurla. La terre trembla et, soudain, une énorme tête de pierre émergea du sol devant le géant des collines. Un poing de roche fusa alors et frappa le monstre qui s'effondra sur son séant, assommé. Puis, en un instant, le ciel reprit sa couleur normale et le titan de pierre disparut, ainsi que le loup. Grenat resta comme hébétée. Elle se tourna vers Eiko, puis vers Djidane qui la regarda avec la même expression sur le visage. Le malandrin la devança.

— C'était… c'était une chimère ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas assez dans ces créatures magiques pour la nommer, mais à l'évidence, la petite fille avait convoqué une chimère pour combattre le géant.

— Ce n'est pas possible…

Ils revinrent à la réalité suite à un nouveau cri d'Eiko.

— Il se relève !

En effet, le géant vert se redressait, nullement vaincu par l'attaque précédente. Il rugit et frappa d'un violent coup de poing le sol qui trembla de plus belle. Ils se retrouvèrent tous projetés au sol. Eiko, la plus proche de l'épicentre du séisme, tomba en arrière et se retrouva en grand risque de se faire écraser.

— Il est trop grand, je pourrai rien faire contre lui, s'affola Djidane.

Bibi s'avança d'un air décidé, son bâton en main, et commença à incanter. Djidane pensait que Grenat allait se précipiter pour aider la petite fille et, pourtant, elle demanda à Kweena de s'occuper d'elle à la place. Elle s'immobilisa et porta la main à son cou. Là, à côté de son pendentif habituel, elle avait fait enchâsser une pierre verte qu'elle avait presque failli oublier. Ramuh, le maître des orages, sa chimère que l'arrivée du loup merveilleux lui avait remise en mémoire. Elle caressa la pierre de ses doigts et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

— Ramuh, je t'implore, murmura-t-elle.

À nouveau, le ciel s'assombrit. Le tonnerre gronda et le vieil homme apparut, juché sur un nuage noir. Sa longue barbe blanche flottait dans les courants d'air et il descendit en flottant vers la princesse, les manches de sa robe de mage claquant dans le vent.

— Je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit, plaisanta le sorcier avant de reporter son attention sur le géant.

Il brandit son sceptre à la poignée biscornue et le pointa vers le monstre démesuré. Son bras brilla d'un éclat électrique et il projeta le bâton de toutes ses forces vers le monstre. La pointe se ficha à quelques centimètres des pieds du colosse. Tous crurent que l'orageux vieillard avait manqué son but.

Un éclair, plus puissant, plus lumineux, plus concentré que dans le plus tumultueux des orages, s'abattit alors sur le sceptre et électrocuta toute la zone. Un halo éblouissant, parcouru de milliers d'étincelles, entoura le géant qui, frappé de plein fouet, s'effondra en arrière. L'atmosphère retrouva alors son calme, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quelques secondes plus tard, les pépiements des oiseaux reprenaient de plus belle.

Hébétés, tous se tournèrent vers Ramuh qui venait enfin de faire la démonstration de toute sa puissance. Il adressa un clin d'œil et un signe de la main à Grenat avant que son essence ne se dissipe dans l'atmosphère.

— Je suis toujours à tes côtés, dit le vieil homme dans un dernier murmure.

Eiko, aux pieds du géant vaincu, lança un regard perplexe à la princesse. Celle-ci, prise de vertige, dut s'asseoir. Djidane se précipita.

— Est-ce que ça va, Dagga ?

Elle hocha faiblement la tête.

— Le sortilège de la chimère puise dans les réserves psychiques de l'invocateur, expliqua-t-elle dans un sourire peiné. Je suis juste fatiguée.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, après que Bibi, constatant que le géant respirait encore, l'ait achevé d'un nouveau sortilège de foudre, ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de la princesse. Eiko, en particulier, s'avança et se campa devant elle. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, pendant un long moment. La princesse rompit le silence la première.

— Tu peux invoquer des chimères ? demanda-t-elle.

La petite fille hocha faiblement la tête. Elle aussi semblait épuisée.

— Il s'appelle Fenrir, le loup de la colère terrestre. C'est un esprit protecteur de mon village. Mon grand-père m'a appris à l'invoquer.

Elle lança à Grenat un regard perçant.

— Mais je comprends pas… comment tu fais pour invoquer une chimère sans corne d'invoqueur ? Je croyais que seul mon peuple pouvait le faire.

Elle pointa du doigt son crâne orné de la petite corne qu'ils avaient déjà remarquée. La princesse haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Elle n'avait pas les réponses qu'attendait la petite fille. Elle ne comprenait pas davantage la situation. Mais elle savait que sa capacité à invoquer n'avait rien d'accidentel : après tout, sa mère et Kuja n'ignoraient rien de ses pouvoirs et s'en étaient servi pour leurs propres desseins.

ooo

Sur l'autre continent, dans la cité de Tréno, maître Totto poursuivait ses recherches dans les ouvrages poussiéreux qu'ils avait accumulés dans sa tour. Il n'avait pour le moment pas réussi à trouver d'information sur le pendentif du trésor royal, qui expliquerait la raison pour laquelle la reine tenait tant à le récupérer. Il s'était alors intéressé à la raison pour laquelle la souveraine voguait vers le continent extérieur. Il en avait déjà une petite idée, bien entendu, et avait attrapé un livre bien précis : « chimères et invoqueurs ».

Le livre dans les mains, il marcha de long en large dans la pièce en parlant à haute voix, une mauvaise habitude tenace.

— Madahine-Salée, le village des invoqueurs, dans le continent extérieur. Les invoqueurs peuvent entendre les chimères et communiquer avec elles. Ils portent une corne sur la tête, qui leur permet d'établir le contact. Nul ne sait s'ils existent encore. Les dernières nouvelles que l'on a eu de ce lieu ne sont vraiment pas bonnes.

Il rassembla ses souvenirs. Tant de questions et si peu de réponses. Tant de craintes, tant de mystères. Tant de mensonges, aussi.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par un discret coup à la porte. Quand il l'ouvrit, le capitaine Steiner se trouvait dans l'encadrement. Dans la pièce voisine, il put également apercevoir Freyja. La Bloumécienne, à peu près remise de son infection, discutait de manière animée avec la générale Beatrix.

— Qu'y a-t-il, capitaine ?

Il salua du chef et montra une courte missive qu'il tenait en main.

— Nous venons de recevoir un courrier de Weimar. Il a pris contact avec Markus.

Ils avaient finalement décidé que l'ex-brutos serait plus utile à recueillir des renseignements directement à Alexandrie, et il était donc retourné là-bas pour essayer de réunir un réseau de personnes de confiance. Ce genre de procédé répugnait un peu le capitaine, mais il avait pu apprendre à apprécier un homme comme Markus, tout brigand qu'il soit.

— Vous serez d'ailleurs content d'apprendre que l'aiguille de platine a fonctionné, poursuivit Steiner. Le jeune Frank, que Markus voulait sauver, se trouve aussi à Alexandrie, sain et sauf.

L'érudit hocha la tête d'un air distrait, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il était content d'apprendre que cette histoire-ci s'était bien terminée, mais l'interruption avait coupé le fil de ses réflexions. Le capitaine le comprit et, après un nouveau signe de tête, il referma la porte et laissa son hôte à ses chères études.

Totto réfléchit un instant pour s'y retrouver dans ses pensées. Il baissa les yeux vers la page ouverte du livre entre ses mains et écarta un pan de sa longue barbe. Madahine-Salée. Un village et de nombreuses questions.

— Reste-t-il des invoqueurs là-bas ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Est-ce la destination de la reine, qui espère obtenir des chimères supplémentaires ? Et surtout, la princesse va-t-elle s'y rendre au cours de son voyage ?

Il soupira.

— Va-t-elle admirer de ses yeux le mur des chimères ? Va-t-elle en tirer quelque enseignement ?

Il secoua vivement la tête et reposa l'ouvrage. Après tout, il n'y avait à l'intérieur nulle réponse, du moins rien qui ne soit déjà gravé dans sa propre mémoire.

— Et de toute manière, de quoi ai-je peur ? se lança-t-il à lui-même sur un ton de défi.


	7. Les ruines solitaires

**Les ruines solitaires**

Une fois dissipées les frayeurs du combat contre le géant vert, le reste du trajet en direction du village d'Eiko se révéla sans histoires. Ils descendirent le paysage vallonné jusqu'à aboutir dans une plaine verte et bien grasse, où des massifs forestiers apparaissaient çà et là. La petite fille indiqua l'un de ces bosquets et leur apprit qu'elle habitait derrière, au bord de la mer. La mer… omniprésente sur ce continent aux formes tellement déchiquetées que n'importe quel point de terre se trouvait tout proche de l'eau.

Ils longèrent la lisière de la forêt pendant une petite heure. Au-dessus d'eux, les oiseaux pépiaient dans les frondaisons de ces bois rieurs et sans doute giboyeux. Rapidement, ils purent apercevoir l'écume des vagues à l'horizon. Puis, au détour d'une avancée d'arbres, des murs de pierre brune apparurent.

Heureuse d'être rentrée après les émotions qu'elle avait vécues ces dernières heures, Eiko se mit à courir vers chez elle. Derrière, les quatre compagnons avançaient avec davantage de circonspection. Ils observaient la ville dont ils atteignaient la bordure. Les murs semblaient des empilements pêle-mêle. Ils en franchirent l'enceinte. À l'intérieur tout semblait également en ruine. Des tas de pierre s'amoncelaient les uns sur les autres, des colonnes détruites reposaient par morceaux sur des pans de murs abattus. Devant eux, Eiko se tourna à demi pour leur parler d'une voix forte.

— Bienvenue à Madahine-Salée, le village des invoqueurs !

Ils avancèrent pour la rattraper, tout en se lançant des regards à la dérobée.

— C'est un tas de gravats, murmura Djidane à la princesse à ses côtés.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda-t-elle sur le même ton. Il a dû se produire quelque chose de terrible.

Elle haussa ensuite la voix à l'adresse de la petite fille.

— Tu habites donc ici ?

Eiko ne répondit pas et continua encore le long d'une sorte de rue qui serpentait entre les décombres. À ce moment-là, de derrière un tas de pierre, plusieurs mogs apparurent. Les petits êtres de fourrure rose avancèrent vers eux en poussant des « Coubo » joyeux.

— Mocha ! Moko ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Et ainsi de suite, elle énuméra tous les noms de ses amis qui volaient vers elle. Djidane se demanda d'ailleurs comment elle faisait pour les distinguer les uns des autres.

À ce moment, Moug apparut à côté d'elle. Une autre extrême bizarrerie qu'il n'avait pas manqué de relever quelques heures plus tôt : quand ils s'étaient remis en route suite aux deux invocations de chimères, le petit mog s'était réfugié à l'intérieur de la poche de sa maîtresse. Ce prodige était possible grâce à sa capacité à rétrécir à l'extrême. Djidane ignorait que des mogs avaient ce don. Ses trois compagnons, qu'il avait interrogé à ce sujet, n'en savaient pas plus que lui.

Eiko discuta un moment avec ce mog si particulier, qu'elle semblait comprendre en dépit du fait qu'il ne parlait pas le langage des humains – autre étrangeté. Ensuite, elle se mit en route vers le cœur de son « village » en faisant signe aux autres de la suivre. Plus précisément, elle invita Djidane à venir, et ses compagnons lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur une sorte de place tout aussi délabrée que le reste. Au centre, une fontaine toujours en fonction produisait un clapotis régulier. Sur leur droite, un immense mur déchiqueté, presque une falaise surplombant le village, projetait son ombre sur les lieux. Djidane se demanda s'il avait été érigé par une chimère.

Eiko avait réuni tous les mogs en cet endroit et leur donnait des instructions quand les autres la rejoignirent. Les créatures s'égaillèrent alors. Elle retint seulement Moug et lui demanda de retourner à sa place. Alors, le mog se réfugia à nouveau dans la poche de la salopette de la petite fille. S'il s'était jusqu'ici abstenu de tout commentaire, cette fois-ci, Djidane ne put s'empêcher de la questionner à ce sujet.

— Le petit mog, il est rentré dans ta poche ?

Elle hocha la tête.

— C'est « Moug » ! Et c'est une fille, comme moi ! Elle est toujours avec moi, depuis que je suis toute petite.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment répondu à la question, au point que Djidane réalisa que pour elle, ce prodige du mog qui rétrécit n'en était sans doute pas un. Après tout, si elle l'avait toujours connu ainsi, alors elle considérait peut-être cela normal.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Eiko fit quelques pas et alla s'asseoir sur un muret. Elle fit signe à Djidane de s'installer à côté d'elle.

— Viens t'asseoir, Djidane !

Le malandrin jeta un regard en arrière. La princesse semblait s'intéresser particulièrement à l'étrange muraille. Bibi suivait les mogs plus loin dans le village. Quant à Kweena, il était déjà hors de vue, certainement parti en quête de nourriture. Il obéit donc à la petite fille.

— J'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi, lui dit-elle.

— Eh bien… J'aimerais aussi en savoir plus sur toi.

— Vraiment ?

Cette histoire d'invocation, de chimère et de corne l'intriguait vraiment. Sans doute parce que ses pouvoirs formaient un étrange pendant à ceux de la princesse.

— Ta chimère… commença-t-il.

— D'où tu viens ? Tu as quel âge ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? Où tu vas ?

Elle l'inonda de questions, sans presque lui laisser le temps de répondre. Elle le regardait comme s'il était la chose la plus passionnante qu'elle ait jamais vue. Il leva une main et tenta d'arrêter le flux de paroles.

— Attends, ce que je voudrais savoir…

Peine perdue, le débit d'Eiko ne tarissait pas.

— C'est quoi, ton plat préféré ? C'est quoi, ta chimère préférée ? C'est quel genre de mog que tu préfères ? C'est quoi, ton genre de fille ?

Djidane soupira et accepta de se prêter au jeu, en espérant pouvoir en apprendre davantage en cours de route. Et puis, elle avait un côté attachant, et il sentait bien la raison pour laquelle elle s'intéressait tant à ces nouveaux arrivants qui rompaient sa solitude. Il ne lui avait pas échappé qu'aucun humain n'était venu l'accueillir à son retour au village.

ooo

La princesse suivit un chemin qui montait en direction de la falaise. Un pont de pierre naturel enjambait les flots au milieu des rochers démolis, jusqu'à une grande arche qui transperçait le mur. En dépit de la décrépitude ambiante et du sable omniprésent, il se dégageait des lieux une certaine majesté. Au-delà du passage à travers la muraille, Grenat pouvait voir des colonnes sculptées avec goût au milieu d'une sorte d'arène. Mais elle ne pouvait pas avancer car un mog lui barrait la route. Kweena était déjà devant le petit être, qui refusait catégoriquement de s'écarter. Le kwe haussa les épaules et, en se retournant, il avisa la jeune femme qui s'approchait.

— Il dit que c'est une zone interdite. Et puis, le sable d'ici est pas comestible, miam, bougonna-t-il.

Sur les côtés, les vagues battaient les murailles de leur ressac, produisant un clapotis régulier. Kweena regarda les flots un moment, puis il quitta les lieux. Grenat soupçonna qu'il allait chercher à s'approcher de la rive pour attraper des poissons.

Comme le mog refusait de la laisser entrer elle aussi, elle se retourna et profita du point de vue sur l'ensemble du village en ruines. Un peu plus bas, une maison qui surplombait la mer se démarquait du reste, simplement parce qu'elle tenait encore debout. Juste à côté de ce bâtiment, elle vit Bibi qui scrutait les flots d'un air songeur. Il avait cette attitude rêveuse et un peu soucieuse depuis sa rencontre avec ses semblables, au cœur de la forêt. Elle regarda à nouveau cette étrange falaise et laissa divaguer ses pensées.

— Le village des invoqueurs, murmura-t-elle. Un peuple capable de commander aux chimères.

Le visage de Ramuh s'imposa dans son esprit.

— Mon pouvoir me terrifie à cause de la manière dont Kuja et Mère s'en servent, mais quand on a arraché les chimères que j'avais en moi, j'ai ressenti un grand vide. Ces esprits faisaient partie de moi.

Soudain, l'image d'une dame à la beauté ineffable et au visage blanc froid comme la glace lui apparut, comme un souvenir de ce qu'elle avait perdu. Grâce à ses anciennes lectures dans la bibliothèque du château, elle l'assimila à Shiva, la maîtresse du gel, et elle devina – non, elle sut de manière certaine – qu'il s'agissait d'une des chimères qui lui avaient été dérobées. Seulement, elle ignorait comment cette vision pouvait lui venir. Sans doute s'imprégnait-elle de l'atmosphère de ce village et des pouvoirs de ses habitants. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées.

N'ayant plus grand-chose à faire ici, elle retourna vers la place centrale. En s'approchant, elle constata qu'Eiko discutait toujours avec Djidane.

— J'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi avant, disait-elle d'une petite voix.

La princesse se figea. La petite Eiko… minaudait ? Son attitude lui faisait tout à fait penser à des personnages récurrents dans les pièces de théâtre de Lord Hayvon, des jeunes femmes avides de plaire au héros et qui se comportent de manière parfois hardie. Sauf que la petite fille n'avait que huit ans. Il se dégageait quelque chose de malsain de la situation, et elle ignorait si Djidane s'en rendait compte.

— Dagga, ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre, dit alors le jeune homme en la remarquant.

Ses pensées devaient sans doute transparaître sur son visage. Eiko lui lança un regard énervé, comme si elle la considérait comme une rivale qui venait l'interrompre. Elle sourit à son ami pour le rassurer.

— Non non, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Il se leva et alla la rejoindre.

— T'es sûre ? Tu aurais pas de la fièvre, par hasard ?

Il posa la main sur son front, comme pour s'assurer de sa température, après avoir au préalable écarté une mèche de ses cheveux bruns d'un geste affectueux.

— Non, ça a l'air d'aller, nota-t-il.

Il avança la tête pour s'approcher de son oreille.

— Tu sais, murmura-t-il pour qu'Eiko ne l'entende pas, c'est qu'une petite fille. Alors t'as vraiment aucune raison d'être jalouse.

Elle sentit qu'elle rougissait. Une chaleur montait à ses joues et embrasait tout son visage. Djidane, près de lui, s'en rendait forcément compte. Elle détourna la tête.

— Vous êtes vraiment rien que des amis ? demanda Eiko derrière lui. On dirait… qu'il y a un peu plus que ça entre vous.

Grenat était à la fois soulagée de cette intervention bienvenue, et à la fois gênée par la question. Djidane se retourna vers Eiko, tandis qu'elle lui coulait un regard de biais, emplie d'appréhension quant à la réponse.

— On est beaucoup plus que des amis.

— Ah bon ? Vous êtes quoi, alors ?

On sentait aisément une pointe de déception dans la voix de la petite fille.

— On est une équipe, dit Djidane avec conviction.

— Une équipe ?

Grenat soupira de soulagement. Djidane hochait la tête en la regardant de nouveau.

— Oui, et c'est pas que nous deux. Il y a aussi Bibi et Kweena, et plein d'autres qu'on a laissés derrière.

La princesse songea au capitaine Steiner, à Freyja et à la générale Beatrix, au roi Cid, mais aussi à Markus et Totto qui les avaient tant aidés à Tréno. Et aussi à Frank, le jeune homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie dans la forêt maudite. Tous, ils formaient une équipe et se serraient les coudes quand il le fallait.

Elle plongea les yeux dans ceux du malandrin. Il avait trouvé le mot juste, même si, bien entendu, ça n'empêchait pas certains membres de cette équipe d'avoir des relations privilégiées. Eiko la coupa dans ses réflexions.

— Un peu comme moi avec Moug et les autres mogs ?

— Quelque chose comme ça, je suppose, répondit Djidane sans quitter Grenat du regard.

La princesse vit Eiko qui se levait pour aller à la rencontre d'un mog qui revenait vers elle. Elle se mit à discuter avec lui à voix basse. Pris d'une inspiration subite, Djidane posa une autre question.

— Dis, Eiko, il y a personne d'autre à part vous, ici ?

Grenat fit signe à son ami pour lui montrer que la petite fille, occupée à sa conversation, ne l'écoutait plus.

— C'est pourtant une des questions importantes, chuchota Djidane.

Elle acquiesça et abonda dans son sens.

— Oui : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici, et y a-t-il… d'autres survivants ?

Elle avait hésité à employer ce terme, mais ça semblait vraiment être le seul approprié. Eiko se tourna vers eux. Elle n'avait absolument pas suivi les dernières paroles.

— Je vais faire à manger ! Venez me rejoindre dans un moment, quand ce sera prêt, d'accord ? Je vous appellerai, alors partez pas trop loin !

Elle partit alors en compagnie du mog, laissant les deux compagnons seuls près de la fontaine.

— Il faut accepter l'invitation, dit Djidane. Il va bien falloir qu'elle nous explique ce qui s'est passé ici.

— Tu crois que c'est un coup de Kuja ? De la même manière qu'il a détruit Clayra, il aurait ravagé ce village pour s'emparer de ses chimères ?

Djidane secoua lentement la tête, pensif.

— Ces ruines ont l'air anciennes. Je dirais que ça a été démoli il y a au moins une dizaine d'années.

Autour d'eux, seul le vent qui s'infiltrait dans les fissures leur répondit.

ooo

Au bord de l'eau, une maison avait à peu près échappé à la destruction. Eiko, qui habitait ici, traversa la bâtisse de pierre brune et se rendit sur la terrasse à l'arrière, en surplomb de la mer, qui servait à la fois de cuisine et de salle à manger d'été. Sous une avancée, un four à bois permettait de cuire les aliments sur une plaque de métal chauffée. Plus à l'extérieur, une table avait été dressée et décorée avec des pots remplis de fleurs odorantes et des paniers de fruits.

— Merci pour le ménage, c'est parfait ! s'exclama la petite fille à l'attention de plusieurs mogs affairés là. Grâce à vous, Djidane peut venir, j'aurai pas honte.

Elle leur fit signe de s'approcher.

— Mais c'est maintenant que tout se joue, poursuivit-elle sur un ton de conspirateur. Je pense pas que Djidane et Dagga soient encore vraiment ensemble, parce qu'elle se rend pas compte. Alors, je vais faire à manger à Djidane, un véritable festin, comme ça il sera tellement ravi qu'il voudra plus partir !

Les mogs s'entre-regardèrent. Ils comprenaient bien que leur amie cherche à attirer de la compagnie humaine au village, et même qu'elle se soit entichée du jeune homme, mais…

— Coubo, ça pourrait marcher si la nourriture est fameuse, avança l'un d'eux d'un ton dubitatif.

— Mais Eiko rate tout ce qu'elle cuisine, en général, poursuivit un autre. Ce sera l'échecoubo. Et puis, le garde-manger n'est pas très fourni.

— Je sais, interrompit Eiko, chagrinée. C'est pour ça que vous allez m'aider. Il faut pas que je me loupe.

Certains mogs levaient les yeux au ciel, mais d'autres semblaient un peu plus emballés.

— Je sais ! Je vais faire un ragoût de pomme de terres, décida Eiko.

— Oh, c'est bon ça !

— Sauf que la dernière fois, coubo, ça avait si mauvais goût que j'ai failli en tomber mon pompon, ronchonna un autre.

— Il faudrait autre chose avec, non ? proposa le plus enthousiaste des petits êtres. Du poisson, ce serait bien. On le pêche, on le fait griller…

Ainsi fut décidé le menu du soir. Bon gré mal gré, les mogs se mirent tous à l'ouvrage. Eiko les regarda d'un air satisfait et leva ensuite les yeux vers le ciel.

— Grand-père, murmura-t-elle. Je veux plus jamais être toute seule. Aide-moi, s'il te plaît.

À ce moment, elle remarqua Kweena qui barbotait dans l'eau en contrebas de la terrasse, apparemment à la recherche de poisson lui aussi.

ooo

Djidane et Grenat cheminèrent ensemble dans les ruines et ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre Bibi qui regardait toujours l'eau d'un air pensif. Les remarquant, il reprit ses esprits et les accompagna. Il leur expliqua que les mogs et Eiko étaient tous rentrés dans la maison voisine. Une bâtisse à la structure solide, toute en imposants blocs de pierre, ce qui expliquait qu'elle ait mieux survécu au cataclysme qui avait anéanti ce village.

— Mais Morrison refuse que j'entre, précisa la mage noir en montrant un mog à l'entrée.

Grenat s'avança, mais en effet, le nommé Morrison bloquait le passage.

— Vous devez encore un peu patienter, coubo. Eiko dit que ce sera bientôt prêt. En attendant, je vais exceptionnellement vous montrer le mur des chimères.

— Le mur des chimères ? répéta la princesse.

Le mog partit en voletant et leur fit signe de le suivre. Grenat prononça à nouveau les mots à mi-voix et se mit en route, suivie de ses deux amis. Enfin, ils allaient obtenir des réponses, et peut-être des explications sur la légendaire magie chimérique des habitants de Madahine-Salée.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée qui perçait la falaise, ils assistèrent à une dispute entre le mog posté là et celui qui les menait. Morrison tentait de calmer son vis-à-vis très fâché. Finalement, le gardien s'en alla en leur lançant un regard courroucé, les laissant seul avec leur guide.

— Il prend son rôle très à cœur, coubo, leur expliqua-t-il. Et il n'accepte pas qu'Eiko ait décidé de vous laisser voir le mur, parce que vous êtes des étrangers. Mais les amis d'Eiko sont nos amis.

Le mog avança sous l'arche devant eux, et ils suivirent en prenant bien garde à ne pas faire de bruit, tant les lieux étaient imprégnés de mystère et de magnificence.

— Les invoqueurs gardent le mur des chimères depuis des générations, expliqua Morrison.

Sa voix résonnait en écho dans le passage. Ils débouchèrent enfin et se figèrent, estomaqués.

Face à eux, l'intérieur de l'immense muraille était décoré d'une fresque gigantesque. Des personnages majestueux étaient visibles partout, peints à même la pierre. Au milieu de l'arène, huit piliers étaient érigés autour d'une sorte d'autel, sur lequel une urne laissait échapper de la fumée. Le mog vola sur la table de pierre et touilla dans le récipient.

— Tous les invoqueurs dessinaient les chimères qu'ils découvraient en étudiant la magie chimérique, coubo, expliqua-t-il. C'est ainsi que le mur est né.

La princesse s'avança, les yeux levés.

— C'est… commença-t-elle.

Mais elle ne trouvait pas le qualificatif approprié.

— Pour les invoqueurs, cet endroit est sacré, poursuivit Morrison. Eiko y vient tous les jours pour prier et mettre de l'encens.

Grenat faisait face à un pan de mur décoré d'une représentation stylisée de celui qu'ils avaient vu en action plus tôt dans la journée : Fenrir, le loup de la colère terrestre. Un peu plus loin, elle reconnut la terrible bouche d'Atomos. Djidane regardait quant à lui une autre fresque sur sa gauche : un immense dragon aux ailes déployées, tout de noir et de rouge, à la gueule grimaçante.

— C'est Bahamut… murmura-t-elle en le rejoignant. La plus puissante de toutes.

— Il y a monsieur Ramuh, aussi, intervint Bibi à l'autre bout de l'arène.

Mais Grenat restait fixée sur la gueule garnie de dents meurtrières du furieux dragon. À nouveau, elle se sentit emplie de cette sensation étrange, et elle comprit qu'elle avait aussi eu cette chimère en elle, avant l'intervention de Kuja pour la lui extraire. Elle frissonna devant tant de puissance. Djidane lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

— Tu les retrouveras, j'en suis sûr.

Grenat secoua la tête, lui sourit et se détourna pour regarder des images plus apaisantes. Plus à droite, la dame de glace la toisait d'un regard grave. À ses côtés, comme un frère ennemi, une bête nimbée de flammes, aux cornes enroulées, semblait tout droit sortir de l'enfer. Le cavalier apocalyptique, Odin, se trouvait non loin, lui aussi. Elle se tourna vers Djidane.

— Je voudrais rester à les regarder.

Il comprit qu'elle voulait surtout rester seule pour méditer au calme et respecta ce vœu en partant voir Bibi. Ce dernier s'amusait de la silhouette peinte d'une sorte d'écureuil à la longue fourrure bleue. Une pierre rouge sang ornait son front.

— Celle-là a l'air marrante, dit le petit mage. C'est bien de voir que toutes les chimères sont pas des créatures dangereuses.

Djidane hocha la tête. Même le vieux Ramuh pouvait causer bien des dégâts, et il était bien content qu'il combatte à leurs côtés et non contre eux.

— En parlant de destruction… murmura-t-il.

Il retourna au centre de l'arène où se tenait le mog, qui attendait patiemment qu'ils aient fini leur visite.

— Tu dis qu'Eiko vient prier ici, mais elle est la seule… la seule qui reste dans le village ? demanda-t-il. La seule invoqueuse, je veux dire.

Sa voix se teintait d'appréhension. Pourtant, il ne doutait pas de la réponse. Il n'y avait manifestement pas d'autre humain ici, avec ou sans corne d'invocation sur le front. Le mog hocha la tête, tandis que son regard se voilait de tristesse.

— Oui, coubo. Depuis la mort de son grand-père, Eiko n'a plus de famille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre mog les rejoignait pour annoncer que le repas était prêt. Ils se rendirent alors tous à la maison de la jeune fille.

ooo

Guidé par les petits êtres à fourrure rose, ils traversèrent le village, puis la maison chichement meublée, avant de déboucher sur la terrasse à l'arrière. La musique des vagues emplissait l'air, tout comme le doux fumet du ragoût. Dans la marmite, la sauce finement aromatisée frémissait doucement, faisant danser les pommes de terres et les carottes. Djidane avisa Kweena qui enlevait un tablier de cuisine et apportait un autre plat sur la table : des poissons grillés, disposés sur une planche en ardoise et assaisonnés avec soin.

— Eh bien, s'exclama le malandrin, ça sent rudement bon, en tout cas !

Bibi et Grenat hochèrent la tête, ravis à la perspective d'un bon repas.

— Kweena m'a donné de bons conseils, avoua Eiko. Il sait plein de choses sur la cuisine.

— Et il t'a aidé sans tout manger, c'est exceptionnel, plaisanta Djidane.

— La cuisine, c'est sacré, se défendit Kweena d'un ton parfaitement sérieux. Il faut que tout soit prêt et le plus goûteux possible avant de se mettre à table, miam.

Maintenant que la table était dressée et que tout le monde se préparait à manger, il lorgnait cependant les plats avec une envie certaine. Djidane se demanda s'il y en aurait assez pour tout le monde, mais les quantités semblaient tout à fait correctes.

Sur un signe d'Eiko, ils commencèrent leur repas.

ooo

Ils se régalèrent tous. Même Grenat, pourtant habituée aux festins du château d'Alexandrie, apprécia vivement.

— La dernière fois que j'ai aussi bien mangé, dit Bibi, c'était à Lindblum, à la fête de la chasse.

Grenat se souvenait bien de ce banquet, même si elle n'avait pas touché à la nourriture.

— C'est super bon, dit Djidane à Eiko. Tu devrais ouvrir une auberge.

Eiko se renfrogna.

— J'ai rarement de la visite.

— Il n'y a personne d'autre dans le village ? Aucun autre invoqueur ? demanda la princesse avec douceur.

Elle n'avait pas entendu la conversation entre Djidane et le mog, près du mur des chimères.

— Ils sont tous sous la terre. Je vivais avec mon grand-père, mais il est parti aussi, il y a un an.

Bibi hocha gravement la tête. Cela lui rappelait la manière de parler des mages noirs. Eux aussi avaient leur propre vocabulaire, leur propre retenue, leurs propres métaphores à propos de la mort de leurs semblables. Comme si les mots pouvaient masquer la réalité.

Devant les mines navrées de ses convives, Eiko tapa d'un grand coup sur la table.

— C'est pas grave ! Je vis avec les mogs, ils me tiennent compagnie, et je suis pas triste.

Personne ne pouvait vraiment croire cette dernière affirmation, mais ils lui sourirent malgré tout. Elle continua à parler, comme pour expulser d'un coup tout son chagrin.

— Les autres, ils sont tous partis deux ans avant ma naissance. Je les ai pas vraiment connus. Il y a eu cette catastrophe. Je sais pas quoi, un désastre naturel. Ceux qui ont survécu souffraient beaucoup. Mes parents… je me souviens plus d'eux mais ils s'aimaient et ils m'aimaient. Ils sont morts quand j'étais toute petite.

— Eh bien… commença Djidane.

Bien sûr, ils se doutaient de quelque chose du genre. Mais en tout cas, la petite fille avait une histoire bien plus malheureuse que chacun d'entre eux.

— Je suis comme une belle jeune héroïne en détresse, pas vrai, Djidane ?

— Pardon ?

— Je suis restée ici dans l'espoir de te croiser, Djidane. Pour que ta lumière me nimbe et que tes ailes me recouvrent de leur clarté.

Djidane et Grenat se figèrent en même temps, mais pas pour la même raison.

— Mais c'est un vers de « Prière à une étoile » de Lord Hayvon ! s'exclama la princesse.

Eiko jura entre ses dents.

— Flûte ! Comment elle peut savoir ça, elle ?

Djidane ne put s'empêcher de rire. Quant à Grenat, elle restait pensive, ne comprenant pas comment une fillette aussi isolée de tout puisse connaître des œuvres de son auteur favori.

Le repas se termina bientôt. Tout le monde avait mangé à sa faim et avait apprécié la nourriture. Djidane, toujours serviable, attrapa la marmite vide pour la ramener.

— Tu as aimé, Djidane ? demanda Eiko.

— Oui, c'était très bon.

— Tu en revoudras tous les jours ? Avec ce que m'a appris Kweena, ce sera un jeu d'enfant.

De derrière l'épaule de la petite fille, Grenat lança à son ami un regard narquois. Djidane réfléchit un moment à la meilleure formulation.

— Tu sais, Eiko, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de manger chez toi d'autres fois mais… pour l'instant, on doit aller à l'arbre que tu nous as montré, l'Ifa.

— L'Ifa ? Il est scellé par la puissance d'une chimère.

— C'est toi qui l'as scellé ? demanda la princesse.

Eiko secoua la tête.

— C'était avant ma naissance. Ils ont échoué une invocation et l'ont laissée sur place, pour que la puissance magique de la chimère garde l'endroit.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, même s'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

— Dans tous les cas, vous pouvez pas partir maintenant, ou bien la nuit va vous rattraper. Dormez ici !

Il en fut convenu ainsi.

ooo

Plus tard dans la soirée, les mogs installèrent des couchages à même le sol dans une pièce de la maison qui avait dû servir de grande chambre parentale. Avant de se coucher, la princesse s'attarda à observer le mobilier ancien. Près d'elle, une table de nuit en bois ouvragé supportait un candélabre aux formes torturées. Sur le mur à sa droite s'étendait une bibliothèque aux étagères fournies. Elle saisit quelques ouvrages au hasard.

— Quelque chose d'intéressant, Dagga ? demanda Djidane d'une voix ensommeillée en la rejoignant.

Grenat hocha la tête. Elle affichait une mine impressionnée.

— Ce sont des livres très anciens. Parfois, on arrive à peine à lire le titre tellement il a été effacé par le temps.

Le malandrin parcourut les rayonnages du doigt.

— Ah, le voilà ! Le livre dont tu parlais ! lança-t-il d'une voix triomphante.

Il exhiba « Prière à une étoile » en le manipulant avec précaution. La princesse écarquilla les yeux.

— C'est la première édition ! Il y a la même dans la bibliothèque du château ! Comment est-ce possible ?

— C'est si vieux que ça ?

— Plus de cinq cents ans, je dirais.

Quand elle alla se coucher quelques minutes plus tard, elle garda le livre avec elle et, à la lueur d'une bougie, elle en lut des passages pendant que ses amis dormaient déjà. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps quand elle souffla enfin la flamme. Elle mit encore un moment à s'endormir, perturbée par une mention manuscrite à la dernière page du livre : l'auteur le dédicaçait à sa femme bien-aimée. Grenat supposa alors que Lord Hayvon habitait ce village, bien des siècles plus tôt. Peut-être même Eiko était-elle sa descendante.

ooo

Au milieu de la nuit, Djidane se leva pour prendre l'air. À côté de la maison, un point de vue permettait d'observer la mer. Il fut surpris de trouver Bibi là, le regard noyé dans les flots à l'éclat céruléen.

— Toujours à réfléchir ? demanda-t-il à son jeune ami. Toujours… perturbé ?

Bibi hocha la tête d'un air lugubre.

— Je sais qu'il faudrait pas, mais il y a plein de questions qui tournent dans ma tête. Comment tu fais, toi, pour pas te poser trop de questions ?

Il lui sourit d'un air peiné.

— Tu sais, on a des tempéraments différents. C'est dans ma nature de foncer à l'instinct, sans trop réfléchir. Parfois, c'est une bonne chose, mais parfois, c'est ton attitude qui est la bonne.

Bibi médita ces paroles un instant.

— Mais parfois, j'aimerais bien arrêter de penser, objecta-t-il.

Djidane lui tapota l'épaule avec douceur.

— Dans tous les cas, tout ce qui importe, c'est de choisir de faire ou de pas faire quelque chose. C'est souvent un simple choix : oui ou non, même si ça a l'air très compliqué. Il suffit de décider.

Il se montra lui-même du doigt.

— Moi, par exemple, j'ai choisi de tous vous protéger, quand on était dans la forêt maudite. Et depuis, je me pose pas de questions.

ooo

Un peu plus loin, dissimulée à leurs yeux, Eiko écoutait leur conversation.

— Djidane est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, murmura-t-elle. Et il a raison… Il faut faire un choix.

Moug, à ses côtés, pencha sa frimousse poilue sur le côté, intriguée.

— Alors je vais choisir : je vais partir avec Djidane, c'est décidé. C'est avec lui que je vais partir.

Ensuite, elle se leva et retourna se coucher.

ooo

Le lendemain, les quatre compagnons d'aventure se trouvèrent rapidement prêts à se rendre à l'Ifa. Ils se réunirent à l'entrée du village. La princesse lança un dernier regard en arrière, vers le mur des chimères.

— Tu voudras revenir ici, pas vrai ? demanda Djidane.

Elle hocha la tête en lançant un regard vers la falaise brune qui abritait le sanctuaire des invoqueurs.

— Ces fresques, elles m'ont fait un peu peur, au début, mais elles me parlent, elles me rassurent.

— Pas de problème, on reviendra après l'Ifa.

Il sourit.

— Je suis sûr que ça dérangera pas Eiko, ajouta-t-il.

— D'ailleurs, elle est même pas venue nous dire au revoir, intervint Bibi. C'est bizarre. Vous pensez qu'elle est trop triste qu'on s'en aille ?

Djidane acquiesça.

— Elle est jeune. Elle a l'air costaud, mais je suis sûr qu'elle est triste.

Ils entendirent alors des exclamations dans le village. Les mogs au grand complet se dirigeaient vers eux, Eiko à leur tête. Elle arriva à leur niveau et les salua.

— Pour entrer dans l'Ifa, il faut demander à la chimère de s'en aller. Et pour parler à la chimère, il faut une corne. Vous le saviez ?

Grenat plissa les yeux. Elle avait pu parler à Ramuh, mais il était vrai qu'elle ne possédait pas de corne. En fait, plus précisément, c'était le vieil homme qui s'était adressé à elle, plutôt que l'inverse.

— Tu viens avec nous ? demanda Djidane qui avait compris l'allusion.

— Tu veux que je vienne ? demanda-t-elle. Ça te ferait plaisir de m'avoir à tes côtés ?

— Bien sûr, répondit-il.

— Ça nous ferait plaisir, à tous, précisa Grenat pour éviter les sous-entendus.

Eiko lui lança une regard perçant. Il allait bien falloir qu'elle s'habitue à elle et l'accepte.

— D'accord. Alors, on sera une équipe pendant ce temps-là.

— Génial ! s'exclama Djidane avec chaleur.

Eiko partit devant, d'un pas volontaire, tandis que les mogs assuraient qu'ils garderaient le village en son absence et qu'ils espéraient la revoir rapidement. Profitant du brouhaha produit par les petits êtres, la princesse s'approcha du malandrin et se pencha à son oreille.

— Tu es vraiment gentil avec tout le monde, Djidane.

— Et ça te dérange ?

— Non.

Elle sourit.

— C'est justement ce que j'aime chez toi.


	8. L'arbre de mort

**L'arbre de mort**

Le groupe était maintenant composé de cinq compagnons qui avançaient en direction de l'Ifa, le mystérieux arbre géant du continent extérieur. Eiko avait déjà expliqué que son grand-père, de son vivant, le surnommait « l'arbre de mort ». Elle-même en ignorait la raison, car les lieux avaient été scellés par la magie chimérique avant sa naissance. De toute manière, elle ne s'y était pas souvent rendue, car les environs abritaient de nombreuses tribus de créatures humanoïdes dangereuses. Trolls, gnolls et gobelins pullulaient, et si elle se sentait rassurée aux côtés de quatre autres voyageurs aguerris, son grand-père redoutait particulièrement ce genre de trajet, à l'époque où il vivait seul avec elle.

Chemin faisant, Djidane expliqua sommairement à la jeune fille les raisons de leur voyage, leur traque de Kuja le trafiquant et leur espoir de le retrouver à l'Ifa, selon les témoignages de certains mages noirs de la forêt. Il lui décrivit le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, séduisant mais dangereux et sans scrupules. Elle ne put lui confirmer quoique ce soit à son sujet, car elle n'avait jamais rencontré aucun être civilisé mis à part les membres de sa famille et les nains. En fait, ses connaissances sur le monde venaient en totalité de ses discussions avec son aïeul et de ses lectures.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt aux successions de collines et de ravins qui ramenaient au village de Condéa. Suivant leur guide, ils bifurquèrent rapidement en direction d'un nouveau bras de mer enjambé par une autre énorme racine. De l'autre côté, au centre d'une plaine verdoyante, l'arbre Ifa s'étendait, entouré de ses racines affleurantes et noyé dans un brouillard persistant qui lui donnait un aspect fantomatique. Au-delà, on pouvait apercevoir la mer, là-bas aussi.

— Attention, à partir d'ici, on entre en territoire gnoll, prévint Eiko. Ils organisent parfois des embuscades dans le coin.

Elle les avait déjà prévenus de ce genre de danger, mais quelque chose chiffonnait Djidane.

— Si c'est tellement dangereux, comme les jeunes mariés nains font pour s'y rendre sans problème ? demanda-t-il.

Ils ne semblaient pas être des guerriers accomplis à même de se défendre contre des tribus hostiles.

— Il y a une espèce d'accord, je crois, répondit Eiko. Ils y vont, écrivent leurs noms, repartent sans déranger personne et ils se font pas attaquer. Et puis, je crois que leur chair a mauvais goût, simplement.

— Charmant… marmonna la princesse.

Ils s'engagèrent sur le pont végétal avec circonspection, attentifs à tout bruit suspect. Heureusement, sur les deux cents mètres du passage, ils ne croisèrent aucun monstre plus gros qu'un puluche des montagnes. Quand ils posèrent pied sur la terre ferme de l'autre côté, ils se rendirent compte que la racine pénétrait dans le sol mais affleurait de temps à autres, devant eux, jusqu'à l'arbre lui-même. Cela leur apporta une confirmation à quelque chose qu'ils soupçonnaient depuis un moment déjà.

— Donc les racines géantes viennent bien de l'Ifa, dit Djidane, énonçant l'évidence.

Au départ, ils avaient cru qu'elles provenaient de Clayra, jusqu'au moment où, durant leur périple dans la route des fossiles, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'elles devenaient plus épaisses à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du continent de la brume. Ils avaient donc deviné l'existence de l'Ifa avant même de poser les yeux dessus.

— Vous croyez vraiment que les racines vont jusqu'à Lindblum ? demanda Bibi. C'est vraiment très loin.

En effet, la route de la gorgone entre Alexandrie, Tréno et Pinnacle Rocks était sans doute de même nature. Dans ce cas, les racines de l'Ifa constituaient sans doute un réseau dans tous les sous-sols des deux continents. Sans savoir si cette découverte leur était d'une quelconque utilité, ils se mirent en route à travers la plaine.

Une demi-heure plus tard environ, ils s'approchèrent de l'arbre et atteignirent le réseau de racines proches, qui formaient des enchevêtrements inextricables. Elles se croisaient et se recroisaient en un réseau fantastique qui culminait parfois à plusieurs mètres, formant même çà et là des grottes végétales. À leurs pieds, des volutes de brouillard flottaient paresseusement au-dessus du sol. Djidane se pencha en avant et renifla avec curiosité.

— Mais… c'est de la brume ! s'exclama-t-il.

Les autres se figèrent. La princesse se tourna vers lui.

— Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

Il hocha la tête. Il avait bien reconnu l'odeur.

— Vous parlez de quoi, là ? demanda Eiko.

— La brume est une vapeur que l'on ne rencontre que sur notre continent, expliqua Grenat. Enfin, nous le pensions jusqu'à maintenant.

— Nous, on appelle ça le voile de l'Ifa, expliqua la petite fille. Il est toujours là.

Un ricanement au loin les tira de leurs réflexions. Ils levèrent tous la tête et virent deux créatures très étranges. Elles possédaient un corps humain de deux mètres de haut environ, musculeux et de couleur bleu vif, une tête de fauve, et brandissaient une impressionnante arme aux cinq lames en étoile.

— Des gnolls…

Les deux monstres avancèrent vers eux en ricanant de plus belle. Djidane se mit en garde, sa double dague affûtée prête à danser. Il remarqua que les gnolls portaient des vêtements rudimentaires en cuir de phacoche. Rudimentaires mais résistants…

— Restez derrière moi, les filles ! Et ne vous affaiblissez pas pour rien en convoquant vos chimères, on devrait s'en sortir sans ça.

Kweena vint se poster à côté de lui, et Bibi, un peu plus en arrière, empoigna son bâton. Un schéma désormais habituel quand il s'agissait de combattre. Le premier contact fut rude : le premier monstre asséna un coup de son étrange arme, que Djidane bloqua, mais la force de l'assaut fut telle que le jeune malandrin recula sous le choc. Pendant ce temps, l'échauffourée entre Kweena et le deuxième prenait une toute autre tournure, car le kwe avait activé sa capacité d'invisibilité. Djidane joua de ses épaules endolories par la violence du gnoll et se rua à nouveau au combat. Il savait qu'il devait utiliser sa vivacité et son agilité. Il esquiva un nouveau coup en se déportant sur le côté et frappa la bête au flanc, mais ne rencontra guère que le cuir de son armure. En réponse, le gnoll lui balança un coup de son pied griffu en pleine tête. Il ricana de plus belle, mais soudain, son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Djidane l'observa et vit de multiples estafilades apparaître sur le corps du monstre qui vira au violacé par endroits. Des gerbes de sang s'en échappaient pour filer jusqu'à Bibi, au plus fort de sa concentration sur son bâton. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, le malandrin se rua à l'assaut pour profiter de la déconcentration et de l'affaiblissement de son adversaire. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour terminer le combat. Djidane écarta de sa double dague le bras armé qui se redressait et, en retour du coup, entailla profondément le ventre de l'infortuné qui s'écroula à genoux. Pendant ce temps, Kweena s'était déjà débarrassé de son adversaire.

Le gnoll à terre, vaincu mais encore vivant, grogna. Eiko s'approcha de lui et lui flanqua une ruée de petits coups de pied.

— Quelque chose à dire, vilain ? T'as pas honte de t'attaquer à des faibles femmes ?

— Vous… voulez violer notre sanctuaire.

Djidane fit signe à Eiko d'arrêter de maltraiter le mourant et s'approcha, intrigué. Visiblement, les gnolls avaient des croyances similaires à celles des nains. Il se pencha.

— L'arbre est sacré pour vous ?

— C'est le chemin… le chemin des âmes défuntes, gronda la bête. Ce n'est pas un lieu pour vous.

À ce moment, il ferma les yeux et perdit conscience. Djidane se redressa.

— « Le chemin des âmes défuntes » ?

Il se tourna vers Eiko.

— Tu sais ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle s'avança vers le jeune homme. Une vilaine entaille lui barrait la joue suite au coup de pied du gnoll. Elle attrapa sa flûte rangée dans une des multiples poches de sa tunique. Elle joua alors quelques notes d'une douce mélodie. Bientôt, la blessure ne fut qu'un lointain souvenir.

— C'est mieux comme ça. Ça nuisait à ton genre de beauté, plaisanta-t-elle.

— Tu pratiques la magie blanche ? demanda la princesse, interloquée.

Elle hocha la tête. Grenat se sentit décontenancée. Encore un étrange point commun entre elles, en plus de la magie chimérique. Pendant ce temps, Djidane fit quelques pas en direction de leur destination.

— On se remet en route ?

Il lança un nouveau regard vers l'Ifa. D'ici, il voyait l'arbre qui se découpait sur l'océan au-delà et dardait vers le ciel ses frondaisons maladives, noyé dans un brouillard nauséabond qu'il savait désormais être de la brume. Ce lieu respirait le maléfice et méritait sans doute son surnom d'arbre de mort.

« Le chemin des âmes défuntes » avait dit le gnoll.

Néanmoins, si Kuja se trouvait là-bas, il fallait avancer. Il mena ses compagnons vers l'avant.

ooo

Après quelques difficultés pour trouver leur chemin dans l'enchevêtrement de racines, ils aboutirent à un endroit où elles formaient une sorte d'arche. De grandes pierres dressées se trouvaient là, sur le côté. Djidane s'approcha : il s'agissait bien des pierres sacrées des nains. De nombreux noms avaient été gravés là, immortalisant des couples passés et présents. Djidane attrapa un caillou pointu logé entre les nervures d'une racine proche et se pencha vers la pierre la plus récente.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la princesse.

— J'écris nos noms. Djidane et Dagga, unis pour…

— Djidane ! coupa-t-elle d'une voix énervée.

— Je savais bien que vous étiez pas que des amis, bougonna Eiko.

Tandis que la princesse expliquait pourquoi ils avaient dû se « marier » à Condéa, le brigand se retourna, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

— Mais écrire leurs noms ici, ça fait partie de leurs traditions. C'est pas toi qui disais « À Tréno, fais comme les Trénoliens » ?

— Mais… on est pas à Tréno, miam, remarqua Kweena, comme un écho à contretemps.

Bibi avança de quelques pas.

— Je crois qu'on a autre chose à faire, non ?

Il gardait les yeux rivés sur l'arbre fantomatique. À quelques pas d'eux, le manteau de brume se faisait plus dense, plus intense. Il n'avait aucune envie de plonger dans cette atmosphère, et pourtant il s'agissait là de sa prochaine destination. Djidane redevint sérieux et le rejoignit.

— Tu as raison, bien sûr.

Il continua sur quelques pas, avant de se cogner.

— Mais !

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'alarma la princesse.

— Je comprends pas…

Il avait percuté quelque chose d'invisible devant lui, qui l'empêchait de progresser.

— C'est la barrière chimérique, soupira Eiko d'un ton excédé. Je vous en ai parlé, vous écoutez pas quand je parle ? C'est fou, ça !

— Oh… mais… je pensais qu'on la verrait.

Il posa sa main sur le mur transparent devant lui. Il n'avait pas non plus de consistance. Ses doigts ne pouvaient pas avancer, mais ne sentaient rien sous leurs pulpes. Une sensation très étrange. En revanche, à chaque contact, un chatoiement irisé nimbait l'atmosphère en cercles concentriques, d'une couleur indéfinissable, une sorte de violet verdâtre. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Eiko.

— Et c'est donc le pouvoir d'une chimère qui bloque le passage ?

Elle hocha la tête.

— Et comment on fait maintenant ? demanda Grenat.

— On demande à la chimère de revenir. Nous, les invoqueurs, on peut parler aux chimères et à certains animaux grâce à notre corne.

Elle fit face à la barrière insondable.

— Laissez-moi faire.

Elle leva les bras, ferma les yeux, puis prononça quelques paroles incompréhensibles, avant que de vrais mots ne se forment.

— Voyez l'éclat de nos esprits ! Je vous appelle ! Répondez à ma prière, où que se cache vos cœurs, en un homme, en une terre.

À nouveau, Grenat reconnut des vers d'une pièce de Lord Hayvon, mais elle ne répliqua rien. Finalement, Eiko se retourna à nouveau vers eux.

— C'est fini, annonça-t-elle. La protection a disparu.

— C'est tout ? demanda Bibi. C'était une incantation pour enlever le sceau ?

— Pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'il faut faire, c'est faire passer mes sentiments dans ma corne.

— Mais les paroles…

— C'est juste la tradition. D'ailleurs, la prière est beaucoup plus longue normalement, mais c'est la chimère qui m'a demandé d'abréger. Elle a dit « J'ai pas le temps, là ». Alors j'ai dû faire court.

— Tu l'as entendue ? s'exclama Grenat.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Bien sûr. Pas toi ?

La princesse constata à ce moment-là que la petite fille serrait une pierre précieuse rouge vif entre ses doigts.

— C'est quoi, ça ?

Eiko exhiba son trophée.

— La puissance de la chimère et de la protection s'est condensée en un bijou. Ça marche toujours comme ça.

Elle l'empocha.

— Il est à moi, maintenant. Allons-y.

Elle se mit en route, suivie de Bibi et Kweena. Grenat restait en arrière. Djidane s'approcha d'elle, remarquant qu'elle était perturbée.

— Je… je n'ai rien entendu.

Il posa sur son épaule une main compatissante.

— C'est normal, vos pouvoirs sont sûrement d'origine différente. Allez, viens.

Elle partit avec lui pour rejoindre les autres, déjà à demi noyés dans la brume.

— Peut-être… murmurait-elle sans conviction.

ooo

Rapidement, alors qu'ils progressaient vers l'arbre, les vapeurs nauséabondes les entourèrent tout à fait. Ils ne voyaient plus rien derrière le voile blanchâtre, l'Ifa avait disparu, le sol même, sous la racine qu'ils arpentaient, n'était plus visible. Ils pouvaient seulement distinguer d'autres enchevêtrements. Leur progression était lente et monotone. Mis à part des coudes formés de loin en loin par le chemin qu'ils empruntaient, leur route ne variait pas. L'atmosphère semblait même tinter d'un grelot désagréable et lancinant. Puisqu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix, ils avancèrent, mais toute assurance les avait quittés. D'ailleurs, il leur semblait en permanence que des présences les entouraient.

— C'est pas bon, tout ça, miam, marmonna Kweena.

— Je suis sûre que j'ai vu quelque chose remuer dans la brume là-bas, s'inquiéta la princesse.

Ils continuèrent malgré tout, mais la tension ne les quittait pas. Au bout d'un moment, l'impression de n'être pas seuls se transforma en conviction. Trois formes apparaissaient sur la racine devant eux, encore indistinctes dans la brume.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Ils affermirent leurs poignes sur leurs armes. Les formes, qui poussaient des mugissements sinistres, apparurent enfin. Des parodies d'humains décharnés, sans peau, grimaçants. De vilaines pustules recouvraient leurs os et leurs chairs en lambeaux. Une odeur épouvantable atteignit leurs narines, plus présente encore que celle de la brume. Djidane s'élança et planta sa lame dans le corps de l'un d'entre eux. Le monstre ne sembla pas affecté, aucune larme de sang ne vint maculer sa poitrine, et il griffa en retour le bras qui tenait l'arme. Une vive douleur emplit le corps de Djidane qui glapit et se retira.

— Saleté ! Il a l'air de rien sentir ! hurla-t-il en se tenant le bras écorché.

Bibi fit tournoyer son bâton et la foudre s'abattit bientôt sur un autre des monstres, sans non plus réussir à l'affecter pour autant. Il effectua un autre grand moulinet qui lança un flux d'énergie impalpable jusqu'à son adversaire, mais rien ne se passa de plus.

— C'est mon nouveau sort qui aspire la vitalité. Il ne fonctionne pas non plus.

Djidane se souvint de ce sort étrange qui avait tant affecté le gnoll quelque temps plus tôt. Là, rien ne semblait affecter ces monstres. Ils reculèrent tous, lentement, essayant de contenir leur affolement.

— L'arbre de mort… murmura la princesse. La nôtre ?

— Oui ! C'est ça ! Ce sont des morts ! s'exclama Eiko. C'est pour ça qu'on arrive à rien leur faire.

Djidane observa les monstres d'un œil nouveau. Oui, la théorie de la petite fille se tenait.

Soudain, un des zombies se projeta en avant sur Kweena, resté devant pour faire écran devant ses compagnons. Il l'enserra entre ses bras puissants et une étrange réaction se produisit : c'était comme si le corps moribond fondait. En quelques instants, il n'en restait plus rien qu'une flaque purulente au sol. Kweena tomba en arrière, glapissant de douleur, brûlé comme par de l'acide. Eiko se précipita vers lui et saisit sa flûte pour le soigner. Pendant ce temps-là, Grenat empoigna aussi son bâton et, prise d'une idée soudaine, le pointa vers le monstre.

— Si tu es déjà mort, alors je vais te soigner.

Elle ferma à demi les yeux et laissa les flux magiques l'emplir et se concentrer. Un rai de lumière blanche fusa vers le zombie qui poussa une longue plainte. Quelques instants plus tard, il n'en restait plus rien.

— Ils sont déjà morts, donc c'est la magie blanche qui les affecte ! expliqua-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Eiko se détourna de Kweena pour faire face au troisième monstre et entama une mélodie apaisante. Les notes s'égrenèrent, d'une beauté limpide, et un halo immaculé nimba rapidement le zombie qui disparut à son tour. Le silence retomba sur les lieux. La petite fille s'occupa alors enfin du kwe blessé.

— C'était… terrifiant, hoqueta Bibi, qui tremblait sous les effets de sa frayeur.

— Fameuse idée, Dagga, approuva Djidane.

Elle hocha la tête.

— En tout cas, l'Ifa a bien mérité son surnom.

Méditant ces paroles, ils attendirent que Kweena guérisse et reprenne ses forces.

ooo

Une fois le kwe remis sur pied, ils regardèrent au loin devant eux. Sans doute d'autres monstres les attendaient-ils tandis qu'ils graviraient l'arbre, mais ils savaient à présent comment les affronter.

— Dagga, Eiko, ce sera vous, aujourd'hui, la force de frappe de l'équipe, annonça Djidane.

Elles acquiescèrent, conscientes de leurs nouvelles responsabilités. Ensuite, ils se remirent tous en route.

Sur leur chemin, à chaque fois qu'il voyaient apparaître des adversaires, même des ombres dans la brume, les filles remplirent à merveille leur rôle et les éliminèrent de leur magie. La route continua donc sans trop de danger, et un quart d'heure plus tard, ils virent enfin le tronc de l'arbre apparaître devant eux. Djidane estimait qu'ils avaient déjà éliminé une dizaine de zombies, dont un bien plus immense que les autres, qu'il n'avaient même pas eu le temps de distinguer à travers le voile blanchâtre. Devant eux, le chemin se poursuivait et pénétrait dans le tronc par une ouverture, comme une plaie déchiquetée à travers l'écorce.

À l'intérieur, l'arbre semblait complètement creux. Ils avancèrent sur un étrange passage qui enjambait le vide. Au-dessus d'eux comme en dessous, les ténèbres nimbés de brume les surplombaient. Au bout d'un moment, ils aboutirent à une étrange plate-forme ronde au milieu du sol végétal. Des symboles runiques complexes, circulaires et triangulaires, étaient gravés dans la pierre envahie de mousse. D'autres cercles concentriques, à peine perceptibles, entouraient la dalle. Djidane se trouva vers ses amis, perplexe.

— Ça alors… Qui a bien pu fabriquer tout ça ?

— Kuja, peut-être, répondit la princesse.

Ils examinèrent tous les alentours, mis à part Bibi qui souffrait un peu de vertige.

— Eh, ça va pas ? lui demanda Eiko.

— Comment vous faites pour aller si vite sur des chemins aussi étroits ?

— T'es vraiment un garçon peureux, se moqua-t-elle. Tu préfères nous attendre ici ?

Il secoua la tête.

— Alors t'as qu'à rester à côté de moi, je te protégerai.

Elle affirma cela avec une telle conviction qu'elle arracha un sourire aux autres. Depuis qu'elle avait dû se charger des combats contre les zombies, elle avait encore gagné en assurance.

Pendant ce temps, Djidane se penchait sur l'étrange dalle. Elle semblait bien plus ancienne que… que tout ce qu'il avait vu auparavant. Il la toucha en se demandant si elle allait se désagréger sous ses doigts. Soudain, elle se mit à luire. Tout le monde eut un mouvement de recul.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'alarma Eiko.

— Il y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Djidane se positionna sur la dalle. Celle-ci, au bout de deux secondes, commença à s'enfoncer dans le sol. Le malandrin sauta en arrière avant de risquer d'être englouti par les ténèbres.

— On dirait un ascenseur, comme au château de mon oncle, proposa Grenat.

Djidane hocha la tête. La dalle avait déjà disparu dans l'obscurité. Quelque chose le gênait, parce qu'il n'avait entendu aucun bruit. Aucun moteur ne semblait animer le mécanisme.

— Et donc, ça voudrait dire qu'on va pas vers le sommet de l'arbre, cette fois-ci, mais vers le fond ? demanda Bibi d'une voix mal assurée.

Djidane hocha la tête, l'air lugubre. Au bout d'un court moment, la dalle réapparut et se remit à sa place sans aucun bruit.

— Vous voulez que j'y aille sans vous et que je vous dise ensuite si tout va bien ? demanda le brigand.

Tous refusèrent. Avec plus ou moins de conviction, ils souhaitèrent tous l'accompagner. Alors, ils se juchèrent ensemble sur la plate-forme et s'enfoncèrent dans le néant et le silence.

Plus bas, au bout du trajet de la dalle, ils posèrent bientôt pied sur de nouvelles épaisses tiges, mais celles-ci n'avaient pas le moindre soupçon de vert en elles. D'un gris terne, moitié végétales, moitié artificielles, elles s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs, éclairées çà et là par d'étranges fleurs phosphorescentes. Ces lueurs vacillaient par moments, les laissant complètement dans l'obscurité et la brume oppressante, avant de redevenir vivaces. Ils avancèrent avec prudence. La pente était raide, mais heureusement, le sol ne glissait pas. Un peu plus bas, ils trouvèrent une excroissance sur le côté du chemin, sur laquelle trônait un coffre. Celui-ci était ouvert et vide, mais surtout, ils remarquèrent qu'il était fabriqué dans une matière qui ne leur rappelait rien, un métal bleuâtre, légèrement brillant. Tout semblait concourir à ce qu'ils se sentent comme dans un autre monde.

Au bout d'un long moment de descente, les profondeurs en dessous d'eux commencèrent à se parer de lueurs vertes éclatantes. Ils finirent par déboucher devant un édifice des plus surprenants. Une tige monumentale s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs, avec une liane qui l'entourait et l'enserrait sur toute sa longueur. Une immense feuille, attachée à la liane, s'offrait à eux comme une nouvelle plate-forme végétale. Elle pouvait aisément supporter des dizaines de personnes sur sa surface. Là aussi, tout ceci semblait un mélange de vivant et d'artificiel. Plus bas, la lumière verte les éblouissait presque, mêlée à la brume.

— Quel changement ! Jusque-là, ça respirait la mort, mais ici… nota Djidane.

— Quel architecte fou a bien pu construire ça ?

Eiko secoua la tête.

— C'est pas que de l'architecture, c'est de la magie.

— Possible…

Eiko grimpa sur la feuille, pensant qu'elle se mettrait à bouger comme la dalle précédente, mais rien n'y fit.

— On dirait que ça marche pas.

Djidane fronça les sourcils.

— Peut-être qu'il faut tous aller dessus ? proposa Bibi.

— Essayons.

Ils grimpèrent tous ensemble sur la feuille qui se mit à luire comme la dalle précédente.

— C'était bien ça. Elle a réagi quand on est tous montés dessus, dit la princesse.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, la feuille se mit à descendre en tournoyant le long de la tige. Ils s'assirent pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre.

— Je suis pas sûr, objecta Djidane tandis que la feuille progressait vers les abysses.

— Comment ça ?

— La première dalle s'est mise à briller quand je l'ai touchée. Sur celle-ci, je suis monté en dernier, donc peut-être qu'elles réagissent uniquement à _ma_ présence… Pourquoi moi ? Je comprends pas pourquoi.

Autour d'eux, la lumière verte se faisait de plus en plus présente. Une poudre chatoyante, de même couleur, les entourait également. On aurait dit qu'elle bloquait le vent, car malgré la rapidité de la descente, ils ne sentaient guère d'air leur fouetter le visage.

— Je me demande où ça mène, dit Bibi d'une voix terrifiée.

— Je vais demander à Moug.

Eiko laissa sortir le mog, que les autres avaient complètement oublié. Il quitta la poche de sa tunique et s'agrandit sous leurs yeux. Une conversation en langage mog démarra, incompréhensible, puis Moug retourna à sa place. Les autres avaient suivi l'échange avec des regards anxieux.

— En clair, ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Djidane.

— Moug sent beaucoup de vie au fond. Vraiment beaucoup de choses vivantes.

— Des complices de Kuja ? proposa la princesse.

— Dans ce cas, ils sont vraiment très nombreux.

Soudain, un énorme monstre se posa devant eux sur la feuille. Il ressemblait à un zombie, mais pourvu d'une gueule aux crocs menaçants et de deux grandes ailes membraneuses.

— Un dragon… murmura Djidane.

Eiko ne se laissa pas impressionner et l'attaqua de toute la force de sa magie blanche, bientôt imitée par la princesse, et ensemble elles le vainquirent aisément. Il disparut dans un immense halo argenté. L'attaque n'avait pas été bien dangereuse, pourtant elle les plongea dans une abîme de perplexité.

— On dirait le même genre de monstres morts qu'au-dehors. Pourtant, il y a de la vie en bas, d'après Moug, dit Djidane.

— Ces monstres, tu crois que c'est lié à la brume ? demanda la princesse.

Il lui lança un regard dubitatif.

— Dans la forêt maudite, dans la route de la gorgone, il y avait de la brume aussi. Mais les monstres étaient très différents.

— Vous vous souvenez de l'usine de Dali ? demanda soudain Bibi.

Djidane et la princesse acquiescèrent et se firent un devoir d'expliquer au deux autres de quoi il s'agissait.

— Ils fabriquaient des mages noirs avec de la brume, continua Bibi.

Djidane s'étonna qu'il parle de cela avec tant de détachement, ayant été créé de la même manière, mais il ne l'interrompit pas.

— Et c'est Kuja qui a inventé tout ça, alors peut-être qu'ici, il stocke de la brume qui lui permet de fabriquer d'autres monstres.

— C'est compliqué, votre truc, observa Eiko.

Finalement, les coupant dans leur réflexions, leur feuille finit par atteindre son terminus. La base de l'édifice semblait davantage encore construit de la main de l'homme. Le sol, pourtant verdâtre et d'apparence végétale, formait des escaliers, des plate-formes et des rampes ouvragées. L'étrange lumière verte, comme un concentré d'essence végétale, les nimbait de toute part. Au fond, c'était comme une mer de cette substance. Dans ce cas, l'édifice sous leur pied était une île. Eiko partit devant, fascinée par ce spectacle.

— Suivez-moi ! Vous allez pas laisser une pauvre petite fille toute seule.

Djidane commença à lui emboîter le pas, mais Grenat l'arrêta d'un geste.

— Dis, Djidane. Moug a senti plein de vie là au fond. Pourtant, on ne voit personne. Cependant…

— Cependant, compléta Djidane, on n'a pas besoin de Moug pour le ressentir nous aussi.

Là, au fond, la vie grouillait. Ils le savaient, ils le ressentaient par tous les pores de leur peau.

— Tu sais, je suis vraiment pas sûr que ce soit Kuja, malgré ce qu'a dit Bibi, continua la princesse. Tout ça est beaucoup plus… plus ancien, je dirais.

Il hocha la tête.

— Allons vérifier par nous-mêmes.

Ils se rendirent tous un étage plus bas. En dessous d'eux, en lorgnant par-dessus le parapet, il pouvaient admirer les volutes vertes extraordinaires. Et pourtant extraordinairement malsaines. Eiko s'agita.

— Moug est pas tranquille dans ma poche.

Djidane, par réflexe, observa autour de lui.

— Je crois qu'un danger approche.

Soudain, le mur du fond de la caverne bougea, de plus en plus vite, faisant trembler les environs.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Au bord de leur plate-forme mi-métallique mi-végétale, une tige se dressa soudain. Elle était surmontée d'une tête, ou plutôt d'un crâne grimaçant. Dans ses orbites, deux yeux rouges luisaient d'un regard inquiétant. Le monstre mesurait au moins cinq mètres de haut, et en guise de bras, il portait des moignons, mélanges de pierre et de mousse. Une voix emplit alors la caverne.

— Vous n'êtes pas Kuja ! rugit le monstre.

Le son ne semblait pas venir spécifiquement de sa bouche, mais de partout à la fois. Et surtout, directement dans leur tête.

— T'as bien dit Kuja ? cria Djidane. Tu sais où il est ?

— Je n'en sais rien.

— C'est toi qui fabriques de la brume ?

Un lent ricanement emplit l'espace.

— Je ne la fabrique pas. Je l'expulse par mes racines, comme un déchet, un rebut, une épuration.

— Et vos racines parcourent tout le continent ? demanda Grenat. Pourquoi ?

Le monstre ricana de plus belle. Il semblait s'amuser que des êtres insignifiants osent venir lui poser des questions. À côté de lui, ses visiteurs avaient la carrure et l'importance d'insectes négligeables. Lui paraissait aussi vieux que le monde lui-même. Terriblement dangereux et malsain, aussi. Ils tremblaient tous, avaient une furieuse envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais restaient là à lui faire face. Peut-être simplement parce qu'ils savaient illusoire l'espoir de lui échapper par la vitesse, piégés comme ils étaient au fond de l'Ifa.

Le ricanement cessa enfin. L'être avait décidé de répondre. Sa voix résonna à nouveau.

— Par ma brume, le monde est enveloppé. Les monstres se répandent, la guerre jaillit. Les civilisations disparaissent.

— Et Kuja dans tout ça ? demanda Bibi.

Le monstre accueillit la question d'un mouvement de ses moignons qui semblait un haussement d'épaules. Kuja, visiblement, n'avait guère d'importance pour lui.

— Il ne fait qu'utiliser mes déjections pour son propre usage. En fabriquant des armes qui te ressemblent. Des êtres de ténèbres issus de la brume.

Il darda sur Bibi un regard amusé. Ce dernier tremblait de fureur, les mains serrées sur son bâton. Ses yeux s'étrécissaient de colère.

— En me détruisant, vous détruiriez aussi la brume, continua le monstre. Et les pantins ne pourraient plus être fabriqués. Oseras-tu détruire ton propre créateur, pantin ?

Le mot « pantin » produisit comme un électrochoc en Bibi, qui se mit soudain à vibrer et à briller d'une lueur chaleureuse. Des ondes d'énergie le parcouraient et irradiaient autour de lui. Djidane l'avait déjà vu ainsi, quelque temps plus tôt, sur l'aérocargo, face au valseur.

— Il entre en transe ! s'exclama-t-il.

Eiko sautilla sur place, ravie.

— Chouette ! Chouette ! Il va le réduire en bouillie. De toute façon, je l'aime pas. Je peux le taper ?

Djidane se mit en garde. Il réalisait, avec une lucidité comme on ne peut en avoir qu'aux portes de la mort, que si par miracle ils vainquaient la créature, la source de la brume se tarirait et Kuja ne pourrait plus fabriquer de mages noirs.

— C'est pas Kuja, mais si on le détruit, notre mission sera accomplie, je crois. En avant !

— Inutile, intervint Grenat derrière lui, d'une voix étrangement calme.

Djidane se retourna vers elle. Elle brandissait son bâton et incantait. Soudain, un éclat aveuglant de lumière blanche fusa jusqu'au corps de l'étrange créature. La clarté l'entoura pendant un long moment, le cachant même à leur vue. Quand elle se dissipa enfin, il n'en restait plus rien. Plus de tige maléfique, plus de moignons hideux, plus de crâne grimaçant, plus de voix assassine. Avec un temps de retard, comme par un écho, il leur sembla distinguer une longue plainte lointaine.

— Mais… balbutia Djidane. Comment ?

La transe inutile de Bibi se dissipa. Il tomba à genoux et fixa la princesse, les yeux écarquillés. Les autres l'imitèrent.

— La vie grouille sous nos pieds, mais lui n'était pas vivant, je le sentais, expliqua-t-elle. Il était aussi mort que les créatures que nous avons affrontées jusqu'ici. Je n'ai fait que le libérer de sa non-vie.

— Il fallait que ton sortilège soit sacrément puissant, nota Djidane, impressionné.

Elle sourit faiblement.

— J'ai récemment fini par maîtriser un sort, je crois qu'il est suffisamment puissant pour permettre de ressusciter ceux qui viennent juste de mourir. Je ne voulais pas vous en parler pour que vous ne preniez pas de risques inconsidérés.

Le silence les entourait désormais. En-dessous d'eux, la substance verte était toujours là, identique. Le chatoiement les nimbait toujours. Autour d'eux, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Pourtant, bien au contraire, tout avait changé. Le monde, réalisèrent-ils, ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Ils venaient de détruire la source de la brume.


	9. Une clarté nouvelle

**Une clarté nouvelle**

Les cinq compagnons ne s'attardèrent pas au fond de l'Ifa, mais leur chemin du retour ne s'avéra pas une partie de plaisir. Ils durent gravir ce qu'ils avaient descendu, attendre des ascenseurs et affronter des monstres morts-vivants qui pullulaient toujours dans les environs. La princesse Grenat, à cause de l'effort psychique consenti plus tôt, était épuisée. Non seulement ils devaient l'attendre et la soutenir, mais de plus elle ne put guère participer aux combats, où sa magie aurait pourtant été très utile. Heureusement, Eiko gardait toujours la forme et suppléait son aînée avec brio, d'autant qu'elle était frustrée de n'avoir pas pu affronter le maître des lieux. Cela dit, les guerriers qui l'accompagnaient durent souvent mettre la main à la pâte pour contenir des assauts le temps qu'elle élimine tous ses adversaires.

Avec soulagement, ils sortirent enfin du tronc de l'Ifa et purent contempler les fouillis des racines qui s'en échappaient de toutes parts. Et cette contemplation, en elle-même, était déjà significative : le voile de brume de l'arbre s'était éclairci au point qu'ils ne baignaient plus dans le brouillard insondable qu'ils avaient traversé à l'aller. Ils avancèrent en direction des pierres sacrées des nains, qu'ils apercevaient au loin. Arrivés là-bas, ils s'autorisèrent à s'arrêter. La princesse observait à la ronde autour d'elle. Elle semblait embêtée.

— On a fait quelque chose… de terrible, non ?

Djidane s'étonna.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— La brume va disparaître du continent. Les aéronefs ne vont plus fonctionner. Plus de transport longue distance, plus de cargos. Plus de machines. Une régression technologique généralisée.

— Plus de monstres de la brume, plus de flotte de guerre, rétorqua-t-il.

— Kuja pourra plus fabriquer ses armes, mam'zelle Dagga, abonda Bibi.

Il affirmait cela avec détermination, en dépit du prix qu'il en payait personnellement, car il avait lui-même été créé avec ce procédé.

Le silence s'étira quelques instants.

— De toute façon, la brume, c'est pas bon, affirma Kweena comme pour rompre le silence.

Djidane posa une main rassurante sur le bras de son amie, cherchant les bons mots pour dissiper son malaise persistant.

— Tu sais, de toute façon, ton oncle essaie de faire fonctionner des machines à vapeur, non ? tenta-t-il. Tous les ingénieurs, là-bas, clament que l'avenir est à la vapeur, qu'on va bientôt pouvoir se passer de brume.

— C'est vrai…

Pendant ce temps-là, Eiko écoutait la conversation d'un air intéressé, mais sans comprendre grand-chose. La plupart des sujets évoqués lui étaient complètement étrangers. Au bout d'un moment, elle n'y tint plus.

— Je voudrais savoir, c'est quoi, au juste, un aéronef ?

ooo

Sur le quai en ruines du château de Lindblum, un groupe de soldats et d'ouvriers travaillait d'arrache-pied. Le roi Cid avait obtenu l'autorisation de l'envahisseur de retirer les carcasses de vaisseaux qui jonchaient les lieux, à moitié détruites, depuis la bataille. Si les embarcadères resteraient vides, au moins seraient-ils propres et prêts à accueillir des vaisseaux de moindre importance : cargos et transports de voyageurs. La reconstruction de la cité prenait plus de temps de prévu, à cause d'un manque de matériel en bon état et de techniciens compétents. Il faudrait sans doute faire venir du renfort des cités voisines.

À l'écart, deux personnes supervisaient les opérations. Une capitaine alexandrienne les surveillait pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas un vaisseau de guerre un peu plus intact que les autres qu'ils voudraient escamoter. À ses côtés se tenait une très jeune femme aux cheveux clairs coupés au carré, vêtue d'un pantalon aux multiples poches et portant un crayon à l'oreille et un calepin à la main. Elle se nommait Erin, pilote du vaisseau personnel du monarque, et donnait ses ordres aux soldats de la part de ce dernier.

— Mettez ces pièces-ci au rebut, et celles-ci de côté. Elles pourront nous permettre de redémarrer le Taxair.

L'officière ennemie ne trouvait rien à redire à toute cette opération, car les occupants cherchaient tout autant que les habitants à ce que la vie redevienne normale, afin d'éviter au maximum les rebellions. Du reste, peu dans l'armée d'invasion considérait comme absolument nécessaire cette attaque sur la cité voisine, même si personne n'en parlait ouvertement. Mais les guerres entre les deux royaumes étaient tellement monnaie courante qu'elles rythmaient les siècles, sans que leurs motivations soient toujours claires. Alors une de plus ou une de moins…

— Non, non, ne jetez pas ça ! ordonna Erin en se tapant sur la cuisse. On pourra peut-être l'utiliser pour les systèmes de ventilation.

À chaque débris un tant soit peu intact, elle devait évaluer l'utilité qu'elle pourrait en retirer pour sa mission réelle. En effet, elle cherchait avant tout à récupérer des pièces nécessaires pour relancer les tentatives de construire un vaisseau à vapeur. Le roi ne renonçait pas à son vieux projet, surtout maintenant que sa flotte avait été confisquée par la reine Branet. Et même s'il fallait recommencer de zéro.

Le nettoyage se poursuivit ainsi pendant plusieurs heures. Quand le soleil commença à décliner à l'horizon, l'officière alexandrienne sembla soucieuse.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda aimablement Erin à sa voisine.

Elle s'efforçait toujours de garder une attitude courtoise envers les occupants, et la femme ne lui avait à aucun moment donné de bonnes raisons de changer d'attitude. Comme toute bonne militaire, elle obéissait aux ordres, rien de plus, rien de moins.

— Eh bien, répondit-elle, le groupe de surveillance devrait être rentré, maintenant.

Elle parlait de quelques vaisseaux de la flotte d'Alexandrie qui patrouillaient au-dessus du pays. Ils utilisaient ces quais comme port d'attache entre les trajets.

— Ils auront sans doute dû gérer un problème relevant de leur compétence, suggéra Erin.

Elle prononçait ces mots d'un air détaché, mais elle frissonnait à cette idée. Dans les villages alentours, certains voyaient sûrement d'un mauvais œil l'occupation, mais s'ils se rebellaient, les vaisseaux ennemis les écraseraient sans peine.

ooo

Un heure plus tard, la journée se terminait pour ceux qui fouillaient dans les décombres et Erin salua la capitaine. Celle-ci était rassurée car les vaisseaux avaient fini par rentrer.

— Je m'en vais présenter mon rapport à mon roi, dit Erin. Nous nous verrons demain.

— Bonne soirée, répondit l'amazone avec la même courtoisie.

La pilote de Lindblum traversa la grande cour du château presque déserte à cette heure et, après un large corridor où quelques soldates ennemies montaient la garde, atteignit l'ascenseur. Elle y entra, ferma la grille et activa les leviers. La machine s'ébranla dans un couinement métallique. Alors, enfin, le roi puluche sortit d'une des grandes poches du pantalon de sa pilote.

— Enfin de l'air frais, pulu ! s'exclama-t-il avec soulagement.

— Votre Majesté, vous m'avez griffée, tout à l'heure, c'était très désagréable.

En réalité, elle se trompait, car les puluches ne possédaient pas de griffes. Il l'avait mordue.

— Tu as failli manquer un manomètre en parfait état ! expliqua-t-il.

— Il n'empêche…

Les grincements des mécanismes qui permettaient à la plate-forme de s'élever accompagnaient leurs paroles.

— C'est étonnant, cette histoire de retard, pulu, remarqua le roi, rompant un instant de silence.

— Oui… une perte de puissance des moteurs.

La détachement de surveillance d'Alexandrie avait accusé une faiblesse passagère de leurs engins.

— Tous en même temps, pulu ? Alors qu'ils ne sont même pas tous de la même série ?

— Je n'y crois pas non plus, mais il fallait bien rassurer nos chers voisins.

Elle avait expliqué qu'il était possible que les vaisseaux se comportent différemment dans l'atmosphère de Lindblum, en comparaison avec leur pays d'origine. Elle n'en pensait cependant pas un mot.

— Nous devrons surveiller cela dans les prochains jours, conclut le roi.

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage, où le ministre Olmetta les attendait. Celui-ci salua son souverain avec déférence.

— Votre Majesté, avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? s'enquit-il.

Le roi sautilla à travers le vestibule, entraînant ses deux subordonnés à sa suite.

— Je pense que nous aurons suffisamment de pièces pour la construction. Le problème restera le savoir-faire, bien sûr, pulu. Mon cerveau se sent à l'étroit dans ce corps, il ne fonctionne pas à plein régime, loin de là. Et ça m'embête fort.

— Je vous emmène à Zebolt. Il doit avoir reçu les pièces via le monte-charge, à présent, dit Erin pour l'encourager.

L'ingénieur en chef du royaume, directeur des chantiers navals, avait fidèlement assisté son souverain dans toutes ses tentatives infructueuses de construire un gros-porteur fonctionnant à la vapeur.

— Si vous le permettez, interrompit Olmetta.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le ministre leva une main et un garde de la ville, resté jusqu'ici à l'écart, s'avança.

— Cet homme était en poste en haut de la tour, sur le balcon, expliqua Olmetta. Dans le courant de l'après-midi, il a eu la curiosité d'utiliser le vieux télescope qui se trouve là-bas. Répétez donc ce que vous m'avez dit.

Le soldat en livrée bleue tortillait ses doigts sur le manche de sa hallebarde, mal à l'aise.

— En fait, ça va vous semblez difficile à croire, votre Majesté… commença-t-il.

Le roi lui fit signe de continuer d'un de ses minuscules bras d'insecte.

— J'ai l'habitude de regarder par la lunette, quand je suis en poste, ça me détend quand je m'ennuie. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai eu la surprise de voir les plaines sous la brume en contrebas, avec une netteté inhabituelle. C'était comme si la brume s'était… appauvrie.

Erin et le roi s'entre-regardèrent. Ils mettaient aisément cette information en relation avec la faiblesse des moteurs d'aéronef. Cid hocha la tête.

— Si la brume s'étiole ainsi, les moteurs des vaisseaux finiront par ne plus pouvoir fonctionner du tout, dit pensivement le roi. Mon père avait calculé la concentration minimale nécessaire à la réaction énergétique, je dois pouvoir retrouver ça.

— En tout cas, déclara Erin, voilà une bonne raison de plus pour achever un moteur à vapeur au plus vite.

ooo

La nuit tombait sur Alexandrie. Dans une salle des faubourgs de la cité, une quinzaine d'habitants occupaient des sièges au velours un peu passé et profitaient d'un spectacle très réussi en dépit du peu de moyens. Venir ainsi au théâtre leur permettait d'oublier l'état de guerre et la morosité générale de la population. Ils applaudirent. L'entracte de la fin du premier acte de la pièce venait de se terminer et le chœur se mit à déclamer, invisible derrière le rideau, pour entamer le second.

— Maintenant, le vieil amour agonise sur son lit de mort, et une passion nouvelle aspire à son héritage.

Rubis était très satisfaite du vieil homme qu'elle avait embauché pour la narration. Passionné de théâtre et de littérature en général, il avait passé de nombreuses heures à lire pour ses multiples petits-enfants et possédait un ton de voix clair et une diction irréprochable. Quand elle avait passé une annonce dans les rues de la ville pour recruter un narrateur, il avait hésité à répondre, et elle était bien contente qu'il se soit décidé. La dernière recrue du petit théâtre, cependant, le surclassait largement.

Le rideau se leva à la fin de l'introduction et Rowell apparut, étincelant dans son costume.

— Puis-je aller plus loin, quand mon cœur est ici ? commença-t-il.

Privé de son emploi à Lindblum après les récentes destructions, le célèbre acteur s'était décidé à émigrer à Alexandrie, sur les conseils de soldats qui avaient eu vent de l'ouverture de l'établissement local. Quand Rubis l'avait vu pousser sa porte, son cœur avait manqué un battement. Ils avaient discuté un moment et elle n'avait pas hésité plus d'une seconde avant de l'engager. Pour la première représentation où il apparaissait à l'affiche, elle avait soigneusement sélectionné une œuvre où les deux personnages principaux, qu'ils incarneraient tous deux, s'embrassaient. Pour le plus grand plaisir des spectateurs, ce qui était son unique préoccupation, bien entendu.

La pièce se poursuivit, une des plus fameuses de Lord Hayvon. Le public charmé en redemandait, et Rubis espérait bien que, grâce au bouche à oreille, d'autres spectateurs viendraient bientôt grossir les rangs. Rowell serait un investissement rentable, à n'en pas douter.

Quand la pièce se termina, les acteurs se tinrent en rang et saluèrent bien bas les spectateurs, recevant une ovation de l'assistance. Une sensation grisante pour Rubis après les galères de ses débuts. Ensuite, les acteurs retournèrent à leurs loges tandis que les spectateurs se dispersaient en discutant tranquillement.

À ce moment-là, l'armée se présenta à la porte du théâtre, au grand dam de l'assistance.

— Contrôle des autorisations ! beugla une amazone.

Rubis, encore maquillée pour la représentation, sortit la tête de derrière le rideau et avisa une lieutenante accompagnée d'un sergent brutos. Elle n'était guère étonnée de cette irruption, car elle était une immigrée de Lindblum, donc forcément suspecte aux yeux des militaires de la ville.

— Je vais chercher les papiers, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle revint rapidement avec à la main tous les documents en règle. L'amazone les examina et hocha la tête, satisfaite.

— Nous allons aussi devoir contrôler vos employés.

Ils se dirigèrent derrière le rideau où un couloir encombré de matériel donnait sur les portes des loges.

— Laquelle est la loge du grand Rowell ? demanda le sergent Bayroyd. Il est aussi de Lindblum, nous devons l'inspecter en priorité.

Rubis indiqua la pièce de droite. Le brutos fit mine de faire un pas dans cette direction, mais l'amazone l'arrêta d'un geste.

— J'y vais. Occupez-vous du reste.

— Bien, répondit le soldat avec un sourire en coin.

Il se dirigea donc vers l'autre porte. Derrière, des acteurs retiraient leurs costumes et lui lancèrent un regard vaguement inquiet, mais il les ignora et se dirigea vers une issue à l'autre bout, dissimulée derrière un paravent. De l'autre côté, il déboucha dans une pièce exiguë, où son ancien collègue Weimar l'attendait en compagnie de deux brigands étrangers. Le vieux sergent, plutôt physionomiste, reconnut deux acteurs de la troupe de Tantalas, dont la représentation s'était si mal terminée quelques semaines auparavant, le jour de l'anniversaire de la princesse.

— Tu n'as pas été suivi ? demanda Weimar.

— Tout va bien, elle est en train de se faire signer un autographe, pouffa Bayroyd.

Il posa une missive sur la table.

— Voilà les renseignements que vous avez demandés. Mais il y a aussi autre chose qui peut vous intéresser.

— Quoi donc ? demanda un jeune bandit rouquin.

— Les aéronefs ont subi des avaries moteur inexpliquées, aujourd'hui. Toute la flotte a été perturbée. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous servir.

Les autres hochèrent pensivement la tête.

— Bon, je dois vous laisser. Tout m'a l'air en ordre, ici, déclara Bayroyd dans un sourire complice.

Il sortit du repaire de Weimar pour rejoindre sa supérieure hiérarchique. Il la retrouva dans le couloir et, après qu'elle lui ait assuré que les papiers de Rowell étaient parfaitement en ordre, ils quittèrent l'établissement.

ooo

Dans la pièce dérobée, les trois résistants discutaient à voix basse. C'était une chance que Weimar ait réussi à recontacter son ancien sergent et que celui-ci ait accepté de l'aider. Il leur avait fourni des données complètes sur les effectifs militaires restés dans la ville, les vaisseaux et canons en service, les issues franchissables à certaines heures car peu gardées ou surveillées par des personnes de confiance… Des données inestimables. Weimar constata aussi que Bayroyd avait également rallié d'autres personnes du château. Certaines amazones dont il dressait la liste, et l'essentiel des brutos. D'ailleurs, le document était fourni en deux exemplaires, et l'un d'eux avait été recopié par le jeune Lauda, dont la belle écriture était reconnaissable entre mille.

— Si nous pouvons utiliser ces données pour nous emparer du château en profitant de l'absence de la reine… commença Markus.

— Surtout s'ils ont des soucis avec leurs aéronefs, renchérit Frank. Ils ne pourront pas riposter par les airs.

Weimar leva une main.

— Restez quand même calme. Vous, ça vous est peut-être égal, mais on préférerait éviter que le sang coule, vous savez. Il faut donc réfléchir.

— Ouais, enfin, si on attend le retour de la grosse Branet, elles serviront plus à rien, ces informations, grommela Frank.

Depuis que Markus l'avait sorti de sa pétrification dans la forêt maudite, il mourait d'envie d'agir, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu.

— De toute manière, ce n'est pas à nous de décider de la marche à suivre. Il faut envoyer un exemplaire à Maître Totto à Tréno, et l'autre au chef de votre bande, à Lindblum, pour qu'il le transmette au roi Cid.

Il attrapa un papier pour griffonner un message d'accompagnement avant de se rendre à la mog-poste.

ooo

Au pied de l'Ifa, un peu à l'écart, sous une grosse racine, les voyageurs s'étaient résolu à dresser un campement, et Eiko était restée avec eux. En effet, la journée s'était bien avancée et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rejoindre Madahine-Salée avant la tombée de la nuit. Djidane et la princesse, de leur côté, voulaient rester car ils gardaient un petit espoir que Kuja revienne ici et qu'ils puissent l'intercepter. À cause du danger des lieux et des bandes de gnolls et de trolls qui rôdaient, ils allaient devoir faire des tours de garde, mais considéraient cela comme un moindre mal.

Alors qu'ils préparaient le camp, ils en avaient profité pour répondre aux questions bien naturelles de la petite Eiko. En effet, elle avait vécu toute sa vie à l'écart du monde et beaucoup de choses lui étaient inconnues. Toute sa connaissance du monde lui venait de ses lectures, mais tous les ouvrages dans sa bibliothèque dataient de plusieurs centaines d'années. Assise près du feu qu'ils avaient allumé là, la jeune fille les avait écoutés et avait hoché la tête tout du long. Pour autant, les autres ne savaient pas vraiment si elle avait compris. Elle finit par lever sa petite main pour réclamer le silence.

— Donc, je récapitule ce que vous avez dit, dit-elle de sa petite voix aiguë.

— Je suis toute ouïe, dit Djidane en souriant.

— Les aéronefs sont comme de grosses statues d'oiseau. Pour voler, ils ont besoin de se nourrir de cette brume. Comme vous êtes fainéants, vous les utilisez pour rendre visite à vos voisins au lieu de marcher. Et parfois pour vous battre, aussi. Et maintenant, vous pensez qu'ils ne pourront plus voler parce qu'ils n'auront plus rien à manger.

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration, suivi par un rire de Djidane.

— Oui, Eiko, on peut dire que c'est assez bien résumé.

— Et avec cette brume, votre Kuja fabrique des armes avec lesquelles il tue des gens.

Bibi hocha sombrement la tête.

— C'est ça…

Ses prunelles jaunes brillaient dans la pénombre naissante et dansaient au rythme des flammes.

— Y'a quelque chose qui va pas, petit Bibi ? demanda Eiko en s'approchant de lui.

Il leva les yeux vers Djidane.

— Je me demande si les autres mages noirs vont m'en vouloir. Je veux dire, quand j'ai su qu'on était faits de brume et qu'on était construits pour faire la guerre, je voulais que ça s'arrête, mais… Mais maintenant, on pourra plus avoir de nouveaux frères, alors je me dis qu'ils vont pas être contents. Peut-être qu'ils vont se mettre à me détester.

Djidane commença à secouer la tête mais Eiko le devança et posta devant lui avant de parler d'un ton presque professoral.

— Si tu te mens pas à toi-même, tu sais que tu as fait quelque chose de bien. Si tu as empêché qu'un méchant construise des armes qui tuent des gens, c'est une bonne chose. Et si c'est tes frères, ils voudront pas que tu te mentes à toi-même. Alors, ils te soutiendront.

À ce moment-là, Kweena revint d'une séance de chasse, avec deux lapins dans ses mains potelées. Ils allaient pouvoir manger avant de prendre un repos bien mérité. Ils prirent leur repas en silence, profitant de l'atmosphère assainie par la dissipation de la brume. Ensuite, ils se couchèrent et Djidane resta à surveiller les alentours. Le ciel noir brillait de toutes ses étoiles au-dessus de lui.

ooo

Eiko se réveilla très tôt, alors que le ciel commençait à peine à s'éclaircir à l'horizon. Elle se redressa en position assise et regarda autour d'elle. La princesse Grenat dormait à poings fermés non loin d'elle et sa respiration résonnait en un rythme apaisant. Bibi, de l'autre côté, avait posé son chapeau au-dessus de son insondable visage. Un peu plus loin, Djidane dormait sur une racine de l'Ifa, sa queue de singe pendant mollement dans le vide. Et à l'entrée de leur campement de fortune, Kweena montait la garde, son trident à la main, tournant et retournant sa grosse tête flasque pour surveiller les alentours. La petite fille se demandait ce qui l'avait réveillée au juste quant elle sentit son vêtement remuer de plus belle. Moug était agitée. Elle le fit sortir de sa poche.

— Coubobo !

— Quelqu'un approche ? traduisit Eiko.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Djidane d'une voix ensommeillée.

— Coubo coubocou !

Eiko se tourna vers le lointain, mais avec les enchevêtrements de racines, elle ne pouvait pas discerner grand-chose d'où elle se trouvait.

— Moug dit qu'un autre mog arrive vers nous, expliqua-t-elle. C'est étrange.

— Mais au moins, c'est pas un danger, remarqua le brigand qui se levait et avait commencé à empoigner ses dagues au cas où.

La petite fille lui lança un regard perçant.

— Si un mog arrive du village maintenant, c'est qu'il a voyagé une partie de la nuit. Donc c'est sûrement quelque chose de grave.

— Quelqu'un vient, miam ! annonça Kweena depuis son poste d'observation.

Quelques instants plus tard, un mog arrivait en effet. L'espèce de connexion mentale entre lui et Moug, qui avait permis à se dernier de le détecter en avance, semblait fonctionner dans les deux sens, car il se dirigea directement vers eux. Eiko s'avança à sa rencontre tandis que la princesse et Bibi se réveillaient à leur tour.

— Moko !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Eiko.

Le mog paraissait épuisé. La jeune fille s'entretint avec lui à voix basse. Ses compagnons ne pouvaient entendre que de bribes de paroles.

— Quoi !? Oh non… disait-elle. Très bien, je rentre tout de suite.

Le mog hocha la tête.

— Je pars devant pour prévenir les autres, coubo.

Il s'en retourna alors, battant de ses petites ailes comme un forcené. Eiko se retourna vers Djidane et ses amis, la mine grave.

— Vous voulez attendre ici que Kuja revienne, c'est ça ? Moi, il faut que je retourne au village.

Elle leur fit un signe d'au revoir de la main et commença à partir, mais Djidane la rattrapa, un peu alarmé par son urgence.

— Attends ! Dis-nous au moins ce qui se passe !

— Quelqu'un a volé… quelque chose de précieux dans le village.

Sa voix vibrait de colère.

— C'est tout ? s'étonna Djidane. C'était peut-être pas la peine que le petit mog fasse le voyage pour si peu, surtout de nuit.

Le visage d'Eiko vira au cramoisi.

— C'est très important ! s'emporta-t-elle. Un symbole de mon peuple ! Je devais toujours rester au village pour le garder ! Jamais j'aurais dû partir.

La princesse s'approcha et sourit à la petite fille, dans le but de l'apaiser.

— Alors c'est d'une importance cruciale, Eiko. Nous allons t'accompagner pour t'aider à le retrouver.

Elle avait d'abord obtenu l'assentiment tacite de ses compagnons, d'un simple regard. À force de voyager ensemble, il n'y avait pas besoin de davantage de communication. La petite fille se figea.

— Mais… et Kuja ?

Djidane leva la main pour couper court.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit : on est une équipe. Et dans une équipe, on se serre les coudes, jamais on se laisse tomber. Alors on va venir t'aider, et puis on s'occupera de Kuja plus tard.

Bibi s'avança à son tour et hocha la tête avec conviction, son chapeau manquant dangereusement de tomber de sa tête.

— Et il perd rien pour attendre ! s'exclama-t-il.

Djidane éteignit le feu de camp déjà mourant et fit signe à tout le monde de se mettre en route.

— Allez, c'est parti. Madahine-Salée n'est pas si loin.

ooo

Après un voyage de retour à marche forcée, ils atteignirent les abords de la cité en ruine des invoqueurs. Eiko s'engouffra dans la première rue sans attendre.

— Je suis de retour ! Je suis là ! Je suis à la maison ! s'écria-t-elle.

Les mogs apparurent bien vite de derrière les empilements de gravats et se réunirent autour d'elle. Ils commencèrent à tous parler en même temps, mais elle leva une main pour prendre la parole.

— Moko m'a déjà mise au courant, coupa-t-elle. Tout le monde va bien ?

— Oui, tout le monde va bien ! Viens voir, coubo !

Eiko suivit la petite troupe de mogs sans se préoccuper de ses compagnons de voyage. Djidane et les autres restèrent là à se regarder, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle conduite tenir. Finalement, Djidane haussa les épaules.

— On va quand même la rejoindre. Je sais que ça nous regarde pas vraiment, mais…

Ils avancèrent ensemble dans la ville et suivirent de loin les éclats de voix des créatures roses. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la maison d'Eiko et traversèrent la pièce principale pour aboutir sur la terrasse à l'arrière, où ils avaient mangé précédemment. Un escalier qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué menait en dessous, dans une salle creusée dans la roche. Les mogs attendaient devant, et Djidane décida de jouer des coudes pour entrer dans la pièce, où Eiko restait comme figée.

— Eiko, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

— Notre… notre trésor…

Dans la salle se trouvaient quelques objets précieux, éclairés par la lumière filtrant à travers une fenêtre. Au delà, on voyait la falaise et la mer qui battait la roche, inlassablement. Au centre de la pièce, un coffre trônait, en bois épais renforcé de métal, posé sur un piédestal. Un coffre grand ouvert et désespérément vide. La petite fille baissa la tête.

— La pierre précieuse du village a disparu.

Elle se tourna vers Djidane, le regard défait.

— Elle a été transmise de génération en génération jusqu'à moi, et je l'ai laissée échapper. Mes grands-parents disaient qu'il faut en prendre bien soin, parce que c'est le symbole de l'héritage des invoqueurs. La preuve de notre existence sur cette terre.

Djidane lui adressa un sourire peiné.

— Tu sais, tu as le droit de pleurer, si tu veux. Si ça peut t'aider.

— Non ! s'indigna-t-elle. Je vais pas pleurer ! Je suis une grande, pas une petite fille ! Et de toute façon, pleurer, ça sert à rien du tout.

Pourtant, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Les autres firent semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

— D'accord, d'accord, tempéra Djidane. Dans ce cas, il faut chercher des indices, pour savoir qui a fait ça.

— Il a raison, approuva la princesse derrière lui. Mettons-nous en quête.

— Sniff… C'est… c'est ma faute ? Sniff… J'ai pas tenu ma promesse, je suis allé enlever le sceau de l'Ifa. Sniff… C'était… si important pour tout le monde.

Djidane s'approcha elle.

— C'est pas de ta faute ! Tu y es pour rien !

Mais Eiko continuait de sangloter. Le malandrin continua donc à lui démontrer qu'elle n'était pas responsable.

— Déjà, c'est nous qui t'avons demandé de briser le sceau. Donc c'est plutôt notre faute à nous si tu l'as fait. Et puis, bon, le vrai méchant, c'est le voleur, un point c'est tout. Donc on va essayer de trouver qui c'est !

La petite fille s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rageur et hocha la tête.

— D'accord. De toute façon, je pleurais pas vraiment, en fait. Je suis une grande, moi !

Elle appuya cette affirmation d'un coup de menton opiniâtre. Djidane quitta la salle au trésor et se retourna dans l'embrasure pour lui faire face.

— Tu sais, il y a pas que les gosses qui pleurent. Quand on est grand, on a parfois besoin de pleurer aussi.

Eiko sortit à son tour, dépassa le brigand et commença à s'éloigner.

— Je vais prier grand-père et les autres ! Je reviens après pour vous aider à chercher.

Et elle partit ainsi en direction du mur des invocations, laissant Djidane seul avec la princesse, à l'entrée de la salle cambriolée. Le malandrin se tourna vers son amie.

— Tu sais, Dagga, si tu as besoin, tu peux pleurer, toi aussi, si tu veux. Mon épaule sera toujours là pour toi.

En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pris cela pour une raillerie et aurait râlé. Pourtant, le ton de la voix de Djidane était parfaitement sérieux. Il semblait un peu ébranlé par les émotions de la petite fille et par ses propres efforts pour la consoler, et en profitait pour lui affirmer son amitié et son soutien indéfectible sans aucune arrière-pensée. Elle le remercia avec un petit sourire, la main sur le cœur.

— Et toi, Djidane ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, si ce genre de choses t'arrivait ?

Le brigand secoua la tête pour ses ressaisir et lui adressa un clin d'œil espiègle.

— Bah, je viendrais te voir pour me faire consoler, bien entendu !

— Oh ! Arrête ça !

Elle se détourna et commença à remonter vers la terrasse où les mogs étaient regroupés.

— C'était pas une blague, pourtant, bougonna Djidane en la suivant.

À ce moment-là, ils furent interrompus par un cri dans le lointain. Ils accélérèrent le pas, les sens aux aguets, tandis que les mogs s'affolaient.

— C'était quoi, ça ? demanda le malandrin.

— C'était la voix d'Eiko.

Une cavalcade retentit dans la maison. Ils se portèrent tous à la rencontre de Bibi qui faisait irruption devant eux, tout essoufflé.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bibi ?

— Djidane, je l'ai vue, haleta-t-il.

— Qui ?

— Cette fille, celle de la fête de la chasse. Celle qui m'a poussé dans la grotte.

Djidane mit quelques instants à réaliser de quoi il parlait au juste.

— Lamia ! La chasseuse de primes ! s'exclama la princesse, plus rapide d'esprit.

Le mage noir hocha la tête.

— Elle a pris Eiko. Elle l'a amenée au mur des chimères. Elle… elle la menace avec un grand couteau.

Djidane jura et se mit en route.

ooo

Suivant le groupe de mogs, le malandrin et ses amis se précipitèrent vers le lieu de l'enlèvement. Arrivé près de l'entrée, il ordonna à tous, d'un geste, qu'ils restent derrière. Il se plaqua contre le mur, à côté du court corridor de pierre qui permettait de pénétrer dans le sanctuaire. Ensuite, il décala légèrement la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Il reconnut en effet Lamia, la chasseuse de primes, de sinistre mémoire. Cette jeune femme ne reculait devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. Par deux fois ils l'avaient rencontrée et par deux fois elle leur avait joué un mauvais tour teinté de traîtrise. Elle adorait visiblement s'en prendre à plus petit qu'elle, puisque, avant Eiko, Bibi avait surtout fait les frais de ses méthodes déloyales. Djidane l'observa. Ses vêtements toujours très à la mode semblaient froissés, défraîchis, même déchirés par endroits, signe qu'elle s'était battue. Comme eux, elle avait sûrement dû affronter bien des dangers pour arriver jusqu'ici. Mais elle se trouvait là, à présent, qui tenait la petite Eiko par derrière et avait glissé une lame sous sa gorge. Pourtant, la petite fille ainsi menacée ne se laissait pas démonter et l'invectivait copieusement.

— On doit pas traiter les gentilles demoiselles comme ça, c'est pas des manières, espèce de… espèce de… espèce de méchante !

— Oh, tais-toi, râla la kidnappeuse. Reste tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent, veux-tu ?

Djidane détourna le regard et observa autour de lui.

— Est-ce que Moug a été capturé, lui aussi ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

— Non, elle est cachée derrière moi.

Morrison, le mog qui leur avait déjà servi de guide et semblait faire office de chef du village en l'absence d'Eiko, s'écarta, dévoilant la petite créature rabougrie qui vivait d'habitude dans la poche de sa maîtresse.

— Coubo… geignit cette dernière.

Djidane s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla.

— Bon, écoute, Moug, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour sauver Eiko, d'accord ?

— Cou… coubo…

— J'ai une petite idée. Je t'assure que ça a bien se passer. Tu te mettras pas du tout en danger.

Moug frémissait de tous ses poils et détournait un regard terrifié vers les adultes autour de lui. Morrison intervint.

— Je crois que ça ne sert à rien, coubo. Moug a toujours été une petite poltronne. Je pense que vous ne réussirez pas à la faire agir dans votre plan, quel qu'il soit. Elle restera paralysée par la peur.

Djidane soupira.

— Bon, on doit bien faire quelque chose quand même, alors tant pis.

Il se retourna vers la princesse et les autres.

— Si on peut pas utiliser la méthode maline, on va sans doute devoir opter pour la méthode musclée. Alors tenez-vous prêts. Mais allons d'abord voir ce qu'elle veut.

Grenat hocha la tête. À ses côtés, Bibi fit de même. Un peu plus loin, Kweena affermit sa poigne sur son trident. Djidane les mena alors à travers le court couloir de pierre pour déboucher dans l'arène.


	10. Des signes du passé

**Des signes du passé**

Quant ils débouchèrent dans le sanctuaire, ils constatèrent que la situation s'était un peu améliorée, car Lamia ne menaçait plus Eiko de son couteau. La petite fille gisait simplement dans ses bras, inconsciente. Dans la solennité des lieux, les fresques ancestrales et les piliers de pierre semblaient toiser la ravisseuse avec désapprobation.

— Ah, voilà donc le chevalier servant, railla-t-elle en avisant Djidane.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Eiko ?

— Cette petite turbulente m'énervait, alors j'ai préféré qu'elle fasse dodo un moment.

Elle lui lança un sourire goguenard.

— J'ai une potion de sommeil très efficace, ajouta-t-elle en montrant le pommeau de son arme.

— Très drôle, grogna le jeune homme.

La princesse s'avança pour faire face à l'infâme prédatrice. Les poings sur les hanches, elle lui darda un regard meurtrier.

— Si c'est mon pendentif que vous voulez, alors c'est entre vous et moi. Veuillez laisser les autres en dehors de tout ça !

— Oh mais c'est très simple, chérie, lança-t-elle d'une voix suave. Tu me donnes le pendentif et je te rends la gamine.

Elle s'interrompit et dévisagea la princesse.

— Où il est ? Tu l'as toujours autour du cou.

Djidane devança son amie.

— Elle me l'a donné pour qu'il reste en lieu sûr !

— Décidément, quel chevalier exemplaire ! Viens ici tout de suite !

Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et pointa un doigt accusateur sur elle.

— Si c'est le pendentif que tu veux, pourquoi tu as volé le trésor du village ?

Il n'était pas exactement sûr que ce soit elle, mais la coïncidence paraissait trop énorme. Elle hocha lentement la tête, les yeux dans le vague, semblant apprécier un souvenir particulier.

— La reine Branet veut récupérer le pendentif du trésor royal, et elle me paye très cher pour ça. Alors quand j'ai trouvé ici un bijou qui lui ressemble, je me suis dit que je recevrais sans doute un extra. Un hasard extraordinaire, mais… y'a pas de petit profit !

Du doigt, elle fit signe à Djidane de venir. Il commença à avancer.

— Attends, arrête-toi ! glapit-elle. C'est un peu trop facile, je suis sûre que tu manigances quelque chose.

Le malandrin pesta intérieurement.

— Toi, le mage noir ! poursuivit-elle.

— Moi ?

— Oui, toi ! Amène-moi le pendentif ! Et pas d'entourloupe, si tu tiens à la vie de la petite.

Bibi hésita.

— Djidane ?

— Fais-ce qu'elle dit, Bibi, on a pas trop le choix.

Il s'avança vers le petit sorcier, faisant en sorte de le masquer à la vue de la chasseuse de primes. Seulement, il ne savait pas trop que faire. Bien sûr, Grenat avait toujours son bijou sur elle et il avait cherché à bluffer. Mais là, il hésitait quant à la marche à suivre. Confier un autre objet à Bibi pour qu'il donne le change ? Il réfléchit à toute vitesse.

À ce moment-là, un grand cri retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna sur-le-champ. Eiko gisait par terre un peu plus loin, toujours inconsciente, et Lamia, au sol également, luttait contre un autre personnage qui n'était pas là quelques instants auparavant. Djidane comprit que l'homme avait sans doute bondi depuis le sommet d'un des piliers. Et il n'avait absolument rien entendu.

— Je ne sais pas qui tu es, toi, mais on te doit une fière chandelle.

Comme l'autre ne répondait pas, il l'examina plus avant pendant qu'il luttait au corps à corps avec la ravisseuse, dans une échauffourée violente ponctuée de grognements étouffés. Il portait une tignasse de cheveux roux, un corps longiligne et visage blafard terminé par un bouc en pointe. Son visage lui rappelait très vaguement quelque chose. Cependant, il ne le détailla pas davantage et préféra se porter au secours d'Eiko qui remuait faiblement. Il l'aida à s'asseoir.

— Tu peux te lever ?

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? gémit-elle. Elle est où, la vieille chouette ?

Pendant ce temps-là, le nouveau venu avait fini par maîtriser Lamia et la tenait en respect de son ceste garni de griffes de métal. En dépit de sa position défavorable, la voleuse trouva la force d'âme pour lancer une bravade supplémentaire.

— Sale gamine ! Qui tu traites de vieille ?

Effectivement, le qualificatif paraissait assez peu approprié. Djidane ne s'attarda pas sur des considérations sémantiques et s'approcha d'elle.

— La chance tourne, on dirait, dit-il. Rends le trésor du village.

Elle adressa un regard haineux au grand escogriffe qui la menaçait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous, le rouge ? Je croyais qu'on bossait ensemble ? Tu veux la récompense pour toi tout seul, c'est ça ?

Ces paroles alarmèrent Djidane. Il supposa que leur sauveur allait ensuite se retourner contre eux. Derrière lui, la princesse poussa un juron étouffé.

— Ça y est, je sais où je l'ai déjà vu ! C'est Tarask Coral, dit « l'écarlate » ou « le rouge », il est recherché par la garde de Tréno. J'ai vu des affiches placardées là-bas.

L'homme se tourna à demi.

— Je ne suis pas là pour aider. Je veux juste que ce soit équitable.

Il dévisagea à nouveau Lamia.

— Certaines méthodes ne devraient jamais être employées. Jamais !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— Maintenant, donne la pierre.

— Quoi ? Mais on est partenaires ! On pourrait ramener une pierre chacun, tenta-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard mauvais et parla en détachant bien les syllabes.

— Je ne travaille pas avec des saletés de preneurs d'otages.

Il leva la main comme pour frapper.

— La pierre, exécution ! Où je t'en colle une !

Elle glissa la main dans son corset et en sortit le pendentif de Madahine-Salée, qu'elle lui tendit de mauvaise grâce. Il la lâcha alors.

— Maintenant, fiche le camp !

Elle se recula et se dirigea vers la sortie. Arrivée à l'arche de pierre, elle lança une dernière invective au guerrier roux.

— Bientôt, c'est la prime pour _ta_ capture que j'encaisserai, tu m'entends ?

Elle quitta alors le sanctuaire. Quand elle eut disparu, Tarask se tourna vers Djidane.

— Bats-toi, le singe. Juste toi et moi.

Le malandrin fronça les sourcils.

— Pardon ? Attends, je comprends pas, là.

— J'ai déjà expliqué. Je ne suis pas là pour vous aider. Je voulais juste un combat loyal. J'ai une mission, mais j'ai aussi des principes.

Djidane hésita un instant, jaugeant les qualités du guerrier. Avec sa taille et sa carrure, on pouvait penser qu'il manquait d'agilité. Pourtant, sa manière de sauter sur Lamia prouvait le contraire de manière éclatante. Il semblait également d'une grande force physique. En revanche, son arme de poing ne portait pas bien loin. De toute manière, vu la situation, il fallait relever le défi.

— Très bien, finit-il par répondre. C'est parti.

— Djidane ! s'exclama la princesse.

Il se retourna vers elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— T'en fais pas, Dagga, ça ira. Je cherchais justement de nouvelles manières de t'impressionner.

Il fit signe à tout le monde de s'écarter et ils se reculèrent jusqu'à l'entrée, pour laisser toute la place possible aux deux adversaires. Tarask se mit en garde, sa main armée devant son visage, un sourire sournois sur les lèvres. Djidane dégaina ses deux lames courbes et recula les bras, prêt à s'élancer. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, puis Djidane fonça vers lui. L'autre plia les genoux et se propulsa sur un pilier proche en un bond prodigieux, digne de Freyja. Ensuite, il plongea de là-haut sur son adversaire, griffes en avant. Au moment du choc, dans un réflexe de sauvegarde, Djidane se jeta sur le dos, ses lames croisées en protection devant lui. Le guerrier roux juché sur lui laboura ses avant-bras, y laissant des marbrures sanguinolentes, avant d'être enfin repoussé. Sous la pression des dagues de Djidane, il dut se relever, et le malandrin faucha un coup vicieux au niveau de ses genoux qu'il évita de justesse en sautant à nouveau en arrière, puis sur un pilier. Djidane se releva péniblement. Ses bras zébrés d'écorchures le faisaient souffrir et il avait peine à tenir fermement ses armes. Il se déplaça sur l'aire de combat, sur le côté, près d'un autre pilier.

— Je comprends pourquoi tu es l'homme le plus recherché de Tréno ! l'apostropha-t-il. Tu es sans cesse en train de te défiler, alors c'est difficile de te trouver !

Réagissant à l'insulte, le grand guerrier plongea à nouveau vers lui pour l'égorger, mais Djidane avait cette fois-ci anticipé l'attaque. Il s'avança un peu de sorte que le bond du guerrier vise un peu trop loin et se jeta à nouveau sur le dos. Utilisant sa queue comme balancier, il leva le jambes le plus haut possible pour recevoir le ventre du rouquin sur ses pieds. Au moment du contact, d'un vif coup de reins, il exécuta une roulade arrière pour propulser son adversaire de plus belle, profitant de son élan. Tarask partit valdinguer contre le pilier proche où il s'écrasa le dos et la tête avant de glisser au sol, à demi inconscient.

— J'ai… perdu… geignit-il.

Djidane se leva et, grimaçant toujours à cause de ses blessures, il s'approcha de son adversaire vaincu. L'autre lui lança un regard voilé. Il semblait à peine pouvoir bouger et respirait difficilement. Djidane soupçonna qu'il s'était brisé le dos.

— Vas-y, prends la pierre et achève-moi, souffla-t-il.

Djidane attrapa la pierre sacrée de Madahine-Salée dans la tunique du blessé et, alors que ses compagnons se rapprochaient de lui, il la tendit à Eiko. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Grenat.

— Dagga, tu nous parlais d'un sort de magie blanche très puissant, qui pourrait même vaincre la mort ? Demanda-t-il. Celui que tu as utilisé à l'Ifa.

Elle hocha la tête et comprit ce que le jeune homme lui demandait.

— Achève-moi, te dis-je ! grogna Tarask.

— Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ? Je sauve ta vie, au contraire.

La princesse se mit à incanter, fermant les yeux. Son visage serein se mit à luire avant qu'un puissant halo de lumière la ceigne et grossisse jusqu'à englober aussi le mourant. Quand le halo se dissipa, la respiration de ce dernier s'était apaisée. Il roula péniblement sur le côté et regarda le groupe qui lui faisait face, un peu sonné.

— Tu veux donc me bannir ? demanda-t-il à Djidane.

Le malandrin haussa les épaules, montrant que la question ne l'intéressait pas.

— Tu peux partir si tu veux. Je te suivrai pas.

Tarask lui lança un regard perçant.

— C'est une sorte de piège ?

— Un piège ?

— J'ai tenté de te tuer, gronda-t-il. Pourquoi me laisserais-tu partir ?

— Le combat est fini et personne n'est mort. Moi, ça me paraît bien. En plus, on a retrouvé ce qu'on nous avait volé.

Tarask soupira.

— Bon sang, j'ai perdu contre un pleutre.

— L'aigle royal, pour rusé qu'il soit, ne tue pas pour le plaisir.

La princesse reconnut un vers fameux du dramaturge Cornelius. Bien sûr, Djidane était aussi acteur de théâtre. Cela semblait pourtant dater d'une éternité plus tôt.

Sans un mot et après un bref hochement de tête, Tarask sauta sur un pilier, puis sur le sommet du mur des chimères, avant de disparaître à leur vue. Djidane se tourna vers Eiko et pointa du doigt le bijou qu'elle serrait toujours dans ses mains.

— Il va falloir ranger ça précieusement.

Elle hocha la tête et commença à se détourner, mais la princesse l'arrêta.

— Attends, Eiko. Peux-tu me montrer la pierre ?

La petite fille fit face et leva la main, avec une certaine solennité, pour exhiber la relique. La chaîne en or se déplia entre ses doigts. À l'extrémité, le joyau de cristal scintillait d'un éclat presque transparent. Grenat sortit le sien de sous son corsage.

— Elles se ressemblent… murmura Djidane.

La princesse hocha la tête.

— Oui, Lamia disait vrai.

Les deux bijoux n'étaient pas exactement identiques, leurs formes différaient légèrement, mais ils étaient certainement faits de la même matière.

— C'est comme si elles faisaient partie de la même collection, nota Eiko.

— Merci, dit Grenat, tu peux aller la ranger, maintenant.

Eiko se détourna pour sortir du sanctuaire, suivi par Bibi et les mogs. La princesse resta en arrière avec Djidane, pensive.

— Ce n'est pas tout, nota-t-elle quand ils furent seuls tous les deux. Les deux bijoux sont presque identiques et la griffe du dragon du royaume de Lindblum leur ressemble aussi. Il doit y avoir une pierre similaire à Bloumécia, je pense.

Djidane ouvrit de grands yeux et hocha pensivement la tête.

— La reine a demandé à Beatrix de voler la pierre sacrée des rats de Clayra. Ça doit correspondre…

— On dirait que chaque pays a la sienne, comme une sorte de symbole, dit la princesse. On peut dire que Madahine-Salée, même si elle se trouve sur un autre continent, est une nation voisine.

— Il faudrait qu'ils aient été en contact avec le continent de la brume.

— C'était le cas il y a longtemps, forcément. Je pense que ça date de cinq cents ans environ. L'époque de Lord Hayvon. Ça expliquerait pourquoi j'ai trouvé des livres identiques ici et à Alexandrie.

Un silence de réflexion s'installa. Ils se demandaient tous deux si ces suppositions leur servaient à quelque chose.

— En tout cas, conclut Djidane, ça explique peut-être pourquoi Branet veut les récupérer. Ce sera une marque de sa domination sur le monde entier.

— Mais alors, elle va venir ici, miam ? demanda Kweena d'une voix inquiète.

Ils se retournèrent. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que le kwe était resté avec eux. Il observait les fresques du sanctuaire d'un air intéressé et ne semblait pas spécialement écouter leur conversation. Des apparences trompeuses. Grenat secoua la tête.

— Sans doute pas. Vu ce que disait Lamia, on dirait que Mère ignore qu'il y a une quatrième pierre ici.

— Bref, retournons voir Eiko, dit Djidane.

ooo

Ils quittèrent le sanctuaire silencieux et retournèrent vers la maison de la petite fille. Les mogs qu'ils croisèrent alentour semblaient soucieux, inquiets. Rien que de très naturel après les événements récents : un vol, un enlèvement… Pour un peuple paisible comme eux, cela faisait beaucoup à supporter.

Djidane pénétra dans la maison, puis dans la terrasse et descendit à la salle souterraine au trésor. Eiko faisait face au coffre, immobile. Bibi, un peu en arrière, l'observait en silence.

— Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure, chuchota-t-il à l'adresse du malandrin.

Djidane s'avança aux côtés de la petite fille. À ce moment-là, elle rompit le silence.

— Djidane, je veux te poser une question. Mon grand-père m'avait dit de pas quitter le village avant d'être une grande de seize ans. Mais… je veux aller avec vous ! J'en ai vraiment envie ! Tu penses que je peux partir ?

Le brigand lui adressa un sourire en coin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? En fait, tu es déjà décidée, pas vrai ? Donc que je te demandes de venir avec nous ou de tenir ta promesse…

Elle resta silencieuse, comme une gamine prise en faute. Gamine, elle le restait, d'ailleurs, en dépit des épreuves traversées. Djidane se tourna à demi vers Bibi.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

— Eh bien…

Il hésita quelques instants, puis se tourna vers Eiko d'un air résolu.

— Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit à l'Ifa ? Tu m'as dit que je devais pas me mentir à moi-même, et que les autres comprendraient. Alors, te mens pas à toi-même, et je crois que tout le monde respectera ton choix.

Eiko hocha lentement la tête et sourit au petit mage.

— J'avais oublié… C'est bien de suivre ses propres conseils. Merci !

Elle tenait toujours la pierre dans sa petite main.

— Je crois que je vais la garder avec moi, comme ça je continuerai à la protéger même si je m'en vais.

— Voilà qui me paraît bien, acquiesça Djidane.

À ce moment, Moug entra dans la pièce en voletant et commença à lui parler dans sa langue. Elle semblait agitée.

— Quoi ? Tu crois que je suis en colère ? demanda Eiko. Bien sûr ! Tu es partie toute seule devant, t'avais promis de plus le faire. Il aurait pu t'arriver des problèmes ! Je fais comment, moi, pour te protéger si t'es pas là ?

— Coubooo… gémit l'étrange mog femelle.

— Enfin, on a rien tous les deux, alors c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle s'approcha et étreignit son amie à fourrure.

— T'es toujours gentille avec Moug, hein ? remarqua Bibi.

Sans la lâcher, Eiko se tourna vers le mage noir.

— C'est ma meilleure copine, après tout. On est nées le même jour et on a toujours été ensemble.

Elle montra le gros ruban rose qui enserrait ses cheveux bleus.

— C'est notre ruban d'amitié. Moug me l'a donné et je lui en ai donné un aussi, mais pour l'instant il est trop grand pour elle. Quand on sera grandes, on pourra fièrement les porter ensemble.

Elle lâcha le mog et hocha la tête. La boule de poils retourna à sa place dans la poche de la jeune fille qui se tourna vers le malandrin en souriant.

— Ce jour-là, quand je serai devenue une grande dame, tu danseras avec moi, hein, Djidane ?

Il ne répondit rien à cette remarque espiègle et se contenta de faire le signe de sortir.

— Restons pas là. On est un peu à l'étroit ici.

Quand il sortit, tous les mogs se trouvaient sur la terrasse à les attendre. Djidane observa les alentours et remarqua qu'une seule personne manquait à l'appel : la princesse. Il fronça les sourcils.

— Dagga ? appela-t-il.

Bibi et Eiko commençaient à discuter avec l'assemblée de mogs et ne remarquaient pas son trouble. Après les événements récents, ne pas voir son amie l'inquiétait.

— Dagga ? répéta-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Kweena qui se trouvait à l'écart, du côté de la cuisine en plein air.

— Kweena, tu as vu Dagga ?

— Je crois qu'elle est partie dans les rochers au bord de l'eau, par là.

Il montrait un sentier presque invisible, étroit et abrupt, qui descendait le long de la falaise. Djidane l'emprunta et commença à entendre une chanson. Cette mélodie sans paroles, mystérieuse et mélancolique, qui avait bercé son sommeil à Dali, puis qu'elle lui avait chantée au sommet de la tour de Lindblum. Il s'avança et se retrouva à un embarcadère. L'océan rentrait sous la roche, formant une sorte de crique abritée. Des planches de fortune servaient de quai et une barque qui avait connu des jours meilleurs était amarrée là. La princesse se trouvait dedans et fredonnait son air habituel. Elle s'interrompit en le voyant.

— Djidane !

— T'arrête pas, continue de chanter ! Tu sais que j'adore cette chanson. C'est un peu la nôtre.

Elle se contenta de sourire et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés dans l'embarcation. Il s'exécuta de bonne grâce, prenant place près d'elle. Dans la barque, le lent roulis des vagues les faisait lentement tanguer. Il admira un instant l'océan et les falaises abruptes autour de lui avant de revenir à son amie.

— Je suis surpris que t'aies trouvé cet endroit, il est bien caché et difficile d'accès. T'as vraiment les qualités pour devenir un bandit comme moi. On pourrait faire équipe, on nous appellerait « Les amants terribles ».

Elle gloussa.

— Mon talent est à la hauteur, mais ce nom ne l'est vraiment pas, remarqua-t-elle.

Au mois, elle ne s'était pas énervée.

— T'as vraiment changé, ces derniers jours, lança-t-il. T'es plus sûre de toi.

— Si c'est le cas, ce doit être grâce à toi, répondit-elle d'une voix tout à fait sérieuse.

Il chassa l'air de la main pour balayer l'argument.

— Oh, c'est surtout parce que tu as fait l'effort d'apprendre.

— Non. C'est parce que tu es resté avec moi. Sans toi, je ne serais même pas arrivée à Lindblum. Quant à visiter un nouveau continent, n'en parlons pas. Tout ce que j'ai essayé de faire de moi-même a échoué lamentablement. Je n'ai pas réussi à arrêter Mère. Parfois, j'ai presque perdu tout espoir. Heureusement, tu étais toujours là pour me soutenir. Tu m'as tellement aidée. Toi, et les autres aussi, d'ailleurs.

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite, expulsant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Une telle reconnaissance, dont il ne se sentait pas forcément digne, touchait profondément Djidane. Afin de ne pas sombrer dans le sentimentalisme, il s'accrocha à la dernière phrase. Il hocha la tête.

— Oui… Bibi, Eiko, Kweena nous ont bien aidés sur ce continent. Et avant ça, Freyja, Steiner, et même Beatrix, notre soi-disant ennemie.

— Je n'ai pas oublié. Je veux croire que tout le monde va bien, est sain et sauf, mais parfois je n'y arrive pas. J'espère en tout cas faire honneur aux attentes et aux sacrifices qui ont été faits pour moi.

Il posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille pour la rassurer.

— Faut pas te sentir responsable comme ça, Dagga.

— Si, pourtant.

— Personne veut que tu le voies comme ça. Ils ont pas agi seulement pour toi, tous. Ils ont tous suivi le chemin qu'ils voulaient suivre.

Elle lui adressa un regard perçant.

— Et toi ?

— Hein ?

— Pourquoi es-tu venu avec moi ?

Il resta les yeux dans le vague quelques secondes, puis il sourit.

— Ça, c'est une réplique d'Ypsen.

— Ypsen ?

— Ypsen est un personnage d'une pièce de théâtre, mais il a vraiment existé, je crois que la pièce s'inspire de ses aventures. Ça raconte ça…

Il se mit à narrer d'une voix de conteur.

— Ypsen et son ami Colin travaillaient dans une taverne à Tréno. Un jour, Ypsen reçut une lettre. Elle avait tant pris l'eau à cause de la pluie que l'écriture avait coulé pour devenir illisible. Les seuls mots qu'il put déchiffrer étaient « Rentre à la maison ». De nos jours, nous avons des aéronefs, mais à l'époque, les voyages étaient longs et périlleux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il devait partir, mais il prit un congé, rassembla ses affaires et commença son voyage. Il marcha un millier de lieues dans la brume, traversa rivières et montagnes. Il subit maintes attaques de vicieux monstres, mais il s'en sortit à chaque fois, parce que Colin était à ses côtés. Et un beau jour, après tant de temps ensemble sur la route, il voulut demander quelque chose à Colin. « Pourquoi m'as tu accompagné ? »

Djidane s'interrompit.

— Et ? Quelle fut la réponse de Colin ? demanda la princesse.

— C'est juste que je voulais partir avec toi.

Elle ferma les yeux et hocha lentement la tête, émue.

— Tu sais, remarqua Djidane, cette barque a l'air en bon état, en fait. Tu veux faire une petite promenade, juste toi et moi sur l'océan ?

Elle acquiesça et rouvrit les yeux. Son regard brillait. Djidane prit une paire de rames au fond de l'embarcation – bien plus utiles que la dérisoire voile – et détacha la corde qui les retenait. Il commencèrent à s'éloigner lentement de l'embarcadère. Ils dérivèrent sur les flots, sous la falaise à hauteur de la maison de pierre d'Eiko. De là, ils avaient vue sur le reste du village en ruines, jusqu'au mur des chimères lui-même. Grenat ne détacha pas son regard de son ami.

— Djidane, murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment, je…

— Oui ?

Elle s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils en regardant les alentours.

— Tu entends ? Tu entends cette chanson ?

Le brigand tendit l'oreille. Effectivement, des notes leur parvenaient depuis la terre ferme. Une voix pure et claire…

— Mais… on dirait notre chanson ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Comment est-ce possible ? Qui chante ?

Elle regardait tout autour d'elle pour trouver l'origine de la voix quand son regard accrocha le mur des chimères.

— Le soleil fait briller de mille feux le mur des chimères. On dirait presque qu'il brûle !

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

— J'ai déjà vu ça !

— Hein ? Où ?

Elle entendit à peine la voix de Djidane. Elle était déjà ailleurs. Une vision s'imposa à elle, la transportant dans un cauchemar terrifiant.

ooo

 _Le mur des chimères est en proie aux flammes. Au-dessus, des nuages noirs s'amoncellent, percés par un œil gigantesque et terrible. La paupière grise et écailleuse s'ouvre et se ferme sur une pupille noire et un iris jaune dégoûtants et, à chaque clignement, un cataclysme se déchaîne sur le sanctuaire et sur tout le reste du village. Partout la fournaise se répand, partout les gens hurlent de terreur. Une tempête gronde alentour, son mugissement couvrant presque les clameurs. Ses bourrasques soulèvent des vagues de plusieurs mètres de haut. Comme un paradoxe à côté de l'incendie, un déluge apocalyptique s'abat sur l'océan. Pourtant, dans une fuite désespérée, un frêle esquif lutte désespérément pour ne pas se briser comme une vulgaire coquille de noix. Guère plus, en vérité, qu'une barque avec une voile à moitié déchirée, et à son bord deux personnes terrorisées. Une femme brune, avec de grands yeux noirs, les traits tirés par la fatigue et la peur, portant une cape rouge et blanche qui la protège bien mal de la pluie qui lui bat le visage, tente dérisoirement de diriger l'embarcation ballottée par les vagues pour l'éloigner de l'œil maudit, pour protéger et sauver sa chère petite fille…_

ooo

La princesse défaillit et s'évanouit, s'effondrant dans les bras de Djidane.

— Dagga ! Dagga ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive !? Réveille-toi ! hurla le jeune homme.

ooo

Grenat cligna des yeux, émergeant d'un lourd sommeil. À la lueur de chandelles, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans la petite chambre de la maison d'Eiko. À côté d'elle, la fillette la regardait d'un air inquiet. De l'autre côté, Djidane la veillait également, la soutenant comme toujours. Plus loin, Bibi avait fini par s'endormir sur une chaise.

— Enfin réveillée ? demanda Djidane d'une voix angoissée.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Je dois vous parler.

Il l'aida à se redresser en position assise, mais elle alla jusqu'à se lever.

— Bibi dort, inutile de le réveiller. Allons ailleurs.

Il lui fallut un moment pour rassembler ses forces et avancer de quelques pas, mais ils finirent par se retrouver dehors, à l'entrée de la maison. Un peu plus bas, Kweena pêchait au clair de lune. Ils s'installèrent contre la rambarde où Bibi aimait à réfléchir. Une légère brise fraîche leur caressait le visage. Eiko et Djidane attendirent près de Grenat qu'elle se décide. Elle rassembla son courage et prit la parole.

— Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma petite enfance. En fait, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Et personne ne m'en a parlé. J'ai vécu à Alexandrie, mais je pense que ce n'était qu'à partir de mes six ans.

— Six ans ? Mais comment ?

— Jusque-là… jusqu'à mes six ans… je crois que je vivais ici, à Madahine-Salée. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. Tout est comme masqué par un épais brouillard. Mais il y a bien une chose dont je me souviens. C'était il y a dix ans environ, du moins je le suppose. Un ouragan, une fournaise qui a détruit le village. Ce jour-là, j'étais sur un bateau qui fuyait. Avec ma mère… ma vraie mère, je veux dire.

— Tu penses que Branet est pas ta vraie mère ?

Cela expliquait pourquoi elles étaient si dissemblables, songea Djidane. Et peut-être même pourquoi la reine faisait si peu de cas de la vie de sa « fille ». Grenat hocha faiblement la tête.

— Ce bateau, là en bas. C'était tout à fait le même genre de bateau dans lequel je me trouvais ce jour-là. Et quand cette chanson a retenti tout à l'heure, des souvenirs me sont revenus.

— C'est une chanson de ce village, réalisa Djidane, c'est pour ça que personne la connaissait.

Eiko commença à fredonner la même mélodie, sa voix aiguë de petite fille lui donnant des accents cristallins. Ensuite, elle les mena jusqu'au mur des chimères. Là-bas, un mog montait la garde, une lanterne à la main. Il les salua, un peu étonné de les voir débarquer en pleine nuit, et les accompagna à l'intérieur pour leur faire profiter de sa lumière. Comme les fois précédentes, ils hésitèrent à prononcer un mot à l'intérieur du sanctuaire, par peur de déranger la solennité des lieux. Pourtant, Eiko finit par briser le silence.

— Comment es-tu devenue une princesse d'Alexandrie ? Et comment ça se fait que t'as pas de corne ?

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je l'ignore. Peut-être maître Totto a-t-il des réponses. En tout cas, je crois que cette femme qui me protégeait dans le bateau, ma… ma mère biologique, je crois qu'elle est morte à cause du voyage.

Djidane était tellement désolé pour son amie. La femme qu'elle pensait être sa mère était en fait quelqu'un d'autre. Quant à sa vraie mère, elle était décédée. Aujourd'hui, elle avait perdu deux mères en une seule fois. Grenat leva les yeux vers le mur.

— Je crois que je venais prier tous les jours ici.

— Toi aussi ? demanda Eiko.

— Je suis tellement heureuse de m'en souvenir…

Eiko prit la main de Grenat et l'emmena dans un coin du mur brisé couvert d'inscriptions. Djidane et le mog suivirent.

— C'est là que les quelques survivants de la destruction du village ont écrit des messages à ceux qu'ils avaient perdu. J'ai écrit un mot à mon grand-père ici. Mais il y en a un qui m'a toujours marqué. Je crois qu'il va t'intéresser.

Elle montra un paragraphe particulier qu'ils lurent à la lueur de la torche.

ooo

 _« J'ai survécu, mais à peine. J'espère que vous allez bien toutes les deux, j'espère que vous vous en êtes sorties, où que vous soyez. Je vois vos sourires à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, et j'imagine que vous êtes devant moi quand je les ouvre. Mes plaies se sont infectées, je sens que c'est bientôt la fin, que je ne tiendrai pas très longtemps à vous attendre, alors je veux que vous sachiez que je regrette de ne pas vous avoir davantage montré mon affection toutes ces années. J'espère que vous lirez ceci. À ma chère épouse Jane, bien que nous nous soyons parfois querellés, bien que l'amour, comme dans tout couple, connaisse des hauts et des bas, je t'aime tant. Et à toi, Sarah, ma chère petite fille, ma vie a changé quand tu es née. Tu lui as donné un sens, tu m'as apporté le bonheur. Voilà ce que je voulais vous dire »_

ooo

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues des deux filles. Eiko se retourna vers Grenat.

— Bienvenue à la maison… Sarah…

Elle s'avança contre elle et l'étreignit. La princesse se laissa faire et, après un instant d'hésitation, elle l'enlaça et caressa ses cheveux.

— Maintenant, je suis plus toute seule, murmurait la fillette.


	11. Retournements d'alliance

**Retournements d'alliance**

Alors que Djidane et la princesse étaient retournés se coucher, Eiko restait au mur des chimères, devant les inscriptions qu'elle avait laissées à son grand-père. Sous la lueur blême de la Lune, elle avait longuement réfléchi en silence. Finalement sa voix, même étouffée pour ne pas déranger quelque mog endormi, résonna dans la pénombre.

— J'ai pris ma décision, dit-elle à la façade de pierre. Je suis désolée, je vais briser ma promesse et partir avec eux. J'espère que tu comprendras. Je pense que tu voudrais que je sois honnête avec moi-même, toi aussi.

Elle posa sa main sur l'inscription. Il était écrit « Je resterai toujours avec toi ».

— Ils font des choses importantes, tu sais. Ils arrêtent un monsieur très méchant. Alors… alors je veux les aider à finir ce qu'ils ont commencé.

Elle ferma les yeux.

— Mais nous reviendrons régulièrement. Moi, et puis Dagga aussi. C'est ma nouvelle cousine, elle voudra aussi revenir prier pour vous tous.

La clarté lunaire scella cette nouvelle promesse. Celle-ci, elle entendait bien la tenir.

ooo

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'entrée du village. Au milieu des ruines, les mogs arrivaient en procession derrière Eiko qui avait préparé ses maigres bagages. Grenat restait pensive, songeant à la suite des événements avec appréhension. Elle voulait stopper Kuja, mais après ? Elle rentrerait à Alexandrie et redeviendrait la princesse Grenat, alors qu'elle n'était même pas la fille de la reine Branet ? Et comment cette dernière réagirait-elle ? Bibi, Kweena et Djidane la laissaient dans ses réflexions et regardaient Eiko qui disait au revoir à tous ses compagnons. Bibi s'en étonna.

— Ah bon, tu viens avec nous, finalement ?

Elle hocha la tête.

— Oui, répondit-elle. On dirait que ça te dérange, tu as la mine toute sombre.

— Euh… j'ai toujours la mine sombre, tu sais. C'est pour ça qu'on m'appelle « mage noir ».

Djidane éclata de rire. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent, que Bibi fasse preuve d'humour. Il se tournèrent ensuite tous vers Eiko en grande conversation avec Moug.

— Elle vient aussi, expliqua la fillette quand elle se retourna enfin, elle veut pas me laisser partir sans elle. On est amies depuis toujours, alors elle va encore rester dans ma poche.

Effectivement, le mog utilisa sa capacité de rétrécissement et retourna à sa place. Pendant ce temps-là, Morrison s'avançait. Il prit la parole avec emphase.

— Mademoiselle Eiko, n'oubliez pas que vous avez toujours un foyer ici à Madahine-Salée. Ne laissez pas de sombres souvenirs peser sur votre esprit tel un fardeau. Rester guillerette et libre, comme nous vous avons toujours connue. Et que les esprits du mur des chimères vous accompagnent.

Eiko hocha la tête, émue par ce discours d'adieu. Un silence malaisé s'installa quelques instants. À ce moment-là, de derrière un pilier proche apparut le guerrier roux que Djidane avait vaincu la veille. Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée de mogs. Bibi serra la poignée de son bâton. Djidane lui fit face.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, t'en as pas eu assez hier ? demanda le malandrin.

L'homme s'avança devant le groupe, lentement, sans aucun signe d'agressivité. Tout le monde le regardait avec un mélange d'étonnement et de prudence. Il les ignora tous et braqua son regard dans celui de Djidane.

— Le vainqueur vit, le perdant meurt, dit-il d'une voix traînante. Ce sont les règles. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre tes actions d'hier. Dis-moi : pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ?

— Ça s'explique pas vraiment… Tu es si malheureux d'avoir survécu ?

— Je préfère mourir en combattant que vivre sans savoir pourquoi.

Djidane resta un instant songeur.

— Dans ce cas, viens avec moi !

Des exclamations retentirent derrière lui. Bibi et la princesse n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

— À quoi ça rime ? demanda le rouquin.

— Si tu me suis, tu comprendras peut-être des choses. Et puis, tu es sacrément doué en combat, je suis sûr que tu nous serais utile, et tu pourrais te battre pour une cause juste et importante. Nous traquons un type vraiment très méchant.

— Imprévisible… murmura le guerrier.

Djidane haussa un sourcil.

— Pardon ?

— Très bien, soupira l'autre. Je te suivrai et je découvrirai ce qui te rend si puissant.

— Tu t'appelles comment, déjà ?

— Quelle importance ?

— Il faut bien qu'on te donne un nom, non ? Lamia te nommait « Le Rouge » je crois.

— Il s'appelle Tarask Coral, intervint la princesse.

Djidane sourit.

— Bien, « Tarask », ce sera quand même plus pratique que « Eh, toi ! ». Allez, plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Partons vers l'Ifa.

Eiko fit un dernier au revoir de la main à ses amis mogs et se mit en route avec Bibi, qui lançait des regards à la dérobée à Tarask. Kweena, toujours insouciant, ouvrait la marche. Grenat restait en arrière et dévisageait Djidane, le visage fermé. Elle attendit que les autres se soient un peu éloignés avant de prendre son ami à partie.

— Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

Il haussa les épaules.

— Je crois qu'il cherche un sens à sa vie. Traquer Kuja va lui en donner un. En tout cas, c'est un homme d'honneur, on dirait. Il me fait un peu penser à Frank. Il va pas nous trahir.

Il partit alors à la suite de ses compagnons sans lui laisser le loisir de répliquer. Avec une moue dubitative, la princesse se mit en route à son tour.

ooo

Le voyage vers l'Ifa se déroula sans histoire. Les quelques créatures qu'ils croisèrent ne leur causèrent pas de difficultés et Tarask y trouva une occasion de dérouiller ses articulations. Gobelins, trolls et gnolls tombèrent sous les coups des guerriers sans que les lanceurs de sort n'aient à intervenir. Les griffes tranchantes de Tarask traçaient de profonds sillons dans les chairs de ses adversaires et Djidane était bien content qu'elles trouvent ainsi une autre cible et ne se retournent pas contre lui. Du reste, ses propres lames et le trident de Kweena trouvaient leurs cibles tout autant.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue de l'Ifa. Des volutes de brume accrochaient toujours ses racines, mais on les décelait à peine, tant la substance nocive s'était dissipée. Djidane se demanda comment Kuja allait réagir quand il s'en rendrait compte. Il demanda une halte au niveau de la pierre sacrée des nains. La végétation qui nichait au creux des racines géantes semblait plus verte, plus vivace depuis que le maléfice de l'arbre s'était dissipé. Il observa les alentours. Tout était calme. Face à eux, les frondaisons de l'arbre ne bougeaient pas.

— Il reste plus qu'à espérer que Kuja se montre, annonça-t-il. La disparition de la brume va sûrement le faire réagir.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Tarask, vaguement intéressé.

Eiko se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard plein de fierté.

— On a détruit le monstre qui fabriquait la brume ! Maintenant, il va faire beau même sur votre continent !

— Plus de brume… articula Tarask, estomaqué.

Ils pouvaient lire dans son regard de la surprise qu'une telle prouesse ait été possible. S'y mêlait peut-être une once de respect. Ils lui expliquèrent alors, avec davantage de détails, ce qui s'était passé dans les profondeurs de l'arbre. Ensuite, Djidane lui parla plus longuement de Kuja. Il fallait bien passer le temps. Ça ne dura pas.

— Regarde, Djidane, le dragon d'argent ! s'exclama soudain Grenat en pointant le doigt vers le sud.

En effet, ils pouvaient voir une forme qui battait des ailes et qui s'approchait de l'arbre. Djidane reconnut sans hésiter la monture de son ennemi, tel qu'il l'avait vue à Bloumécia.

— C'est bien lui ! confirma-t-il. Kuja est arrivé.

Le dragon, rapide comme le vent, alla se poser sur les frondaisons.

ooo

Dans les airs, juché sur son dragon aux plumes argentées, Kuja observait les alentours. Il avait bien entendu remarqué l'absence de brume, mais ça n'avait guère d'importance. Il avait un rendez-vous, un rendez-vous important. Il observa sur sa droite, vers l'océan qui bordait cette bande de terre. Elle allait venir à lui, comme prévu. Tout était parfait.

— Le grand jour est arrivé… murmura-t-il.

Il flatta l'encolure de sa monture qui freinait pour se poser sur une grosse branche.

— C'est aujourd'hui, mon beau, que le masque va tomber, que ma vraie nature va se révéler.

Il descendit et posa pied sur le bois chargé de mousse. Il admira le sol, les racines en contrebas.

— Qu'importe que l'Ifa ait été libéré. Ça ne contrarie pas nos projets, n'est-ce pas ? L'arbre est si beau ! Sa beauté fait écho à celle du grand arbre mère qui repose au sein des étoiles !

Il porta à nouveau son regard vers l'océan.

— Regardons maintenant ce drame arriver à son point d'orgue. Personne ne va nous interrompre.

ooo

En bas, les six compagnons s'étaient mis en route en remontant sur les racines. Djidane menait la troupe, sans suivre le même chemin que la fois précédente car il n'avait pas l'intention de descendre dans les profondeurs. Ils remontèrent les racines sans être entravés dans leur progression par la brume. Seulement, au bout d'un moment, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils commençaient à longer le tronc sans entamer son ascension. Nulle part ils ne voyaient de chemin qui montait, du moins rien de praticable pour tous. Les quelques passages que le malandrin repérait étaient bien trop abrupts.

— Bon sang ! s'énerva-t-il. Kuja s'est posé par là-bas. Je suppose que vous allez pas pouvoir grimper.

— Oh que non ! confirma Eiko.

Kweena et Bibi ne semblaient pas plus aptes à entamer l'escalade. La princesse affichait une moue dubitative.

— Arriver jusqu'ici et rester coincés, c'est quand même rageant, pesta Djidane.

— Où est le problème ? demanda Tarask, qui fermait la marche. Toi, tu peux y aller, non ?

Djidane lança au grand rouquin un regard de biais.

— Pour affronter Kuja, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on soit tous ensemble.

— Mais comment un couard pareil a-t-il fait pour me vaincre ?

Il avança jusqu'à Djidane le long de la racine, sans se préoccuper de bousculer les autres membres de l'équipe.

— Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais ! gronda le malandrin.

— Pour survivre, les faibles doivent être écartés. Ceux qui hésitent se perdront, c'est comme ça que ça marche.

— On a nos propres règles, s'énerva Djidane.

— Peut-être, mais pas le moindre plan, on dirait.

Eiko, qui avait failli tomber de la racine quand Tarask l'avait bousculé, s'en prit à son tour à lui.

— Eh, je te rappelle que tu as perdu contre lui, alors… alors tu fermes ta bouche, compris ?

— La ferme, la gamine !

Djidane leva la main pour calmer le jeu.

— T'as raison, on manque un peu d'options. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu me dois un service, tu crois pas ? Il est temps de m'aider.

— Mais encore ?

Djidane montra du doigt les racines environnantes.

— De l'herbe à gorgone. Les gorgones vivent dans ces racines, donc je serais pas étonné qu'il y en ait dans le coin. Alors je veux que tu en attrapes une et que tu l'amènes ici, pour qu'on puisse monter sur son dos tous ensemble.

Tarask réfléchit quelques instants.

— Pourquoi s'embêter alors que je peux faire grimper les enfants moi-même ?

— Pardon ?

— Pfff… Quel imbécile…

Le rouquin attrapa Bibi sous un bras, Eiko sous l'autre, et sauta vers une autre racine en les transportant.

— Alors ça… dit Djidane.

Kweena le regarda avec un air inquiet.

— Je crois que je vais faire le tour, miam.

Le malandrin hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait certainement pas transporter un kwe.

— Dagga ? demanda-t-il. Je te porte ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais aucun son ne sortit car il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autre solution.

ooo

Kuja regardait toujours vers le lointain aux côtés de son dragon.

— Les faibles sont les proies des forts. Ils y perdent jusqu'à leur liberté. Et c'est dans la loi de la nature que les forts survivent et dominent.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait besoin de puissance. Il avait eu connaissance de forces et avait tout mis en œuvre pour conquérir des pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs à même d'effrayer même le plus puissant des êtres qu'il connaissait. Il sourit et laissa les souvenirs affluer. Dix ans déjà… Presque une éternité… Maintenant, il était prêt. Prêt à s'emparer du pouvoir ultime. Prêt à frapper.

Il entendit du bruit et, tournant la tête, remarqua la blondeur de la chevelure de Djidane, un peu plus bas. De nombreuses personnes couraient vers lui.

— Ah ! Le suspense est à son comble ! s'exclama-t-il. Ils sont donc arrivés jusqu'ici. Parfait. Je vais donc pouvoir m'échauffer avec les seconds rôles avant que la star ne se montre.

ooo

Djidane et Tarask se regroupèrent avec ceux qu'ils avaient transportés, à hauteur du dragon d'argent. Ainsi, le chemin restant à parcourir pourrait se faire à pied sans problème.

— Merci, Tarask, souffla Djidane. Tu nous as bien aidés, pour le coup.

— J'ai payé ma dette, maugréa le guerrier. Maintenant, à vous de me montrer ce que vous valez.

— Kuja est là-bas ! s'exclama la princesse.

Elle reconnaissait le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui agissait dans l'ombre de sa mère. Il regardait dans leur direction et semblait les attendre.

— Kuja… glapit Bibi. Celui qui a fabriqué les mages noirs pour faire la guerre.

— Si vous l'aimez pas, alors on va dire que je l'aime pas non plus, dit Eiko en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Ils parcoururent aisément la distance qui les séparait encore de leur ennemi. Alors, la princesse s'avança à quelques mètres de lui. Les cheveux et le manteau blanc du trafiquant d'armes claquaient au vent, produisant un bruit sinistre. Le jeune homme souriait, de ce sourire qui l'avait tant effrayée quand il l'avait agressée dans l'antichambre de sa mère. Mais désormais, elle n'avait plus peur.

— Kuja, n'est-ce pas ? clama-t-elle. Je suis la princesse Grenat di Alexandros. Ma mère a déclaré la guerre au reste du continent de la brume…

— Et vous voudriez savoir si j'y suis pour quelque chose, si je suis à l'origine de cette décision, pas vrai ? coupa-t-il d'une voix suave.

— Et tout le monde a été l'instrument de cette guerre, surtout nous, les mages noirs que tu as fabriqués, s'énerva Bibi.

Kuja le dévisagea.

— Eh bien, en voilà un pantin vigoureux.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la princesse et secoua lentement la tête.

— Bien meilleur que les miens. J'utilise une recette. Un soupçon de brume, des âmes fermentées, on mélange… On ajoute de la magie noire à l'état pur, on fait chauffer…

— Arrête ça ! s'exclama Djidane.

En même temps, il se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux le laisser continuer pour que Bibi entre en transe. Kuja feignit de s'étonner.

— Vous ne voulez pas savoir comment on fabrique des poupées sans âme avec des restes d'âme ?

— Restes d'âme ? Tu veux parler de la brume ?

Kuja claqua la langue avec impatience.

— D'abord, tu me demandes de me taire, et ensuite, tu poses des questions ? Sois cohérent !

La princesse s'interposa à nouveau et invectiva le trafiquant avec force.

— Vous ne ressentez donc rien ? Prendre de si nombreuses vies…

Il gloussa.

— Oh, par pitié, épargnez-moi les grands discours. Les vies vont et viennent tout le temps. C'est ainsi, qu'y puis-je ? Et en parlant de prendre des vies, parlons de votre mère. Elle disait qu'elle ne se sentirait pas assez en vie tant qu'elle n'aurait pas tout en sa possession. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle avidité. Et la guerre serait ma faute ? Non ! Non !

Il brandit un doigt déterminé vers elle.

— C'était sa décision, voilà tout ! Je l'ai juste aidée à accomplir sa volonté.

— Menteur ! explosa Grenat. Mère était gentille et attentionnée. Vous l'avez changée !

Kuja lança un regard sur le côté, puis lui adressa un ricanement sinistre.

— Le rideau se lève. Parfait, mon bel oisillon, je vais te montrer ta mère dans sa plus stricte vérité. Premier acte : la fin des illusions. Tous en scène !

De la main, il montra le lointain, le large, l'océan. Une flotte de dizaines de bateaux se rassemblait au plus proche de l'Ifa. La mer se parait de rouge, la couleur de leurs voiles, la couleur d'Alexandrie.

ooo

Dans le principal navire de la flotte navale, la reine en personne dirigeait l'escadron. Son visage violacé et bouffi s'étirait en un sourire torve. Elle admirait l'arbre géant devant elle, où le dragon d'argent s'était réfugié. Elle l'avait traqué pendant de longs jours, et enfin il était à sa merci. Autour d'elle, les amazones s'affairaient sur les voiles et surtout sur les canons prêts à vomir leurs projectiles. Les mages noirs, quant à eux, restaient dans l'attente des ordres.

— Kuja ! s'exclama-t-elle. Enfin, je te retrouve. Tu es le dernier, le dernier obstacle ! Quand tu seras mort, le monde tout entier sera à moi.

Elle leva un doigt pour attirer l'attention d'une soldate à ses côtés.

— Mais je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as fait pour moi ! En récompense, je vais te montrer le pouvoir ultime ! Attention, à tous ! Que tous les mages noirs se concentrent pour accumuler la magie autour de nous ! En attendant qu'ils soient prêts, feu à volonté ! Il faut le tenir occupé.

Elle baissa la main d'un geste sec. En réponse, ses adjointes agitèrent des drapeaux pour répercuter les ordres à tous les vaisseaux de la flotte.

Partout les directives se répandirent.

— Ordre de la reine ! Que tous les mages commencent à incanter. Feu à volonté dès que nous serons à portée.

Partout sur les navires, les sorciers de Dali commencèrent alors à concentrer les effluves de magie autour d'eux.

ooo

La princesse resta estomaquée devant ce spectacle. Tous ces navires de guerre rassemblés ici…

— Pourquoi ? gémit-elle.

— On dirait qu'un continent ne suffit pas à l'ambition de votre mère. Sa stupidité n'a d'égal que sa laideur. Tout se passe comme je l'avais prévu. Il est temps pour moi de vous laisser.

— De quoi tu parles ? glapit Djidane.

Kuja s'approcha de son dragon.

— Désolé, petit, mais tu faisais juste partie de l'introduction. C'est maintenant que ça commence.

— Je te laisserai pas partir !

Kuja se tourna vers lui et balaya l'air de la main.

— La brume s'est tarie, mais il en reste encore dans les interstices, les forêts et les cavernes. Je peux toujours créer des monstres par magie. Venez à moi, mes fidèles brumodontes !

De sous les racines jaillirent deux monstres effrayants. Des sortes de scolopendres hautes comme des hommes, à la carapace semblable à du métal et à la tête cuirassée, qui se jetèrent sur eux avec force. Djidane s'interposa devant ses compagnons surpris. La myriade de pattes se dressèrent devant lui. Une fois la confusion passée, tous se mirent en ordre de bataille. Le combat ne dura pas bien longtemps car les monstres se retirèrent bien vite sous les coups répétés des guerriers du groupe.

Cependant, le temps perdu avait suffi à Kuja pour filer, ce qui était le but recherché. Djidane se tourna vers le lointain, où le trafiquant volait sur sa monture.

— Il s'enfuit !

Tarask vint se poster à côté de lui et observa le dragon qui se dirigeait vers la flotte de Branet.

— Ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais. Il va chercher son véritable adversaire.

— Mère… maugréait Grenat. Comment as-tu pu ?

Moins touché par les événements, Tarask gardait la tête froide et analysa objectivement la situation.

— Si je résume, vos deux principaux ennemis se tournent l'un contre l'autre, commenta-t-il d'une voix neutre. Moi, je dis, il faut les laisser s'affronter et achever le vainqueur.

Djidane ne put pas s'empêcher de hocher la tête. C'était évidemment l'attitude la plus raisonnable.

— Par vainqueur, je veux dire Kuja, bien entendu, conclut le rouquin d'un ton sinistre.

ooo

Dans le ciel, le dragon d'argent esquivait sans peine les projectiles lancés par les vaisseaux de la flotte face à lui. Il virevoltait, accélérait, plongeait en piqué pour remonter en chandelle, et à aucun moment il ne sembla en danger face au tir de barrage qui le pilonnait.

— Trop lente, Branet, trop prétentieuse, ricana Kuja.

Il vira et observa les belligérants comme un joueur d'échecs devant une situation gagnée d'avance.

— Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'auras. Pourquoi hésites-tu ? Il faut donc que je m'offre à toi ? Très bien. J'ai d'ici une vue magnifique, mais je vais te faire l'honneur de me montrer à toi !

Il fit virer sa créature pour descendre droit devant les bateaux alignés.

— Je fais le premier mouvement. À toi d'en profiter, Branet. Tu as une belle cible, tu ne peux pas manquer !

ooo

Sur l'arbre, Djidane tentait de raisonner la princesse.

— Tarask a raison, il faut partir avant de se retrouver pris entre deux feux.

— Je ne peux pas, gronda Grenat. Je ne peux pas lui laisser faire du mal à ma mère sans réagir !

— Dagga ! s'exaspéra Djidane.

— Je dois la sauver.

Il ne voulait pas en arriver à cette extrémité, mais il devait lui mettre la vérité sous le nez, même si cette vérité était douloureuse.

— Dagga, elle a extrait des chimères de ton corps pour tuer des gens et elle a démarré deux guerres.

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir sa mort.

— Elle, elle s'en fichait que tu vives ou meures. Tu devrais même plus l'appeler « Mère », en fait !

— C'est quand même elle qui m'a élevée. Et c'est la seule mère qui me reste.

Elle se tourna vers Eiko.

— Tu disais qu'une puissante chimère était emprisonnée près de l'arbre, n'est-ce pas ? C'est celle qui est dans ton bijou ?

Eiko secoua la tête.

— Non, la barrière a été faite pour empêcher la libération de la puissante chimère, mais la protection était assurée par une chimère plus faible.

— Donc, elle est toujours par là quelque part ?

La fillette acquiesça.

— Pourquoi cette question ? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

— Je pourrais m'en servir pour contrecarrer Kuja. Où est-elle ?

Eiko s'avança vers le bord de la branche où ils se trouvaient et regarda en contrebas, fouillant les lieux des yeux. Elle montra un endroit au pied de l'arbre, côté mer. Une stèle était érigée là au milieu des racines.

— Je crois que c'est là.

— Je la vois ! J'y vais.

Elle se mit à dévaler les plantes sans attendre de réponse, à toute vitesse.

— Attends, Dagga ! Pars pas toute seule ! hurla Eiko.

Djidane s'apprêtait à partir à sa poursuite quand un nouveau monstre de brume de Kuja apparut devant eux. Cette fois-ci, le brumodonte se montra plus coriace et ne partit pas en fuite après quelques coups dans sa carcasse. À Djidane, Tarask et Kweena, ils réussirent à le terrasser en se concentrant sur son ventre sans défense, mais la princesse avait alors déjà dévalé jusqu'en bas et s'approchait de la stèle. Au moins n'avait-elle pas été blessée.

— Hum, ça devient presque cocasse, s'amusa Tarask en regardant en direction de la princesse.

— Oh, laisse-la tranquille, répliqua Eiko. C'est normal d'avoir peur, dans sa situation.

— Allons-y en tout cas, dit Djidane. Elle va se mettre toute seule en danger, si ça continue.

ooo

La princesse atteignait maintenant la stèle indiquée par Eiko. La statue avait la forme d'un serpent géant lové sur lui-même. La tête de pierre semblait la toiser d'un air sévère. Grenat posa la main sur la roche froide. Elle sentait la puissance de la chimère scellée là.

— Mère, murmura-t-elle, je vais pouvoir…

Elle se concentra sur l'entité, la suppliant de lui donner sa force. Soudain, la statue s'éclaira et une aura apparut autour d'elle sous forme de deux ailes fuselées iridescentes. Son appel avait été entendu. Elle reprenait espoir. Alors, la chimère parla dans sa tête et lui prêta allégeance. Grenat tomba à genoux. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

— Oh non ! C'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas sauver Mère avec cette chimère !

Sur ces entrefaites, Djidane et les autres avaient dévalé l'arbre, affronté quelques créatures de brume supplémentaires, et arrivaient jusqu'à elle. Eiko s'avança vers elle et remarqua qu'elle était en pleurs.

— Qu'est qui t'arrive, Dagga ? demanda-t-elle. Tu arrives pas à la libérer ?

— Si, j'ai acquis sa puissance, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte. Et elle est fantastique. Mais je ne peux pas m'en servir.

Eiko observa la statue, reconnut la forme et comprit ce qui clochait.

— C'est pas croyable ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix fluette. C'est le serpent de mer des légendes, Léviathan !

— Léviathan ? répéta Bibi.

— Il anéantit ses ennemis avec une grande vague, expliqua la fillette. Quand il déchaîne sa puissance, tous les bateaux coulent.

Elle se tourna vers la princesse.

— Je suis désolée, Dagga, vraiment désolée.

— Tu n'es pas responsable, Eiko. Tu ne savais pas exactement quelle chimère c'était. En tout cas, ma mère est toujours en danger.

Elle porta sa main à son pendentif de pierre verte portant Ramuh, le vieillard de l'orage. Elle avait cherché une alternative, car il restait une chimère de faible puissance, mais plus aucun choix ne s'offrait à elle. Seulement, elle n'eut pas le temps de le convoquer. La situation, sur la surface de la mer, évolua très vite.

ooo

Sur les bateaux, les tirs de canons faisaient rage en direction du dragon d'argent, mais aussi de multiples versions volantes des monstres de la brume, que Kuja envoyait vers eux inlassablement. De nombreuses victimes étaient déjà à déplorer, tant dans les rangs des soldats que des mages noirs. Les responsables des canons commençaient à s'inquiéter.

— Capitaine, avertit l'une d'entre elles en s'adressant à sa supérieure, j'espère que Sa Majesté a bientôt fini ses préparations. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de munitions. Au prochain assaut, nous serons débordés. Il faut se replier.

— Ce n'est pas notre prérogative, soldat ! rétorqua l'officière. Retournez à votre poste.

Dans tous les bateaux, des discussions du même genre fleurissaient. Pendant ce temps-là, sur celui de la reine aussi, les assaillants étaient repoussés les uns après les autres. Une amazone accourut à sa souveraine. Elle semblait jubiler.

— Votre Majesté ! Ça y est, les mages noirs ont fini leur préparation.

La reine afficha un sourire d'exultation. Elle le ressentait, de toute manière. Toute cette magie qui l'entourait était presque palpable.

— Il est temps de donner une bonne leçon à ce jeune présomptueux ! clama-t-elle.

Elle exhiba un écrin. À l'intérieur, une pierre écarlate luisait. Elle la sortit, et les courants de magie alentours semblèrent converger dans la gemme. Branet savait qu'il fallait toute cette énergie magique pour réussir à invoquer une créature d'une telle puissance. Voilà qui devrait suffire.

— Viens à moi ! appela-t-elle. Viens, mon plus grand serviteur, Bahamut, roi des dragons !

Le grenat entre ses doigts brilla de plus belle et une explosion de lumière et de feu fusa vers le ciel. Une fournaise se forma dans les nuages et se concentra bientôt en une forme fabuleuse, un dragon gigantesque au corps gris musculeux et délié. Des ailes membraneuses sortaient de son dos, lui assurant un vol rapide et vif. Sa gueule, pourvue d'un bec corné, était surmontée de petits yeux noirs qui brillaient d'un éclat furieux. Bahamut piqua vers les flots et passa au-dessus de la flotte pour foncer vers l'Ifa. À ce moment, face à lui, Kuja était retourné à l'arbre, avait posé pied à terre et, côte à côte avec son dragon d'argent d'une taille insignifiante, il toisait la puissante chimère. Alors, la créature invoquée concentra sa puissance incommensurable dans son bec et cracha une pluie de boules d'énergie en direction de son ennemi. Le trafiquant se dépêcha de grimper sur sa monture pour s'enfuir à tire d'aile. Il voltigea entre les salves et fonça à toute vitesse tandis que les racines où il se trouvait quelques instants auparavant prenaient feu et que la fournaise progressait vers lui, vers la côte. Pour éviter d'être pris dans les flammes, il prit de l'altitude. Il regarda son formidable adversaire avec un petit sourire et sentit une douleur à son front. Il y porta ses doigts et essuya d'un geste vif une gerbe de sang.

— Ainsi tu as réussi à me blesser ! Quelle puissance prodigieuse ! Largement à la hauteur de ce que j'attendais de toi !

ooo

À côté de la statue de Léviathan, la princesse et ses amis observait le combat aérien avec fascination. En particulier, Tarask restait estomaqué : contrairement aux autres, il n'avait jamais vu une chimère en action.

— J'avais entendu des rumeurs, bien sûr, mais qui aurait cru que les chimères étaient si puissantes ? murmura-t-il.

Il lança un regard inquiet à Djidane. Si ce dernier poursuivait un tel pouvoir, il pourrait devenir très dangereux. Pendant ce temps, Grenat ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'avait pas trouvé la puissante chimère qu'elle espérait pour aider sa mère, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin, en réalité.

— Maintenant, elle peut gagner ! Elle ne va pas mourir ! Eiko, qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle remarqua alors que la fillette ouvrait de grands yeux terrorisés.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

— C'est Moug. Elle est terrifiée. Je ne l'ai jamais ressentie comme ça.

— C'est normal, raisonna Grenat. C'est la plus puissante des chimères qui nous survole.

Eiko secoua la tête.

— Non, c'est pas ça. Elle sent un danger encore plus grand, un danger très proche.

ooo

Juché sur son dragon, Kuja continuait à admirer son adversaire.

— Tu es tout ce que j'attendais.

Il lorgna alors vers le bas, l'océan, la flotte de navires. Ils semblaient tous si insignifiants, dérisoires.

— Branet, ton rôle dans ce drame arrive à son terme. Je suis certain que tu apprécieras le second acte à sa juste valeur, depuis les enfers où ton âme partira. La scène sera ta patrie, alors n'en perds pas une miette.

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres et il leva le regard vers les cieux.

— Ensuite, le dernier acte nous fera quitter ce monde, et je m'occuperai enfin de ma némésis. Je le tuerai de mes mains !

Il éclata de rire.

— Tout se déroule comme prévu.

Il leva les bras. Des nuages noirs s'amoncelèrent alors au-dessus de lui et, soudain, un œil gigantesque apparut au milieu de cette obscurité surnaturelle. Il resta quelques instants suspendu dans les airs, immobile, comme s'il annonçait de manière muette la fin de la partie aux belligérants. Ensuite, un éclat fusa de cet œil, qui projeta des rayons sur tout le champ de bataille. Des flux d'énergie mauves pulsèrent et entourèrent l'arbre, l'océan, les navires, comme une aura maléfique et surnaturelle. Partout, cette force s'abattit sur les soldats, les faisant tomber à genoux, la tête dans les mains. Bahamut lui-même hurla de rage dans l'immensité du ciel. Seul, sur son dragon d'argent, Kuja restait serein. L'énergie ne l'affectait pas. Il restait souriant, même. Son regard semblait celui d'un enfant qu'on aurait lâché dans les cuisines du château, avec le droit de manger toutes les confiseries.

Finalement, les flux se dissipèrent et l'obscurité dans le ciel reflua. Sur les navires, les soldats se relevèrent péniblement. Sur la vaisseau amiral, la reine Branet rassembla ses forces pour se redresser. Une ombre passa au-dessus d'elle et masqua un instant le soleil. Elle leva les yeux. Au-dessus d'elle, Bahamut lui faisait face.

Le monstre gronda de colère et darda son regard sur les coquilles de noix en dessous de lui. Il rugit et sa gueule, garnie de crocs effilés, s'emplit d'un rougeoiement sinistre. Il cracha alors toute sa puissance sur des soldates d'Alexandrie désemparées. Les bateaux explosèrent les uns après les autres, les débris de bois et de métal volèrent en tout sens, roussis et tordus par la puissance de la fournaise. Partout des cris de désespoir retentirent avant de s'éteindre aussitôt. Ce fut un carnage. Personne ne pouvait s'opposer à tant de violence.

Quand il eut fini son œuvre de destruction, le dragon fila à tire d'aile. Derrière lui, Kuja le suivit.


	12. Le poids du devoir

**Le poids du devoir**

Depuis le départ de Puck le maître des toits d'Alexandrie, Coubo le mog avait gardé en état son repaire privé au milieu des tuiles. Pas seulement par fidélité, mais le pied-à-terre que le jeune rat s'était confectionné en quelques mois ne manquait pas de confort. Il avait récupéré un banc en bois, une table en métal, quelques chaises, le tout protégé des intempéries par un auvent. Ce jour-là, dans ces lieux secrets, Coubo recevait un invité, un personnage qu'il avait croisé quelque temps plus tôt, juste avant que le cours de l'Histoire ne dérape. Il buvait les paroles de son interlocuteur. Comme tous ceux de son espèce, le mog raffolait des histoires et aimait à les consigner dans son grand livre, afin que la mémoire du monde ne se perde pas. Cette fois-ci, les événements qui lui étaient relatés dépassaient en intensité tout ce qu'il avait entendu auparavant. Quelle tragédie !

— C'est vraiment affreux. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu provoquer ça ? demanda-t-il.

Bibi avait déjà beaucoup parlé au mog dans la solitude de cette fraîche journée. Il avait eu grand besoin d'une oreille attentive, après toutes ces aventures sur l'autre continent. Bien sûr, il avait évité certains détails fâcheux en racontant sa visite à Madahine-Salée et la bataille de l'Ifa qui avait suivi. En particulier, il avait omis de mentionner que Grenat n'était pas, en réalité, la vraie fille de la reine Branet, mais une des dernière invoqueuses en vie et la cousine éloignée d'Eiko. Un sujet qui devenait hautement sensible, bien entendu, au moment où la princesse devait succéder à sa mère et devenir reine. Le mage noir reprit la parole.

— Je sais pas pourquoi Bahamut a attaqué celle qui l'avait invoqué. Ça se passe pas comme ça, normalement, les chimères obéissent à leur maître. En tout cas c'est ce qu'Eiko nous a expliqué. Mais là, il y avait cet œil dans le ciel…

Il frissonna en y repensant.

— En tout cas, un peu plus tard, on a trouvé le corps de la reine Branet échoué sur la plage. Elle avait dérivé jusqu'à la côte. Elle s'était arrêtée, définitivement. Trop endommagée pour que la magie blanche puisse y faire quelque chose. Pourtant, mam'zelle Dagga a essayé, bien sûr. Eiko a même tenté de convoquer une créature légendaire, un phénix capable dans certains cas de ressusciter les morts. Mais ça a pas suffi.

Le regard de Bibi flamboyait au milieu de l'ombre qui lui servait de visage.

— Je hais Kuja. Beaucoup. Et je déteste la reine Branet aussi. Tellement que j'aurais dû être content qu'il lui soit arrivé malheur. Pourtant… quand j'ai vu mam'zelle Dagga pleurer, ça m'a beaucoup troublé. Je voulais pleurer, moi aussi.

Il rassembla ses souvenirs sur cette scène terrible. Le visage de la reine d'Alexandrie était atrocement brûlé. La princesse Grenat sanglotait contre elle, le visage ravagé. Eiko avait évacué la frustration de son échec avec l'oiseau de feu et elle s'était approchée d'elle pour lui parler avec une infinie douceur.

— Elle est libre, maintenant, ta maman. Où qu'elle soit, elle est libérée de l'influence de Kuja.

La princesse avait hoché faiblement la tête. Plus loin sur la plage, de nombreux débris de bateaux arrivaient peu à peu, et aussi des corps d'amazones et de mages noirs. Deux vaisseaux miraculeusement épargnés par la furie meurtrière du dragon avaient accosté non loin, et les soldates s'occupaient de charger à bord les dépouilles de leurs consœurs. Une officière s'avança vers eux, un peu mal à l'aise.

— Votre Majesté ?

Grenat avait mis un moment avant de comprendre que l'on s'adressait à elle.

— Reine Grenat, avait insisté l'amazone, nous devons embarquer le corps de votre mère. Nous sommes pratiquement prêtes à lever l'ancre, selon vos ordres. Nous rentrons à Alexandrie.

— Nous rentrons chez nous… murmura la princesse. Mais à quel prix ?

Voyant que la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à sécher ses larmes, la soldate oublia un instant son rôle, son grade et son statut et se pencha vers sa nouvelle souveraine.

— Je suis sûre que vous ferez une reine formidable. Vous faites preuve de compassion, une qualité qui a trop souvent fait défaut, ces derniers temps.

Elle avait prononcé ces paroles dans un souffle presque inaudible, en lançant des regards autour d'elle. Les fautes et les raisons de la reine Branet restaient un sujet tabou dans les rangs de l'armée. Certaines approuvaient pleinement les épopées guerrières récentes, soit par mépris des pays voisins, soit par goût du sang, soit par confiance indéfectible. D'autres, les plus nombreuses, acceptaient les raisons avancées par la reine, les rumeurs de tentative d'invasion des rats de Bloumécia et de représailles de Lindblum, mais réprouvaient les méthodes employées. La magie noire et les chimères constituaient un moyen d'agression inédit qui avait fait grincer des dents, d'autant qu'elles réduisaient l'utilité de l'armée régulière. La défection de la générale Beatrix avait fini de conforter celles-ci dans leur opinion. Enfin, certaines désapprouvaient complètement l'attitude de la reine, et si elles gardaient le silence jusqu'ici, le fiasco de la bataille de l'Ifa et les si nombreuses victimes les incitaient à délier leurs langues. Bien sûr, d'autres leur rétorquaient qu'il était très facile de prétendre après coup que l'on n'avait jamais été d'accord, mais la conviction de ces arguments faiblissait peu à peu.

Bibi continua son récit.

— On est rentrés à Alexandrie avec les bateaux survivants. Le corps de la reine trônait avec beaucoup d'autres. Il y en avait partout sur le pont et dans les cales. C'était vraiment bizarre, cette impression de naviguer sur un cimetière flottant.

Le chemin du retour avait été long et morne, quoique sans histoires. Ils avaient vogué à une allure peu élevée jusqu'aux falaises en contrebas d'Alexandrie, et l'ancien port de pêche qui se nichait là. Ensuite, une lente procession de transports de corps avait commencé. Une journée triste du retour des rescapés et de l'annonce du décès de la reine Branet et de toutes ces valeureuses soldates. La population avait appris la nouvelle et commencé son deuil. Tant de personnes avaient perdu un proche. Dans la cité, peu pouvaient affirmer n'avoir personne à pleurer.

— Et depuis, coubo, as-tu revu la princesse ? demanda le mog.

Bibi secoua la tête.

— Quand on est arrivés en ville, on s'est rendus compte que le château d'Alexandrie avait été pris par une révolte de gens qui refusaient la guerre. Tous ces insurgés, ils étaient tristes à cause de tous les morts mais ils étaient aussi contents que mam'zelle Dagga remplace sa mère sur le trône. Elle a retrouvé monsieur Steiner et la belle dame au bandeau sur l'œil et ils ont commencé à s'occuper de la ville et des habitants. Ils ont aussi envoyé des messagers dans les autres royaumes pour annoncer la succession. Depuis, je crois qu'elle est toujours très occupée. On aimerait tous pouvoir la soutenir, lui montrer qu'on pense à elle, mais elle a plein de choses à faire. C'est normal, pour une reine.

ooo

Pendant ce temps-là se tenait une cérémonie dans les jardins royaux, au bord du lac, à l'écart du château. Des colonnades immaculées entouraient un mausolée dans un décor paisible, presque surréaliste en ces temps de troubles. Près du monument, Maître Totto arriva le premier, ouvrant la marche. Il portait une redingote sombre et un chapeau haut-de-forme au-dessus de ses épaisses lunettes.

— Par ici, princesse, appela-t-il.

Il continuait à la nommer ainsi. Ce n'était pas seulement une question d'habitude. C'était aussi que, selon le protocole, elle ne deviendrait vraiment reine qu'après la cérémonie de son intronisation devant toute la population. Cependant, tous ne respectaient pas cette tradition, loin de là. Pour beaucoup, la considérer déjà comme reine aidait à oublier les errements de sa mère.

Grenat s'avança à son tour, flanquée de ses deux principaux officiers rentrés en grâce, Beatrix et Steiner. La jeune souveraine était toujours vêtue de ses vêtements de voyage, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait bientôt l'obligation de s'habiller d'une manière plus en accord avec son nouveau rang. Elle se tourna vers ses adjoints qui gardaient un visage compassé de circonstance.

— Steiner, Beatrix, si c'est là la réalité, je la trouve bien amère. C'était une horrible fin pour ma mère. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je… je ne peux pas croire que ça ait fini ainsi.

Les deux officiers, d'une même voix, protestèrent que c'était de leur faute. Ils n'avaient pas su ni stopper ni raisonner leur souveraine. Pourtant, Grenat savait que, bien que leur devoir leur commandait d'obéir aux ordres, ils avaient su se dresser contre la tyrannie, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres. La faute, si faute il y avait, ne leur revenait certainement pas.

— Merci à tous les deux, répondit-elle. Je dois maintenant supporter le fardeau de diriger Alexandrie par moi-même, et de réparer ce qui peut l'être, rattraper certaines erreurs, si possible. J'espère pouvoir compter sur vous deux. J'en aurai bien besoin.

— Bien entendu !

— Certainement !

Grenat s'approcha de la tombe de la reine. Maître Totto tenait une couronne de fleurs entre ses mains.

— Princesse, c'est une couronne de roses, les préférées de votre mère, offerte par les habitants pour les funérailles. Comme vous pouvez le constater, même si la reine Branet agissait de manière un peu… discutable ces derniers temps, ses sujets gardaient une certaine affection pour elle.

La couronne était de taille bien modeste au regard du nombre d'habitants de la ville. Cependant, il y avait tant de deuils, tant de tombes à fleurir que ça ne devait guère étonner. La princesse posa l'offrande devant le mausolée à l'effigie de sa mère. Beatrix et Steiner saluèrent. Grenat leva les yeux au ciel.

— Mère, je promets que je ferai tout mon possible pour être une bonne reine, murmura-t-elle.

Elle quitta ensuite le jardin et chemina un moment, seule, sur les rives du lac d'Alexandrie. Plus loin, les tours de son château tutoyaient fièrement les cieux, encadrant la lame de cristal resplendissante, symbole du royaume. Elle hocha la tête avec détermination. Malgré les circonstances tragiques, son règne allait bientôt commencer et il fallait faire face.

ooo

La barque accosta sur la rive près de la tour ouest. Le capitaine Steiner s'était lui-même chargé de la diriger à travers le lac, comme un simple batelier. Il assurait ainsi à la princesse de conserver son intimité, avec uniquement des gens de confiance autour d'elle. Maître Totto descendit le premier et invita sa pupille à le suivre.

— Princesse, nous voici arrivés au château.

— Elle ne sera plus princesse bien longtemps, remarqua la générale Beatrix.

Totto hocha courtoisement la tête.

— Je suis un affreux traditionaliste, que voulez-vous. Et sans doute aussi un vieux sentimental. Mais je sais bien qu'après le couronnement, il faudra que je m'habitue à ce nouveau titre. Couronnement qu'il nous faut maintenant préparer, d'ailleurs.

La princesse posa le pied sur la terre ferme, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait à peine suivi l'échange de paroles. Elle se tourna vers son mentor.

— Maître Totto…

— Princesse, je me doute de combien ça doit être dur pour vous. Mais je serai toujours là pour vous soutenir. Ayez confiance en moi et en vos officiers. Vous pourrez monter sur le trône en toute sérénité.

La princesse se dirigea vers ses appartements avec Totto et Beatrix tandis que Steiner ramenait la barque avec les autres. Il restait trois jours avant la cérémonie de couronnement.

ooo

Avec le succès de ses affaires, Rubis commençait à prendre ses aises dans la cité d'Alexandrie. De nombreuses personnes la reconnaissaient maintenant dans la rue, et elle-même prenait ses habitudes dans des établissements de la ville. Ce jour-là, elle emmenait ses amis Markus et Frank boire un verre dans une taverne. Quand ils entrèrent tous les trois, ils eurent la surprise de voir Djidane accoudé au comptoir. Le jeune homme se morfondait ici depuis un moment, semblait-il.

— Djidane ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ça fait un bail ! Ça va pas fort, on dirait.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, vieux frère ? demanda Markus en s'accoudant à côté de Djidane.

La queue du jeune homme balançait pitoyablement de droite et de gauche. Il réagit à peine à l'apostrophe et ne répondit pas.

— Je crois que c'est que sa princesse est trop occupée pour veiller sur lui, railla Frank derrière lui.

Le brigand roux reçut un regard noir de son ami. Il considéra un instant ses cheveux de paille en bataille et son visage ravagé par l'amertume et l'abus de boisson. Rubis intervint en s'approchant et employa une voix plus sérieuse et compatissante.

— Djidane, ça ne te ressemble pas de te laisser aller comme ça, lui dit-elle. Je crois que tu as besoin de te changer les idées. Si tu veux, viens ce soir à mon petit théâtre, on donne une représentation. Ça marche bien, je suis sûr que ça te plaira.

Pour toute réponse, Djidane renifla bruyamment.

— Ou bien un autre jour… conclut la jeune actrice avec une pointe de tristesse.

ooo

Bibi discutait toujours avec Coubo. Celui-ci s'inquiétait depuis quelque temps de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de Puck, et les informations qu'apportait Bibi à ce sujet n'étaient pas bonnes. Selon toute vraisemblance, le souriceau avait péri lors de la destruction de Clayra, comme tant de ses congénères.

— Un jour, raconta le mog, il m'a dit qu'il avait retrouvé un vieil ami, coubo, et qu'il allait déjeuner avec lui. Je ne l'ai jamais revu. Son ami et lui ont dû partir pour une aventure.

L'ami en question devait être Fratley, le chevalier-rat amnésique, le grand amour de Dame Freyja, songea Bibi.

— Tu te sens pas un peu seul, depuis ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, un peu, coubo. Mais Steelskin est revenu en ville, alors je devrais avoir de la compagnie, désormais. Il rentre d'un long voyage, il me tarde vraiment de discuter avec lui.

Bibi se doutait que le récit du mog voyageur recouperait souvent le sien.

— Et puis, poursuivit le mog, j'ai parfois des enfants du coin qui me rendent visite. Ils viennent jouer avec la cloche et se promènent sur les toits, coubo. Le gros hippopotame, en particulier.

Le mage noir lui lança un regard intéressé. Il se souvenait de cet adolescent qu'il avait croisé lors de son premier jour dans cette ville.

— Le joueur de cartes ? demanda-t-il.

Le mog hocha la tête.

— Oui. Sa mère râle parce qu'il y passe ses journées, alors elle l'oblige à faire un peu de sport. Il n'empêche qu'il joue souvent avec ses amis dans le coin.

Bibi se promit de rendre visite à l'enfant. Avec ce grand voyage vers le continent extérieur, il n'avait plus fait de partie de cartes depuis longtemps et cela lui manquait. La dernière fois qu'il avait joué, c'était avec le roi Cid, avant de partir à la poursuite de Kuja. Une partie endiablée qui lui avait laissé un excellent souvenir, malgré sa courte défaite.

Coubo et lui discutèrent encore un moment, puis le mage noir prit congé et redescendit sur la terre ferme par l'échelle du clocher, celle-là même qu'il avait empruntée avec Puck pour assister à la représentation de théâtre donnée pour les seize ans de la princesse. Une éternité plus tôt. Ce soir-là, une autre pièce de théâtre de moindre envergure l'attendait dans la salle de Rubis. Il voulait y emmener Eiko. La petite fille s'émerveillait de la taille de la cité et de la quantité d'habitants, elle qui avait toujours vécu seule ou presque. Pour l'heure, elle avait insisté pour se promener de son côté, mais ils avaient convenu de se retrouver plus tard. Dans les rayonnages de sa maison à Madahine-Salée, de nombreuses pièces de théâtre s'usaient à force d'être lues et relues, alors il lui tardait d'assister à une vraie représentation avec des acteurs.

ooo

Dans le château, la princesse Grenat était enfermée dans le grand bureau, celui d'où sa mère gérait les affaires du royaume. Une montagne de paperasse traitait de tous les aspects de la vie courante. Régner n'était pas seulement déclencher des guerres ou présider à des cérémonies. Il y avait de nombreux actes du quotidien qui ressortaient de sa compétence. Elle trouva des documents sur la réglementation des prix du grains, sur les autorisations des commerces, sur l'intendance des cuisines, sur les normes de stockage dans les cargos… Elle s'effraya, d'autant que si le classement des papiers plus anciens était impeccable, celui des plus récents laissait franchement à désirer. Sa mère, de nature maniaque quand elle était dans son état normal, avait délaissé de nombreux sujets vers la fin de sa vie. Trop occupée à mal agir pour prendre le temps de bien agir. Aux côtés de la princesse, Totto tâcha de la rassurer.

— L'un des défauts de longue date de votre mère était qu'elle ne savait pas déléguer. Elle tenait absolument à avoir la mainmise sur tout, même les plus insignifiantes des décisions. Normalement, un souverain avisé se repose aussi sur des administrateurs de confiance.

Grenat hocha la tête. Elle n'imaginait pas son oncle Cid gérer le royaume de Lindblum sans l'aide du conseiller Olmetta.

— M'aiderez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

— Avec plaisir, répondit-il en souriant. Vous êtes maintenant trop âgée pour avoir besoin d'un précepteur, alors il faudra bien que je me recycle dans des tâches plus actuelles. Mais il n'y a pas que moi qui saurai vous seconder, vous trouvez des fonctionnaires de valeur entre ces murs. Je vous les présenterai.

Elle le remercia, puis ils passèrent une partie des papiers en revue, pendant un long moment studieux. Finalement, la princesse n'y tint plus, abandonna la table chargée de documents et alla se poster à la fenêtre pour laisser son regard vagabonder vers l'extérieur.

— Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin d'une pause.

— C'est parfaitement naturel, ne vous en faites pas.

Prise d'une idée soudaine, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la pièce. Steiner se tenait posté là, en fidèle gardien.

— Steiner ?

— Oui, princesse.

— Je voudrais… je voudrais voir Djidane et lui parler.

— Princesse, il y a des sujets bien plus importants que ce malandrin. Et vous ne pouvez pas vous promener dans les rues de la ville pour l'instant ! Vous vivez dans un monde un peu différent, à présent.

Grenat soupira. Ces derniers jours n'avaient été que des prises de responsabilité et une conscience de plus en plus aiguë qu'elle avait perdu toute liberté. Maître Totto fit alors diversion et quitta à son tour les papiers du bureau pour la rejoindre.

— Princesse, vous avez besoin de vous changer les idées, assurément. Il y a quelque chose que je veux vous montrer et vous donner. Allons dans votre chambre, si vous le permettez.

Grenat haussa un sourcil surpris mais ne répliqua pas. Elle avait toute confiance en son mentor. Elle quitta le bureau et se rendit dans ses appartements privés, suivie des deux hommes. La pièce n'avait pas changé depuis l'époque où elle y dormait chaque nuit. Mais, avec toutes les expériences récentes qu'elle avait vécues, les tentures, le baldaquin, les boiseries précieuses, tout lui semblait inutilement luxueux. Ces dernières nuits, ici, elle s'était sentie étrangement déplacée.

Steiner, fidèle à son habitude, se campa à côté de l'entrée. Totto se dirigea vers un buffet et attrapa une boîte basse et longue qu'il ouvrit devant elle. À l'intérieur, deux bijoux s'offraient aux regards.

— Dans les appartements de votre mère, nous avons retrouvé ces deux gemmes. Il s'agit d'une partie des pouvoirs qu'elle vous a… subtilisés, dirons-nous.

L'une affichait une couleur d'un blanc bleuté, l'autre un jaune sombre. La princesse Grenat les prit en main et se laissa imprégner par les esprits prisonniers à l'intérieur. Leur présence s'imposa dans sa tête et elle reconnut bien vite les deux chimères : Shiva la dame des glaces et, comme un miroir inversé, le démon Ifrit, maître du feu. Deux entités dont elle avait pu admirer les effigies peintes sur le mur des chimères, à Madahine-Salée. À ce moment-là, déjà, elle s'était doutée du lien qui l'unissait à ces deux êtres-là. Elle avait donc maintenant la confirmation qu'elle avait bel et bien possédé leurs pouvoirs avant qu'ils ne lui soient arrachés.

À ce moment-là, on toqua à la porte. Steiner ouvrit et la générale Beatrix apparut, qui annonça qu'un émissaire de Lindblum était arrivé et demandait audience.

— Déjà ? s'étonna la princesse. Comment a-t-il fait si vite, alors qu'il n'y a plus de brume ?

Les aéronefs des deux royaumes étaient désormais complètement hors d'usage. Certains reposaient même, en panne, aux quatre coins du continent, échoués au milieu de leurs derniers voyages.

— Par le train de la porte sud, il a pu atteindre Tréno, expliqua Totto. Là-bas, j'ai ouvert la route de la gorgone pour que les visiteurs importants puissent rejoindre Alexandrie rapidement.

Elle hocha la tête. On pourrait même, plus tard, envisager d'aménager une vraie gare souterraine à Pinnacle Rocks pour faire une liaison directe vers Lindblum. Ce serait une bonne décision de nouvelle reine et un geste de réconciliation officiel avec le royaume voisin.

— Si je puis me permettre, princesse, il vous faut vous changer pour recevoir l'ambassadeur, nota Totto.

Pour leur travail dans le bureau, elle avait insisté pour garder ses vêtements de voyage plus confortables, mais pour l'activité officielle, elle allait devoir enfiler une robe et autres insignes de son rang. Beatrix passa la tête dans l'antichambre et héla une servante pour venir l'aider à s'habiller. Celle-ci entra et fit une révérence. Totto adressa une petit signe d'encouragement à sa pupille et sortit de la pièce. Au dernier moment, il se retourna.

— Steiner, vous avez l'intention de rester et regarder ?

Le chevalier était demeuré à sa place, fidèle jusqu'aux bouts des ongles à sa mission. Il bredouilla sous l'effet de la confusion.

— Pardon, vous avez raison, je… je vais laisser dame Beatrix assurer la protection de la reine.

Il se retira sur ces mots.

ooo

Eiko se promenait dans les environs du château. La cité d'Alexandrie lui avait déjà semblé imposante, mais voir ces immenses tours lui donnait presque le vertige. Et ces jardins… elle n'avait jamais admiré de végétation ainsi entretenue, même si elle avait lu des descriptions à ce sujet dans ses livres. Maintenant, ce qui l'intéressait particulièrement, c'était de rentrer entre ces murs. Sa curiosité la rongeait depuis qu'elle avait mis le pied sur le continent, mais de nombreux gardes veillaient. Seulement, elle avait un avantage : elle connaissait la reine. Elle s'avança donc, pleine d'assurance, vers les deux vigiles qui encadraient la porte devant elle.

— Bonjour mesdames.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda l'une d'elles.

— En fait, je voulais rendre visite à mademoiselle Dagga… enfin, la reine Grenat. Nous sommes amies, vous voyez ?

Les deux soldates s'entre-regardèrent avec un sourire en coin. L'une allait la rabrouer, mais sa collègue décida de faire preuve de davantage de diplomatie et lui parla d'une voix amicale.

— De toute façon, je suis désolée mais ça ne va pas être possible. Notre princesse et future reine est très occupée. Elle n'a pas un instant à elle. En ce moment, par exemple, elle reçoit une délégation étrangère.

La fillette hocha la tête, une expression boudeuse sur le visage. Dans le même temps, elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Si sa rivale n'était plus libre de voir ses amis, alors il y avait une chance qu'elle, Eiko, puisse accrocher le cœur de Djidane. Toute à ses réflexions, elle n'entendait pas des voix qui venaient du hall d'entrée et s'avançaient dans sa direction.

— Vous savez, lieutenant, devenir reine est un fardeau. Elle prend donc ses marques. Elle aura besoin de nous tous à ses côtés, dit la première voix.

— Attendez un instant, interrompit l'autre personne. Qui est-ce donc devant vous, soldate ?

Eiko leva les yeux et vit un militaire au visage assez jeune venir vers elle, accompagnée d'un monsieur âgé. L'amazone se tourna vers l'officier et son visage se colora légèrement tandis qu'elle lui répondait.

— Lieutenant Weimar, ce n'est vraiment rien. Juste une petite fille un peu curieuse.

— Allez, file jouer ailleurs ! lança Weimar.

Le brutos accompagna ces paroles d'un geste dédaigneux de la main.

— Ne soyez pas si dur, intervint le vieil homme à ses côtés. Petite, veux-tu que je te fasse visiter un peu ?

Eiko hocha la tête avec reconnaissance.

— Alors, viens avec moi. Je m'appelle Totto.

Il lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle ne se fit pas prier et laissa là l'officier, qui se désintéressait d'elle et entamait une discussion avec les amazones. Totto lui fit traverser le vaste hall couvert de riches tentures. Au fond, un large escalier permettait de monter aux étages et était orné d'un portrait de la défunte reine.

— Tu as l'air très intelligent, monsieur, dit Eiko à son guide. On dirait un savant.

Totto lui sourit avec bienveillance.

— Et qu'est-ce donc qui te donne cette impression, mon enfant ?

— Je dois vraiment expliquer ?

— Eh bien, oui, je suis curieux.

Elle l'observa un instant de la tête aux pieds.

— Voyons, je commence par quoi ? hésita-t-elle. Déjà, ta barbe de professeur. Ensuite, ton chapeau bizarre. Et puis aussi tes lunettes épaisses. Ça fait de toi un… un philosophe loufoque !

Totto éclata de rire. Eiko lui lança un regard intéressé.

— Tu saurais pas écrire de belles choses, des fois ?

— Ma foi, oui, j'ai même été écrivain, à une époque.

— Tu pourras m'aider à écrire une lettre, alors ?

— Une lettre… Eh bien, je serais ravi de te porter assistance, mon enfant.

Il lui montra un autre escalier plus loin dans le hall.

— La bibliothèque est par là, si tu veux.

— Chouette ! J'adore les livres.

Elle partit en courant dans cette direction, sans même attendre que le vieil homme ne la suive.

— Quelle surprise… murmura-t-il pour lui-même quand elle se fut éloignée.

ooo

Dans la chambre princière, la jeune femme de chambre aida Grenat à enfiler une somptueuse robe blanche aux reflets satinés, ainsi que ses gants et son diadème. La princesse se regarda dans le miroir. Après toutes ces aventures, se retrouver à nouveau dans cette tenue lui donnait une sensation étrange. La servante se retira, la laissant seule avec Beatrix. Celle-ci l'observa sous toutes les coutures de son unique œil violet.

— Vous êtes magnifique, princesse.

Grenat la remercia en continuant de mirer son reflet avec la sensation d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Ensuite, prise d'une idée tenace, elle se tourna vers sa générale.

— Dame Beatrix, pensez-vous que vous pourriez m'arranger une entrevue avec Djidane, s'il vous plaît ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

— Excusez-moi, votre Majesté, mais je doute que ce soit le bon moment…

Grenat pesta.

— Vous raisonnez comme Steiner.

— Votre Majesté…

— Je sais, je sais, grommela la princesse en coupant son officière. C'est bon, j'ai compris.

La générale posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de sa souveraine.

— Je me targue d'être moins insensible que mon estimé collègue. Pour l'instant, vous avez beaucoup à faire, mais je vais voir si je peux vous dégager quelques instants. Cela dit, si je puis me permettre, vous souhaitez sans doute voir l'ensemble de vos compagnons d'aventure, pas seulement Djidane, n'est-ce pas ?

Grenat tenta en vain de ne pas rougir. Bien entendu, sa générale avait raison.


	13. Le cœur a ses raisons

**Le cœur a ses raisons**

Totto observa la petite fille qui partait en trottinant vers la bibliothèque. Elle portait une corne. Il avait tout de suite remarqué l'étrange appendice sur le crâne de la fillette et, pour cette raison, il l'avait invitée à entrer dans le château avec lui. Une corne…

Voilà qui faisait remonter en lui des souvenirs lointains et ô combien marquants. Il n'avait jamais eu de surprise plus grande que ce jour-là, quand ce bateau s'était échoué avec une petite fille et sa mère à son bord. Quand il était arrivé, alerté par des gardes, il avait constaté qu'il était trop tard pour la mère. En revanche, la petite fille, elle, était encore en vie. Faible, épouvantée par les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées, mais vivante. Elle portait une corne. Quelle étrangeté ! Et plus encore, elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la pauvre princesse Grenat, qui venait de rendre son dernier soupir quelques jours plus tôt, emportée par une terrible maladie. À l'époque, Totto s'était demandé d'où pouvaient venir ces gens, et cela l'avait incité à mener des recherches à ce sujet. Déjà habitué à errer dans au milieu d'épais livres, il en avait conçu une véritable passion. Le roi, quant à lui, avait une autre idée en tête. Fou de douleur à cause de la mort de sa fille, il avait décidé que le destin la remplaçait. Il demanda donc que l'on retire la corne de l'enfant. Totto savait que, jusqu'à ses derniers jours, il se souviendrait des cris de douleurs de l'actuelle princesse Grenat pendant l'opération chirurgicale. Elle avait ensuite passé de longues semaines en convalescence. Après quoi, le couple royal l'avait élevée comme sa propre fille.

— Se pourrait-il que cette fillette soit de la famille d'origine de notre souveraine ? murmura-t-il.

Peu de personnes aujourd'hui savaient la vérité sur la princesse Grenat. La plupart des gens au courant à l'époque étaient maintenant décédés. Pourtant, dès son retour au château, la future reine avait tenu à en informer ses deux officiers, Beatrix et Steiner. Cela ne les avait pas empêchés de lui jurer fidélité. Peut-être même, apprenant qu'elle n'avait pas de réel lien de parenté avec la reine Branet, avaient-ils d'autant plus apprécié cette jeune femme simple et sympathique qu'ils devaient protéger. Totto s'en était senti soulagé.

— Bon, tu arrives ?

La voix de la fille à la corne sortit Totto de ses pensées et il la rejoignit dans l'atmosphère studieuse de la bibliothèque. Il passa un moment avec elle à l'aider à rédiger une lettre d'amour romantique. Son élève du jour se révélait étonnamment érudite, curieuse de tout, émerveillée par les rayonnages débordant de volumes anciens. Quand ils eurent fini, elle le remercia avec chaleur.

— Avec plaisir, ma petite, répondit-il. Mais… je ne connais même pas ton nom.

— Je m'appelle Eiko et je viens de Madahine-Salée.

Il avait sa confirmation. Madahine-Salée… La fillette possédait sans doute des pouvoirs d'invocation. Il allait falloir qu'il discute avec la princesse Grenat, plus précisément, de ce qui s'était passé sur le continent extérieur. Ils n'en avaient guère eu l'occasion jusqu'ici, pris par les événements et les obligations.

ooo

Quand Eiko ressortit de la bibliothèque avec sa lettre en main, elle se sentait ragaillardie. Djidane serait certainement ému par sa lettre et ne pourrait pas résister. Seulement… elle songea qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment où trouver son ami. Elle allait devoir parcourir la ville pour le retrouver. Elle traversait le hall pour retourner vers la sortie du château quand elle entendit une conversation. Un homme de haute taille, portant une longue barbe grise, quittait une salle de conférence. Il s'agissait sans doute de l'émissaire étranger dont elle avait entendu parler. Il rejoignait une autre personne à la carrure imposante, à la barbe rose et aux oreilles de chauve-souris. Eiko tendit l'oreille.

— La réunion s'est bien passée, conseiller Olmetta ? demanda le gros bonhomme.

Le diplomate hocha la tête.

— Bien sûr, Bach. Je n'en doutais pas, d'ailleurs. Je connais la princesse – enfin, la reine – depuis bien longtemps. C'est quelqu'un de raisonnable et d'avisé.

— Que s'est-il dit ?

— Les forces d'occupation vont se retirer de Lindblum. Et elle viendra en personne, après son couronnement, pour restituer les insignes royaux à notre souverain. Je dois dire que c'est très noble de sa part. Elle fait preuve d'un grand courage en venant se présenter face aux habitants que sa mère a opprimés.

Le dénommé Bach partit d'un rire gras.

— Cette fille ne manque pas de ressources, j'ai pu m'en apercevoir à l'occasion.

— Je dois rentrer à Lindblum rapidement pour en référer au roi et prendre les dispositions nécessaires, reprit Olmetta sans relever l'interruption. J'aimerais préparer sa venue avec soin. Ce serait tellement dommage qu'elle soit mal accueillie pour de mauvaises raisons.

Bach hocha la tête.

— Bien entendu. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, conseiller, je vais rester un moment en ville. J'ai l'intention d'aller voir mon vieil ami Djidane. Nous avons plein de choses à nous raconter.

— Pas de problème, Bach.

Le diplomate héla un soldat qui passait par là et demanda à être ramené à la gare de la gorgone pour repartir au plus vite vers son pays. L'homme à tête de chauve-souris, quant à lui, se dirigea vers la sortie du château en sifflotant. Eiko le suivit un moment, puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et alla l'aborder.

— Excuse-moi, monsieur.

L'homme faillit la renverser en se retournant et fixa ses grands yeux vers elle.

— Oh pardon, gamine. Je ne t'avais pas remarquée. C'est que tu es toute petite ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'homme la regardait avec intérêt et peut-être une pointe de suspicion, comme s'il s'étonnait de sa présence. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas l'apparence d'une résidente des lieux. Elle éluda la question.

— J'ai entendu que tu parlais de Djidane, tout à l'heure. Tu le connais ? Je le cherche.

— Bien sûr. C'est un vieil ami. Je pourrais même dire que je suis presque comme un père pour lui.

Eiko était sur le point de lui demander où elle pourrait le retrouver quand une autre idée germa dans son esprit : dans de nombreuses pièces de théâtre qu'elle avait lues, les lettres entre les amoureux étaient transmises par un messager. Lord Hayvon utilisait à plusieurs reprises ce genre de personnage dans ses œuvres. Elle montra donc sa lettre, non sans une pointe d'hésitation.

— J'ai… un message pour lui. Tu pourras lui donner, quand tu le verras, s'il te plaît ? Tu lui diras que c'est de la part d'Eiko.

Le gros homme partit du même rire gras que précédemment et lui prit la lettre des mains.

— Pour Djidane de la part d'Eiko ! Eh bien, pas de problème, pas petite !

Il la salua du chef et partit en sifflotant de plus belle. Le personnage était étrange. Eiko espéra qu'elle avait vraiment bien fait de lui confier son précieux message.

ooo

Bach se rendit à l'embarcadère sur le lac afin de rejoindre la ville en bateau. C'était là le plus court chemin, le plus agréable aussi. Flâner sur les eaux claires du lac d'Alexandrie avait quelque chose de paisible, de reposant. Cependant, quand il arriva sur le quai, il n'y avait aucun batelier en vue. Il se posa sur les marches en attendant et guetta le lointain. Ce n'était pas bien grave, il n'était pas si pressé que ça.

Peu après, il entendit des cliquetis d'armure derrière lui. Il se retourna et reconnut une vieille connaissance.

— On m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à déléguer, disait Steiner à un autre brutos. Alors de ton côté, en tant que mon lieutenant, il faut que tu apprennes à prendre des responsabilités. Mais je dois être sûr que tu tiendras ton poste au lieu de partir payer à boire à une amazone !

— Vous pouvez compter sur moi, capitaine, assura son voisin d'un ton qui se voulait convaincant.

Bach supposa que le soldat était le fameux Weimar. Frank et Markus lui avaient raconté comment s'était comporté ce jeune homme, soldat renvoyé de l'armée pour négligences, autrefois considéré comme la honte de son régiment. Il avait dirigé de main de maître la prise du château, délogeant un quarteron d'amazones qui dirigeaient la cité comme un état policier en l'absence de leur reine. Deux jours plus tard, la princesse Grenat était arrivée avec le corps de sa mère, ce qui avait mis tout le monde d'accord et avait rendu presque inutile cette révolte, mais la bravoure du brutos lui avait quand même valu des félicitations et une promotion.

À ce moment-là, Steiner remarqua le chef des Tantalas au bord du lac.

— Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas Bach ? Bach le voleur ?

— Bonjour, capitaine, lança-t-il amicalement.

Le chevalier se tourna vers Weimar et lui demanda de le laisser gérer cela. Il reporta ensuite de nouveau son attention vers le chef des Tantalas tandis que son subordonné s'éloignait.

— Je sais que vous êtes dans la délégation de Lindblum, Bach, mais je dois dire que je ne suis pas très à l'aise de voir un voleur comme vous dans le château, lâcha-t-il d'une voix cassante.

Bach lui lança un regard las.

— Dois-je vous rappeler ce que votre royaume doit à mes petits gars ? Enfin, ce serait peine perdue, je suppose, les gens comme vous n'écoutent jamais.

— Oui, Djidane a protégé la princesse, gronda Steiner. Oui, vos deux autres brigands ont aidé aussi. Mais prenez garde, mon cher. Ça ne vous donne pas le droit de partir avec l'argenterie !

— Toujours les mêmes accusations sans fondement, s'énerva Bach. Je n'en écouterai pas davantage. Je vais rendre visite à Djidane en ville.

Le chevalier hocha la tête.

— Bonne idée. Lui, au moins, il connaît son rang et tient sa place. Loin des murs de ce château.

De colère, Bach brandit le poing, mais à ce moment-là le bateau arriva, apportant une diversion bienvenue. Il grimpa à bord et se sentit soulagé de pouvoir s'éloigner de l'irascible capitaine. Ils n'avaient jamais pu s'entendre, depuis leur première rencontre, et certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que, dans son mouvement de fureur, il avait laissé échapper la lettre d'Eiko.

ooo

Steiner était également parti de son côté, pour porter sa ronde vers les tours est du château, et le quai s'était retrouvé désert. Ça ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, car juste après la générale Beatrix arriva à son tour. Elle avait entendu des éclats de voix, reconnu celle de Steiner sans parvenir à déterminer quelle était la deuxième, et elle venait donc vérifier que tout allait bien. Mais il n'y avait maintenant plus personne sur les lieux. Profitant de ce moment de calme, elle laissa son regard se perdre sur les rives du lac. Un peu plus loin, un batelier s'éloignait. Dans le château et dans la ville, le cours normal des choses reprenait doucement. Aucun problème ne se profilait à l'horizon, pour l'heure. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une oppression dans sa poitrine, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette sensation.

À ce moment-là, son regard se posa sur une lettre posée sur les marches du quai.

— Tiens, on dirait que Steiner a laissé tomber quelque chose, murmura-t-elle. On dirait une lettre ?

Bien sûr, cela pouvait être un courrier de l'autre personnage inconnu, mais elle reconnut, par transparence, la couleur de l'encre employée dans la bibliothèque du château. Prise par un accès de curiosité, elle ramassa le message, le décacheta et commença à le lire.

« Quand la nuit s'étendra et se parera de la Lune comme d'un pendentif, je te retrouverai sur les quais. » étaient les premiers mots. Elle parcourut le reste de la missive. Les mots étaient beaux, émouvants même, mais la lettre n'était pas signée et n'avait pas de destinataire. Pourtant, Steiner avait sans doute quelqu'un en tête à qui délivrer ce message. Comme il passait presque tout son temps à garder la princesse, il ne côtoyait guère d'autre femme qu'elle. Mais il ne la tutoyait pas. Une seule autre personne lui venait à l'esprit…

La générale porta la missive contre son cœur et une sensation oppressante la prit de nouveau, mais bien différente de la précédente.

ooo

Un peu plus tard, le chef des Tantalas, Bach, finit par arriver à la principale taverne d'Alexandrie. Les lieux n'étaient guère occupés. Une serveuse faisait du rangement, pendant qu'un trio de personnes âgées discutait à voix basse devant un verre. Un peu plus loin, à l'écart, Djidane était affalé sur une table. Il était dans un triste état. Il marmonnait seul à propos du sourire de sa princesse et de sa voix qui l'enchantait tant. Le gros homme s'approcha de son pupille et le secoua, au sens propre, pour lui faire reprendre contenance.

— Il faut te faire violence, mon garçon ! Tu as l'air vraiment pathétique.

— Vous comprenez rien à mes sentiments, chef.

Dehors, l'après-midi tirait à sa fin. Bach s'approcha alors du comptoir, attira l'attention de la serveuse et commanda deux repas pour lui et le jeune homme malheureux à ses côtés. La femme hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, semblant approuver l'initiative de son client. Les deux brigands s'attablèrent et mangèrent ensemble de la viande rôtie avec des haricots, engageant une conversation morne et sporadique. Bach souhaitait en savoir plus sur les aventures de son ancien élève dans le continent extérieur et celui-ci lui répondit avec des phrases courtes, sans entrain. Le repas, vu la rareté des paroles, se termina rapidement. Quand Djidane eut fini sa dernière bouchée, il semblait quand même un peu ragaillardi. En tout cas davantage maître de lui-même. Bach l'observa en essuyant de la sauce sur sa barbe rose. Le malandrin se redressa et fixa son mentor d'un air pensif.

— Chef, je me disais… vous accepteriez que je revienne dans la bande ? On partirait chasser les trésors ensemble, comme dans le temps.

Bach lui lança un regard pénétrant. Il comprenait très bien la raison de ce revirement : la fuite au loin pour s'éloigner de la raison de son tourment. Une attitude compréhensible, mais lâche.

— Y'a plus beaucoup de trésors à trouver, de nos jours, mon gars, répondit le maître voleur. Alors quand on en voit un, il faut jamais renoncer, il faut tout faire pour s'en emparer. C'est la règle chez nous, les Tantalas. Tu voix ce que je veux dire ?

Le malandrin lui lança un regard dépité.

— Chef…

— Si tu peux pas capturer un oisillon, comment pourrais-tu redevenir un des nôtres ?

— C'est mesquin, pesta Djidane d'une voix forte.

À ce moment-là, Bibi pénétra à son tour dans l'établissement. À la vue de son ami, son regard s'éclaira.

— Je pensais bien avoir reconnu ta voix ! Bonjour Djidane ! Dis, on va voir mam'zelle Dagga ? J'aimerais vraiment la voir.

Cette intervention spontanée et tout à fait en accord avec la conversation tira un grand éclat de rire à Bach.

— Certains sont plus honnêtes que d'autres avec eux-mêmes, s'amusa-t-il.

Considérant qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, il se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la sortie.

— Tu devrais écouter ton jeune ami, Djidane, lança-t-il en la franchissant.

Djidane se tourna vers Bibi.

— Elle a le temps de recevoir personne, de toute façon, affirma-t-il.

— Non, en fait, ses réunions sont finies pour la journée. Il y a une amazone là-dehors qui me dit qu'elle veut nous rencontrer.

Djidane se figea et haussa les sourcils.

— Oh, Sa Majesté daigne nous accorder une audience.

Bibi hocha la tête avec entrain, imperméable au sarcasme. Djidane soupira.

— Très bien, très bien. Allons au château avant que la nuit nous tombe dessus.

Ils sortirent de la taverne et rejoignirent l'amazone qui confirma à Djidane les dires du mage noir : la princesse souhaitait rencontrer ses amis. Le malandrin s'en sentit rasséréné. Ils remontèrent alors l'avenue en direction de la place principale et, au-delà, vers l'embarcadère pour traverser le lac. Une gondole était amarrée là à leur intention. À ce moment, ils s'arrêtèrent et la soldate regarda de droite et de gauche. Elle guettait quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

— Nous attendons d'autres invités, précisa-t-elle.

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, une de ses collègues arriva accompagnée de Freyja et Tarask. Djidane salua brièvement le grand rouquin à la peau couleur de craie, puis il adressa un sourire à son amie. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis leur fuite du château, quand elle était restée en arrière avec Steiner et Beatrix. La rate, quant à elle, lui lança un regard qui trahissait un certain agacement. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses vibrisses frémissaient. Elle s'approcha.

— Tu n'es même pas venu me dire bonjour.

— Je savais pas que t'étais en ville.

Ils grimpèrent dans la barque pour se rendre au château, sous la conduite des amazones. Freyja et Djidane se postèrent à l'arrière pour discuter tranquillement.

— Alors, tu as obtenu des indices à propos de Kuja ? demanda la Bloumécienne.

Une façon un peu brutale de commencer la conversation, mais sans doute une manière abrupte de lui demander de narrer ses aventures. Djidane commença à lui raconter sa rencontre avec le trafiquant sur les branches de l'Ifa mais elle l'interrompit tout de suite d'un geste.

— Figure-toi que je ne t'ai trouvé nulle part, mais j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec Bibi qui m'a déjà raconté ça en détail. Je voulais dire : depuis. Il s'est enfui après avoir tué la reine, et… plus rien ? Il ne s'est sans doute pas volatilisé, tu crois pas ?

Djidane hésita.

— Euh… j'ai essayé d'avoir plus d'infos… mentit-il.

La rate lui lança un regard perçant.

— Écoute, nous sommes sûrs que c'est Kuja qui a fait enlever les chimères de la princesse. Ensuite, il a tué Branet avec le Bahamut, sa propre chimère. Alors je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais pour moi, il y a quand même des chances qu'il veuille encore s'attaquer à la future reine d'Alexandrie. Je crois qu'elle est en danger.

Djidane hocha la tête.

— Je sais bien, seulement… pour l'instant, j'ai pas pu l'approcher, alors comment la protéger ? Et puis de toute façon, elle a toute l'armée du château autour d'elle. Elle a pas besoin d'un gars dans mon genre en plus.

La rate hocha la tête.

— C'est pour ça que je dis qu'il faut trouver Kuja, conclut-elle.

Pendant le temps de cette conversation, la barque avait atteint l'autre rive et les jardins du château. Ils descendirent de l'embarcation et avancèrent le long d'une allée bordée d'arbres entretenus avec soin. Arrivés à l'entrée, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Steiner et Eiko. Le chevalier mettait dehors cette dernière.

— C'est pas des façons de traiter une demoiselle ! cria la fillette, très en colère. C'est méchant de me traiter de braillarde et pleurnicheuse.

— Pourtant, il y a un fond de vérité, railla Tarask qui s'avançait.

— Silence ! Où je vous fais jeter au cachot !

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon capitaine ? demanda une des amazones.

— Cette gamine cherchait à s'introduire dans les cuisines, expliqua-t-il.

— Je voulais juste voir mon ami Kweena, le nouveau chef cuisinier du château, ronchonna Eiko.

Steiner ne l'écoutait pas. Il se désintéressa de la petite fille et salua chaleureusement Bibi et Freyja avant de se tourner vers Djidane.

— Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— C'est Dagga qui nous a demandé de venir, papy, alors laisse-nous rentrer.

Il renifla avec désapprobation, d'autant qu'il détestait ce surnom, mais les amazones lui expliquèrent la situation. Elles avaient reçu l'ordre de ramener les amis de la princesse pour qu'elle puisse les rencontrer.

— Mais alors, intervint Eiko, toujours furieuse, si Dagga veut voir ses amis, alors je suis sûrement invitée, moi aussi !

Les amazones hésitèrent mais la générale Beatrix apparut à ce moment sur les marches du château et confirma que les ordres de sa souveraine concernaient également l'invoqueuse. Elle les regarda tous pour les compter puis, satisfaite, elle leur fit signe de la suivre.

— Venez avec moi, vous tous. La reine vous attend avec impatience et elle n'a hélas pas beaucoup de temps vous consacrer.

Elle invita tout le monde à entrer dans le château. Les cinq invités pénétrèrent à sa suite dans le grand hall, également escortés par Steiner qui fermait la marche.

— J'étais jamais venu ici en y étant invité, s'amusa Djidane.

La première fois, il s'était introduit par la ruse pendant la pièce de théâtre dans le but d'enlever la princesse. La deuxième, il avait forcé le passage pour aller la sauver alors qu'elle était prisonnière. Aujourd'hui, elle était devenue reine. Il gloussa en songeant aux chemins tortueux qu'empruntait la destinée et suivit ses amis jusqu'à l'escalier monumental.

Ils montèrent tous au premier étage et, arrivés là-haut, ils durent s'arrêter dans un large corridor. La générale et le capitaine leur demandèrent d'attendre là. Djidane reconnut l'escalier qui montait aux appartements privés de la princesse et de sa mère. En haut de ces marches, il avait croisé sa chère Dagga pour la première fois. Il se souviendrait toujours de sa cape blanche et de son sourire timide et gêné tandis qu'elle cherchait à s'échapper.

Les deux officiers grimpèrent pour aller chercher leur souveraine. Elle apparut bientôt et descendit jusqu'à eux.

— Merci d'être tous venus, dit-elle.

Mis à part Tarask qui était resté un peu à l'écart et s'intéressait assez peu à la situation, les visiteurs restèrent tous un instant sans voix devant la beauté de leur amie. Prise par ses obligations d'apparat et de représentation, elle avait revêtu sa plus belle robe, d'un bleu clair pur comme un ciel d'été. Sa chevelure, ceinte du diadème du trésor royal, était nouée derrière son dos en une natte complexe. Bien sûr, jusqu'ici, ils l'avaient toujours rencontrée dans des circonstances peu naturelles pour une personne de son rang. Ainsi parée, elle affichait sa véritable nature, qu'elle n'avait quitté, lors de ses aventures avec eux, que pour une brève parenthèse.

— T'es splendide, mam'zelle Dagga ! s'exclama Bibi.

Elle lui sourit et les autres hochèrent la tête, bien que Djidane dut recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Freyja. La princesse prit ensuite la parole d'une voix ferme. Elle semblait avoir répété le discours qu'elle leur adressa.

— Mes chers amis, je vous ai fait demander parce que je voulais vous assurer de mon indéfectible amitié. Je n'aurai sans doute plus jamais la possibilité de parcourir le monde avec vous, mais vous resterez toujours dans mon cœur et je n'oublierai jamais toutes ces aventures à vos côtés et toute cette aide que vous m'avez apportée.

Elle fit une révérence dans leur direction, un honneur rare qui fit tiquer le capitaine Steiner. Normalement, c'était plutôt aux invités de se plier ainsi devant la maîtresse des lieux.

— Dagga, dit Eiko, j'aurais voulu rester ta rivale pour toujours.

— Rivale ? Tu dis des choses surprenantes, parfois.

Grenat sortit son pendentif de sous son corsage. Trois pierres pendaient désormais à la chaîne.

— Eiko, je voudrais que tu me promettes de prendre bien soin de ta pierre.

Eiko s'approcha de sa cousine et sortit à son tour son bijou pour le rapprocher des trois autres. Chaque joyau avait une forme un peu différente mais, à l'évidence, ils étaient faits de la même matière, comme s'ils étaient des fragments d'une pierre plus grosse.

— Je vais bientôt devoir rendre les deux autres à leurs propriétaires légitimes, poursuivit Grenat, mais je garderai la mienne précieusement et j'espère qu'en portant chacune la nôtre, nous ne nous oublierons jamais.

La fillette hocha la tête, pendant que Grenat se tournait à nouveau vers ses autres visiteurs. Elle remercia tout le monde une fois de plus, en les regardant chacun alternativement. Ses yeux s'attardèrent peut-être légèrement plus longtemps sur Djidane qui n'avait pas décroché un mot. Ensuite, à contrecœur, elle repartit vers ses quartiers, suivie de Steiner et Beatrix. Une amazone fut chargée de raccompagner les amis de la princesse jusqu'au-dehors. La scène de retrouvailles n'avait pas duré bien longtemps.

Avant de se mettre en marche, Bibi observa Djidane avec un regard troublé. Il l'apostropha.

— Pourquoi tu lui as rien dit ? demanda-t-il.

— Je… je sais pas. J'ai essayé, mais…

Tout le monde écoutait, ayant sans doute ressenti la même gêne que le petit mage noir.

— Mais ? répéta Freyja.

Il s'agaça devant l'insistance de ses amis, esquissa un mouvement d'humeur, mais se calma et tâcha de formuler sa pensée.

— J'ai pas réussi à lui dire ce que je voulais lui dire. J'avais même préparé quelques mots pour l'occasion. Mais je l'ai pas dit parce que ça aurait été un mensonge. Je peux pas lui mentir et lui dire « Accroche-toi, Dagga. On est tous avec toi. Si t'as besoin de nous, hésite pas. »

Il secoua la tête.

— Un bon gros mensonge, parce que c'est vraiment pas ça que je ressens. C'est pas moi.

Eiko, en particulier, écouta les paroles du malandrin avec attention. Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée. En dépit de l'éloignement et de l'évolution des circonstances, les sentiments de Djidane pour Dagga restaient vivaces. Il ne jurait que par elle. Elle le vit si triste et cela lui arracha presque des larmes. Elle regretta d'avoir écrit la lettre et se prit à espérer qu'il ne l'ait pas lue. Quelle stupidité !

L'amazone affectée à leur garde finit par s'impatienter et insista pour qu'il se mettent en route. Ils redescendirent donc vers le hall principal, sous bonne escorte. Ils croisèrent Totto sur le chemin, au milieu des marches.

— Dame Freyja ! s'exclama le vieil homme.

— Maître Totto, c'est un plaisir.

La rate salua bien bas le savant, lequel se tourna ensuite vers Eiko.

— Oh oh ! Tu es encore ici, jeune fille ?

Elle hocha la tête en se tournant vers Djidane et Bibi, à qui elle crut bon de présenter le nouveau venu.

— C'est un philosophe un peu loufoque, mais il est très gentil.

Totto rit de bon cœur avant de se reprendre et de la regarder d'un air tout à fait sérieux.

— Ma petite demoiselle, puisque le hasard fait que nous nous rencontrons de nouveau… J'aurais vraiment voulu te poser des questions à propos de ton village, si tu acceptes de m'accorder du temps.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Bien sûr ! Surtout que tu m'as aidée. Mais plutôt que de rester dans l'escalier, ce serait plus confortable si on allait discuter chez toi, par exemple, non ?

Totto lui adressa un sourire paternel.

— Chez moi ? C'est que la cité de Tréno est un peu loin d'ici.

— Une autre cité !? s'exclama Eiko. Je voudrais vraiment faire du tourisme et connaître plein de choses, alors je veux bien y aller. Ça me dérange pas s'il faut voyager.

Totto rit de nouveau. Djidane se figea.

— C'est une très bonne idée ! coupa-t-il d'une voix forte, peu adaptée au lieu.

Ses compagnons se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués par cette exclamation.

— Si je me souviens bien, le grand tournoi annuel de cartes de Tréno, c'est demain. C'est un événement important.

Il lança un regard à Bibi.

— Je suis sûr que tu pourrais participer et que tu aurais tes chances. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— Ça a l'air amusant ! Je veux bien y aller !

Le savant se gratta la tête un instant. Un départ à Tréno semblait un peu précipité. Il pouvait cependant sans doute se libérer une journée de ses obligations et les mener par la route de la gorgone.

ooo

Les cinq compagnons discutèrent un moment avec Totto et convinrent de partir en effet vers la cité de la nuit éternelle, après quoi le vieil homme s'arrangea avec les amazones présentes pour obtenir les autorisations nécessaires. Pendant ce temps-là, Freyja s'approcha de Djidane et commença à lui parler tout bas.

— C'est peut-être une bonne idée mais ça ressemble surtout à une fuite.

— Lâche-moi un peu, tu veux ? répliqua-t-il avec un mouvement d'humeur. Et puis tu devrais être contente : à ce que m'a dit Dagga, elle soupçonne que Kuja est le roi de Tréno, le personnage le plus important de la ville.

Freyja avait entendu parler de ce mystérieux roi pendant sa convalescence chez maître Totto. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient se targuer de l'avoir rencontré. Elle hocha la tête.

— D'accord, concéda-t-elle, on pourra en profiter pour enquêter à la salle des ventes.

Totto revint bientôt et leur annonça que la route de la gorgone leur avait été ouverte. Il les mena vers le passage souterrain qui était devenu, vu les circonstances, le moyen de circulation le plus rapide pour sortir de la ville. Ils jetèrent un dernier regard au luxueux château avant de s'enfoncer tous ensemble dans l'obscurité.


	14. Intermède ludique

**Intermède ludique**

La descente dans les profondeurs du château se déroula au rythme des exclamations d'Eiko. La fillette s'émerveillait de ces escaliers gigantesques, de ces arches de pierre monumentales et de ces passages dérobés insoupçonnables. Arrivé en bas des marches, le groupe se dirigea sur sa gauche vers la gare de la gorgone. Djidane jeta un coup d'oeil dans la direction opposée, la pièce avec l'autel où Grenat avait été dépossédée de ses chimères, mais il secoua la tête et avança avec les autres sans un mot de plus. Quand ils arrivèrent au tunnel de la gorgone, ils constatèrent avec surprise que des minces volutes blanchâtres paressaient au sol.

— De la brume, pesta Djidane.

Eiko regardait en l'air la grosse racine qui courait le long du plafond du tunnel.

— On dirait l'Ifa.

Bibi se pencha vers les vapeurs laiteuses.

— Je crois pas que ce soit aussi dense qu'avant.

— Oui, j'ai appris que c'est vous qui avez arrêté la brume, dit Totto. Elle se diffusait par les racines. Je pense que c'est pour cela qu'elle subsiste ici.

Totto activa le mécanisme pour faire apparaître la nourriture et appâter la gorgone. Ils attendirent un long moment sans rien voir venir.

— Depuis l'accident de Pinnacle Rocks, expliqua l'érudit, j'ai dû faire apprivoiser une nouvelle gorgone, mais elle n'est pas encore très fiable. On doit parfois attendre bien longtemps avant qu'elle n'arrive. Ah ! La voilà !

Il pointa du doigt le lointain où un insecte géant approchait à grande vitesse. Il s'arrêta devant le fourrage de fleurs qui lui était présenté et commença à engloutir son repas. Bibi et Djidane connaissaient déjà ce mécanisme, mais les trois autres se montrèrent impressionnés, même Tarask pourtant peu démonstratif d'ordinaire. En tout cas, ils grimpèrent rapidement dans la nacelle fixée au dos de la bête, laquelle s'ébranla bientôt.

Après un trajet sans histoire ni serpent prédateur, ils se retrouvèrent à Tréno, dans la tour de maître Totto. Ils débouchèrent de l'échelle dans le bureau du savant, les uns après les autres.

— Alors ça ! C'est impressionnant ! s'exclama Eiko.

Elle s'émerveillait de la profusion d'objets et de livres amassés là par le savant. Tarask, lui, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et observa la cité plongée dans la nuit. On aurait dit que jusqu'à ce moment-là, il avait gardé quelques doutes.

— Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait de telles routes jusqu'à Tréno.

— Tu es déjà venu ici ? demanda Djidane.

Le chasseur de primes se caressa doucement la barbiche et lui lança un regard perçant.

— À ton avis ?

Djidane se souvint des paroles de Dagga : Tarask était recherché par la police de cette cité.

— On peut aller visiter ? demanda Eiko. On parlera de mon village après, d'accord ?

Totto hocha la tête.

— Pas de problème. Mais faites attention. Avec la nuit éternelle, on oublie parfois qu'il faut penser à dormir, même ici. Allez vous promener, inscrivez qui veut au tournoi, puis revenez ici vous reposer. Si vous voulez participer demain, vous aurez bien besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Suivant ce conseil, ils quittèrent tous la tour pour aller explorer la cité.

ooo

Bibi et Eiko étaient partis les premiers et déambulaient dans les rues populeuses de Tréno. Eiko regardait sans cesse tout autour d'elle, émerveillée par ce nouvel environnement encore plus étrange que la capitale. Les remparts, les tours, le lac en contrebas, les nobles richement habillés attablés au restaurant un peu plus loin, tout était nouveau pour elle.

Bibi, quant à lui, se souvenait bien de l'unique fois où il était venu ici. Son grand-père venait de mourir dans la grotte qui lui servait de maison. Le petit mage était alors parti en emportant le peu d'argent que le vieux kwe possédait. Il était venu à Tréno, la cité voisine, ne sachant vraiment quoi y faire. Là, il avait entendu, au détour des rues, des nobles de la ville parler de l'anniversaire proche de la princesse et de la pièce de théâtre qui était organisée à l'occasion de cet événement. Il était curieux de voir cela, mais se doutait qu'une telle représentation devait être réservée à une liste prédéfinie. Pourtant, dans les quartiers populaires, il avait trouvé un vendeur de billets. Visiblement, on pouvait aussi acheter une place pour assister à la pièce en compagnie des invités de la reine. Il ignorait, à ce moment-là, que le billet pour lequel il déboursait une partie de son pécule était faux. Une fois son précieux sésame en poche, il avait réussi à attendrir un responsable de la liaison entre Tréno et Alexandrie qui l'avait laissé monter, pour une somme de principe, avec des voyageurs nobles. Les circonstances l'avaient ensuite conduit aux quatre coins du monde.

ooo

Djidane partit lui aussi prendre l'air vivifiant de Tréno. Il descendit jusqu'au pied de la tour, et dès qu'il fut sorti du bâtiment, il s'imprégna de l'ambiance particulière de cette cité à nulle autre pareille. Il n'était pas venu ici depuis deux ans. Un gamin, à l'époque, mais déjà un membre efficace de la bande des Tantalas. Pourtant, il se souvenait de ce jour-là comme d'un de ses échecs les plus retentissants. Un cambriolage dans la salle des ventes qui avait si mal tourné qu'il avait été obligé d'abandonner son butin et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Enfin… il revenait ici avec des intentions plus honnêtes. Il s'avança le long du rempart et descendit sur le parvis au bord du lac. La place était animée, encombrée d'aristocrates qui affichaient un luxe tapageur, mais aussi de quelques gens plus communs : aventuriers, marchands, inventeurs… Au fond de la place, la demeure du fou, troisième personnage de la cité en termes d'importance, était accessible à tous et offrait au regard la collection personnelle du propriétaire en termes d'armes et d'artefacts rares. Sur la place, des rangées de tables et de chaises étaient installées, où des habitants sirotaient des boissons en profitant de la fraîcheur des lieux. Un gros homme à tête d'ours, richement vêtu de pourpre brodé d'or, discutait bruyamment avec son voisin de la situation dans la capitale.

— J'ignore si la princesse saura conserver la stature royale de feu sa mère.

Djidane se désintéressa de la conversation par peur de s'énerver et leva le regard. Un peu plus loin, sur les rives du plan d'eau bien moins étendu que celui d'Alexandrie, la salle de jeu attendait les concurrents du tournoi du lendemain. Djidane avait perdu de vue Bibi, il espérait que celui-ci ne manquerait pas de s'inscrire. Quant à lui, il n'aimait pas particulièrement jouer aux cartes, mais puisque son jeune ami se passionnait pour ce divertissement, autant qu'il ne manque pas ce grand rendez-vous. Bien sûr, il avait sans doute peu de chances de gagner, mais c'était déjà ce que l'on prétendait lors de la fête de la chasse, alors…

ooo

Le mage noir, perdu dans ses méditations, avait atteint la place de la fontaine, à l'entrée de la ville. Il se rendit alors compte qu'Eiko ne le suivait plus. Elle devait être partie de son côté visiter à loisir. Il haussa les épaules : elle était espiègle et en dépit de sa jeunesse, ne manquait pas de ressources. Il reporta son attention sur l'esplanade où il se trouvait. Accoudés à un parapet qui surplombait les quartiers aisés, un couple s'embrassait sans se soucier des regards des passants. Un peu plus loin, deux soldats faisaient leur ronde. À l'autre bout, le monumental portail en fer forgé séparait la cité des prairies avoisinantes, flanqué de deux autres gardes. Bibi porta son regard sur l'ouvrage et au-delà. Un peu plus loin, la grotte de Kwane, son grand-père adoptif, s'ouvrait à flanc de montagne. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à s'y rendre, plus rien ne l'y attendait.

Il s'engagea dans une autre rue, s'enfonçant dans un quartier plus populaire. Devant les portes des maisons collées les unes aux autres, les discussions entre les habitants allaient bon train. On parlait principalement de deux sujets : la mort de la reine et sa succession d'une part, et le tournoi de cartes d'autre part. La compétition semblait déchaîner les passions. Certains y voyaient une lubie, une vanité de la haute société. D'autres les enviaient et rêvaient de rejoindre leurs rangs.

— Quand je serai noble, disait un adolescent à deux de ses amis, je pourrai nous acheter de beaux vêtements.

Il inventoriait son tas de cartes, pesant le pour et le contre de chaque exemplaire pour se constituer la réserve qu'il jouerait le lendemain. On aurait dit que la possibilité de gagner constituait une sorte d'ascenseur social pour ces populations moins favorisées. Bibi ignorait si c'était vrai ou si le garçon se berçait d'illusions.

Arrivé à un marché ambulant dans une rue populeuse de ce quartier, il explora les lieux des yeux. Par curiosité, il se demandait s'il allait revoir le gredin à quatre bras qui lui avait vendu le faux billet. En fait, il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Il devrait presque le remercier d'avoir changé sa vie du tout au tout. Mais l'homme n'était visible nulle part. Bibi continua donc et redescendit vers le centre de la ville et le lac.

ooo

Pendant ce temps-là, Tarask lui aussi avait pris le risque de sortir. Il s'était emmitouflé dans une cape et avait revêtu un étrange bonnet jaune et vert dans lequel il avait réussi à faire entrer sa tignasse de cheveux roux. Bien sûr, il prenait malgré tout des risques, car il était activement recherché par la milice de la ville, mais il voulait à nouveau explorer ces lieux où il avait vécu pendant tant d'années, avant que sa vie ne change du tout au tout.

Il se promena incognito dans les rues du quartier bourgeois, jusqu'à la demeure de la vieille folle qui portait le titre plaisant de « reine » de Tréno. Soudain, il aperçut une silhouette familière. Jack Quatre-Bras le bandit. Cambrioleur, pickpocket, faussaire, presque aussi recherché que lui-même. Tarask avait plusieurs fois eu maille à partir avec lui à l'époque où il avait un emploi respectable. Le problème avec ce filou, c'était qu'on pouvait toujours lui attraper les poignets, il lui restait encore deux autres mains pour se débattre. Qu'un tel individu puisse se promener dans les rues sans se dissimuler en disait long sur l'efficacité de la garde locale. Tarask se rendit alors compte que cet homme discutait avec la petite Eiko. La fillette ne savait pas à qui elle avait affaire. Mais est-ce que ça avait vraiment de l'importance ? Il s'approcha discrètement.

— Vous avez l'air nouvelle ici, mademoiselle, disait Jack. Je peux vous faire visiter la ville ?

— Non, ça ira, monsieur le bizarre. Je me promène.

Cette Eiko avait donc deux sous de jugeote.

— Je peux peut-être vous inviter à manger un morceau ? Avez-vous déjà goûté aux glaces de Tréno ?

La fille se figea et son regard pétilla un instant. Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre. Tarask s'avança et posa une main peu amène sur l'épaule du malfrat.

— Je crois que tu ferais mieux de la laisser tranquille, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Jack se retourna dans un sursaut et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le visage blafard, les tatouages et la barbiche qui lui faisaient face. De l'autre côté, Eiko fila. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Tarask qui relâcha sa poigne et partit sans un mot de plus.

Il remonta jusqu'à la salle des ventes et s'arrêta devant pour observer l'imposant bâtiment avec un mélange de ressentiment et de nostalgie. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'apostrophe.

— Tu m'as l'air bien pensif.

Il baissa les yeux vers Freyja qui sortait du bâtiment. Il n'avait rencontré la rate que depuis ce jour-là, mais déjà, elle lui semblait un adversaire de valeur, si tant était qu'ils doivent combattre.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? poursuivit-elle.

— Je ne te savais pas bavarde.

Elle sourit un instant, ce qui fit frémir ses moustaches de rongeur.

— Djidane déteint peut-être sur moi.

— Tu cherches quelque chose, ici ? Un achat ?

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je cherche des informations sur Kuja. Des rumeurs concordantes montreraient qu'il est peut-être le « roi » de Tréno. Certains l'ont vu ici, en tout cas.

— Hum…

— Sais-tu quelque chose ?

Il garda d'abord le silence, continuant à observer les alentours. Il espérait ne pas être repéré. Rester ici trop longtemps le mettait en danger. Il finit quand même par répondre.

— Je crois que ce n'est plus la même personne qu'à l'époque où je travaillais ici.

— Tu travaillais ici ?

— Garde du corps. Mais ça ne te concerne pas.

ooo

La salle de jeu, bâtiment circulaire aux colonnades extérieures ouvragées, s'offrit enfin à la vue de Bibi. Il avança vers l'entrée où un guichet était tenu par un homme à tête de chien. Il s'approcha. Peu de temps auparavant, il aurait sans doute affiché une attitude timide devant un inconnu, mais depuis, il avait pris de l'assurance.

— Bonjour, monsieur, dit-il.

— Pour une inscription ?

Bibi hocha la tête.

— Votre nom ?

— Bibi, Bibi Orunitia.

À bien y réfléchir, Bibi ignorait pourquoi son grand-père l'avait nommé ainsi. Au moins, ça lui donnait plus de personnalité que ses amis du village dans la forêt.

— Vos cartes ?

Bibi fronça les sourcils.

— Je dois déjà vous dire lesquelles je vais utiliser ?

Le responsable retroussa ses babines en un sourire amical.

— Non, rassura-t-il, je veux juste vérifier que vous en avez. L'an dernier, un petit idiot s'est inscrit alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas jouer. Il a juste déclaré qu'il n'avait pas de cartes. Certains sont prêts à tout pour faire leurs intéressants.

Décidément, les gens de la ville étaient parfois bien étranges. Bibi sortit ses cartes pour rassurer son interlocuteur, qui hocha la tête.

— Je vous inscris donc en catégorie Junior. Voici votre ticket d'entrée avec votre numéro d'inscription et votre heure de convocation. Quand vous arriverez, référez-vous au tableau du tirage au sort et repérez votre numéro.

Bibi constata qu'il portait le numéro 99.

— Il y a tant de participants ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Oui et non. Une vingtaine seulement en junior, le reste en catégorie adultes.

Bibi remercia l'homme et s'en retourna à la tour de maître Totto.

ooo

Freyja avait insisté et Tarask avait fini par accepter de lui raconter son histoire. Il s'assirent tous deux au bord de l'eau et le grand homme commença son récit.

— C'est ici que je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois.

— Qui donc ?

— Un jeune garçon blond avec une queue de singe.

Freyja haussa les sourcils.

— Je ne savais pas que vous vous étiez déjà rencontré.

— Je crois que le gamin ne s'en souvient plus. Rien d'étonnant.

Il se demandait pourquoi il s'épanchait ainsi à une presque inconnue. Sans doute parce que les chevaliers-rats et lui-même avaient une conception de l'honneur un peu similaire. Comme eux, il cherchait à affronter des adversaires puissants pour prouver sa valeur et accroître ses compétences.

— J'étais garde du corps ici, continua-t-il. Je mettais dehors tous les voleurs et les voyous. Je les affrontais et je les vainquais, à chaque fois. J'avais une excellente réputation.

Freyja pouffa.

— Voleur et voyou, je connais cette description.

— Ce jour-là, raconta-t-il sans se préoccuper de l'intervention, il avait volé une bourse de pièces rares. Très précieuses. Faciles à escamoter. Le rêve pour un cambrioleur. Les responsables de la salle ne l'avaient même pas vu faire, mais il avaient réalisé que les pièces avaient disparu de leur présentoir et avaient donné l'alerte. Quand je l'ai vu quitter le bâtiment en courant, j'ai su que c'était lui. Les gardes alentours affluaient de toutes parts et j'étais le premier sur place, le plus fort d'entre eux. Il n'avait aucune chance.

Aucune chance, mon œil, songea-t-il. Je pensais qu'il était piégé car il s'était attaqué à un trop gros poisson. Mais il était malin.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la rate en le tirant de ses pensées.

— Je l'ai défié de se battre contre moi. Il a accepté. Je lui en ai collé une, lui laissant une sacrée ecchymose au visage. Il n'a même pas essayer d'esquiver. Il s'est rendu et m'a restitué son butin.

— Une victoire facile.

— Trop facile. Il a ensuite couru aux gardes et a raconté qu'il m'avait vu sortir du bâtiment avec la bourse et que comme il avait essayé de m'arrêter, je l'avait frappé. Ils se sont mis à ma poursuite. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, ils l'ont cru.

— Il a abandonné son trésor pour te piéger ?

— J'ai réalisé plus tard qu'il en manquait. Il a dû en garder une partie.

— Tu veux dire que tu…

— Quitte à être accusé à tort, autant garder le butin. Faut pas pousser. Je savais qu'il ne me servait à rien de clamer mon innocence et je savais aussi que le roi ne me pardonnerait pas même si je restituais la bourse. Il m'avait toujours regardé d'un air méfiant, à cause de mon apparence. Il me gardait parce que j'étais efficace.

Freyja regarda le chasseur de primes. Sa carrure athlétique, son teint blême, ses tatouages sur les épaules, ses gantelets munis de griffes. Oui, pour sûr, il n'inspirait pas confiance. Et il avait de bonnes raison d'en vouloir à Djidane.

— Ainsi, tu le hais depuis tout ce temps ?

Tarask secoua la tête.

— Non, pas vraiment. Ce jour-là, j'ai bien senti qu'il aurait pu m'affronter. Il était de taille. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi… pourquoi il avait cette attitude. C'est plus de l'incompréhension que de la haine. C'est un combattant doué. Pourquoi cache-t-il son potentiel ? Pourquoi passe-t-il son temps à s'amuser et à rire avec ses amis ?

Freyja sourit et se releva.

— Votre rencontre était écrite, alors.

ooo

Le lendemain, Djidane et Freyja se retrouvèrent dans le brouhaha de la salle de jeux. Les concurrents avaient été répartis sur des tables dans la grande salle circulaire. Tout autour, des gradins étaient remplis de spectateurs comme eux qui parlaient, riaient, commentaient et s'exclamaient.

— Les autres ne sont pas venus ? demanda Djidane qui avait dormi plus longtemps et arrivait tout juste.

Il parlait d'une voix forte pour couvrir le vacarme ambiant. La rate secoua la tête.

— La petite voulait encore visiter la ville. Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait plus tard. J'ignore où est Tarask. Il a sans doute eu peur de se faire attraper.

— Et Bibi ?

Elle pointa du doigt une table. Le mage noir se relevait et rassemblait ses cartes avant d'en choisir une dans la collection de son adversaire, un adolescent longiligne à l'air renfrogné.

— Il vient de gagner la première partie, expliqua-t-elle. Assez facilement, je crois, mais je n'y connais pas grand-chose.

Djidane parcourut la salle du regard. Elle était divisée entre la catégorie adulte et celle des juniors, de vingt ans maximum. Le jeune malandrin observa pour voir s'il reconnaissait du monde. Il repéra bientôt quelques visages familiers, dont le maire de Dali et le cavalier de Tréno. Freyja pointa du doigt vers une autre table et une jeune femme aux cheveux clairs portant une sorte de salopette.

— Elle a gagné l'an dernier et c'est sa dernière année dans cette catégorie. Donc l'adversaire la plus redoutable pour Bibi, a priori. J'ai regardé, ils ne peuvent se rencontrer qu'en finale. On peut supposer que c'est une bonne chose.

Djidane observa un instant la jeune femme qui remportait à son tour son affrontement.

— Mais je la connais ! C'est Erin, la jeune pilote du roi Cid !

Pendant les tours qui suivirent, Djidane observa alternativement Bibi et Erin. Le mage noir gagnait ses manches sans trop de difficultés et gardait un calme étonnant. Erin, quant à elle, semblait nerveuse, hésitait beaucoup à chaque carte, les envisageait les unes après les autres avant de faire son choix difficile. Une attitude étonnante de la part de la championne en titre. À un moment, elle sembla même gênée, comme importunée. Elle grimaça et se tortilla sur son siège.

Soudain, Djidane réalisa ce qu'il se passait et il en resta bouche bée.

— La… petite… tricheuse… murmura-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Freyja.

Il s'approcha de son oreille et baissa la voix pour ne pas être entendu par les spectateurs voisins, mais ça n'était peut-être pas utile tant le vacarme régnait.

— Je crois qu'elle n'est pas toute seule à jouer.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu te souviens de l'apparence du roi Cid ?

Un éclair de compréhension traversa le regard de la rate.

— Je pense qu'il est dans sa poche et que c'est lui qui joue, continua le malandrin. En tout cas, je suis sûr que c'est un joueur de cartes, je l'ai vu faire une partie avec Bibi il y a quelque temps.

Freyja resta un moment songeuse avant de répondre.

— On peut comprendre qu'il ne veuille pas se montrer dans son état. Et je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse dire que ça fait d'eux des tricheurs.

Djidane sourit.

— Si, parce qu'ils jouent en junior. Je veux bien que son état de puluche lui ramollisse le cerveau, mais le roi Cid a un peu plus de vingt ans, je pense.

Après cet euphémisme qui arracha un ricanement narquois de son amie, il reporta son attention sur les parties en cours.

ooo

Eiko se présenta en bas des marches de la tour de maître Totto après une nouvelle visite de la cité. Elle s'annonça au moyen de l'ingénieux système de communication de la tour, puis monta les marches pour rejoindre le vieil homme. Celui-ci n'avait pas verrouillé en bas, cette fois-ci, par souci de simplicité vis à vis de ses multiples invités. Et puis, la paix était plus ou moins revenue, de toute manière.

— Me revoilà ! clama-t-elle en pénétrant dans le salon de Totto au sommet de la tour.

Le savant lui avait préparé un jus de fruit. Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et commença à boire à grandes gorgées gourmandes.

— Alors, tu as aimé cette ville ?

— C'était pas mal.

— Tu préfères peut-être ton propre village.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

— Ici, il y a beaucoup plus de monde à rencontrer. Chez moi, j'ai que les mogs pour me tenir compagnie.

— Juste les mogs…

Elle hocha sombrement la tête.

— Oui, tous les autres sont… partis.

Sur la table, il avait sorti son ouvrage sur les invoqueurs de Madahine-Salée.

— Tu es donc la dernière survivante de cette ancienne tribu. La dernière personne à porter une corne et à pouvoir parler aux chimères.

Elle lui lança un regard perçant.

— Pourquoi ça intéresse tout le monde comme ça ?

Il leva une main en un geste apaisant.

— Oh, je suis juste un vieil érudit, un chercheur. J'aime connaître de nouvelles choses.

Elle se leva à son tour.

— T'étais le professeur de Dagga, c'est ça ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Dagga… Oh, la princesse Grenat, tu veux dire ? Oui, tout à fait.

—Alors, tu peux m'apprendre à me comporter comme une princesse ?

Le vieil homme rit de bon cœur et garda un instant les yeux dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées.

— Tu sais, elle était dissipée et exubérante quand elle était jeune, un peu comme toi.

— Et ça veut dire que je serai peut-être comme elle quand je grandirai ?

— C'est possible.

Elle leva les bras au ciel et sautilla sur place.

— C'est chouette ! Je veux ! Je suis contente !

Elle se reprit et exhiba alors aux yeux du vieillard le bijou sacré de son village.

— D'ailleurs, on a déjà des bijoux identiques. De vrais bijoux de princesse.

Totto se figea. Ensuite, il approcha son nez proéminent de la pierre précieuse.

— Serait-ce… un cristal légendaire ? Il vient de ton village ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il se désintéressa alors d'elle et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce en marmonnant tout seul.

— Le cristal a été divisé, non pas en trois mais en quatre fragments. Alexandrie, Lindblum, Bloumécia, les trois royaumes avaient le leur. Mais personne ne savait que Madahine-Salée aussi… La reine chassait les trois fragments sans savoir qu'il en manquerait un.

Il commença à feuilleter son livre.

— Madahine-Salée, donc. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il été divisé comme ça ? Ça aurait donc un rapport avec les chimères ?

Eiko s'approcha de lui.

— Euh, monsieur ?

Il secoua la tête, ramené à la réalité, et lui adressa un regard d'excuse.

— Pardonne-moi, parfois je me perds dans mes pensées et j'oublie qui est avec moi.

Elle semblait anxieuse et il s'en étonna.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— Moug m'appelle. Elle a l'air stressée. Elle dit que quelqu'un approche.

ooo

Dans la salle des jeux, on arrivait maintenant à la finale de la catégorie junior, qui opposait Bibi à Erin la pilote. Parmi les spectateurs, nombreux avaient prévu ce dénouement en constatant le calme et l'ingéniosité du mage noir, et malgré les hésitations d'Erin, son talent toujours présent. Ceux qui avaient assisté au tournoi l'année passée avaient pu constater que c'était son attitude habituelle, déjà à l'époque, et que ça ne l'avait pas empêchée de survoler la compétition. En revanche, bien malin qui aurait osé avancer un pronostic assuré sur le vainqueur de l'ultime partie.

Une table fut placée au milieu de la salle presque transformée en arène. Erin s'avança la première. Un homme en queue-de-pie rouge haranguait la foule. Il utilisait le même sortilège pour amplifier sa voix que Rowell pendant la fête de la chasse.

— Et pour notre finale du tournoi junior cette année, je vous présente Erin, de Lindblum, notre championne en titre !

L'assemblée applaudit à tout rompre et la jeune femme salua bien bas avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

— Et voici son challenger du jour : ce petit bonhomme est presque un Trénolien, m'a-t-il dit, puisqu'il habitait jusqu'à il y a peu les montagnes avoisinantes. Applaudissez donc notre concurrent local : Bibi !

Les vivats de la foule se firent plus mesurés. Non seulement Bibi ne bénéficiait pas de l'aura du vainqueur de la dernière fois, mais de plus, beaucoup se méfiaient d'un mage noir, ayant eu l'occasion de voir ses semblables en action. Sans se laisser démonter, Bibi réajusta son chapeau, hocha la tête vers l'assistance et se dirigea vers sa place ne faisant attention de ne pas trébucher.

La partie commença. Chacun des adversaires avait cinq cartes en main et le sort désigna Bibi pour commencer. Il sélectionna une carte de sa main et la posa sur la table. Erin, après de nombreuses tergiversations, posa une des siennes en diagonale de la première. Les cartes étaient magiques, et dans certaines circonstances, en fonction des angles d'attaque disponibles et propres à chaque carte, elles combattaient les unes contre les autres. Cette fois-là, celle d'Erin vainquit facilement. L'assistance pouvait suivre l'issue de la bataille car les cartes se retournaient et changeaient de couleur en fonction du vainqueur. La carte de Bibi, vaincue, passa dans le camp d'Erin.

— 2-0 pour Erin, commenta le présentateur.

Bibi plaça une nouvelle carte sur le plan de jeu et captura la première d'Erin sans combattre, car celle d'en face ne pouvait pas se défendre dans la direction appropriée.

— 2-1 pour Bibi.

Comme toutes les cartes pouvaient changer de camp, il n'était pas très étonnant qu'à ce point du jeu, la première carte posée par Bibi soit la seule à être dans le camp d'Erin. Mais celle-ci posa une nouvelle carte de sorte qu'elle pouvait engager le combat et remporter les deux en enfilade par une technique qu'on appelait « combo ». La manœuvre réussit.

— 4-0 pour Erin, annonça sobrement l'animateur.

Bibi tenta la même technique à son tour mais le combat fut perdu, de sorte que non seulement il ne capturait pas les cartes adverses, mais il perdait du même coup la sienne, amenant le score à 5-0, puis 6-0 quand Erin posa une carte sur une place libre. À l'évidence, les exemplaires de la jeune pilote étaient un peu plus puissants que ceux du mage noir.

À ce moment-là, ce dernier fit quelque-chose d'inattendu : il plaça sa carte sur une case libre, sans qu'elle touche une quelconque autre et sans qu'elle puisse donc retourner quoi que ce soit.

— 6-1 pour Erin ?

Même le commentateur perdait son ton neutre devant cet étrange coup. D'ailleurs, le score passa à 8-0 après qu'Erin ait posé une nouvelle carte qui captura la seule adverse disponible. Tout le monde garda les yeux rivés sur Bibi, attendant de savoir ce qu'il allait jouer. Il montra sa dernière carte : il avait gardé pour la fin un exemplaire qui pouvait attaquer par tous les angles. Elle était légèrement plus puissante que les autres de la collection du mage noir, mais quand même inférieure à celles de la championne. Bibi la posa, non pour attaquer l'adversaire, mais pour affronter une de ses propres cartes passée dans l'autre camp. Autant celles d'Erin semblaient imbattables, autant la cible de Bibi perdit le combat et, en enfilade, la capture se propagea à quatre autres. Enfin, sous un autre angle, la carte attaquante en captura une de plus sans combattre.

— Mais oui ! s'exclama Djidane. Il attaque avec la plus faible, il perd forcément, puis il attaque sa propre carte avec une autre un peu plus forte parce que la combo capture automatiquement même les cartes les plus puissantes !

Freyja hocha la tête.

— Et il fait ça à la fin pour qu'elle n'ait guère le loisir de répliquer. D'où son coup d'attente un peu bizarre entre deux. C'est un peu osé, mais très ingénieux.

La foule, tout autour dans les gradins, hurlait devant ce retournement de situation. Le score était maintenant de 7-2 pour Bibi. Tout le monde attendait de savoir ce qu'Erin gardait dans sa main. Celle-ci regarda son adversaire avec un petit sourire triste. Il ne restait que deux emplacements possibles sur la table. Elle dévoila sa carte et la posa. Cette dernière, bien que très puissante, possédait trop peu d'angles d'attaque compatibles et ne pouvait capturer qu'une seule autre sur la table, et ce sans pouvoir attaquer en enfilade.

— Bibi gagne 6-4 ! annonça triomphalement l'animateur. Félicitations à notre nouveau champion.

Tout le monde se leva pour applaudir le mage noir qui salua de la tête, toujours aussi réservé et modeste, mais aussi sa concurrente qui malgré la défaite avait proposé une opposition féroce et méritait le respect de chacun. Après cela, ils laissèrent tous deux la place à la finale des adultes, après quoi le tournoi fut terminé et les lieux commencèrent à se vider. Djidane attendit que l'assistance s'éclaircisse et descendit au centre de la salle où Bibi et Erin discutaient après avoir reçu leurs prix respectifs. Freyja l'accompagnait.

— Félicitations, Bibi, dit la rate avec chaleur.

— Bien joué ! abonda Djidane.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Erin.

— Toujours un puluche, Majesté ?

La pilote retint son souffle, prise de court. Quelques secondes plus tard, le puluche à moustaches sortit le bout de sa tête d'une poche, regarda de toutes parts que personne n'observait, et tourna son regard vers Djidane.

— Et toi, pulu, toujours aussi peu respectueux.

Djidane contrôla à son tour les alentours, puis fit signe à tout le monde de quitter la salle pour trouver un endroit plus tranquille. Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, sur les rives du lac, ils pouvaient reprendre la conversation. Le roi sortit de sa cachette et se posa avec délectation sur un coin d'herbe. Les autres s'assirent autour de lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, votre Majesté ? Demanda Freyja.

— Je voulais participer au tournoi, principalement, pulu. Après tout, j'en suis le champion. Double champion, même. L'année dernière en catégorie junior avec Erin, et l'année d'avant en senior en mon nom propre.

— Je n'y connais pas grand-chose, intervint la rate, mais en quoi l'âge est-il important ?

— Les cartes gagnent en puissance au fil du temps et des parties avec leur propriétaire. Un concurrent plus âgé aura tendance à avoir des cartes plus efficaces.

Djidane leva une main.

— Attendez, vous avez dit que vous vouliez participer au tournoi, « principalement » ?

La pilote se chargea de hocher la tête mais son souverain répondit lui-même.

— Je voulais faire un test grandeur nature.

— De quoi ?

— De notre nouvel aéronef, l'Hildegarde 2 ! s'exclama Erin.

— Celui qui vole sans brume ? demanda Djidane.

— Tout à fait, pulu. Il ne va pas très vite pour l'instant, mais il nous a amené à Tréno, au moins.

Un pli soucieux barrait le front de Freyja.

— J'ai l'impression que vous avez construit ce vaisseau dans l'urgence, votre Majesté. Y a-t-il une raison ?

— J'ai comme l'intuition que les ennuis ne sont pas terminés. Ils se dissimulent à l'horizon, encore imperceptibles, mais…

Comme en réponse à cette sentence, ils entendirent des pas précipités dans leur direction. Ils se retournèrent et virent Eiko qui s'approchait en compagnie d'un mog à la fourrure rosâtre.

— Eiko ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— C'est horrible ! s'exclama la fillette.

Elle s'interrompit, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Le mog, qui battait frénétiquement des ailes, se posa à ses côtés. Il semblait épuisé.

— C'est Alexandrie, coubo. J'ai dû venir en volant par le souterrain parce que la gorgone n'arrivait pas.

— Mais quoi, Alexandrie ?

— La cité est attaquée. Il faut… il faut envoyer un message à Lindblum.

Le mog s'effondra de fatigue.


	15. Ceux qu'il faut protéger

**Ceux qu'il faut protéger**

Malgré ses efforts et sa bonne volonté, l'armée d'Alexandrie avait perdu une grande partie de ses effectifs à cause de la folie de sa reine. Elle ne pouvait donc pas surveiller chaque coin et recoin du royaume. Les amazones n'avaient ainsi pas pu, avant le point du jour, remarquer un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs au milieu de la place à l'entrée de la capitale. Adossé à la statue d'une générale décédée longtemps auparavant, il laissait dériver son regard sur les maisons encore ensommeillées. Un sourire malsain illuminait son visage tandis qu'il improvisait quelques vers.

 _Ils chassent le passé douloureux  
Et espèrent des jours plus heureux  
Après bien des torrents de pleurs  
Le chagrin persiste dans les cœurs  
Et la Lune, qui brille dans les ténèbres  
À l'aube, prendra un rouge funèbre_

Il fit quelques pas sur la place, observant chaque porte et chaque fenêtre. Un chat matinal passa non loin de lui. Il tendit la main pour le caresser mais le félin, méfiant, s'éloigna. Kuja continua à parler tout seul, comme s'il s'adressait à un auditoire invisible.

— Des jours si favorables pour Alexandrie. L'accession au trône de la princesse Grenat a ramené l'espoir et la paix au royaume. Les gens sont soulagés, se persuadent qu'un futur glorieux les attend, mais… le spectacle n'est pas terminé. Il est temps de passer au bouquet final ! Bahamut, ton ancienne maîtresse est ici. Joue-lui un requiem et que le feu de joie devienne un feu d'enfer !

À ce moment-là, une trouée rouge se forma dans les lourds nuages du ciel. La forme majestueuse et terrifiante du roi des dragons fendit l'air en direction de la cité, précédé par trois énormes boules de feu qui allèrent se perdre dans les quartiers en contrebas.

ooo

Grenat se réveilla en sursaut, haletante, et regarda avec appréhension autour d'elle. Elle était bien dans sa chambre à coucher aux luxueuses tentures et au moelleux lit à baldaquin. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait.

Une nouvelle explosion déchira le silence et fit trembler la pénombre de la pièce. Elle se leva d'un bond, se précipita à sa fenêtre, ouvrit le loquet et poussa les volets. Alors, elle vit.

Sur sa droite, un quartier éventré flambait d'un incendie rageur. La silhouette lugubre de Bahamut voguait en cercle au-dessus des maisons. Il poussa un rugissement effroyable qui s'entendit probablement jusqu'aux confins du pays. Estomaquée, la nouvelle reine resta de longues secondes comme pétrifiée. Quand elle retrouva enfin la maîtrise d'elle-même, elle s'habilla à la hâte et opta pour ses vêtements de voyage. L'heure n'était certainement pas à l'apparat.

ooo

Partout dans la cité, les gens hurlaient et fuyaient. Sous l'ombre du dragon, ils quittaient leurs maisons et envahissaient les rues, se dirigeant vers les portes de la ville, les campagnes environnantes, la sécurité. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, de toute taille, race, statut social, tous unis dans l'effroi de la situation.

— Vite, dépêchez-vous ! criait une femme à un groupe d'enfants en pleurs. Il faut aller se cacher dans les bois.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la place à l'entrée de la ville, celle-là même où Kuja avait fait son vœu de souffrance, leur route fut barrée par des immenses scolopendres cuirassées, des monstres de brume convoqués par l'ennemi. Alors, les fuyards refluèrent en désordre, cherchant un autre moyen d'atteindre la sécurité.

ooo

Encore échevelée, la reine Grenat déboula dans le couloir, à l'étage du château. Elle faillit bousculer la générale Beatrix qui venait dans l'autre direction pour la rejoindre.

— Générale ! C'est Bahamut, la chimère.

— Je sais, Majesté, répondit l'officière.

Elle avait pris le temps d'enfiler son pourpoint de cuir et portait son épée au côté. Son œil brillait sous l'effet de la tension du moment.

— Il faut rassembler les soldats, dit Grenat.

— C'est fait, votre Majesté. Ils sont réunis dans la grande salle et attendent les ordres. Le capitaine Steiner est avec eux.

La générale accompagna sa souveraine sur les lieux. Amazones et brutos, toutes et tous réveillés en sursaut, s'alignaient dans un ordre relatif. Ils étaient peu nombreux, trop peu nombreux, tant leurs rangs avaient été décimés ces derniers temps.

— Garde à vous ! cria Steiner devant eux en voyant arriver la reine.

Le capitaine s'avança ensuite.

— Princesse… enfin, votre Majesté, nous sommes prêts. Nous nous élancerons vaillamment au combat contre le monstre si vous les désirez.

Grenat secoua fébrilement la tête.

— Inutile d'aller se sacrifier. L'essentiel est de protéger les habitants. Protéger le peuple et lui permettre d'aller en sécurité.

Beatrix hocha la tête.

— Si je puis me permettre, Majesté, nous avons certains soldats qui ont des compétences en artillerie. La défense anti-aérienne du château fonctionne toujours et…

— Compris ! coupa la princesse. Vous avez raison, envoyez un détachement. Et il faut aussi envoyer un coursier pour prévenir Lindblum.

— La route de la gorgone a été ouverte, indiqua Steiner. Nous avons pris l'initiative d'envoyer le mog résident du château. Il est déjà parti.

Grenat approuva, les traits tirés par l'appréhension.

— Il faut… protéger le peuple, dit-elle. Tous, dans la ville, ils comptent sur nous.

Les deux officiers saluèrent.

— À vos ordres !

Ils partirent donner leurs instructions et accomplir leur mission. Un groupe de soldats, pour la plupart des amazones survivantes de la bataille de l'Ifa, partit vers les canons pour tirer sur le reptile. Le lieutenant Weimar prit la tête d'un détachement avec ordre d'évacuer les habitants. À ce moment-là, des gardes venant de l'extérieur arrivèrent, affolés.

— Des monstres envahissent les rues !

— Quel genre ? demanda Beatrix.

— On dirait des mille-pattes géants.

— Des monstres de brume créés par Kuja, expliqua la princesse. Il faut défendre les habitants !

Steiner brandit sa lourde épée.

— Beatrix, allons-y ! rugit-il.

La générale dégaina sa rapière et le suivit hors des murs du château. En quelques minutes, la princesse Grenat se retrouva seule. Seule dans l'immensité de cette imposante bâtisse. Elle se sentit complètement impuissante, dérisoire.

— Et moi… murmura-t-elle. Que puis-je faire ?

Elle se retourna. Contre le mur, devant elle, un immense portrait de sa mère la toisait.

— J'ai besoin d'aide… par pitié.

Soudain, des étranges volutes d'énergie se mirent à tournoyer autour d'elle, centrés sur son pendentif. De plus en plus vite, l'énergie virevolta et la submergea. Enfin, elle chancela et s'effondra sous l'effet de l'enchantement.

ooo

Steiner et Beatrix accoururent sur la place centrale de la ville. Sur le côté, l'hôtel était la proie des flammes. À l'autre bout, un énorme monstre cuirassé, long et pourvu de multiples pattes, s'attaquait au magasin d'armes et armures, où des enfants venaient de se réfugier. La gueule pointue de la créature se soulevait vers les fenêtres. À l'étage, l'armurier, âgé mais encore robuste, pointait vers lui une longue hallebarde pour le tenir à distance.

— Allons-y, Beatrix !

Ils s'élancèrent tous deux vers leur cible. La bête semblait posséder une peau très coriace, mais comme souvent dans ce cas, le ventre était quant à lui tout mou. Et comme elle se dressait pour atteindre le premier étage et faire face, elle dévoilait ce point faible. Les deux chevaliers arrivèrent dans le dos de leur adversaire, se glissèrent sur le côté et enfoncèrent leurs lames dans l'abdomen flasque qui s'offrait à eux. Aucune gerbe de sang ne s'échappa des chairs, signe de la nature magique du brumodonte qui s'effondra néanmoins.

— Il y en a d'autres, par là ! s'exclama l'armurier en tournant vers eux son visage à la grande barbe rousse. Ils avancent sur les toits et dans les rues.

Beatrix s'avança vers l'avenue principale de la cité, bordée d'échoppes et d'habitations aisées. Steiner le rejoignit, les sens aux aguets.

— L'ennemi est proche, je le sens.

Soudain, un autre monstre surgit sur un toit non loin. Il pointa son museau corné vers eux, qui rougeoya. L'air autour des deux officiers crépita alors jusqu'à s'enflammer. Sans réfléchir, Steiner percuta sa collègue pour la sortir de l'aura brûlante de magie noire et se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour se protéger. La créature profita de ce moment pour bondir depuis la toiture et atterrir juste à côté du chevalier. Ce dernier asséna un coup d'épée sur la carapace qui produisit un son métallique sans guère paraître affectée. En réponse, le monstre porta un coup de sa tête cuirassée qui l'envoya au sol non loin de Beatrix.

Le monstre se dressa pour le frapper encore. Steiner, dans un réflexe salvateur, brandit son épée le plus haut possible et transperça par en dessous la gueule. La lame s'enfonça dans les chairs et, dans un gargouillement sinistre, la cible agonisa. Le chevalier se releva péniblement et tendit la main à la générale pour l'aider.

— Beatrix, ça va ?

Elle accepta la poigne offerte et se dressa à nouveau, sonnée mais intacte. Elle hocha la tête.

— Merci de m'avoir poussée, dit-elle. Et toi ? Tu as l'air blessé !

Un mince filet de sang barrait sa joue. Il secoua la tête pour signifier que ça n'avait pas d'importance, non sans remarquer que la générale l'avait tutoyé pour la première fois. Plus loin dans la rue, une femme hurla.

— Nous devons tous les protéger, hurla-t-il. C'est notre mission ! Allons-y !

ooo

Ailleurs dans la ville, le lieutenant Weimar aidait un groupe d'habitants à se réfugier dans des souterrains. En effet, il connaissait un tunnel qui partait depuis les loges du théâtre de Rubis. Il s'agissait d'un long boyau creusé dans la terre et qui avait servi, quelques décennies plus tôt, à des opérations de contrebande, à l'époque où le théâtre actuel était encore une taverne à la fréquentation douteuse. À l'autre bout, il permettait de sortir sans encombre jusque dans les champs avoisinants la capitale. Le brutos, aidé d'autres soldats, dirigeait donc les gens par là. Les habitants du quartier affluaient. Dans le tunnel, Weimar comptait sur Frank et Markus, qui le connaissaient comme leur poche, pour guider les fuyards. Pendant ce temps, il observait le ciel avec appréhension. Le dragon sinistre continuait à cracher sa fournaise sur la ville et ce n'était qu'une question de chance que leur point de fuite n'ait pas encore été visé. Néanmoins, il fallait faire passer le plus possible de monde par là tant qu'il en était encore temps.

— On dirait presque qu'il s'amuse, pesta le soldat.

Le dragon volait, rugissait, lançait des boules de feu, mais il ne semblait pas déchaîner toute sa puissance, loin de là. Weimar n'osait imaginer de quoi il serait capable s'il venait à vraiment s'énerver.

À ce moment, comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, l'artillerie du château se mit à cracher ses projectiles vers la chimère. Les unes après les autres, les gueules noires des canons rugirent. Le dragon tournoya pour éviter une première salve mais fut durement touché au flanc par un des boulets. Il était difficile d'ici de dire si cela avait été suffisant pour le blesser mais, en tout cas, il poussa un nouveau grognement de colère. Finalement, Weimar se dit qu'il allait vite savoir de quoi un Bahamut énervé était capable.

Il secoua la tête et revint à des préoccupations plus immédiates. Il se tourna vers les soldats à ses côtés.

— Amelia, accompagne ces messieurs-dames jusqu'à la sécurité, puis reviens ici. Hagen, il faut trouver un moyen de contourner l'incendie de la rue du puits pour voir s'il y a des gens coincés derrière et les ramener ici.

L'amazone et le brutos hochèrent la tête et partirent accomplir leurs missions.

— Les autres, avec moi.

Ils se mirent en position dans la rue. Non loin, des brumodontes rodaient. Il fallait à tout prix sécuriser la voie de retraite de la population.

ooo

Ailleurs dans la cité, les sergents Rissa et Bayroyd guidaient des habitants, en particulier des enfants, vers la porte ouest de la ville et la route des cascades. Cette issue n'était pas très intéressante en soi car elle ne menait nulle part sinon aux rives du lac et aux chutes d'eau qui plongeaient vers la forêt maudite en contrebas. Simplement, en la circonstance, n'importe quel échappatoire conviendrait et cette issue était la plus proche d'eux. Pourtant, le trajet pour s'y rendre ne se révéla pas de tout repos et la proximité apparente passa rapidement pour un trompe-l'œil. En effet, le dédale des ruelles du quartier pauvre s'étendait devant eux et les dégâts liés à l'attaque du dragon rendait les rues peu sûres. Çà et là, des bâtiments à moitié effondrés avaient déversé leurs gravats au milieu du passage, obligeant les fuyards à escalader. Plusieurs fois, ils furent aussi confronté à des départs d'incendie qui se manifestaient sur leur chemin. Heureusement, sur ce point, ils pouvaient bénéficier d'une aide inattendue.

— Encore un feu, grommela Bayroyd au détour d'une nouvelle venelle.

— À vous, le cuistot ! appela sa collègue amazone.

Kweena accompagnait le groupe depuis qu'il était sorti du château, au départ pour aller chercher des ingrédients pour le prochain repas. Il s'avança vers le début d'incendie qui barrait le chemin, là où un chariot avait succombé aux attaques de Bahamut. Alors, il inspira profondément et cracha de grandes gerbes d'eau pour combattre les flammes. Bien sûr, contre une fournaise de plus grande importance, il ne suffirait pas, mais il pouvait gérer des problèmes de moindre ampleur. Ses compagnons d'infortune ne pouvaient s'empêcher de prendre un air un peu dégoûté face à ce crachat digne d'un crapaud, mais il fallait bien en admettre l'efficacité.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, contournant le chariot à moitié consumé. Parfois, il leur semblait voir l'ombre d'un brumodonte et ils pressaient d'autant plus le pas. La peur se lisait sur chaque visage, en particulier chez les jeunes.

— Quand est-ce qu'on arrive, maman ? J'ai peur ! demandait une petite fille, imitée en cela par quelques autres.

Ils faisaient un nouveau détour pour éviter une rue obstruée, ce qui continuait d'user la patience de chacun. La mère de la fillette essayait de la réconforter, sans guère pouvoir masquer sa propre appréhension. Rissa, l'amazone, avait déjà un autre enfant dans les bras et Bayroyd commençait à fatiguer. Après un dernier détour, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du rempart extérieur de la cité. Là aussi, les stigmates de l'attaque se voyaient car une partie du mur s'était effondrée. Mais cette fois-ci, la chance leur souriait, car ils allaient pouvoir gravir l'obstacle et sortir de la cité sans avoir à atteindre la porte elle-même.

— Allons-y ! Par là ! s'exclama Bayroyd en se rendant compte de la possibilité.

Ils couraient tous vers l'éboulement quand un brumodonte apparut dans une rue latérale et fonça sur eux, provoquant de nouveaux glapissements de terreur.

— Vous en faites pas, miam, je m'en charge ! s'exclama Kweena.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir le kwe s'avancer, trident en main, pour bloquer le passage au monstre. Ils se demandèrent comment le nouveau cuisinier du château allait bien pouvoir contenir l'attaque à lui seul, mais comme il avait déjà démontré d'étranges pouvoirs, ils espérèrent être encore étonnés. Tout de même, tandis que Bayroyd aidait les gens à escalader l'éboulis, Rissa décida d'aider le gastronome. Kweena s'en rendit compte et se tourna à demi vers elle.

— Attirez son attention, miam ! lança-t-il.

Alors qu'elle dégainait son épée et se mettait en garde, elle vit le kwe disparaître purement et simplement.

— Heu… hésita-t-elle.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était désormais seule au combat et que le monstre la chargeait. Elle poussa alors un cri et se retourna pour fuir à son tour vers la muraille. Derrière elle, la créature accéléra et leva sa tête cuirassée pour frapper. À ce moment, la fourche du kwe vint se planter sous sa mâchoire et la transperça. Le burmodonte s'effondra de tout son long dans un bruit sourd. Kweena réapparut alors, rompant son sort d'invisibilité.

— Mais… murmura l'amazone.

— Bien joué, miam ! Ça l'a attiré juste comme il faut !

Rissa n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles mais n'épilogua pas. La créature ne les menaçait plus et c'était bien là l'essentiel. Elle se retourna vers les habitants. Les plus entreprenants avaient déjà atteint le sommet de l'effondrement et tentaient d'aider les autres à grimper. Certains enfants, portés à bout de bras par leurs parents, réussissaient à atteindre la hauteur. D'autres attendaient leur tour ou essayaient eux-mêmes sans grand succès.

Pendant ce temps-là, plus loin dans la rue, d'autres brumodontes erraient en quête de proies, mais ils ne semblaient pas faire mouvement vers eux.

— Dépêchez-vous, intima un habitant du haut du muret, ils vont finir par nous repérer.

De fait, trois monstres se trouvaient par là-bas, mais ils ne firent pas mouvement vers eux. Malgré cela, tout le monde était nerveux.

— Regardez ! s'exclama quelqu'un.

Le danger ne venait pas uniquement du sol, et ils l'avaient presque oublié. À ce moment-là, Bahamut les survola et cracha une nouvelle boule de feu dans leur direction. Dans un cri de terreur, ceux qui avaient déjà atteint le sommet de la muraille sautèrent de l'autre côté et partirent en courant, tandis que les autres refluèrent vers la rue d'où ils venaient et tentèrent de se réfugier derrière un bâtiment. Le brasier percuta le sol non loin et l'aura de fournaise commença à se répandre vers eux. Ils frémirent tous de terreur.

Kweena leva alors les bras et un halo scintillant les entoura. Les langues de flammes vinrent lécher l'aura magique et, même si certaines traversèrent, elles avaient tant perdu en puissance qu'elles ne laissèrent que quelques légères traces de brûlé sur le sol. Le sort de Kweena avait fonctionné comme une puissante protection.

Rissa poussa un sifflement appréciateur, impressionnée par les prouesses du mystérieux kwe.

— Par le grand Magaï vert ! Ce type-là a toujours une solution à tout…

ooo

Dans la cité de Tréno, Djidane et ses amis couraient vers la sortie de la ville à la suite d'Erin la pilote. Le roi Cid, juché sur son épaule, intimait tout le monde de presser le pas, de sa petite voix crissante d'insecte. En même temps, il marmonnait de contrariété.

— Je déteste avoir raison…

Il avait bien senti que les ennuis se profilaient à l'horizon, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils se manifesteraient aussi vite. Heureusement, fût-ce en phase de prototype, son nouvel aéronef volait. Ses moteurs à vapeur manquaient encore de stabilité, la carlingue était fabriquée de bric et de broc, mais le monarque espérait que le vaisseau tiendrait jusqu'à la capitale.

Ils passèrent enfin les portes de Tréno, sous l'œil vaguement intéressé de gardes de la ville, puis tous posèrent les yeux sur l'engin en question. Ils purent se rendre compte par eux-mêmes de son état.

— Mais… il est magnifique ! s'exclama Djidane.

La coque fuselée, faite de bois et de métal, était marquée en lettres d'or du nom de l'Hildegarde II. Prolongée en un éperon de combat, elle était flanquée de deux grandes ailes à l'arrière et deux petites à l'avant, chacune pourvue d'hélices. Sa forme lui donnait un petit air de papillon de nuit.

— Détrompez-vous, dit Erin. Même s'il paraît achevé, les moteurs ne sont pas sûrs, l'équilibre n'est pas satisfaisant et il est très instable pendant les trajets.

Au sol, à côté de l'aéronef, un groupe d'ingénieurs faisaient des réglages de leur compétence et quand ils virent arriver leur souverain, ils grimpèrent tous à bord. Quelques minutes plus tard, Erin montait à son tour, accompagnée de ses amis. Quand elle arriva sur le pont qui commençait à trembler à mesure que les moteurs montaient en puissance, elle fut accueillie par un homme large pourvu d'une grosse moustache immaculée et de lunettes épaisses à double foyer. Le chef ingénieur du royaume de Lindblum, le fameux Zebolt, prit la parole.

— Votre Majesté, nous serons parés à décoller dans deux minutes.

Il avait sans doute compris qu'il y avait urgence quand il avait vu tout le monde accourir et avait donc pris les devants, de manière très avisée.

— Vous couriez tellement vite que l'on se disait, avec les gars, que vous aviez peut-être dévalisé la salle des ventes, s'amusa-t-il.

L'homme était visiblement un camarade suffisamment proche de son monarque pour se permettre ce genre de plaisanterie. Cependant, il remarqua bien vite que personne ne souriait et son visage se fit à son tour grave.

— Rentrons-nous chez nous, Majesté ?

— Non, Zebolt, répondit le roi puluche. Nous partons pour la cité d'Alexandrie, si les moteurs veulent bien nous y porter.

ooo

Dans la principale avenue commerçante de la capitale, la situation commençait à considérablement s'aggraver pour la générale Beatrix et le capitaine Steiner. Ils avaient affronté et vaincu un bon nombre de brumodontes, mais il en arrivait toujours davantage.

— C'est très dangereux ! s'exclama Beatrix alors qu'elle retirait sa lame d'un nouveau cadavre. Est-ce qu'on se retire vers le château ?

— Pas question ! Je ne pourrai pas me présenter devant la princesse en laissant ces monstres attaquer nos concitoyens.

Elle hocha la tête. Il leva son épée et se mit en garde à la vue d'une nouvelle créature qui fonçait vers eux.

— J'ai fait vœu de les protéger, eux, la princesse, et… toi, Beatrix ! Toi aussi, je jure de te protéger !

Il esquiva l'attaque du brumodonte en se jetant sur le côté, trancha une des multiples pattes au passage, puis profita du déséquilibre pour enfoncer le fer dans la chair découverte. Il commençait à être rodé à cette manœuvre, mais à chaque fois sa propre armure le meurtrissait, et il commençait à sérieusement fatiguer.

Beatrix l'aida à se relever. Haletant, il tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il se redressa. Au bout de la rue, trois nouveaux monstres se dirigeaient vers eux. Il riva ses yeux dans ceux de sa compagne d'armes.

— Beatrix, nous ne nous en sortirons peut-être pas, alors il faut que je te dise une chose.

Elle détourna le regard vers les brumodontes et, en dépit de la situation dramatique, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Épargne ta salive pour l'instant. Nous nous en sortirons, et je sais déjà ce que tu veux me dire. J'aurai grand plaisir à entendre ces mots…

Elle brandit sa rapière vers l'ennemi.

— … après notre victoire !

À ce moment-là, quelque chose vacilla en Steiner. Une force magique extraordinaire s'empara du chevalier qui se mit à scintiller, pris dans la frénésie de la transe, et se rua au combat. Si par le passé il avait déjà vu Djidane ou Bibi sombrer dans cet état, il le ressentait lui-même pour la première fois. Quelle puissance !

ooo

Grenat se réveilla dans la solitude de son château déserté. Tout autour des murs, des explosions retentissaient, venant de l'artillerie déployée par ses soldats et des attaques du dragon lui-même. Pourtant, ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait sortie de son sommeil. Une étrange musique se répandait dans les salles alentours. Une mélodie qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue.

— Qu'est-ce…

Elle secoua la tête. Les notes semblaient venir de partout à la fois. Pourtant, il lui parut qu'elles émanaient des hauteurs. Elle se leva alors et grimpa des escaliers, toujours plus haut. Étage après étage, il lui apparut que la musique était plus présente. Et surtout, à chaque fois qu'elle approchait une porte qui n'était pas le bon chemin, un étrange champ d'énergie la repoussait. Comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un voulait qu'elle aille à un endroit bien précis. Intimement convaincue que cette force mystérieuse ne lui voulait pas de mal, elle joua le jeu et continua à progresser.

Elle finit par atteindre des marches peu utilisées, dans les soubassements, sous les toits du château. Elle grimpa encore. Les murs épais de maçonnerie brute auraient pu l'oppresser, mais des torches fichées dans des appliques inondaient cet escalier de lumière. Encore une bizarrerie supplémentaire. De loin en loin, de vieilles statues de métal, comme des chevaliers figés dans le temps, semblaient monter la garde. Elle avança et à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant une de ces armures, celle-ci se mettait au garde-à-vous. La musique se faisait plus présente encore autour d'elle.

Sans comprendre quel enchantement l'entourait, elle continua de monter jusqu'à pousser une porte qui débouchait sur le toit. Elle était déjà venue ici une fois étant plus jeune, échappant à la vigilance de son tuteur. Elle avait admiré le paysage magnifique depuis ces hauteurs. D'ici, elle pouvait encore plus frémir devant le ballet meurtrier de Bahamut dans le ciel. Mais autre chose attira son attention, de bien plus extraordinaire encore.

— Ça alors ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Au sommet du château, la lame de cristal qui fusait vers le ciel fut prise d'un éclat étrange tandis que, tout autour d'elle, des secousses faisaient trembler la pierre. Non loin d'elle, les murs bougèrent, se surélevèrent, se réassemblèrent. Ils formèrent de nouveaux escaliers, de nouvelles coursives, qui flottaient en l'air entre les quatre tours du château, contre la lame éclatante. Un nouveau chemin qui se dessinait devant elle. Convaincue qu'une grande révélation l'attendait, elle continua sa route sur cet édifice impossible.

ooo

Dans le ciel d'Alexandrie, le Hildegarde II tanguait sous l'effet des courants contraires. Depuis Tréno, les passagers n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de problème avec le vol, mais maintenant qu'ils arrivaient au-dessus de la cité, avec les incendies et la danse enragée du dragon, ils étaient secoués plus que de raison.

— Ça tangue vraiment, constata Freyja, laconique.

Sur le pont, malgré les mouvements du vaisseau, ils avaient tous tenu à venir pour voir ce qu'il se passait plutôt que de rester à l'aveugle dans la salle des machines. Au poste de pilotage, Erin restait vigilante et observait le dragon avec appréhension. Normalement, ils étaient suffisamment haut pour que le monstre ne s'attaque pas à eux, mais…

— Il va falloir croiser les doigts, dit Djidane en observant les ailes noires de la chimère.

Ils commençaient tous à se demander l'utilité de leur venue ici. Le Hildegarde II n'était pas prévu pour le combat aérien. Bibi, qui se tenait fermement au bastingage, commença à gémir.

— Je crois que je suis malade… se plaignit-il.

— Va à l'intérieur et repose-toi, dit Tarask avec bon sens. Pose-toi au milieu du bateau, on sent moins les mouvements.

Le mage noir hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'écoutille qui menait à l'intérieur. Ce faisant, il passa à côté d'Eiko. Il s'interrompit et lui lança un regard étrange.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

— J'ai vu quelque chose briller.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais à ce moment-là, une vague d'énergie secoua tout le bateau, et tout le monde tomba à la renverse. Ils se relevèrent péniblement.

— Dagga ? dit Eiko.

Une aura de lumière commençait à pulser autour d'elle, centrée sur sa pierre sacrée.

— Comment ça, Dagga ? fit Djidane.

— J'ai cru entendre sa voix.

Il se produisit un nouveau soubresaut, accompagné d'une lumière de plus en plus vive. Eiko se précipita vers la proue du bateau, au niveau de l'éperon avant.

— C'est… le jugement sacré ! s'exclama la fillette.

— Le jugement quoi ?

En réponse, elle se mit à avancer le long de la flèche, comme une équilibriste. Ensuite, elle se retourna et riva son regard dans celui de Djidane.

— Une chimère appelle son invoqueur, répondit-elle enfin. Elle veut être libérée.

À ce moment-là, elle se jeta dans le vide. Pris d'effroi, Djidane se pencha dangereusement au-dessus du bastingage et la vit qui dérivait dans les courants d'air en direction du château, auréolée d'un éclat éblouissant.


	16. Le grand réveil

**Le grand réveil**

La princesse s'était arrêtée au sommet de l'étrange construction, sur une terrasse suspendue de manière irréelle au-dessus du château, entre les quatre tours, juste devant la lame de cristal qui surplombait le toit. Ici, la musique semblait émaner de chaque pierre, chaque colonne, chaque statue. Elle fit quelques pas, dans un état second, regardant partout autour d'elle en quête de la source de ce prodige. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là, quel était le but ultime de tout ceci, mais elle sentait confusément que c'était très important. Elle avança jusqu'au bord de la plate-forme. D'ici, elle avait une vue privilégiée sur toute la cité et son cœur se serra tandis qu'elle posait les yeux sur toutes les destructions et les incendies qui criblaient les rues et les toits. Elle leva le regard. Dans les airs, non loin devant elle, voguait le roi des dragons, Bahamut, aux écailles noires comme la nuit, noires comme la mort. Il envoya un nouveau jet de flammes vers les quartiers de la ville en contrebas, en poussant un rugissement rageur. Alors que les bouches fumantes des canons de la défense anti-aérienne crachaient encore leurs projectiles vers lui, il amorça un nouveau virage pour les éviter, aisément, comme on écarte un insecte qui importune. Il se riait de cette tentative dérisoire de l'atteindre et continuait son œuvre de destruction. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

Alors, le pendentif de Grenat se mit à scintiller, d'abord faiblement, puis de plus en plus fort. La musique qui la baignait s'amplifia de même en un tintement lancinant. En quelques secondes, une aura de lumière aveuglante l'entoura.

Rapidement, au centre de cette illumination, une image apparut, d'abord indistincte. Peu à peu, les contours devinrent de plus en plus nets, jusqu'à représenter une forme humaine. Elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la silhouette d'Eiko qui semblait voguer dans sa direction en flottant dans les airs.

— Je deviens folle !

L'image de la fillette devint toujours plus précise. Elle brillait tout autant. Bientôt, les auras des deux invoqueuses se rencontrèrent pour ne faire plus qu'une. À ce moment-là, Eiko ralentit son « vol » et se posa devant la princesse. La plus intense des stupéfactions se peignait sur le visage de cette dernière. La lumière se dissipa. Pas la petite fille et ses cheveux, sa corne et son énorme ruban.

— Eiko ! s'exclama Grenat. Mais comment… que fais-tu là ?

Le visage de la gamine affichait une étrange sérénité, au contraire de celui de son aînée.

— J'ai entendu ta voix sur le vaisseau. C'est pour ça que je suis venue.

Grenat hocha lentement la tête. L'explication avait le mérite de la simplicité. Elle n'expliquait pas le prodige, mais la princesse était trop abasourdie pour y réfléchir. Elle se contenta d'exprimer son propre ressenti, sans chercher à en percer le mystère.

— J'ai ressenti ta présence, moi aussi, expliqua-t-elle, et soudain j'étais entourée de lumière, et tu es apparue.

Elle s'interrompit. À nouveau, leurs pendentifs se mettaient à luire à leurs deux cous.

— Ça recommence !

— Dagga, c'est la lumière de la destinée.

— La destinée ?

— _Notre_ destinée. Elle vient du pouvoir d'un joyau et d'une chimère sacrée qui appelle son invoqueur.

Eiko attrapa la main de la princesse.

— C'est une chimère extraordinaire ! Tu sens sa puissance, toi aussi ?

La princesse acquiesça avec hésitation. Autour d'elle, la musique, les constructions étranges, les phénomènes prodigieux, tout cela s'accompagnait d'effluves magiques qui la baignaient, mais aussi d'une présence diffuse. Trop ébahie par les événements, elle ne l'avait pas remarquée, mais maintenant, elle était presque palpable.

— Je n'entends rien… C'est parce que je n'ai pas de corne, contrairement à toi.

Eiko secoua la tête.

— Moi non plus, je n'entends rien. On ne l'a pas encore invoquée, alors elle ne peut pas encore nous parler. C'est comme un gros dormeur qui s'agite dans son sommeil. Il faut qu'on le réveille. Il veut qu'on le réveille.

Grenat posa sa main sur les joyaux pendus à son cou. Les trois pierres, le pendentif d'Alexandrie, la griffe du dragon de Lindblum et l'étoile du désert de Clayra, scintillaient d'un éclat presque aveuglant. La magie qui les agitait les soulevait presque au-dessus de son corsage. Face à elle, la pierre de Madahine-Salée réagissait de la même manière. Quatre pierres pour une même chimère… S'il en fallait quatre pour contenir l'énergie d'une chimère unique, celle-ci devait être incommensurable.

Grenat avait toujours eu peur de ses propres pouvoirs, peur de ne pas les maîtriser, peur de faire une bêtise. Aujourd'hui, devant tant de puissance, elle frissonna. Mais au-dessus de la tête d'Eiko, sa cousine de par-delà l'océan, elle posa à nouveau les yeux sur le hideux dragon noir qui détruisait sa belle cité et tuait ses concitoyens. Il fallait agir, coûte que coûte.

Devant elle, la fillette n'était pas prise des mêmes doutes. Elle affermit sa poigne sur les mains tremblantes de la princesse.

— Viens, Dagga ! Il faut accomplir notre destin !

— Mais… je ne sais pas quoi faire… objecta Grenat.

— T'en fais pas. Je vais te montrer. D'abord, prends-moi les mains.

Grenat s'agenouilla et les deux filles joignirent leurs doigts.

— Comme ça ? demanda Grenat.

Eiko hocha la tête.

— Maintenant, prie dans ton cœur.

Grenat ferma les yeux et se concentra en une supplique muette. Pendant ce temps-là, sa cousine se lança dans une litanie qu'elle psalmodia avec passion. Sa voix fluette s'éleva, cristalline, et se répandit alentour, éclipsant presque le vacarme de la rage de Bahamut et des éclats des canons.

— Ô gardien sacré, entends nos prières, chantait-elle. Les ténèbres nous recouvrent à nouveau. Ô gardien sacré, entends nos prières. Transporte-nous des ténèbres vers ta lumière.

À mesure que le timbre clair de la fillette s'élevait dans les airs, les deux invoqueuses se mirent à nouveau à briller intensément. Un halo d'énergie pulsante les entoura, aura de magie pure qui rayonna. Mais ce qui se passa autour d'elles parut plus étrange encore.

ooo

Soudain, une colonne de lumière blanche et pure fusa jusque dans les cieux, produisant une onde de choc qui se répercuta jusqu'aux confins du royaume. Comme extraites du néant, s'extirpant de l'ombre pour mieux la dissiper, deux ailes gigantesques, immaculées, apparurent au-dessus du château, de part et d'autres. Elles se déployèrent dans le ciel comme une protection angélique, leurs plumes bruissant à peine dans l'opération. En dessous, le corps de la chimère était constitué de constructions de métal et de pierre, deux fois plus hautes que le château. De tours aux formes féeriques, aux minarets et encorbellements impossibles, ornaient ce qui formait un torse monumental et deux solides jambes aussi majestueuses que des cités construites à la verticale qui auraient abrité des dieux du passé. L'ensemble était articulé par des vérins comme dans une mécanique conçue par un savant visionnaire. Au sommet du château lui-même – qui semblait presque chétif, surplombé par son protecteur –, les nouvelles constructions irréelles que la princesse avait pu admirer prirent vie, constituant les doigts de l'entité formidable. Enfin, entre les mains de l'entité mi-ange mi-machine, la lame de cristal pointée vers le ciel, symbole de la cité, prenait une nouvelle signification.

Alexandre, le gardien sacré de la capitale, revenait à la vie après un long sommeil.

ooo

Le Hildegarde II avait plongé vers le sol, à toute vitesse, quand la petite Eiko s'était jetée de son bord, dans une tentative dérisoire pour la rattraper. Mais Erin avait eu beau déployer toute sa science de la navigation, Zebolt et ses hommes avait eu beau donner toute la puissance possible des prototypes de moteur à vapeur, ils n'avaient pas pu rejoindre la fillette qui piquait vers le château. Du reste, sur le pont, chacun avait pu rapidement constater que l'entreprise n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Eiko, qui brillait de mille feux, voguait dans les courants d'air de manière surnaturelle. Ils pouvaient tous comprendre, de manière sûre mais sans savoir d'où leur venait cette certitude, qu'elle ne courait pas de danger. Quelques minutes plus tard, la confirmation de cette intuition apparut de manière éclatante.

— Alors ça ! s'exclama Cid sur le Hildegarde II.

Il regardait, médusé, la gigantesque entité. Il ne pouvait dévier son regard de l'architecture extraordinaire d'Alexandre. Ses rouages se fondaient dans les constructions de pierre d'une manière qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie tous ses aïeux, pionniers de l'ingénierie. Il en oublia le danger omniprésent et s'attacha à détailler le corps de l'immense être. Ce faisant, il donna des ordres pour ralentir encore l'allure du vaisseau et se donner le temps de son étude. De toute manière, tous à bord admiraient de même la chimère, quoique avec des regards sans doute moins experts.

ooo

Djidane avait déjà croisé des chimères à plusieurs reprises et en avait retiré des émotions pour le moins contrastées. Il y avait d'abord eu le cavalier noir, Odin, de sinistre mémoire. De haute taille, juché sur un cheval furieux, il impressionnait autant qu'il effrayait. Ensuite, il avait rencontré Ramuh, le vieillard de l'orage, un sorcier débonnaire mais aux colères redoutables. Puis Atomos, l'horrible avatar du néant, le loup Fenrir, Bahamut, le phénix, ainsi que toutes les peintures dans le sanctuaire de Madahine-Salée. Aucune n'arrivait à la cheville de celle-ci. À son orteil, s'il en avait un. En fait, songea-t-il, il y avait autant de différence entre une chimère et un quelconque animal qu'entre Alexandre et une chimère normale. De l'autre côté, le malandrin observa Bahamut. Le dragon volait autour de ce nouveau et formidable adversaire et le toisait avec circonspection, mais il ne semblait qu'un insecte, désormais.

ooo

À l'entrée de la cité, Kuja observait lui aussi l'immense apparition. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, car il avait anticipé cet événement, mais ses yeux s'écarquillaient néanmoins de surprise et de fascination.

— Ainsi c'était donc vrai… murmura-t-il.

Tant de temps pour que cet instant arrive. Il se souvenait de sa découverte fortuite de l'existence d'Alexandre. À l'époque, il venait de pendre possession de la salle des ventes de Lindblum en espérant y trouver des artefacts magiques intéressants. Il avait mis la main sur une pile de vieux manuscrits écrits par le célèbre dramaturge Lord Hayvon. D'un valeur inestimable pour les collectionneurs et les bibliothécaires mais sans intérêt a priori pour lui. Pourtant, un soir de désœuvrement, il les avait feuilletés pour tromper son ennui. Heureuse sérendipité ! Il avait déniché un carnet qui contenait non pas une pièce de théâtre inédite mais le compte-rendu d'événements de son époque. Événements oubliés mais d'une suprême importance.

ooo

Au sommet du château, l'entité maintenant pleinement éveillée savourait sa liberté recouvrée. Il ressentit l'air qui filtrait à travers ses plumes, les chants d'oiseaux mais aussi les relents de fumée et ces gens, tous ces gens dans la ville qui transpiraient leurs sentiments mêlés de peur, d'espoir et de stupéfaction. Par la seule force de sa volonté, il leur envoya des ondes de paix, de calme et de courage, pour les aider à affronter l'adversité. Il concentra ensuite son esprit sur les invoqueuses qui l'avaient conjuré. Il tenta de leur parler et, surpris que l'une d'entre elles ne l'entende pas, il se concentra sur l'autre, une fillette d'une grande force d'âme, environnée d'une aura chimérique peu commune.

 _« Les chimères veillent sur toi comme je l'ai rarement vu, petite Eiko »_ , dit-il dans une conversation muette.

Elle entendit la voix à l'intérieur de sa tête et se concentra dessus. Devant elle, Grenat la regardait d'un air interrogatif. Quelle tristesse qu'elle ne puisse percevoir les paroles de l'ange.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la princesse.

— Il me parle…

— Qui est-il ?

— Il se nomme Alexandre et reposait là depuis des siècles, attendant sa libération.

Grenat regarda les pierres qui brillaient à son cou et celle, jumelle, à celui d'Eiko.

— Une puissance telle qu'il faut quatre pierres pour l'invoquer. Cela dépasse l'entendement.

 _« Cela n'a pas toujours été ainsi »_ , continua Alexandre dans la tête d'Eiko.

En quelques mots, il raconta son histoire à la fillette, à l'époque reculée ou les quatre étaient une. À l'époque où les invoqueurs habitaient le continent de la brume. Ils découvraient leurs pouvoirs, ils trouvaient sans cesse de nouvelles chimères. Une ère nouvelle se profilait pour la civilisation, grâce à ces nouveaux alliés. Et un beau jour, ils l'avaient conjuré à Alexandrie. Las, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à une taille aussi imposante et il avait détruit une partie de la ville en apparaissant, tuant par inadvertance de nombreux habitants. De surcroît, sa puissance bien plus formidable fit peur. Lors d'une réunion d'urgence dans la château d'Alexandrie, ils avaient décidé de briser sa gemme d'invocation.

ooo

C'était cette réunion, racontée par Lord Hayvon, dont Kuja avait pris connaissance.

« J'arrivai dans la cour du château, où nombre d'émissaires de tous les peuples du continent s'étaient réunis. L'heure était grave. Le spectre de la guerre, qui embrasait périodiquement nos terres, prenait un masque des plus hideux si le conflit venait à être déséquilibré, et l'existence même d'Alexandre constituait un tel déséquilibre en faveur de son possesseur qu'il faisait peur. De plus, nombreux étaient ceux qui craignaient que les invoqueurs de toutes les nations se fédèrent et, forts de leurs chimères, imposent leur joug sur le monde.

Sur l'esplanade, les rats formaient le groupe le plus reconnaissable, et l'un des plus remontés. Non loin d'eux, les représentants des habitants d'Alexandrie hurlaient de rage devant tous ces morts à déplorer. Leur roi affichait une mine des plus sombres. Sa fille, la belle Juliette, m'adressa un signe de la main. En tant qu'ambassadeur de Lindblum à la cour d'Alexandrie, je l'avais longuement côtoyée, mais pas de la manière que je souhaitais. Et qu'elle souhaitait elle-même, j'en étais convaincu.

— Où se trouve ce fameux Saleh ? me demanda Polonius, le ministre de mon souverain.

Saleh portait le titre de grand conjurateur, le plus puissant de notre ordre. C'était lui qui avait invoqué Alexandre. J'indiquai un érudit ventru, à la barbe noire en collier et aux lunettes carrées, puis je m'avançai à sa rencontre et le saluai avec déférence. Ma position ici était compliquée : j'avais fonction d'ambassadeur de Lindblum, et mon roi craignait qu'Alexandrie ne se serve d'Alexandre pour dominer le continent, et j'étais aussi un invoqueur, dont on craignait les velléités de se regrouper, de se fédérer derrière leurs dernières puissantes chimères.

Le roi d'Alexandrie, très affecté par tous ces événements, prit la parole pour demander le silence et mener les débats. Il s'agissait d'un homme sage et pondéré, mais il eut grand mal à contenir la fougue de ses bruyants contradicteurs.

— Chaque nation a de brillants invoqueurs, et a la sagesse de ne pas les utiliser pour obtenir des armes de guerre, commença-t-il. Cela a été discuté maintes fois, depuis les pères de nos pères, et n'a jamais posé de problème.

— Cette théorie était valable tant que les forces s'équilibraient, rétorqua un représentant rat. Personne n'avait intérêt à utiliser cette puissance sachant qu'une similaire existait en face. Mais les choses ont changé.

Le vieux Saleh s'avança.

— Mais Alexandre est avant tout un outil de paix et de protection, plaida-t-il.

 _« Je n'aspire à rien d'autre »_ murmura la chimère dans ma tête. _« Mais il est vrai que si l'on m'en donne l'ordre, je peux détruire comme aucune autre. Peut-être ont-ils raison, après tout. »_

Depuis sa gemme au cou de Saleh, il pouvait communiquer avec les invoqueurs présents. Nous avions pris l'habitude de converser, lui et moi, depuis quelques jours. Il était lui-même très affecté par les événements et suivait la réunion avec attention.

— Il n'est même pas un élément naturel, intervint un prêtre rat. Il n'est que rouages et mécanismes étranges. Il ne peut avoir d'âme et il est ainsi le jouet exclusif de son créateur. Le feu brûle, la glace gèle, mais lui, il ne fera qu'obéir à celui qui le contrôle.

C'était le cas de toutes les chimères, mais peu l'avaient compris en-dehors de notre ordre. Les prêtres de la nature du clergé des rongeurs se défiaient particulièrement de l'aspect artificiel d'Alexandre. Les débats se poursuivirent. Mêmes entre eux, les différents peuples n'étaient pas d'accord. Le général des chevaliers-dragons de Bloumécia s'opposa à plusieurs reprises à son grand-prêtre. Pour ce dernier, la pierre d'invocation devait être détruite, purement et simplement. Pour le soldat, Alexandre pouvait être un rempart efficace contre des dangers encore inconnus. Je m'avançai à mon tour. J'en avais plus qu'assez des querelles incessantes des nations. Il y avait quelque chose de pourri dans tous ces royaumes.

— Si ce qui vous fait peur, c'est l'avantage qu'en retirerait la nation qui le contrôlerait, alors nous pourrions simplement l'emmener ailleurs.

Saleh était condamné à l'exil pour le désastre dans Alexandrie. Il devait partir sous dix jours. Nombre de mes semblables envisageaient déjà de l'accompagner. Je n'étais point sûr de ce que je voulais, moi-même. Un tumulte s'éleva pour accueillir ma proposition.

— Tu sais très bien que nous ne pourrions tolérer cela, Sheik, et tu sais très bien pourquoi ! gronda le roi d'Alexandrie.

Il préférait employer mon vrai patronyme plutôt que mon nom de plume, Lord Hayvon, même s'il appréciait mes pièces de théâtre. Tout le monde hocha la tête, approuvant le souverain. Je les voyais unis pour la première fois. Tous avaient peur de nous, de la puissance que nous pourrions obtenir et cumuler. Même mon propre roi me lança un regard contrarié.

— Il faut le mettre en sommeil, proposa le capitaine Horace des brutos. Nous garderions la possibilité de faire appel à lui en cas de besoin, tout en nous prémunissant de sa dangerosité.

La conversation se poursuivit et il fut proposé de briser la gemme et de la répartir entre les nations. Nous trouvions cela répugnant, nous invoqueurs, car cela revenait à priver d'existence un être si pur. Cela forgea ma décision de partir en exil avec Saleh. La décision, malgré notre opposition, fut entérinée.

— C'est la seule solution pour qu'Alexandre soit et ne soit pas en même temps, conclut le roi.

 _«_ _Mourir… dormir,_ _r_ _ien de plus… et par ce sommeil nous mett_ _r_ _ons fin_ _à ce conflit. »_ me dit Alexandre.

Mais ta conscience subsistera-t-elle ? songeai-je.

 _« Être ou ne pas être…_ _T_ _elle est la question. »_.

ooo

À Eiko, Alexandre raconta cette scène avec beaucoup moins de détails.

 _« Ils ne devaient réunir les fragments pour m'appeler qu'en cas d'extrême danger. Il semble que ce moment est arrivé »_ conclut la chimère.

L'ange protecteur avait déjà replié ses immenses ailes en protection autour du château. Bahamut virevoltait autour de ce rempart, lui lançant de dérisoires projectiles enflammés qui s'évanouissaient devant l'aura bleutée qui nimbait les plumes.

 _« Je remplis désormais mon antique mission. »_

 _ooo_

En contrebas du plumage protecteur de l'ange, les habitants toujours dans la cité levaient tous les yeux, comme hébétés. Le temps autour d'eux semblait comme suspendu. En dépit du danger toujours omniprésent des brumodontes dans les rues et du dragon furieux dans le ciel, une aura de puissante allégresse s'emparait de chacun d'entre eux.

— Nous sommes sauvés… murmura la générale Beatrix en essuyant machinalement sa lame sur une tenture éventrée par la chute de sa dernière victime.

Steiner avait retiré son casque et regardait la chimère au-dessus d'eux avec une expression béate. Il s'approcha de sa collègue et lui passa le bras autour des épaules.

— C'est… prodigieux.

Dans un autre quartier, Weimar regardait lui aussi vers le ciel. Il ressentait le même accès de félicité mais il réussissait à en déceler la nature magique et tâchait de garder la tête froide. Des monstres rôdaient toujours dans les rues et le dragon menaçait toujours de les faire rôtir.

— Dépêchez-vous, bon sang ! gronda-t-il.

Il escortait un nouveau groupe d'habitants vers les souterrains pour fuir la cité, mais ses protégés avaient cessé d'avancer, ébahis par l'apparition.

Excédé par leur attitude, il finit par pointer du doigt vers le ciel, l'endroit où Bahamut stabilisait son vol face à la chimère protectrice. Un halo de feu se formait autour de sa gueule, plus intense que jamais.

— On se presse, il va tirer.

À l'évidence, la cible du dragon était l'ange du château, mais il espérait faire bouger le groupe en leur faisant peur.

Dans les cieux, Bahamut était très en colère. Il se dressa de toute sa taille, battant lentement des ailes pour maintenir son altitude, à l'aplomb de l'ange mécanique qui lui faisait face. Le roi des dragons paraissait dérisoirement chétif par rapport à son fantastique adversaire, mais il entendait bien lui montrer toute la puissance de sa rage. Il rugit, et le son formidable résonna sans doute jusqu'aux confins du royaume. Alors, il concentra toute sa puissance dans sa gueule grimaçante, générant une nouvelle boule de feu, plus grande, plus intense, plus destructrice.

Le sortilège fusa, la fournaise traversa le ciel et atteignit le plumage blanc. Un spectateur aurait pu croire la cible atteinte car l'espace autour du point d'impact parut comme se déformer sous le choc. Pourtant, la flamme draconique finit par se désintégrer en un halo bleuté comme une bulle de savon éclate à la première pichenette de l'enfant turbulent.

ooo

— Il nous protège, murmura Eiko à Grenat. C'est sa mission depuis des siècles.

Elle parlait de plus en plus faiblement. En effet, l'énergie magique utilisée pour invoquer la chimère avait grandement puisé dans son énergie. La princesse, à ses côtés, était tombée à genoux et hochait vaguement la tête. Elles virent toutes deux l'énorme boule de feu être avalée par le plumage du gardien.

De rage, le dragon tourna sa tête vers le sol et les quartiers de la cité, prêt à renouveler ses attaques meurtrières.

 _« Je suis las de ces enfantillages »_ , grogna Alexandre dans la tête d'Eiko.

ooo

Alors, l'ange gardien canalisa à son tour son énergie. L'atmosphère sembla un instant se courber autour de ses ailes, comme s'il pliait l'espace et le temps à sa volonté. Ensuite, dans un frémissement de son manteau, il expulsa une myriade de flèches azurées de magie pure qui fondirent sur le sombre reptile. Celui-ci virevolta, fondit, se redressa, afin d'échapper à la redoutable attaque magique. Peine perdue. Les échardes d'énergie l'attaquèrent de toutes parts et le submergèrent bien vite, comme une armée de fourmis autour de leur victime.

Bahamut, le roi des dragons, la terrible chimère qui avait détruit la flotte entière d'Alexandrie, explosa et disparut.

Au sommet du château, Grenat et Eiko s'évanouirent.


	17. Le vieillard dans le ciel

**Le vieillard dans le ciel**

Dans la cité et aux alentours, tout le monde avait le regard tourné vers le ciel et avait pu admirer le combat titanesque entre les deux chimères – ou plutôt l'exécution impitoyable de l'ennemi. D'abord pétrifiés par l'apparition angélique, incertains quant à sa signification, craintifs de la possibilité qu'il s'agisse d'un nouveau monstre encore plus puissant et imposant, les spectateurs s'étaient ensuite laissés baigner par l'allégresse surnaturelle, le courage face à l'adversité et la confiance dans l'avenir que le gardien leur insufflait. Et maintenant, devant le spectacle de la destruction de leur formidable ennemi, ils laissèrent enfin libre cours à leur soulagement.

Des acclamations retentirent. À l'extérieur du mur d'enceinte, les groupes de réfugiés laissaient leur joie éclater, tandis que ceux restés dans les rues de la ville malgré le danger se sentaient enfin tout à fait en sécurité sous les ailes protectrices au-dessus d'eux. Même là où le péril était le plus grand, dans les zones où rôdaient encore quelques brumodontes, le temps semblait comme suspendu. Un silence apaisant baignait les rues, l'artillerie avait cessé de tirer, les clameurs d'effroi s'étaient tues, et même les incendies semblaient mugir avec moins d'insistance.

Sur l'avenue principale de la ville, entouré de plusieurs cadavres de monstres, le capitaine Steiner avait passé son bras autour des épaules de la générale Beatrix pour l'attirer contre elle. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, malgré la froideur de l'armure de chevalier, et ils se tournèrent ensemble vers le ciel et les plumes éclatantes qui le nimbaient. Puis, leurs visages se rencontrèrent et ils s'embrassèrent, non pas avec la fougue consécutive à la fureur guerrière de leurs combats précédents, mais avec la sincérité et la pureté de l'instant magique qu'ils vivaient.

ooo

Plus loin, près de l'entrée de la capitale, un homme juvénile aux cheveux blancs admirait lui aussi le spectacle de l'extraordinaire entité. Il s'était régalé de la puissance déployée pour terrasser Bahamut comme on chasse un vulgaire grain de poussière, puis il avait tourné les yeux vers l'esprit gardien de la cité.

Kuja tapa plusieurs fois dans ses mains, en un applaudissement grave et solennel.

— C'est si beau… Alexandre… la chimère légendaire… Apparue ici pour défendre le château, le protéger de ses ailes brillantes. Que c'est admirable !

Il ricana doucement.

— Alexandre, tes pouvoirs surpassent largement ceux de Bahamut. C'est pourquoi je t'attendais avec tant d'impatience. J'ai amené un chariot diabolique pour toi, je suis certain que tu vas l'adorer.

Il scruta la voûte céleste.

— Invincible ! s'exclama-t-il. Viens à moi ! Tu es maintenant mien, Alexandre !

ooo

Le ciel au-dessus de la chimère, qui affichait quelques instants auparavant une pureté azurée, se chargea soudain d'un manteau de lourds nuages, opaque, surnaturel. Au milieu de cette couverture, un tourbillon se forma et un immense œil apparut, un iris orange sinistre entouré de paupières écailleuses. La prunelle maléfique, celle-là même qui avait détruit Madahine-Salée des années plus tôt, celle-là même qui avait asservi le roi des dragons le jour de la mort de la reine Branet, toisa la chimère qui replia ses ailes protectrices au-dessus des murs de la ville. Ensuite, l'œil cligna puis se transforma rapidement. L'iris s'effaça au profit d'un cristallin uniforme qui rougeoya et se déplaça. À mesure qu'il descendait, l'on pouvait en distinguer le pourtour, qui laissait apparaître sa structure métallique. Ce qui se révélait clairement, désormais, comme un vaisseau en haute altitude resta immobile au-dessus de sa cible.

À l'intérieur, un homme âgé, portant un grand manteau noir, contemplait à travers une grande baie vitrée le royaume en contrebas – la chimère bien entendu, mais aussi le château millénaire, la cité en proie aux flammes, le vaste lac qui la bordait. Il se nommait Garland. Il caressa sa barbe grise d'un air songeur tandis qu'entre ses sourcils broussailleux se plissaient les rides d'un front soucieux. Autour de son crâne dégarni, une couronne de longs cheveux gris cascadait vers ses épaules. Il les écarta d'un ample geste de la main et rajusta le col de sa tunique. Il posa ensuite la main sur un pupitre en forme de demi-sphère blanche. Une image apparut, représentant une version miniature de la chimère. Des écritures se matérialisèrent tout autour, donnant des indications au vieillard. Son regard flamboya. Il parla alors, et sa voix rocailleuse roula dans l'habitacle comme un grondement de tonnerre intérieur. Bien sûr, au-dehors, personne ne l'entendait, et c'était heureux tant ce timbre puissant se parait de sonorités funestes.

— Kuja ! Tu es allé trop loin !

Il scruta les rues de la capitale, à la recherche du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas le repérer, mais il le devinait par là, quelque part. Il pesta. Il avait donné à Kuja la liberté d'agir à sa guise sur Héra, dans un but précis et unique. Mais son trop bouillonnant pupille avait perdu le sens premier de sa tâche. Il s'était dispersé dans ses actions. Il avait poursuivi des chimères, pour un bénéfice bien différent de ce que l'on attendait de lui. Et surtout, il avait osé s'élever contre son maître. Car bien sûr, Garland n'était pas dupe de la raison profonde du changement d'attitude observé.

— Je ne puis plus tolérer tes actions, soliloqua-t-il. Tu vas maintenant comprendre ton erreur. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui tu défies ainsi. Je vais te montrer, très bientôt.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage.

— Et à toi aussi, Djidane, conclut-il.

Il concentra un éclat rougeoyant dans sa main et dans la console de commande de son vaisseau. Son regard s'étrécit et, à travers la vitre, il toisa à nouveau Alexandre.

ooo

Au sol, Kuja restait interdit. L'Invincible ne bougeait pas, ne lançait pas ses rayons de capture, ceux-là même qui lui avaient permis de prendre le contrôle de Bahamut quelques jours plus tôt, à côté de l'Ifa.

— Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il. Pourquoi n'asservit-il pas Alexandre ?

Le vaisseau descendait légèrement, dévoilant un peu plus sa véritable nature. Ce n'était pas normal. Le vaisseau devait conserver son camouflage, pas s'offrir à la vue de tous. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Kuja. Il avait peur de comprendre.

— Garland ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Le vieillard ne se déplaçait jamais sur Héra. Il ne prenait jamais le contrôle de l'Invincible. S'il était là, alors… Sa respiration s'accéléra. Si Garland était venu, s'il avait pris la peine de se déplacer en personne, sans doute cela signifiait-il qu'il avait compris ce que lui, Kuja, manigançait dans son dos.

ooo

Le Hildegarde II poursuivait sa route sous le couvert des ailes immaculées, en direction de la cour du château royal. Le vaisseau sur lequel il se trouvait grinçait terriblement, et des bourrasques le secouaient, produites par les effluves magiques de la chimère. Malgré cela, Djidane restait sur le pont. Accoudé au bastingage, il regardait le sol qui s'approchait avec appréhension. Il reconnaissait les lieux, là même où le Prima Vista, l'aérothéâtre des Tantalas, s'était posé pour l'anniversaire de la princesse. Seulement, cette fois-ci, il commençait à se demander si le vaisseau allait réussir à atterrir sans encombre. Dans sa poursuite d'Eiko, il avait pris trop d'accélération et, avec ses moteurs de fortune et sa maniabilité médiocre, il se rapprochait dangereusement du sol sans réussir à ralentir suffisamment.

En un instant, sous la pression conjuguée des éléments déchaînés, le vaisseau prototype perdit un moteur. Chacun à bord entendit les ratés, pendant quelques secondes, puis le silence. Alors, le pont commença à pencher dangereusement sur le côté, tandis qu'il amorçait un virage incontrôlable.

— Évacuez, évacuez ! couina le roi puluche en direction de l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Les ingénieurs de Zebolt se précipitèrent vers le pont et leur chef inversa abruptement les arrivées du moteur restant dans le but de faire freiner la machine. La coque fit une embardée qui envoya tout le monde les quatre fers en l'air. Dans sa cabine, Erin s'assomma et laissa dériver la barre. Finalement, dans un craquement de métal meurtri, le vaisseau s'écrasa contre le mur d'enceinte du château. Les passagers partirent valdinguer en tous sens, sentant leur dernière heure arrivée.

Pourtant, ils atterrirent presque en douceur. L'atmosphère de magie pure qui nimbait les lieux semblait les protéger et amortir leur chute. À l'instar d'Eiko avant eux, ils flottaient presque. Djidane se posa sans guère de dommage dans la cour. Il se retourna pour voir ses compagnons.

— Tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-il.

Le vaisseau à moitié éventré gisait devant lui, à tout jamais inutilisable.

— Je veux plus… jamais… monter dans une machine volante, grommela Bibi non loin de lui.

Le mage noir ramassait son chapeau et époussetait son manteau tandis que Tarask et Freyja se relevaient avec précaution. Sur la carcasse du vaisseau, le roi Cid sautillait en poussant des couinements. Il cherchait Erin et l'appelait de sa voix grésillante de puluche. Autour du vaisseau, les ingénieurs se relevaient péniblement. Par miracle, mis à part Erin dans son poste de pilotage, tout le monde s'en tirait sans trop de dommage. Djidane avisa Zebolt et l'interpella.

— Allez aider votre roi à trouver Erin, nous, on s'occupe de la princesse.

Sans attendre ses compagnons, il courut vers l'intérieur du château, avec à peine un regard vers la chimère gardienne au-dessus de lui. Bien sûr, il ressentait comme tous les autres l'allégresse, la confiance, la sérénité et la sécurité retrouvée, mais sa peur pour Grenat restait très forte : il savait que les invoqueurs puisaient dans leurs réserves psychiques pour alimenter les chimères qu'ils conjuraient. Une puissance telle que celle d'Alexandre se payait donc sans doute extrêmement cher.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'accorda une pause pour décider de la direction à prendre. Bibi le rattrapa alors.

— Mam'zelle Dagga doit être tout en haut, sûrement.

— J'y vais. Ça sert à rien d'y aller tous ensemble, je vais m'en charger.

— Mais… hésita Bibi, pourquoi ? Je veux y aller aussi. Je veux aider Dagga et Eiko.

Djidane posa une main sur l'épaule du petit mage.

— C'est dangereux, Kuja pourrait détruire le château d'une minute à l'autre, objecta-t-il. Reste en sécurité dehors avec les autres et t'en fais pas pour moi.

— Mais…

Djidane le coupa.

— Un jour, tu feras la même chose pour quelqu'un à qui tu tiens vraiment, quelqu'un de très important.

Il reporta son regard vers le plafond du grand hall. La princesse Grenat se trouvait quelque part là-haut.

— Dagga est plus importante que tout, pour moi, conclut-il.

Un lent claquement de mains retentit un peu plus loin, comme un applaudissement cynique. Tarask et Freyja apparurent à la grande porte du château.

— Très émouvant, dit le chasseur de primes. Mon gars, tu me rends malade, avec tes bons sentiments. Mais je vais suivre ton conseil et partir d'ici.

Il commença à tourner les talons.

— Et la prochaine fois que tu veux jouer aux héros, c'est même pas la peine de m'appeler. À plus !

Freyja, quant à elle, affichait un petit sourire sur son museau de rat.

— Je suppose qu'on ne t'arrêtera pas. En tout cas, souviens-toi que la guerre nous concerne tous. Alors contente-toi de trouver les filles et de fuir avec elles. Combattre Kuja, nous le ferons tous ensemble, plus tard.

Djidane hocha la tête.

— D'accord.

— Allez, viens, Bibi. Partons d'ici.

— Mais… répéta encore le mage.

Il tournait en boucle, incapable de se décider. Djidane lui fit un signe de tête appuyé pour l'inciter à suivre la Bloumécienne.

— Désolé de pas t'emmener cette fois-ci, Bibi. Là, je dois suivre mon instinct. C'est comme ça…

Bibi haussa les épaules et se retourna enfin pour suivre Freyja vers l'extérieur.

— Bonne chance, murmura-t-il simplement.

ooo

Djidane avança dans la grande salle jusqu'à l'escalier monumental orné d'un portrait de la reine Branet avec un chat noir dans les bras. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et, arrivé à l'endroit où la nouvelle reine Grenat lui avait accordé une courte audience, quelques jours auparavant, il monta encore jusqu'aux appartements privés de la famille. Il pénétra dans une antichambre. La salle où il se trouvait menait à la chambre de la défunte reine et à celle de sa fille. Il était déjà venu ici, quand Grenat était en grand danger de mort, enfermée dans les cachots et dépossédée de ses pouvoirs par des rituels maléfiques. Aujourd'hui, le danger rôdait encore, quoique fort différent. Djidane avisa une porte qu'il n'avait pas remarquée la fois précédente. Elle était ouverte, aussi s'y dirigea-t-il d'un pas résolu.

Derrière, les lieux semblaient rustiques, les murs de pierre épaisse manquaient d'ornements et l'atmosphère sentait le renfermé. Un nouvel escalier, étroit et vétuste, montait devant lui. Il continua son ascension. De loin en loin, de lugubres armures de métal paraissaient le toiser avec sévérité. Arrivé au sommet, il déboucha sur le toit du château et vit le spectacle féerique des escaliers, des coursives et balustrades, qui s'élevaient de manière irréelle, et des nouvelles tours qui formaient les pieds de la gigantesque entité. Les statues de pierre qui ornaient les balcons semblaient toutes lui indiquer la direction. Il s'engagea alors sur ce merveilleux assemblage à la recherche de son amie.

ooo

— C'est fantastique… murmurait la princesse.

Eiko et elle avaient enfin trouvé la force de se lever, d'abord terrassées par la puissance du sortilège d'invocation. Elle firent quelques pas sur le balcon de marbre où elles étaient postées, les yeux rivés vers le haut. Au-dessus d'elles, les ailes du gardien étendaient leur plumage immaculé. La lame de cristal, symbole de toujours du château d'Alexandrie, était enserrée dans les nouveaux escaliers et balustrades, comme autant de doigts merveilleux. La chimère, aussi angélique que minérale et mécanique, gardait fièrement les lieux. Alexandre avait pulvérisé Bahamut avec une extraordinaire facilité, elles avaient pu s'en rendre compte malgré leur demi-évanouissement.

Un grand frisson parcourut l'être, qui provoqua un tremblement de ses fondations.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la princesse.

— Il a… il a peur, répondit Eiko. Il est terrorisé.

— Peur, mais comment ça ? Et de quoi ?

Eiko pointa du doigt vers le ciel.

— De ça !

Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué l'étrange aéronef qui voguait haut dans le manteau de nuages. Il semblait darder son œil rouge vers les deux invoqueuses.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Je crois que c'est l'œil qui a capturé Bahamut.

Un nouveau tremblement secoua les lieux. La princesse écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Si Alexandre subissait le même sort que le roi des dragons, les conséquences seraient absolument catastrophiques.

Le vaisseau s'aligna au-dessus de la chimère et, soudain, sa coque rougeoya de plus belle, d'un éclat maléfique. Alors, un rayon d'énergie pure fut projeté en direction du sol et se divisa en auréoles qui entourèrent complètement Alexandre. Des halos blancs pulsèrent tout autour du château. Eiko se prit la tête entre les mains et cria. Grenat, qui titubait sous l'effet des secousses et de l'appréhension, se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça pour la protéger.

— Il hurle, il hurle de douleur ! gémit Eiko.

Elle montra la corne au sommet de sa tête.

— Je l'entends, ça résonne dans ma tête, c'est affreux.

Dépourvue d'un tel appendice, la princesse ne pouvait pas percevoir la complainte de la chimère agressée. En tout cas, il ne lui avait pas échappé que les rayons ne ressemblaient pas à ceux qui avaient nimbé l'Ifa et asservi Bahamut. Ceux-là étaient pourpres et non blancs. Elle regarda les ailes qui se recroquevillaient de plus belle autour du château. Les plumes commençaient à se racornir et à noircir, donnant à la chimère une nouvelle apparence tout à fait sinistre, pareille à un oiseau de mauvais augure. Le bâtiment trembla à nouveau, d'une secousse encore plus puissante. Eiko se dégagea de l'étreinte de son aînée et avança, le regard horrifié, vers la lame pointée vers le ciel. Celle-ci était parcourue de flux de magie destructrice.

— Il est en train de mourir ! hurla Eiko.

Soudain, ce fut comme si une terrible foudre frappait. Des éclairs s'échappèrent de la chimère et se répandirent tout autour des invoqueuses, les enfermant dans une cage d'énergie meurtrière. Des langues de foudre fusèrent jusqu'à leurs pendentifs qui éclatèrent sous le choc. Elles se retrouvèrent toutes deux projetées de part et d'autre. Des explosions en série secouèrent le bâtiment. Les murs et les coursives se lézardèrent. Avec une nouvelle secousse, le balcon sur lequel elles se trouvaient se brisa en deux comme un gâteau sec. Grenat, tombée à genoux dans la partie extérieure de la plate-forme, ne se releva pas à temps. Elle commença alors à dégringoler vers le sol, plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas. Les yeux emplis d'effroi, impuissante à l'aider, Eiko la regarda qui tendait inutilement les bras alors qu'elle était précipitée dans l'abîme.

Une voix retentit alors derrière elle.

— Eiko, attrape ça !

Elle se retourna et, médusée, elle vit Djidane qui courait vers elle et tenait en mains un câble garni de fanions. Il courut jusqu'au précipice, la laissa au passage saisir un morceau de la solide corde, puis se jeta dans le vide vers la plate-forme qui s'écroulait.

ooo

L'air fusait dans les cheveux blonds de Djidane tandis qu'il s'agrippait de toutes ses forces, de ses doigts et de sa queue. Par chance, la décoration qui datait de l'anniversaire de la princesse avait été oubliée là et elle allait lui permettre d'essayer de sauver sa bien-aimée. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois où il s'était ainsi jeté à la poursuite de Grenat qui filait vers l'aérothéâtre. Des jours plus heureux où tout ceci semblait n'être qu'un jeu.

Il atterrit enfin, une seconde plus tard qui lui parut une éternité, sur le fragment de bâtiment qui chutait, à deux pas de son amie.

— Dagga ! cria-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard ébahi et embué de larmes. Avec difficulté, elle se redressa et réussit à avancer de quelques pas sur le bloc de pierre qui penchait dangereusement. Il tendit les bras et elle vint se réfugier contre lui. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une planche de salut.

— Tu es fou… murmura-t-elle.

Quand la plate-forme se déroba sous ses pieds et qu'elle se mit à flotter dans les airs au bout de la corde, elle regarda tout autour d'elle avec étonnement. Ils dérivaient tous deux devant la façade d'une tour, au bout de la guirlande. Elle sembla ne réaliser qu'à ce moment-là que Djidane venait de sauver sa vie, comme si elle avait d'abord cru qu'il l'avait seulement rejointe dans sa chute pour mourir avec elle. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû savoir que le malandrin était capable de déployer des ressources insoupçonnées. Elle sourit, et dans ce sourire transparaissait une somme d'émotions limpides, éclatantes : de la reconnaissance, de l'admiration, et de l'amour sans doute. Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami et ferma les yeux. Elle était en sécurité, maintenant.

Un peu au-dessus d'eux, Eiko les observait et sur son visage se peignait une pointe de bouderie. Seulement, il fallait bien se faire une raison. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait rien dans cette scène qui pût l'étonner.

ooo

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois sur la terre ferme. Non loin d'eux, l'édifice surnaturel de pierre, qui avait constitué les mains de la plus formidable des chimères, finissait de s'effondrer. Eiko sanglotait doucement. Les cris d'agonie d'Alexandre se poursuivaient dans sa tête et l'affectaient terriblement. La princesse, quant à elle, reprenait son souffle, toujours blottie contre Djidane.

— Je suis désolé, Dagga, disait ce dernier. J'ai pas été totalement honnête avec toi, et à cause de ça…

Elle l'étreignit de plus belle.

— C'est ici que j'aurais dû rester, poursuivit-il. Ici avec toi, pour te protéger.

Un nouveau séisme secoua le château. Djidane secoua la tête et se dégagea de la princesse.

— On a plein de choses à se dire, mais pas maintenant. Il faut partir, tout de suite !

ooo

Kuja avançait dans les rues désertées de la capitale, vers le château et la chimère agonisante. Quand l'Invincible avait enfin lancé sa salve de rayons, il avait espéré que l'asservissement d'Alexandre se passerait comme prévu et s'était précipité à sa rencontre avec jubilation. Puis, il avait vu les ailes angéliques se ternir et, même s'il ne possédait pas directement de pouvoirs d'invocation, il avait ressenti la douleur de l'être. Elle était palpable dans le frémissement de ses ailes et, bien entendu, dans le racornissement de ses ailes. Les explosions avaient ensuite secoué le château, projetant des débris de toutes parts. Maintenant, dépité, il avançait sans réel but. Il avait même été blessé par une chute de pierres et son bras saignait. Il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Seul comptait l'échec de son entreprise.

— Garland, qu'as-tu fait ? Quel gâchis !

Le vieillard était en trin de tuer la créature la plus extraordinaire de toute cette planète et ruiné tout ce que lui, Kuja, avait patiemment élaboré depuis de nombreux mois. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs leva à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel et vers le vaisseau qui surplombait la cité. De nouveaux flux d'énergie se concentraient dans l'orifice qui vomissait la mort et la souffrance. La force de l'Invincible se rassemblait en une nouvelle salve, plus destructrice encore. Kuja plissa les yeux, anticipant le désastre.

Une onde de puissance déferla du vaisseau sous la forme d'un rayon aveuglant, un éclair de feu destructeur qui frappa de plein fouet le sommet du château. Elle explosa et détruisit dans une conflagration apocalyptique les restes de la chimère gardienne, les toits, les tours centenaires et les halls titanesques. Un déluge de flammes se répandit et avala ce qui restait du château et progressa même en direction de la ville proprement dite, submergeant tout sur son passage. Kuja vit le mur de destruction qui progressait dans sa direction, entendit les cris de terreur des quelques habitants encore dans le centre-ville, et agit comme jamais auparavant : il prit la fuite.

ooo

Depuis son poste d'observation dans le ciel, Garland souriait. Et comme souvent quand il était satisfait d'une situation, il se congratula tout seul. Du reste, dans sa solitude, il n'avait pas grand-monde qui puisse le féliciter, alors il fallait bien qu'il s'en charge lui-même.

— De nombreuses âmes s'en sont allées, aujourd'hui. C'est bien, c'est du bon travail.

En proportions infimes, le processus continuait toujours, des milliers d'années après sa mise en place. Les âmes étaient arrachées par la mort et, bientôt, elles n'appartiendraient plus à Héra. Garland s'assurait qu'elle ne revenaient pas dans le flux. Le vieil homme scruta à nouveau la cité qui avait vu tant de trépas.

— Kuja travaillait bien, pourtant. Si seulement il avait duré plus longtemps. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il choisirait de finir ses jours sur Héra.

Il poussa un gloussement amer. Peut-être était-ce là son destin, gravé dans les lignes de la fatalité depuis des éons.

— Moi non plus, je n'échapperai pas à mon destin. Un jour, il faudra que j'affronte…

Il haussa les épaules. Ce jour viendrait bien assez tôt. En attendant, il avait aujourd'hui accompli la mission qu'il s'était fixée, celle dont Kuja aurait dû se charger plutôt que de s'égarer dans sa poursuite du pouvoir. Une très bonne chose de faite : Alexandrie était détruite.

* * *

 _Fin du troisième livre. Merci à mes lecteurs rares mais précieux, les commentaires appréciateurs font toujours plaisir. Il me reste à finir à nouveau le jeu pour pouvoir écrire le quatrième livre. (la première fois que je l'ai fini, c'était il y a un paquet d'années). Le plaisir de jouer, de l'intrigue au gameplay, de la superbe bande-son à l'ambiance géniale, est toujours intacte. Merci aux créateurs du jeu pour ce bijou intemporel._

 _Le quatrième et dernier livre suivra. Je pense pouvoir commencer en mai, si tout va bien. Comme pour les autres tomes, quand je commencerai à le publier, je rajouterai un dernier chapitre ici, qui servira de teaser. Ainsi, il suffit d'avoir ce tome-ci dans sa liste de suivi pour être prévenu quand le prochain démarrera.  
_


	18. Annonce du Livre 4

Alexandrie est détruite. Son ange gardien, Alexandre, a succombé. Le maléfique Kuja, pourtant, n'est pas sorti vainqueur. Une autre force est intervenue, un vieil homme dans un vaisseau destructeur, venu d'ailleurs pour contrecarrer ses plans. La finalité de la menace qui plane sur Héra n'est pas encore dévoilée. De nombreuses zones d'ombres subsistent. En attendant, la priorité est d'achever Kuja tant qu'il est affaibli, mais cette nouvelle quête entraînera Djidane et ses amis loin, très loin, dans des terres inconnues toujours plus étranges. À la recherche de Kuja, mais surtout de la vérité.

Vivez le final des aventures de Djidane, Grenat et leurs compagnons dans le Livre 4 : « Terra incognita ».


End file.
